I like the way you move
by Dowash
Summary: A song-fic, inspired by 'I like the way you move' by Bodyrockers. Or that's what it was before my muse got a bottle of vodka in his hands... and one thing led to the other *grins* SLASH! Harry/Sirius- or, Sirius/Harry, if you insist on the top being first
1. I like the way you move

**A.N**: This is just basically something that popped into my mind when I was listening to _I like the way you move_ by _Bodyrockers_. My muse started to tune his cello, one thing led to another and- well, here it is, 'it' being completely AU, as Harry lives with James and Lily, Voldemort never even existed and Sirius isn't Harry's Godfather but Remus is. This here is from a party when Harry's about to turn twenty.

So, now to the** warnings**: Dirty language, sexual intercourse between two (extremely hot *drool*) guys, bondage, toys, dangerous sexiness and badass attitude, motorbikes… Where should I stop this list? :D

I think I should warn you, though, that _this piece here is pretty graphic on the bed-section_, so if that bothers you or you don't want to get overdosed by sex-scenes getting shoved into your face in every chapter after this one, I'd advice you to hit the back-button right about now. I wouldn't want to traumatize you or make you feel disgusted because you read something you can't stomach :)

And no use flaming, people. I'll just laugh at them before they go to fume my muse's brain-functioning =P

* * *

**1. I like the way you move…**

_There's so many things I like about you, I…  
I just don't know where to begin,_

Sirius Black watched as the son of his best friend, the reason why this whole damn party was thrown, sauntered through the thumpa-thumping living room, his nearly twenty-year-old body swinging slightly along the music as he tacked through the crowd, laughing at what someone had said as he grabbed another bottle of Butterbeer. Sirius took a swig from his glass and grinned to himself, his eyes scanning the dozens of people packed into the room with their drinks, dazed eyes and overall shit-faced expressions.

_I like the way you, look at me with those beautiful eyes,_

Harry's eyes truly were mesmerizing, although the younger man never believed it when Sirius said so. He just laughed and brushed the compliment off with a shrug or gave Sirius something else to think about, somewhere quite lower than the eye-level.

_I like the way you, act all surprised,_

Sirius truly thought that Harry was the master of an angelic expression. He just widened those emerald eyes and he could've gotten Eskimos buy ice.

_I like the way you, sing along_,

It was a pity Harry sang so rarely. He had the most beautiful voice and Sirius could've sworn he was the only one to never have heard it in the first place. He highly doubted James or Lily had had the privilege to be there then.

_I like the way you, clap your hands,  
I like the way you, love to dance,_

Harry was giving a sample of his excellence in the dancing floor just under Sirius' nose a few feet away. And damn the younger man if he didn't know Sirius saw him clearly.

_I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,  
I like the way you, shake your hair,_

Sirius smirked faintly and leaned to a nearby wall, lifting his glass in salutation towards Harry when he raised his eyes, winking to Sirius imperceptibly.

_I like the way you, like to touch,  
I like the way you, stare so much,_

It was completely impossible for Harry and Sirius to keep their hands- and much less their eyes, off each other for a longer period than two seconds, minus these damn 'social events' when they were forced to do so. Sirius hid his smile behind his hand as Harry's dancing brought some memories back to his mind, not older than the previous night, when Harry'd entertained Sirius with a bit of teasing when Sirius had been visiting the Potter household, to 'check' on Harry to see if he was coping by himself while James and Lily were on Hawaii to celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary. Needless to say, he'd been doing quite fine. And even better when Sirius had arrived.

_But most of all....  
Yeah…  
Most of all...._

_I like the way you move.....  
I like the way you move....._

Those hips could literally drive Sirius crazy. Whether he was under him or over him, Harry always knew just the knack on how to make the man nearly beg for him to move.

"I see the kid's enjoying himself," James said, suddenly appearing on Sirius' side and startling him out of his obscene thoughts.

"Harry?" Sirius asked and took a sip from his glass. "So it seems."

James sighed and leaned to the wall next to Sirius, pushing his glasses to his forehead as he rubbed his eyes. The thumping music went on and on as the noise level in the room seemed to double every passing second.

"Remind me again why I agreed to have this party here?" James asked and grabbed a whiskey-glass from a tray floating past them.

"Because it's your one and only, amazingly popular son who's the centre of this all," Sirius stated and dropped his glass to the nearby table.

"Do you know if he's seeing anyone?" James asked suddenly, turning to face his lifelong friend.

A memory of him fucking Harry's brains out flickered across Sirius mind but he managed to hide his smirk, answering pretty evenly. "No, why?"

"He's been in the clouds for the past weeks," James said and swirled his hand above his head. "And he won't tell where he goes during the evenings, either."

_I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,  
I like the way you, shake your hair,_

Sirius saw from the corner of his eye that Harry was still dancing, nearly glued together with some random girl who seemed to consider herself pretty lucky to be there.

"He _is_ twenty, Jamie," Sirius pointed out. "And why would you think I know?"

_I like the way you, like to touch,  
I like the way you, stare so much,_

_But most of all....  
Yeah..  
Most of all...._

"I thought he might open up to you," James said and ran a hand through his hair, watching as people slowly poured in and out of the room, the warm night-breeze of the July-evening caressing the curtains beside the open windows.

Sirius' eyebrow quirked but he managed to keep a straight face, biting the inside of his cheek.

_I like the way you move....._

'_If only you knew just how much exactly your son is __**opening up**__ to me…_' Sirius thought briefly before squashing the thought. He and Harry had agreed to tell Lily and James soon. But not now. Seriously not now. Sirius realized that James was probably waiting for an answer and he quickly tried to come up with something even remotely sane.

"Well, I don't know," Sirius said with a shrug. "Why don't you wait and let him come to you. I'm sure he'll tell you if he's serious about someone."

James' lips twitched at the joke before he sighed again. "Yea, well. I'd just like to know what's going on in my only son's life, that's all."

_I like the way you move....._

Harry walked towards them from amidst the crowd and flopped to lean against the wall between the two men, reaching past Sirius to get a drink and brushing intentionally close to the other man's skin.

"So, having fun?" James asked, turning so that his side was against the wall.

"Yeah," Harry said and took a long gulp of the liquid before wiping his mouth. "It's awesome. Thanks, dad."

"No prob," James said with a shrug, ruffling Harry's hair. "My duty as a father and all that."

Harry laughed and dived away from his father's hand, ending up nearly on Sirius' lap.

_I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,  
I like the way you, shake your hair,_

Harry slid a hand through his hair and shook his head, ordering the locks back to their proper places.

"Found anyone interesting?" James asked, snatching Lily to his side and squeezing her waist as Harry's mother leaned on James' side, sliding her arm around her husband's waist.

"No," Harry said and emptied the glass.

"You have someone already?" Lily asked, smiling. The noise around the house grew louder and louder and Sirius was sure the whole place would burst soon from the sheer bass-thumping.

"Why d'you ask?" Harry turned around and managed to grab a glass of Firewhiskey from a tray before it floated off, putting the empty one in its place.

"You've had your head up somewhere nice for the past month, dear," Lily said, her emerald eyes- so alike to Harry's, narrowing.

"Really?" Harry asked, taking a sip from his new glass. "Well, I think I need some fresh air. I'll go to the back." He managed a nice get-away, leaving Sirius with two slightly irritated parents.

_But most of all....  
Yeah…  
Most of all...._

"See?" James asked, gesturing towards where Harry'd just vanished. "He always does that."

"You tried to snoop it out?" Sirius asked, sliding a hand through his hair.

"Wha d'you think?" James grumbled. "Nothing. Zip. Nada."

"I'm telling you to let it be," Lily said and poked James' side. "He'll tell us when he's ready and wants to bring her to see us."

"Her?" Sirius asked and raised an eyebrow. "You sure it's gonna be a girl?"

"What?" James' eyes widened- as did Sirius'.

'Shit' Sirius thought and changed track on full speed. "Nothing! I think I'll go and see they're not blowing up the house!" He slipped away and straight to the backyard, finding Harry fairly quickly.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered to Harry's ear, briefly sliding his hand along Harry's bare arm before he took a step back.

"Huh?" Harry had the time to blink and take a drag from his cigarette before James and Lily erupted from the kitchen door, looking quite determined.

"Harry," James said and stopped right in front of his son, looking at him straight in the eye. His eyes flickered to the half-gone smoke and his eyes narrowed as well. "I didn't know you smoked," he said, a slightly accusing undertone lacing his voice.

"Every now and then," Harry said and took another drag from the cigarette, blowing the smoke to the side. "Does it matter, dad?"

The corner of Sirius' mouth twitched. Harry, alcohol and irritation were _so_ not a good combination.

"I would've appreciated if you'd told me," James pointed out. The cheery atmosphere inside the house was revealed every now and then, when the back door opened and some of the music and laughing poured outside, creating an eerie feeling of bipartition as the atmosphere out here was approaching zero with alarming speed.

"Why?" Harry asked. "I'm over seventeen, which means I can do what I want."

"You live under my roof so you do as I say," James said sharply.

"I wasn't aware I'm not allowed to smoke," Harry snapped and took yet another drag from his cigarette.

"I didn't think you'd be so foolish as to start it in the first place," James said, earning a slap to the head from Lily.

"James, behave yourself. Even though you've drunken a bit, it doesn't mean you can shoot comments like those to your own son."

"I don't even know him anymore!" James exclaimed, turning to look at Lily while pointing at Harry. "He doesn't tell me anything, he yields if I ask him, he's always running around somewhere- he pretty much only sleeps in the house if he even bothers to come home!"

"You do realize I can hear you, right dad?" Harry asked, taking the last inhale of the cigarette before throwing it over the fence, blowing the smoke out.

"Good!" James said and turned around again. "Then why not, as to honor your birthday, you tell us where the hell do you go and with whom?!"

"What I do and where I do it is completely my own business," Harry said sharply, his good mood going down the drain every passing comment that his father made. "As I already said, I'm of age. And that means you can't control me. In any way."

James snorted. "Watch me." He took a step closer and raised his hand in an attempt to grab Harry's arm. James blinked in surprise when Sirius stepped between them, shielding Harry.

"What're you doing, Paddy?" James asked, frowning.

"Preventing you from doing something you'll regret in the morning, Prongs," Sirius said, seeing from the corner of his eye that Remus stepped to the backyard as well.

"Are _you_ telling me what to do?" James asked, now looking at Sirius challengingly. "Drop dead, Paddy. He's not your son."

Remus raised an eyebrow and went to stand next to Lily, silently asking what was going on this time.

Sirius crossed his arms and looked down at James, who was five inches shorter. "Sorry, Prongs."

"The hell," James said, his frown deepening. "Get lost before I hex you lost, Sirius."

Sirius snorted and Lily came to stand between them, holding his hands up. "You two will stop right this second," she ordered. Sirius gave James a long look before he turned around and bent his fingers towards Harry, who gave him a cigarette.

"I didn't know _you_ smoked," Lily said, clearly accusing.

"Who do you think I got the smokes from?" Harry pointed out as he offered Sirius the lighter.

"You _gave_ him cigarettes?!!" James shouted. Sirius half-turned to look at him as he took a drag from the smoke.

"So?"

"SO?!!" James repeated incredulously. "I… you… gehh." He flung his hands to the air and shook his head. "I don't fucking believe you, Paddy."

"And why's that?" Sirius asked, taking another drag. "Because I gave your son- an adult who's completely capable of thoughts of his own, a cigarette? He would've tried it sooner or later so why not sooner."

"You had no right," James said and pointed at Harry. "The kid's my son. Not yours."

"I'm not competing," Sirius said with a wry laugh.

James snorted and Harry turned away. "Where d'you think you're going?!" James barked.

"Away," Harry retorted. "I can't stand to look at you when you're like that."

"Is that a way to talk to your father?" James boomed, taking a step forward and this time stopped by Remus."

"It is when said father acts like a narrow-minded bastard," Harry said and flicked his wrist, a coat floating from the house. "I'll come back when you understand common talking."

Sirius inhaled the smoke and quirked an eyebrow. Harry gave him a small smile and flung his arm forward out of the blue, grabbing Sirius' arm and Apparating them away.

"The hell," James said again, yanking his arm free from Remus' grip. "Why did he take Sirius with him, huh?"

Lily and Remus exchanged a look and sighed, turning towards the kitchen door to usher the partiers out now that the birthday-boy was gone, leaving James to stand in the gathering darkness.

--

Sirius slammed Harry against the wall the second they were inside his flat, the cigarette flying to the ashtray as they kissed heatedly, clothes falling off as they advanced towards the bedroom, stumbling on the random debris that was scattered all over the place. Sirius pushed Harry to the mattress and followed close behind, as he attacked his chest, biting and licking and sucking while his hand worked on Harry's underwear.

Harry's spine arched and he chuckled, lifting his hips so that the boxers slid to the floor, leaving him completely naked when his socks disappeared as well. He stretched out his hands, pulling Sirius on top of him as their hips ground together.

'Gods, yes', Sirius thought briefly, before he devoted himself totally to the younger man writhing under him, dragging his lips down Harry's body.

_I like the way you move!_

_

* * *

_

**A.N:** Fics can be the most interesting things. This was supposed to be short _and_ a one-shot but it ended up like this. I have no idea where it all came from *laugh*

You know, chocolate makes me happy but there's another thing that does just the same thing *hint hint*


	2. The year before

Hello again and thanks for the reviews, I always love them!

**A.N****: **So, this chapter starts a kind of a flashback-thingy about the year before and tells about how Harry and Sirius met. I'm just gonna go with part one, two, three and so on and so on, as I feel lazy to come up with a different title for each chapter and they all tell about the meeting of Harry and Sirius and how their relationship got to the point where it was at the first chapter, anyway.

I hope you like it!

* * *

**1. The year before; ****Part I**

Harry sighed inwardly as he stared to the depths of his glass, resigning to the fact that luck wasn't on his side that evening and that he should just go home. That wasn't really what wanted to do, as he'd be spending the next two weeks with his grandparents, and- even though they were nice people, a nineteen-year-old, _horny_ young adult might want something else to do than lay around doing nothing in the countryside. Harry glanced around the pub, letting the hassle flow over him as he made a last scan. With a sigh that he let out, Harry returned his gaze to his glass and swirled the liquid around in it, looking at his reflection.

"Searching for the purpose of life from there?"

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes met with swirling grey ones that were looking at him- slightly amused, from right next to him. He snorted and the man chuckled.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Nope," Harry said and took a sip from his glass. The man slipped to the chair in front of him and placed his glass to the wooden surface.

"So, what's the sighing for?" The man asked, leaning closer over the table so that Harry could hear him over the ruckus.

"I'm not sighing," Harry said and took another swig.

"I could hear you from half-across the room," the man remarked with a grin. "And it's pretty loud in here."

"Not your concern whatsoever, now is it?" Harry asked, swinging his leg under the table.

"It's just a pity that a beauty such as yourself is sitting here alone on a Friday-night," the man said and took a swig from his glass.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Harry said bitterly and emptied his glass. "Like I didn't know that already."

"Your date stood you up or something?" The man asked, sliding a hand through his hair.

"No date," Harry said, getting slightly annoyed. "And why're you interested, anyway?"

"I'm evaluating my chances," the man said and took another swig from his glass.

"You're a straight one, aren't you?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Not really," the man said with a laugh. "Sirius," he said and offered his hand. "Currently searching for fun drinking-company."

"Harry," Harry said and gave the man a lopsided smirk. "Currently cursing the gay-population to be on hiding now that I'd really appreciate a good-" he halted in mid-sentence and shrugged.

Sirius chuckled and emptied his glass. "Can I buy you a drink, then? Assuming you weren't just gonna leave, that is."

Harry needed to consider the offer for precisely one second. Going home and suffer a hangover all by himself the following morning vs. a potential opportunity to get laid? Home never stood a chance.

"Sure," Harry said and slid his hand to his hair, leaning back on the chair.

"Anything in particular?" Sirius asked as he stood up.

"Nah, surprise me," Harry said with a smirk. Sirius chuckled and returned after ten minutes, placing a martini-glass full of blue liquid in front of Harry.

"Lessee if you can drink," Sirius said with a smirk as he sat down again. "So-" he took a swig from his drink before placing it to the table, playing with the edge of the glass as he looked at Harry. "This is where I'm supposed to come up with a good topic for a conversation, right?"

"That's how it usually works," Harry stated with a faint smirk. "After all, you were the one who came to me so I think you're supposed to make the first move."

"I already did, by buying you the drink," Sirius remarked with a grin. "So, the ball's in your court now."

*_*_*

Multiple hours and dozens of drinks later Harry and Sirius were starting to become extremely chatty. They'd moved to a bit quieter spot at the end of the bar and managed to sit beside each other on the process.

"So, what do you do?" Sirius asked, gulping down the drink and gesturing the bartender to refill it.

"As in for a living?" Harry asked, drinking some of his whiskey.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

"Nothing really," Harry said. "Just hanging around."

Sirius chuckled and took a sip from his glass.

"So, what about you?" Harry asked.

"Me?" Sirius said cheerfully. "Nothing. I travel around pretty much all the time so I don't have a permanent job."

"Abroad as well?" Harry asked, leaning his forearm to the counter.

"Around the world," Sirius confirmed. "Much more fun than just staying in one place all the time. You see a lot of things out there."

"How do you earn a living, then?" Harry inquired.

"I repair motorcycles if needed. You wouldn't believe what some people are willing to pay to get it done in their own front-lawn."

Harry chuckled. His face fell a bit when the lights flickered, signaling the closing time. They gulped down their drinks and followed the flow of people outside the pub, inhaling the frisky wee hour's air.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Sirius asked, flinging his jacket on his shoulder.

Harry snorted. "Where? Every bar in the vicinity is closed."

"I think I might have a bottle or two but that'd mean you have come with me to somewhere where there's a bed," Sirius said with a smirk, his hand passing Harry's lower back.

"Really?" Harry asked and grabbed Sirius' arm, pulling the man closer as he crashed their lips together. Sirius was unresponsive for a few seconds before his hand rose and went to Harry's hair, yanking him even closer as he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue between Harry's lips, forcing them apart.

Sirius let his hand slide down Harry's arm as he lifted his head, breaking the kiss. "Let's get going, then," he said and entwined their fingers, guiding Harry down the street.

Harry didn't catch the name of the hotel Sirius was staying in, he was too busy undressing the man with his eyes as they walked to the receptionist's desk and to the stairs after getting the key. When they were in front of the door to Sirius' room, Harry pushed the man against it, pressing their bodies together as he slid his hand under Sirius' shirt while snogging the man senseless. Sirius chuckled and managed to open the door behind his back, falling backwards as it opened fully. Their kiss broke and Sirius slammed the door shut, now pushing Harry against it as his hands ventured under the younger man's shirt, caressing his sides.

"You want a drink?" Sirius breathed against the side of Harry's neck before nipping it.

"Screw the drink," Harry said and yanked the other man even closer. "I want to fuck."

Sirius chuckled and grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt, tugging it between his fingers gently. Harry pushed himself off the wall and raised his hands over his head, making it easier for Sirius to get the garment off. After that, Harry's wrists were pinned to the door as Sirius held them in one hand while his fingers ran down Harry's stomach, towards his groin. Harry bent his head back and hummed quietly, bucking with his hips as his tongue glided over his parted lips. Sirius' fingers halted just above the button of Harry's jeans before rising up again, his hand sliding along Harry's chest.

Harry made a small sound and yanked his hands, a small hint of annoyance flickering across his face. "Come on, hurry the fuck up!"

Sirius smirked, revealing a white line of teeth before he took a step back, yanking Harry along by his wrists. He nearly dragged the youth to the bedroom before flinging him to the bed.

"What's your problem?" Harry nearly shouted, turning to half-sit on the bed. Sirius chuckled and let his shirt slip to the floor, revealing an upper body worthy of drooling.

"When was the last time you fucked someone?" Sirius asked, taking a step closer.

"None of your business," Harry said and made a move to stand up. Sirius' smirk widened and he extended an arm, pushing Harry back against the mattress and following right behind him, moving to straddle his waist.

"What if I say you'll have the best fuck of your life tonight?" Sirius nearly purred, licking the side of Harry's neck.

"Then I hope you mean it," Harry said and rose to lean on his elbows. "It's four in the morning and I'm horny as hell. Do something."

Sirius chuckled and his tongue glided to sight before slipping back inside again, leaving a pair of extremely kissable lips behind. "Come and get me," he said huskily, raising his head in the slightest.

*_*_*

Harry woke up to a killer headache the following morning, the sunlight seeping through the curtains being pure torture to his hangover-recovering brain. He raised a heavy hand to his eyes and rubbed them hard, sincerely glad that he'd repaired his sight the first thing after turning seventeen. A hand was draped around his waist and Harry turned around carefully to find Sirius looking at him with one eye open. The slight aching in Harry's backside was a clear reminder of 'what' and the man lying next to him answered to the question 'with whom'.

"Mornin'," Harry muttered and rubbed his face. Sirius chuckled and returned the comment, still keeping himself as still as possible.

"You can drink, I'll give you that," Sirius remarked as he lifted his hand to his temple, rising to lean on his elbow. "Been a while since I woke up with this kind of a headache."

Harry chuckled as well, rising to sit extremely carefully while holding his head. "Shit, what time is it?" he asked, rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

Sirius snorted. "Not the faintest idea. Although, judging by the light, about midday, I'd say."

Harry groaned and cursed under his breath, flicking his wrist and summoning his jeans. He took out his clock and sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin," he muttered.

"You in a hurry?" Sirius asked, moving closer and wrapping his arm around Harry's waist again.

"Not yet," Harry said and yawned. He stretched and tried to stand up, only to realize the other man wasn't loosening his hold around Harry's waist. "Would you mind?" he asked, tugging Sirius' hand. "And is there a shower around here?"

"The shower's in there," Sirius said vaguely and waved his hand towards the other door in the room. He lowered his head and started kissing Harry's lower back with gentle, long pecks, moving up slowly and making small shivers course through the younger man's whole body.

"I need to go to the shower," Harry pointed out but his head bent slightly in pleasure as Sirius' lips reached between his shoulder-blades.

"Sure," Sirius said, his lips advancing to Harry's shoulder and neck. "You're in such a hurry my hair's fluttering in the wind."

Harry chuckled faintly but shook himself out of it. "I'm going," he stated, taking Sirius' hand from around his waist and slipping from the bed, going to the bathroom.

Harry managed to be in the shower alone for precisely two minutes before Sirius stepped inside as well, starling the other man from his thoughts.

"Saves the water," Sirius said with a shrug and a lopsided grin. Harry shrugged as well before he closed his eyes again, tilting his head back to let the water pound on his face and ease the tensions in his body caused by the night.

Harry felt a hand slowly making its way up his spine and when he turned to look, Sirius was watching him with a tilted head, his grin wider now. Harry raised an eyebrow and turned around fully, brushing his wet hair from his face.

Sirius chuckled faintly and raised his hand again, brushing it nearly absentmindedly along Harry's chest before their eyes met. Harry had the time to inhale sharply before he was slammed to the cold, tile covered wall and he gasped, the coldness surprising him as Sirius' hands were in his hair, on his body, everywhere they could reach as they kissed passionately, deeply, leaving Harry nearly moaning for more when they had to part their lips to breathe. He swallowed weakly and pulled the man down again, their gasps echoing from the walls as Sirius ground their hips together fervently, clutching Harry's waist.

"Gods-" Harry gasped as Sirius kissed his neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, going lower and lower until he dropped on one knee and took Harry's aching member in his mouth, giving it a quick suck and coaxing a moan from Harry. Sirius dragged his lips along Harry's length, his fingers playing with Harry's sacks as his other hand supported the younger man himself whose legs had nearly failed him by now and was leaning to the wall heavily.

Sirius' lips jumped to the tip of Harry's erection and he swallowed it slowly, sucking all the while his mouth took Harry deeper and deeper. His cheeks hollowed slightly as he sucked, moving his lips towards the tip again as his tongue played with the sensitive skin all the time. Harry managed a choked moan, his hands sliding to Sirius' hair as he pulled the man's head away.

"St-op…" Harry gasped. Sirius chuckled and gave him a long lick, looking up to Harry with an arched eyebrow. Harry grasped Sirius' chin and stopped his head when he was about to lick Harry's length again. "Rea-lly. I'm gonna… cum… if you do that," Harry panted, earning another chuckle from the other man.

"That's the point here, beauty," Sirius said, licking his lips before taking Harry's hand from his chin and pressing it against the wall as he took Harry's cock in his mouth again, sucking even harder than before as his tongue played with the tip of it.

Harry moaned again, his free hand fisting Sirius' hair as his head bent back, a small whimper escaping from him before his breath hitched in his throat and he squinted his eyes shut, his body arching as his release slammed him nearly boneless, his back siding down on the wall as his legs gave in until Sirius' hand was the only thing keeping him up.

"Christ," Harry moaned, still squinting his eyes shut. He felt Sirius standing up next to him, their skins brushing past each other and making Harry twitch.

"You know…" Sirius voice flooded over Harry's ear as the man leaned closer, caressing Harry's stomach with his fingers. "I just decided that you're the most beautiful -looking when you've just come." His hand slid past Harry's face and the younger man cracked an eye open, his chest still rising and falling rapidly.

Sirius chuckled and grabbed Harry's chin, crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss that didn't ease Harry's breathless state at all. But he just wound his arms around Sirius and pulled him even closer, his leg rising to wrap around the man's waist, and he could feel the heat of Sirius' arousal against his stomach. The man slipped his fingers to Harry's ass, circling his entrance there before he raised his head and looked at Harry questioningly.

Harry flashed a grin at the man, sliding his leg down before pushing Sirius back a few steps. "Not here," he stated, tilting his head back slightly and licking his lips. "Isn't there a counter on the bathroom?"

"Maybe…" Sirius said, giving a small laughter before he turned the water off and dragged Harry to the other room, the both of them leaving a wet trail behind them. The counter on the bathroom was where the sink was, and there was a mirror there as well, right where Sirius lifted Harry to sit before attacking his neck again. Harry moaned and clutched the edge of the counter in his hand as the other was busy groping Sirius where-ever he could reach.

Sirius pushed Harry to lay on the counter as he cast the lubrication charm, sliding two slicky fingers inside the younger man and making him man moan when Sirius' fingers managed to find the sweet spot in him. Sirius added a third finger quickly, leaning to the counter with his other hand and concentrating on Harry's nipples to give himself something else to think about than his own demanding lust.

"In," Harry gasped, his body arching as Sirius thrust a bit harder with his fingers. "Hurry up."

Sirius gave Harry's nipple a last lick as he pulled his fingers out, casting the lubrication charm on himself before pressing his cock against Harry's entrance. He tilted his head when Harry's body arched just from that and the younger man offered himself even more, his head bending back. Sirius smirked and grabbed Harry's waist, sliding inside slowly and watching Harry's expression as he was being entered once again. When Sirius was all the way in he stopped, giving Harry some time to adjust. Apparently Harry thought that such a thing was nonsense, because he shot Sirius a look and wrapped his legs around the man's waist, ordering him to move right this second.

With a low chuckle, Sirius adjusted his position in the slightest before he started to move. Slowly at first but his pace steadily grew faster as Harry moaned and whimpered under him, tossing his head back and nearly screaming every time Sirius' cock brushed past his prostate and shot a spike of electricity all over his body.

"Gods… fucking… Christ…" Harry moaned and panted, his hands above his head as he squinted his eyes shut, tightening his legs around Sirius' waist as he felt the heat gathering in his body again. His whole body arched, taut like a string as his insides clamped around Sirius' cock, his cum spreading on their stomachs as he gulped for air, little sparks flying under his closed eyelids, and Sirius wasn't far behind him. The man buried his face to the crook of Harry's neck, sighing deeply as his body tensed up as well before he slumped on top of Harry, both of them panting heavily.

*_*_*

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN???!!!!!"

Sometimes Harry seriously wondered how their house still stood.

James and Lily had both been graced- or cursed, if you asked from the neighbours or Harry, with extremely loud and clear voices that never seemed to get hoarse no matter how much they yelled at each other or Harry. Most of the time it was at Harry.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, YOUNG MAN!!!!"

Harry sighed as he kicked his shoes off and put his jacket on the rack in the front hall before he advanced towards the stairs, completely ignoring his parents that stood at the kitchen door as a united front. He managed to get to the bottom of the stairs before James caught up with him and grabbed his upper arm, yanking him down.

"WHERE- WERE- YOU?!!!!" James boomed, looking as shaggy as ever with his hair an un-kept mess, the slightly awry glasses only managing to make the big picture even more amusing.

"You don't' have to yell at me, I'm not deaf," Harry snapped, jerking his hand away. "And where I am is completely my own business, you know."

"IT WAS THE WHOLE FUCKING NIGHT!!!" James yelled, waving his hand frantically. "WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU BONE-HEAD!!"

"Language, daddy, language," Harry said in a singing voice. "You're always telling me to behave and speak neatly, you fucking hypocrite."

"HARRY!" Lily snapped, taking a step forward. "Do not speak to your father like that!"

"I speak to him how he speaks at me," Harry pointed out, sliding his hand through his hair. Unfortunately that move made his dress-shirt slip and reveal his neck to the eyes of his parents who just gawked for a second before they nearly exploded.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT THIS SECOND!!!" Lily yelled, pointing to Harry's neck.

"What?" Harry asked, getting slightly annoyed. His headache hadn't disappeared anywhere and he could feel it gathering the infamous thump-thump in the back of his head for another savage attack.

"Wha-…" James shook his head before grabbing Harry's collar and yanking him to the living room and in front of the mirror, jerking the shirt down with an impatient move.

"My my, someone had fun last night," the mirror said, sounding- in mirrors could sound like _anything, _amused.

"I agree," Harry said with a faint smirk as he turned his head, eying the at least five hickeys that were visible on his neck and shoulders.

"Where the hell were you?" James asked, starting to sound eerily calm and composed all of a sudden. Harry turned to look at his father and saw the foreboding storm rising in his father's eyes as they looked at each other.

"If I remember correctly, I _did _mention last night that I'll go drinking. Or don't you even listen to what I say anymore?"

"Of course we listen to you, Harry," Lily said.

"Do you now?" Harry asked. "Then why the fucking hassle and ruckus when I spend a night somewhere else? I'm nineteen, I can do what I want, where I want and with whom I want."

Lily closed her mouth, for now beaten, but James hadn't even started yet. He grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and yanked him closer, bringing their face nearly inches apart from each other.

"You listen to me now, Harry boy. Are you listening?" James growled.

"I suppose I must," Harry said.

"I don't care what a fucking phase you're going through right now," James said, his eyes narrowing dangerously when Harry got a bored look on his face. He shook Harry a bit, getting his attention again. "But sleeping around is something I do not approve. You got that?"

"Probably because you never did anyone else but mom," Harry said and earned a slap for that.

"You will not speak to me like that," James hissed, his voice dropping in volume. That was always a dangerous sign, because the louder they were, he less were the chances that someone got hurt.

"Why? Because I'm telling the truth? I always hear how you were fixated on her the moment you met her. Which means you never fucked anyone else. And I'm telling you, that's just plain boring." Harry looked at James straight in the eye with a faint smirk, instantly knowing he'd hit a sensitive spot from the way James' eyes widened.

"YOU CHEEKY LITTLE-" James' hand rose and he slapped Harry hard across the face, making the younger man take support of the mantelpiece as he wiped the side of his mouth. Lily came to at this point and slapped James' head, starting to yell at him.

Harry paid little attention to what they were saying to each other, his head still spinning slightly from the hit.

"You know," Harry said quietly, but his parents heard him and stopped their arguing, turning to face their son who straightened. "I seriously can't believe the two of you. The first seventeen years of my life, you nearly pamper me and tell me it's just okay if I want to be independent and make my own decisions. You encouraged me to do so. And the second I turn of age and do something that might stain your glorious family-name, you're all over me with accusations and blaming and telling me to just sit in some dark room so that you won't look bad if I screw up or something." He gave a cold laughter at his parents' expressions. "So what if I fuck randomly? So what if I get hammered every night and wake up somewhere not here? Because I'm telling you, keep this up and some pretty morning you'll realize I'm not coming back at all."

Harry walked out of the room, not stopped by spiky side-marks, and went to his room, starting to pack his stuff. He was done in fifteen minutes and stomped downstairs, summoning his coat and shoes from the front hall as he went to the living room again and next to the fireplace. James and Lily were sitting on a couch near it but they didn't say anything as Harry took some of the floopowder and tossed it into the flames.

"Potter ranch," Harry called out, stepping to the flames and disappearing in a flash of green light, leaving his parents to the now empty house.

*_*_*

A few days after Harry's showy departure to spend some 'quality time' with his grandparents, the Potter house-hold got an extremely unexpected visitor.

The doorbell rang a bit after noon, interrupting James' and Lily's smooching-session on the couch when it was just turning interesting. James stood up with a sigh and straightened his hair, his brow furrowing in annoyance as the bell rang the second time.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on!" James shouted. "I'll be right there!" He turned to look at Lily who straightened herself before nodding. James walked to the front hall and opened the door.

"Lemme guess, you were about to shag your beautiful wife?"

Lily paled as she heard the voice floating from the front door. A silence followed the words, indicating that James had frozen on where he stood. Lily stood up and made her way to the front hall as well, straightening her hair even more. The man leaning relaxed to the door frame, his hands in his pockets, let out a laugh when he saw Lily, and that barking-like noise was what stirred James from his stupor.

"What the hell?" James said, eying Sirius up and down. "The hell are you standing there for?"

"My my, what a lovely way to greet someone you haven't seen in… aa...," Sirius tilted his head and narrowed his eyed, raising an eyebrow as he counted. "Seventeen years?"

"And I would've been happy to stay away from you for seventeen more," James said. "What're you doing here? I thought you were in Australia."

"So you _did _read my letters," Sirius said triumphantly. "I'm honored, Prongsie. I thought you said you cut any and every tie we ever had between us."

"James, what letters?" Lily asked, coming to stand next to her husband.

"Yes, Jamie. What letters indeed," Sirius teased, folding his arms on his chest. "You haven't told your dazzling Lils here that you stayed in contact with me even though you promised her to never see me again?"

"I promised no such thing," James said, his eyes widening.

"Really? Anyway," Sirius said waving his hand. "I came for a reason. You have an extra bed I could use? Or a spot where you could squeeze me in? I'm broke so I'll have to live on someone's wing for now until I get some cash. Although I can go to bother Moony but I think he won't appreciate it that much with the toddler he seems to have around the house."

"Lou isn't a toddler anymore," Lily snapped. "She's four already."

"They named the kid Lou?" Sirius laughed again. "Trust Remmy to be inventive." He straightened and slid a hand through his hair. "So, what's it gonna be, Prongs? Can you stand an old friend lurking around the corners for a little while or do I have to write my death-sentence?"

James snorted and turned to look at Lily. "Lils?"

"I have one condition," Lily said, eying Sirius firmly. "I do not want any of your one-night-stands to set a foot over the threshold. If you have to do something like that, do it somewhere else. _Do I make myself clear_?"

"Clear as a day, dear Lils," Sirius said, grabbing his stuff and stepping inside the house. "Besides, why would you think I do something like that?"

"Because I know you, Sirius Black," Lily said. "And because I lived with you for three months. Once was enough."

Sirius laughed sunnily and shook his head, kicking his shoes off. "You had bad luck. That thing just in front of your door was simply because I forgot you were in the flat."

"Right," Lily drawled as they walked to the kitchen. "It is a habit of mine to go out wandering three o'clock in the morning in the middle of February. How silly of me, I completely forgot."

Sirius chuckled and flopped to a chair, immediately starting to rock with it as he raised his legs to the table. "So, how's life?" he asked.

"Harry's driving us up the walls," James said, sitting across the table and playing with an apple.

"Harry? Who's he?" Sirius asked, staring to the ceiling.

Lily and James both looked at Sirius like he'd grown a second head. James' jaw hung slightly ajar before he snapped it closed.

"You're joking, right?" Lily asked, although her voice sounded nothing like humorous. "Harry. As in our son. As in the boy we asked you to be a Godfather to. That Harry."

"Oh, _him_," Sirius said, waving a hand dismissively. "So, how's he? He's what… seventeen?"

"Nineteen," James said exasperatedly. "Fucking Merlin, Sirius, you were there when he was born!"

"Yea, yea, I vaguely remember," Sirius said, narrowing his eyes. "A lump of screaming, pink flesh. Yes, yes, it's coming back now. So, how is he?"

"Like I said, he's driving us up the walls," James said. "Just a few days ago, he went drinking and came home about three in the afternoon the next day, looking completely like he'd fucked someone and he had hickeys all over him. I'm telling you, he has some sort of a phase going on."

"Have you ever happened to ask your parents what _you_ were like when you were nineteen?" Sirius inquired, swinging his chair back on all four legs as he leaned his elbows to the table, looking at James with a smirk. "Forget the fact you were all over Lils here, before he said yes to you, you slept with nearly everyone near you."

James' eyes widened and Lily stood up, hovering over James like a threatening cloud.

"What was that, James Oswald Potter?"

James nearly winced. It was a sign of upcoming doom when Lily used someone's full name. He shot a look to Sirius, who looked completely angelic, munching an apple in a complete oblivion at to what his words had caused.

"What did that comment mean, dear James? I hope I heard incorrectly. Of course _you _wouldn't have slept around when you were younger after that harangue you gave to Harry, now _would you_?!!"

James covered and shot Sirius a look. '_I fucking hate you',_ he mouthed to the other man before he charged towards the storm.

*_*_*

"So, where's this Harry-kid?" Sirius asked after dinner that night. They sat around the kitchen-table, James- to Sirius great amusement, holding ice on his cheek where Lily's handprint could still be seen.

"He's in the Potter-ranch," James mumbled, looking to the table. "My parents wanted to have him there for a while and I'm so not objecting. I don't' know if I want to hug him or curse the kid into oblivion right now."

"Wow, what did he do?" Sirius asked, leaning his chin to his hand.

"Just being his usual self, I think," James said with a shrug. "With that temper, I'm surprised no-one's dead yet. I just don't know what to do with him."

Sirius chuckled and stood up, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I think I'll hit the sack, if someone shows me where it is," he joked, collecting the dishes from the table.

"I'll show you," James said and stood up, leading the way to the second floor. "Here," he said, opening the first door on the right. He turned on the lights and Sirius raised an eyebrow at seeing the room.

"Quite the nice quest-room," Sirius pointed out, eying the posters and flags that covered the walls. The floor was messy with clothes and in the corner was an electric-guitar, apparently well used.

James laughed as much as he could through the package on his face. "This's Harry's room, Paddy."

"I see. And? Will I sleep here? Not that I'll object, the kid seems to have a good taste in music."

"The quest-room is linked to this one, so you'll just have to deal with it," James said, opening a door near Harry's bed. "We don't' use this room anymore, so it's all yours for as long as you want it. Although-" James shrugged with a laugh. "I think Lils wants you gone as soon as possible."

Sirius chuckled and tossed his stuff to the bed, his eyes scanning the room. He went to the window and looked down, seeing a tree not so far from the house stretching its branches towards the sky.

"No, Paddy," James said. "You heard Lily; no-one comes here for that. If you have to fuck, do it somewhere else. Besides, when Harry comes back he'll hear everything. I don't want him to get traumatized."

"Lily told you about that?" Sirius asked, leaning out of the window to look around.

"I've had the shitty luck of witnessing one of those scenes myself when someone forgot to put the privacy-charms on," James said, his face scrunching up as he re-lived that night in his head on rewind. "God, I so didn't want to know that all."

Sirius laughed and turned around, leaning to the window-frame with his back against the scenery. "But I'm sure Lily _enjoyed_ the attention after that," he said with a wink, making James blush as his eyes narrowed.

"Go fuck yourself, Paddy," James said. "This is exactly why I can't stand you sometimes. You waltz in, mess everything up and then you disappear again. And then, just like today, you come back and act as if nothing ever happened. Fuck you." He turned around and made a move to go out of the room, but was stopped by Sirius' hand that had closed around his upper arm. "Let go, Sirius," James said, not looking back.

"Why?" Sirius questioned, taking a step forward. "You never yielded before if I touched you. And now it's just your hand."

"Fuck you, Sirius," James said again, still not turning around. "We agreed on this long ago."

"Did we now?" Sirius asked, taking another step forward until his chest nearly brushed against James' back. "If I recall correctly, _someone_ came crying to me when Lily said no the first time you proposed to her. And, if my memory serves me right, that certain someone was nearly begging me to do said person and pointed his wand at me when I declined."

"I was messed up, don't use that shit against me every time," James said, clearly gritting his teeth.

"I think I would believe you if it had been just that once," Sirius said, pulling James back until he was nearly resting against the other man's chest. "But every single time we got drunk and went more than slightly bonkers, you were all over me. Always. And then you came telling me you're not gay or even bi. That it's just something you can't explain and that I should just forget it."

I'm not gay," James barked, trying to turn around. "I have Harry and as far as I can see it, that's quite the proof in itself."

"Did you forget that bi-people swing both ways or have you just put eye patches on you so that you don't have to see when Remus is fucking with a guy instead of the nice girl he hooked up with at some point?"

"Moony has a wife now," James said, trying to yank Sirius' hand off. "A woman."

"And yet, he's still bi," Sirius said, yanking the other man even closer until his breath swept over James' ear when he spoke. "But no, the heir of the Potter insignia, a star in the Quidditch-sky who everyone loves, can't admit even to himself that he would appreciate to be fucked sometimes, instead of always being on top."

"Stop it," James muttered, turning his head away. "Don't sprout that shit on me. We both know it isn't true anyways."

Sirius laughed and let go of his friend, sliding a hand through his hair. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just tell me if you want to get fucked sometime. I'll hook you up with someone."

James whirled around, anger in his eyes as he looked at Sirius. "The why don't you do it, huh? You always boasted how good you are in bed. How about proving your words, then, Sirius?"

Sirius laughed and turned away, summoning a pack of cigarettes from his bag as he hopped to sit on the window-sill and lighted a smoke. "For one," he said, taking a long drag. "I'm not one to break marriages. And I'm pretty sure Lily wouldn't take it the good way if I fucked you. Secondly, you really think I'd do something to you in this house?" Sirius turned to look at James who stood in the middle of the room, clutching the ice-pack tightly in his fist. "And thirdly- this is the most important part, Jamie-boy, so strain your ears. _I don't want you_. I never wanted you before and I most definitely don't want you now. If I wanted you, I'd have taken you a long time ago, Prongsie."

Sirius slid down from the sill and went to stand in front of his friend who just looked at him. "Go to your wife, fuck her brains out and keep telling yourself you're straight," he said, blowing the smoke to their side as his eyes caught James'. "Maybe you'll believe it yourself, but I don't."

James' eyes flashed, his mouth dropping open to let out foul words when Sirius just grabbed his chin and lowered his head. Just when their lips were about to touch an image of the guy he'd fucked a few days ago rose to the surface of the man's mind, completely uninvited. Sirius let go and took a step back, looked at James. Somehow the features of the what-was-his-name-again-guy were over the scowling face before Sirius blinked and it disappeared. He went to the window again and heard as James turned around, angry steps trailing out of the room and a door slamming shut loudly at his wake.

*_*_*

Sirius found a picture of Harry in the living room the next day and he nearly choked on the juice he was drinking. The picture was from a party, dozens and dozens of people swarming around a handsome youth who laughed joyfully under the banner that screamed with high letters 'Happy birthday, Harry!'

"That's from the party about two weeks ago," Lily informed from behind Sirius. "Harry turned nineteen.

"Hmm…" Sirius said, managing to sound neutral. "He doesn't look like James that much."

"Really?" Lily asked, sounding mildly surprised. "Funny, I think everyone always tells him how much they resemble each-other."

"Wouldn't recognize him as James' son if I saw him in a bar," Sirius said absentmindedly before flashing Lily a grin. "So, he got your temper?"

"Both of ours, actually," Lily said, sitting down on the couch with a sigh. "We've gotten complaints from the neighbors because those two just can't keep it down when they're fighting."

"And can you?" Sirius asked, tilting his head as he leaned to the mantelpiece.

"No," Lily said with a wry laughter. "We always end up yelling at each other's faces and maybe after an hour we tune down enough to hear what the other's saying."

"Is it good or bad?" Sirius inquired.

"Bad most of the time," Lily admitted. "But then it goes to the emergency-department if Harry or James suddenly starts speaking normally during a fight. I've had to step in quite a few of times to prevent them from blowing up the house. And it doesn't help those two can do wandless and silent magic. The whole place is a mine-field of those two get angry at each other."

"Does it happen often?" Sirius asked.

"At least thrice a week," Lily said with a shrug. "When Harry was still at Hogwarts it was a lot better. Their whole time went to catching up and chatting during the holidays but now when he's around all the time…," Lily smiled ruefully. "Their personalities clash heavily. And their view in life seems to be completely the opposite."

Sirius chuckled and slumped to an armchair, trying to keep his eyes away from the photo and most definitely not wanting to remember that face. The best fuck he'd ever had, sure, but that was it.

* * *

**A.N:** I'll give you a hint. It starts with a letter that Harry has two in his name and ends with a letter from James' second name (The third letter there). ^^b


	3. Part two

Here it is, once again! I thank and bow to the ones who've reviewed so far!

I hope you like this!

* * *

**3. Part II**

Harry was officially going to die of boredom or over-horniness, whichever would get to him first. After a week in the ranch, he was ready to go home and even face his father again for a fight or two. It would so surpass the nearly tortuously long hours he had to spend with people he wasn't interested in, doing stuff he wasn't interested in doing. Harry's grandparents had clearly decided he needed to get married as soon as possible, and so organized every of-age witch in the radius of the whole country to come for tea every day at a regular schedule, driving Harry completely up the wall with their demure behavior and giggling. Of course, Harry hadn't bothered to tell his relatives that he happened to be gay and as such held no interest in the gender that wore skirts and had bumpers. However, his desire to please his grandparents had resulted in a walk with one of the girls around the estate of the Potter Manor- or ranch, as Harry liked to call it. At the end of it, just as Harry'd thought he got off the hook pretty easily, the girl- who turned out to be quite the bold one- grabbed Harry's hand and placed it straight to those lumps of meat, yanking the younger man closer for a kiss that tasted bad and felt like nothing. After Harry just stood there, doing nothing, the girl burst into tears and ran off.

No more private walks after that.

The only thing that piqued Harry's interest during these torturous occasions was when the group that came had a handsome guy with them. Then, and only then, would Harry show a bit more interest, and when he got absent-minded, everyone directly took it as though the 'beauty' of the girl in turn had mesmerized Harry's brain-functioning when in fact it was the guy that stood a bit to the side, and Harry was thinking what the bloke would look like when he came all over those neat clothes of his, face all red and flushed and-

See why he was going to die from over-horniness? Harry couldn't actually _do_ anything to or with the blokes that had tagged along, that'd been the scandal of the century, for Merlin's sake. And his state wasn't eased one tad bit by the fact that the guy Harry had slept with just before coming to the countryside had decided to invade his every sleeping hour, making him wake up in the middle of the night with sweat gliding down his searing hot body as he panted heavily, sometimes with a stain on the front of his boxers and sometimes with a boner that seemed to draw all of his blood to his groin.

Harry felt extremely relieved when the two weeks had finally ticked by and he stood in front of the fireplace in the kitchen of the Potter Manor, ready to floo out, get hammered and find a bloke to fuck his brains out with. In that order. Pronto. He listened to his grandparents' farewells with half-an-ear and slipped out through the floo the second he saw his chance.

*_*_*

"Harry, hun, welcome back!" Lily said the second Harry stepped out of the floo, brushing the ash from his clothes as he straightened. "How was the Manor?"

"Can I blow it up?" Harry asked, shooting a smile at his father who'd entered the room. "Grandma and pa were so happy to have me there, they instantly tried to marry me to some air-heads I hold no interest in."

"They didn't," Lily said, her eyes widening.

"They did," Harry said curtly. "Five times a day, different chicks and the same conversations over and over again. Pure hell."

Lily made a sympathetic sound as he waved her wand towards Harry's stuff, banishing it to the young man's room.

"You made it perfectly for dinner," Lily said, guiding them towards the kitchen.

"Why're there four plates?" Harry asked, eyeing the empty seat across the table as he sat. "Are we expecting company?"

"Ah, well-" James started but just then the front door burst open and they could hear someone stumbling inside, cursing under his breath. James sighed. "He can introduce himself," he said, standing up and going to the hallway. "It's only eight in the evening, Paddy. Are you drunk already?"

Harry heard a man snort and his insides tightened into a knot when he heard the voice that spoke the answer.

"Of course I'm not drunk, Prongsie! This damn house has something against me, that's all!"

"You're not?" James' amused voice floated from the doorway as they made their way into the kitchen. "Then what's that bottle doing in your hand?"

Sirius raised his hand as he entered the kitchen, looking at the bottle of Firewhiskey he was holding like he'd just realized it was there. "Damn," he said cheerfully. "I need to return this to Moony, he-" Sirius trailed off in mid-sentence when he saw who it was that sat next to the table a mere feet or two away from him. His eyes dilated in the slightest but he managed to hide his surprise, continuing his talk about Remus.

Harry, on the other hand, had frozen completely and was just gawking at the man standing right under his nose, telling his parents something about Lou. His brains had jammed completely when Sirius had walked into the room and now showed no signs of soon recovery. Harry'd heard his father telling about his school-time friend, Sirius Black, dozens of times, knew what he'd looked like before, but not in his wildest dreams had he thought that the man he'd met in a bar a few weeks ago and spent the night with was the same guy as in his father's stories.

Harry swallowed hard as Sirius sat down, trying to keep his eyes off the man that just had to be seated right in front of him.

"Hey, Harry," Sirius said, offering his hand across the table. "Sirius Black, the long lost friend of this bonehead over here." James snorted and Harry took the offered hand numbly, shaking it quickly before he returned his burning limb back to the haven of his side of the table. Just that mere touch had him recalling memories that he'd never want his parents witnessing. He realized he should probably say something but his mouth was dry, feeling like sandpaper.

"Food?" Sirius asked, clacking his cutlery to the table like an energetic child. "I'm hungry, Remmy's wife makes bad food."

"Tricia?" Harry asked, managing to gather some sanity to form words. "I think her food's good."

"You poor baby, you've obviously never tasted anything magnificent," Sirius said and reached over the table to pat Harry's head. "I need to take you somewhere sometime."

"Are you saying my cooking's bad, Sirius?" Lily asked, a threatening undertone seeping through.

"Nope," Sirius countered. "It's just that when you eat around the world, you taste some fucking good stuff, that's all."

Harry twitched faintly at the word 'fucking' but no-one noticed it as Lily was on full steam arguing with Sirius about food.

When they finally settled to eating, the youth found enough courage to talk to Sirius again, hoping his voice sounded quite normal.

"So, I heard my parents asked you to be my Godfather and you declined."

"Yeah," Sirius said, scooping food down his throat at a nearly inhumane pace.

"Why?" Harry asked, feeling James' and Lily's gazes fixing on him.

"Harry, that isn't very po-" Lily started but Sirius waved her quiet.

"It's alright, the kid wants to know," Sirius said and shot a grin towards Harry, who felt the bottom of his stomach instantly falling off before his insides tightened again. "I didn't want to be a Godfather to you because I reckon it'd mean I would've had to stick around. And because I never stay in one place that long and would've come to the UK very irregularly, it held no meaning to me. You wouldn't have known me except for the presents I might've sent to you and the pictures James and Lily might have of me."

Harry nodded and went back to his eating, the ticking of the clock audible over the clacking of the knives and forks. He stood up when he was done and waved his hand, the dishes flying to the sink.

"Where're you going?" James asked, not rising from the table.

"Upstairs," Harry said, resting his hand on the doorframe as he turned to look at his father. "I want to get changed before I go out."

"You're going out?" James asked, taking the last bite and lowering his cutlery. "Funny, I haven't heard you announcing it before."

"Maybe it's because it doesn't concern you," Harry stated, going to the stairs. He heard the legs of a chair scraping the floor and had the time to sigh before James came from the kitchen with a stern look.

"Do we have to do this every time I go out?" Harry asked, turning round to face his father. "You say I can't go. I say I go. You forbid me. I disobey you. We yell at each other, mum comes in between and in the end, I go anyway. There, I saved your breath and energy." He whirled around and stepped to the stairs, managing to take three steps before his hand was grabbed and he was nearly flung to the wall.

"Would you show me some respect?" James asked, his voice rising. "I'm getting sick of all this. I'm your father so you do as I say."

"Don't try to boast with your parental abilities, dad," Harry spat, starting to loose his cool. "I don't fucking care if you have an old friend here who you're desperate to show that you can handle your obstinate excuse of a son or not!"

"Would you watch your mouth, kiddo?!" James yelled, his grip tightening.

"Why the hell should I?!" Harry shouted, the frustration, both sexual and overall, eating away his patience in a lighting speed. "You don't ever listen to anything I say! You just put on a pair of fucking eye patches and refuse to see I'm not _five_ anymore!" He yanked his arm away and stomped to the second floor, nearly managing to get to his room before James caught up with him again.

"DON'T YOU GO TURNING YOUR BACK ON ME!!" James yelled, flinging Harry to the wall.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT THAT DOES JUST THAT TO _ME_?! Harry shouted. "YOU'RE SO BLINDED BY YOUR FAME YOU REFUSE TO SEE ME AS ANYTHING ELSE THAN SOMEONE WHO DISTANTLY LOOKS LIKE YOU!"

"What the hell?" James asked, still booming but his voice had caught an icy edge to it. "What in fucks name are you sprouting, kiddo?"

"Do you ever listen to me?" Harry hissed, his eyes narrowing as his fists clenched. "Did you ever ask how school was? Did I have friends? Was I okay? Did I have a problem?" He laughed coldly. "You didn't, you fucking hypocrite, because you automatically assumed that because I'm your son I have your brains and capacity and that I'm all perfect because I'm a Potter. "

Harry went to his room and slammed the door shut, a painting falling to the ground on the hall and protesting loudly against the violent behavior.

"It's always like this," James said through gritted teeth, seeing Sirius standing next to him from the corner of his eye. "He fixates on a viewpoint and stays there."

"I wonder where he got the stubbornness from," Sirius joked, leaning to the nearby wall. "Don't worry, he'll come out of it."

James snorted before sighing ruefully. "You don't know him, Sirius. So don't say shit like that."

"Then I get to know him," Sirius said with a smirk, pushing himself off the wall. "I'm going to stick around for a while longer this time, so I might as well act as Dr. Phil for your family."

"Dr. Who?" James asked, frowning.

"It's an American Muggle talk show," Sirius explained, stretching. "The doc has visitors and he helps them on TV."

"What's the logic in that?" James asked.

"Beats me," Sirius said cheerfully. "Besides," he said, walking towards the closed door that emitted dark waves to the hall. "I lived with you for seven years and I've known both you and Lily half your life. You think I didn't pick up any tricks during that time?" He opened the door and walked inside, leaving James with a hanging jaw on the darkening hallway.

"Leave me alone," Harry called out from his bed. He was lying on his stomach with hi face against the wall so he didn't see who it was that entered.

"Sorry, my room's kinda connected to yours so you'll just have to bear with it," Sirius said, his husky voice hovering past Harry's ear as the other man leaned over him on the bed.

Harry bolted up and tried to back away, only to find he was captured between Sirius and the wall behind his back.

"My, what a reaction," Sirius said with a chuckle, moving even closer. "So you do remember me."

Harry snorted and tried to move to the side, only to get Sirius raise his hands and place them on either side of Harry against the wall, cornering him completely.

"Did you recognize me?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry steadily with a half smirk. "When we met in the bar, did you know who I was?"

"No," Harry said, biting his lips. "I wouldn't have…. If I'd known."

"I kinda figured," Sirius said, his smirk widening. "Jamie-boy's trained you well and good to be modest and moral, hasn't he?"

Harry snorted again. "In your dreams, maybe. He had a fucking fit when he realized I've actually slept with someone I wasn't intending to get serious with."

Sirius' mouth twitched in amusement. "What did he do? Give you an hour long rant about the prudence and moral rules in the world?"

"Why would you care?" Harry asked, placing his hand on the other man's chest in an attempt to push him off. "And go away, I want to go out."

"Are you sure your daddily-dad will let you?" Sirius asked, not budging an inch from the spot.

"I don't care if he lets me or not, I'm going anyway," Harry said coldly. "Outta my way before I curse you out."

"Threats don't work on me, babe," Sirius remarked with a smug grin. "I'm faster than you so I can dodge, anyway."

Harry snorted and turned his head away, all of a sudden painfully aware of the fact just how close Sirius was sitting, the heat of the man's body radiating to his own and starting to make his condition slightly uncomfortable.

Sirius chuckled and caught Harry's chin between his long fingers, turning the younger man's head back. "Cat got your tongue all of a sudden?" he inquired.

Harry swallowed as imperceptibly as he could manage but Sirius still saw the slight motion and it made him grin.

"You happen to want something?" the man asked, tilting his head and licking his lips.

"I told you, I want to go out," Harry said, slightly annoyed, and tried to push Sirius' hands off.

The man chuckled and slammed Harry's hands to the wall, pressing their bodies together slightly. "Why go out when you can have me," he purred softly, sending small shivers down Harry's body.

"First of all, I'm not insane," Harry said, trying to free himself. "With my parents here? Suicide."

"But you're not declining," Sirius breathed. "Which means you liked the last time I fucked you."

"Didn't say anything like that," Harry argued, trying to squirm his way out.

"I wasn't _asking_," Sirius stated with a chuckle, his knee slipping between Harry's legs and rubbing his evident arousal, making the younger man wince and bite his lip. "Just having me this close gets you hard?" he asked with clear amusement.

"I'm nineteen and I haven't gotten any in the past two weeks, what d'_you_ think?" Harry asked, covering his discomfort with slight sarcasm.

Sirius chuckled and added more pressure with his knee, making Harry gasp nearly inaudibly.

"You want to go out? If you tag along with me, your folks can't argue," Sirius suggested, pulling away and sliding to the floor. "I'm going anyway, so I don't really care. Just that…" he shot a grin towards Harry, who swallowed hard, trying to collect himself from the bed. "Remember I have to walk through here every time I go out or come in." Sirius winked and went to the other room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Harry exhaled, trying to get his mind straight as he stood up as well, starting to change his clothes.

Drinking was so top priority right now.

*_*_*

"Shh," Harry whispered as they stumbled over the threshold of the Potter house, way past the wee-hours and completely shitfaced. "Those two sleep lightly, you wouldn't believe how many times I've got myself grounded because of something like this."

Sirius snickered and grabbed Harry to keep his balance as he took his jacket and shoes off. "You gotta find the right tactic," he whispered in a conspiracy tone, dragging the other man towards the stairs.

"Which would be?" James asked, his icy voice flooding from the landing on the second floor as the lights lit up.

"Not getting caught is top priority," Sirius said and leaned to Harry who in turn leaned to the wall to keep his balance. "The second is to come up with an extremely believable excuse," he said to Harry, tapping the younger man's nose.

"And that is?" Lily asked, appearing next to James in a flower-patterned nightgown.

"I got it, I got it!" Harry yelled, waving his hand frantically. "Sirius' hair got stuck in the underground's loo so it took us ages to get it out!"

James and Lily raised an eyebrow, not amused in the slightest as the two downstairs burst out laughing.

"Good one!" Sirius stated before starting to drag their bones upstairs. "I gotta remember that!" He snickered slightly and brushed past the infuriated parents, humming under his breath as he dragged Harry by the collar. "But I'll give it to you, Harry, you seriously can drink!"

"Thank you very much," Harry laughed and was nearly in his room when James' hand stopped him. "Come on, leggo, daddily-dad!" he said, yanking his arm and stumbling back so that he knocked himself and Sirius against the wall. "Oops," the youth said, turning to look at Sirius as he craned his neck. "Sowwy, Siri. Blame that guy," he said, pointing at James.

"Always do," Sirius said cheerfully, managing to push Harry off as he slipped inside the room. "But you have a nice guitar, did you know?" he yelled and Harry's eyes widened.

"Hands off!" the youth boomed, staggering inside the room and slamming the door shut at his wake, leaving his parents in the hallway. "It's mine! No touching!" he said and grabbed the back of Sirius' shirt.

"Gimme something else, then," Sirius declared, swirling around. Harry snorted, and they somehow managed to maneuver themselves to the bed.

* * *

**A.N:** I'll leave the deduction to you as to what button you should press next ;)


	4. Part three

Heyy!

I'm not feeling like blabbering to you right now, so let's just say a huge thank you for the reviews and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**4. Part III**

Harry cracked an eye open the next morning to notice that A) his head was once again about to fall off and B) he was naked in his bed with a hand wrapped around his waist possessively. As he turned around extremely carefully, he saw the sleeping face of none other than Sirius, the best friend of his father, the might-have-been his Godfather and now supposedly something very close to a fuck-buddy to him. Harry groaned and flopped his head against the pillows, rubbing his face forcefully with both hands as he sighed.

"This is so not a good idea," he muttered, keeping a hand obscuring his eyes from the harsh summer sun that was attacking his room with full force.

"Why?" Sirius asked drowsily from next to him, pulling Harry closer.

"Do I need to remind you that you're my father's best friend?" Harry inquired. "Or that technically, you're nearly my Godfather?"

"I'm not your Godfather and I haven't seen Jamie in years. The last time I saw _you_ was when you were two years old and even that was from afar."

"I've been meaning to ask you, how old're you?" Harry asked, lifting the hand from his face to look at Sirius.

"How old do you think I am?" the man inquired, turning to lie on his back as he stretched.

"I'd say twenty but that'd so go against the fact that you supposedly were in Hogwarts the same time as my parents," Harry said with a frown that was directed at the ceiling.

"What if I say I was?" Sirius asked, turning his head to look at Harry.

"Then I'll ask you how the hell is it possible for you to look so young," Harry stated.

"Well," Sirius said with a slight shrug. "It's a family blessing or a curse, cutie is good and picks one up. We never age over thirty before… well."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said, rising from the bed. "Time for breakfast."

"Cover your ears," Harry said with a chuckle.

*_*_*

James and Lily did take notice of how close Harry and Sirius got in such a short period of a time, but they just passed it with a shrug and the thought that Sirius was more in the emotional level of a teen anyway. Not until they witnessed an event at the end of September did their interest in what

Harry and Sirius actually did arise.

Harry'd scurried off early in the morning, much to the surprise of his parents, as he never woke up voluntarily before noon. He'd grabbed his jacket and was out of the house before James or Lily could even rise from the table.

"What the heck?" James said out loud as the door had slammed shut.

"Harry woke up," Sirius explained helpfully from his spot on the counter where he sat in all serenity, eating a toast.

"I know that, Paddy," James said with a slightly annoyed expression. "Thanks for telling but I have eyes on my head. Actually I meant that where he's going so early in the morning."

"Are you really asking or just talking to yourself?" Sirius inquired, taking a sip from his cup.

"Because I need to know so that I can either really listen to you or just pretend to do so."

"Ha fucking ha, Sirius," James said, slamming his glass to the table. "And how long exactly are you going to poke around here, anyway? I though it was until you managed to scrape up some cash."

"I haven't gotten the time," Sirius said, buttering bread. "Why? You want me gone? And here I thought my Dr. Philling was going so well."

James snorted. "Yeah. Now Harry isn't talking to me at all and I hear everything concerning him through you. Thanks a lot."

"What can I do if the kid opens up to me?" Sirius asked, biting the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from smiling.

"What do you do with him, anyways?" Lily asked from her spot next to the stove, monitoring the food.

"Why d'you ask?" Sirius questioned, turning to look at the woman. '_I'm so not telling the true answer to you, though…_' he thought with an inward grin.

The man managed to dodge the question safely and they continued to chat in the kitchen, waiting for lunch-time to tick into sight so they could eat. When Lily was about to ask something that concerned Harry from Sirius yet again, they heard the sound of an engine-roar approaching the house and stop at the front yard. Sirius' head snapped up and he was out faster than a lighting, standing in the doorway with wide eyes as he saw the motorcycle purring just a few feet away from him, a figure with a dimmed visor helmet sitting on top of the bike.

Harry smirked when he saw the look on Sirius' face, untying the helmet and lifting it to his forehead as he turned the ignition key and the motorbike made a last roar before quieting, the silence that followed nearly deafening. Sirius moved his lollipop to the other corner of his mouth as he stepped to the ground and walked towards Harry. He tilted his head and slid his hands to his pockets as he approached the younger man and his purchase, a wide smirk flickering across his face.

"Quite the vehicle you got there," Sirius stated as he got close enough.

"You like it?" Harry asked with a smirk, placing a pair of sunglasses to his eyes and becoming even more fuckable, had someone asked Sirius' opinion.

"It pleases the eye," the man said, rounding the bike and driver. He dropped on one knee and looked at the engine, whistling approvingly. "I see you knew what you were doing," he said and straightened.

"Of course I did," Harry said smugly. "A) Because you never stop talking about motorcycles and B) because I'm kind of a celebrity so no-one would dare to sell me a shitty bike."

Sirius chuckled and lowered himself next to the youth, looking at the small dashboard along the bridge of his nose. He switched his lollipop to the other corner of his mouth again as his fingers slid along the metal and leather, hot from the sunlight.

"Well, I can brush it up for you, if you like," Sirius stated as he rounded the bike again.

"How much will it cost?" Harry asked, kicking the support out and angling the motorcycle so that it stayed standing as he stood up.

"Well, because I'm willing to admit I know you it's half the regular fee," Sirius said, sucking his lollipop and swirling it in his mouth.

"I see. And how much is that?" Harry inquired, his eyes narrowing behind the glasses.

"It's negotiable," Sirius said innocently as he grabbed Harry's chin and put the lollipop in the younger man's mouth as he took the helmet. "Gimme your coat, I'll test this baby."

Harry grinned and took off his leather jacket, tossing it and the keys to Sirius who caught them with ease. As Sirius was putting on the jacket, James and Lily finally managed to get outside. They were greeted with the sight of a black, shiny-new motorcycle, Sirius on top of it, and Harry a bit to their right, eating the lollipop that had previously been in Sirius' mouth. Their jaws dropped as Sirius kicked the engine to life again and turned the accelerator, turning around with a showy move before he stormed out of the yard and into the street.

Harry chuckled and sucked on the lollipop, leaning to a nearby tree as he waited for the man to return with his verdict. He hoped that would happen before his parents got their voices back but he was never so lucky.

James got his voice back first and walked the small distance between the front-door and the spot Harry stood in with two long steps.

"What was that?" James asked, trying to keep his voice civil. They _were_ outdoors, after all.

"The 'what' you're implying to might've been my new motorcycle," Harry said absentmindedly, staring to the street as he waited for the man to return.

"And with what money and for what purpose exactly did you buy that machine?"

"It was they money I got from Granma and pa for birthday and I bought it because I wanted. End of story for you."

James inhaled sharply and would've given a piece of his mind to the kid had Sirius not returned right then, coming lazily to the front yard before he suddenly accelerated and hit the breaks just before Harry and James, making the bike do a turn on its front-wheel, the rear on the air before he landed safely right next to Harry, turning the ignition key.

"It'll get you around," Sirius stated as he took the helmet off, snatching his lollipop back from Harry and licking it before his mouth closed around the small ball again. "But when I'm done, it'll more than just get you around. And that's a promise, Harry boy."

"I'm glad you approve," Harry joked and offered his hand to the man, jerking his fingers. Sirius gave him the coat and keys, putting the helmet to hang from the handle as he kicked out the support and stood up.

"What d'you mean 'when I'm done'?" James asked, his eyes narrowing. "You're not planning to do anything to that machine, are you?"

"Exactly my intention," Sirius said, swirling the lollipop in his mouth. "And I can give some tips to Harry as well while I'm at it."

"Right," James drawled. "And who do you think will pay you? 'cause I'm not."

"I can pay it myself," Harry said, sounding slightly irritated. "I have money, in case you forgot."

"D'you have any idea how much this guy takes from his so-called jobs?" James asked, waving a hand towards Sirius who was leaning to the bike with a faint smirk.

"It's half the fee for Harry," Sirius said lazily. "I'm feeling generous. And besides, if I get the money I can move away from poking around your corners and buy a flat of my own."

"You mean you're staying in England?" James asked incredulously, his eyes widening.

"I plan to, for now," Sirius said with a shrug. "I need a small break from the traveling, anyway."

James gawked at Sirius for a while, nothing but the wind whispering in the trees and grass before Harry tossed the keys in his hand with a smirk.

"You want to go for a ride with me?" the youth asked from Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius chuckled and straightened. "Turn that one around. _I_ will take _you_ for a ride. And maybe teach you something fun while we're at it."

Harry gave a laugh as he took off his sunglasses, putting on the helmet while Sirius summoned one of his own from somewhere along with his jacket. They were on the bike and out of the premises before Lily or James could even blink, only leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Lily came to stand next to James who was looking out of the gate with a dumbfounded expression.

"The lollipop," James said quietly, half talking to himself.

"What?" Lily asked, turning to look at her husband. "What about the lollipop, Jamie?"

"They both ate it," James said, his brow furrowing. "Why would they both eat it?"

Lily gave him a shrug and guided the man inside the house again for a bit delayed lunch.

Harry couldn't help but snicker quietly under his breath as he squirmed even closer to Sirius, wrapping his arms tighter around the man's waist as they flitted through the traffic. Sirius drove with expert movements through city until they reached the less-crowded side streets that led away from it and Sirius turned the acceleration-handle, rising their speed up until the needle nearly verged on 110 mph and the scenery ran past them in a blur.

They got in a close-call when a truck suddenly emerged on full speed from behind a curve. Without Sirius' extremely fast reflexes and the truck-driver's swerve, Harry and Sirius would both be in St Mungo's in a critical state by now. But they just laughed at it and continued their quest to take everything they could out of the motorcycle.

The man finally slowed down after a long while and directed the bike to an unused-looking side-road that was covered in grass and a 'keep away'-sign erected near the start of it. He stopped the engine when they reached the end of the road in the cover of the woods that had abruptly sprung from the ground on their way there. Sirius took his helmet off as he turned around to face Harry, flinging his legs over the bike.

"Liked it?" he asked with a smirk, digging his pocket to find a cigarette and a lighter.

"Hell yeah," Harry said enthusiastically, swinging his legs as he took off his own helmet and placed it to the small patch of grass next to his foot. "You need to teach me how to drive like that!"

"If we discuss the price, anything's possible," Sirius said, his smirk widening as he lit the smoke. He took a long drag before blowing the smoke out, watching as it disappeared to the blue skies.

"Does everything cost something to you?" Harry inquired, taking the smoke from Sirius and inhaling tentatively. He coughed and lowered his head, handing the cigarette back to Sirius who accepted it with a smirk.

"You've never smoked before, have you?" Sirius asked, taking another drag.

"No," Harry admitted, giving Sirius a dashing smile. "Always wanted to try, though. Guess if I've gotten the chance."

Sirius chuckled and offered the smoke to Harry again who took it and had a slightly better success this time around.

"You're weird," the youth stated after a small silence, making the man chuckle. The cigarette was nearly all gone already and they'd moved to sit next to the bike on the ground, leaning to the side of it as they gazed up to the sunny skies with practically no distance at all between their bodies.

"How's that?" Sirius asked, extinguishing the smoke before leaning his head back and bathing in the sunlight.

"You're an adult," Harry said, watching fascinated at the light's play on the man's nearly aristocratic features.

"That makes me weird?" Sirius asked with a laugh, nudging Harry's leg. "In that case you're weird as well. What with being an adult and all."

"I mean…" Harry started, rising to sit properly. "Aren't you supposed to order me around? Tell me what I can and can't do and berate me if I want a taste of your smoke?"

"The way I see it, you're an adult as well," Sirius said, still keeping his face towards the sun. "Which means I can't tell you what to do. Like I'd want to in the first place, I might add. I didn't know you as a kid, so I have no obligation to monitor your doings like James, Lily and even Remus do." Sirius opened his eyes and sat up properly as well, smiling lewdly. "Besides, I fuck your brains out on a regular basis so that kinda throws me off the parenting-platform real quick," he added.

"So, what are you to me, then?" Harry asked, helping himself for another cigarette that he lit with the lighter before sliding it back on Sirius' pocket. "Fuck-buddy? Lover?"

"I think I prefer the term secret lover," Sirius said with a smirk. "Fuck-buddy goes just as well, actually. Although…" he slid closer to Harry and took the smoke from the other man's mouth, giving him a short peck before taking a drag and placing the cigarette back between Harry's lips. "If you want, we can just as well call ourselves lovers. Doesn't make that much of a difference, really."

"'Lovers' mean dating and cuddling and all that," Harry said, sliding down until he was lying on the ground.

"We aren't already?" Sirius asked, moving to straddle Harry. "I take you around nearly every day and you sleep more in my bed than your own."

"True," Harry said, placing the cigarette between his lips again. "But d'you think no-one would notice?"

"If we play it out good and secretively, they'll never know," Sirius said with a snicker. "Or do you want them to?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Nah," Harry said, smirking. "Dad'd blow up the house at least. And if not the house, the whole bloke himself might explode."

"I've been meaning to ask you, actually," Sirius said, snatching the cigarette from Harry again. "Why're you so negative towards Jamie? He didn't change your diaper as a kid or something?"

Harry chuckled but his eyes darkened slightly. "I didn't always think of him like this, you know," he said. "When I was still at Hogwarts we got along real fine. The time in the holidays went to playing Quidditch or just some father-son stuff we did. It was really fun and I enjoyed it all."

"So what went wrong?" Sirius asked, shifting to lie on top of Harry as he leaned to his elbow.

"It went straight to hell when I graduated," Harry said, closing his eyes as he took a drag from the cigarette. "You see, I had a friend during school. Ron Weasley was his name. You know them?"

"The Weasleys?" Sirius asked, leaning his chin to Harry's shoulder. "I've heard of them. I think their eldest son was in Hogwarts the same time as us. Lower year, of course. A bunch of red-heads?"

"That's them," Harry said, taking another drag from the smoke. "Anyway, Ron had a younger sister, Ginny. I suppose she was nice and all that, I never really talked with her that much so I'm not sure. But the day I graduated, she came to me all happy and nearly bouncing and sprouting stuff about how happy she was I was going to marry her."

"What?" Sirius asked, raising his head. "Jamie arranged your wedding?!"

"Yeah," Harry said, his brow furrowing in aggravation. "Apparently he'd had long discussions over it during the dinners he and mom had attended at the Burrow. Of course, nearly everyone else but me knew about it by the time she came to me."

"So, what happened?" Sirius inquired, resting his head against Harry's shoulder as he played with the younger man's hair.

"What d'you think?" Harry asked, a crooked smile appearing on his face. "I threw a fit of course."

"Must've been quite the sight," Sirius said with a soft laughter.

"So I've heard. The entire crowd of people went silent when we started to yell at each other just beside the lake and the water just made our voices echo back so it raised the volume even more. We screamed at each other and dad apparently forgot we weren't at home and that dozens of his fans were standing just next to him. He was just about to hit me when Dumbledore stepped between us. I think it took two more wizards to tear us apart from each other. And because we can both do wandless magic, the curses weren't just verbal. After that was the longest time I stayed away from home when it wasn't a term going on."

"Where were you? At some friends' house?" Sirius asked, taking the nearly gone cigarette from Harry and smoking the rest of it before he extinguished it.

Harry snorted, looking somewhat sad. "My other best friend is Ron's girlfriend, so do you think my presence would have been appreciated after I yelled so that the whole school could hear I wasn't interested in girly girls who did nothing but giggle and run around in a pack if they're not in the bathroom fixing their make-up?"

"So no-one knows you're gay?" Sirius asked, lifting his head again to caress the side of Harry's face.

"Apart from you, no," Harry confirmed. "Although I kinda regret I didn't just yell at my dad right then and there that I hold no interest towards the bumper-supporting population."

Sirius laughed softly and kissed the side of Harry's neck. "That would've been the scandal of the year," he said, smirking against Harry's skin.

"I kinda figured," Harry said, sounding annoyed. "I had enough dough to stay at a Muggle-hotel until I managed to gather enough self-control not to smash that man's nose inside his head when I saw him the next time."

"But your homecoming was loud and showy, right?" Sirius asked, sucking Harry's ear. "Don't go disappointing the image I have of you here, Harry."

"It was loud and item-breaking," Harry admitted. "And I didn't even talk to him until mid-summer. That too was only because he came to apologize to me with my mom hovering over him like an angel of destruction."

Sirius chuckled and caressed Harry's hair, reaching for his jacket to take a cigarette that he lit impatiently. "You've had it rough," he said as he took a long drag before giving the smoke to Harry. "If my father would've done something like that to me, I still wouldn't be talking to him. Although-" he shrugged. "I haven't talked to the old fart in over thirty years so…" Sirius took another drag from the cigarette and blew the smoke to the sky, missing seeing as Harry opened his eyes and looked up on him.

Harry lifted his hand and placed it at the back of Sirius' neck, getting the man's attention. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"He was an abusive piece of shit," Sirius stated as he sat up and inhaled the smoke, his eyes sliding half-shut. "It was bearable before I started at Hogwarts but when I was sorted to Gryffindor…" he snorted and slid a hand through his hair, lifting it so that Harry could see the scar that ran down from his ear to his shoulder, looking deep. "That bastard tried to kill me, that's what he did," Sirius said darkly, his hand jerking towards his mouth nearly reflexively as he took the longest drag so far from the cigarette. "My charming mother managed to coax him out of it, saying that if the bastard kills me the Black family-line won't continue. What satisfaction I got when I yelled to their faces I was gay." Sirius chuckled but the sound was cold along with his eyes. "They kicked me out right that second and I haven't seen them since. But I guess they're still paddling because I'm not insanely rich and an owner of a filthy house."

Sirius smoked the rest of the cigarette, destroying the bud with an obliterating curse.

"Sorry," Harry said quietly, sliding his hand up the other man's thigh.

"What for?" Sirius asked with a wry laughter, blowing the remnants of smoke out. "I made peace with what they are a long time ago. No need to feel sorry for something that's dead and buried, Harry."

"But still," the youth insisted. "I'm sorry I brought it up in the first place."

"Doesn't matter," Sirius said. He gave Harry a smile and leaned in, pinning the other man to the ground. "You want to distract me, then? If you're feeling so sorry."

"Depends on the method I'll be using, I might just agree," Harry said, a faint grin creeping to his face.

"What method would you be the most willing to apply?" Sirius asked, tilting his head.

"Lessee," Harry stated. "First, let go of my hands, if you may." Sirius chuckled but loosened his grip, sitting up properly again. "And then you need to get off of me," Harry continued with a smirk. "And consider sitting on the bike."

Sirius let out a laugh as he stood up, sitting sideways on the bike as Harry turned around and rose to stand on his knees.

"I could ask you to close your eyes because this's a surprise, but I think you already know the drill," the youth said with a laugh, looking at Sirius as his fingers slid to the man's sides.

"I can go along," the man said with a smirk, tilting his head back and leaning on his hands as he closed his eyes.

Harry chuckled faintly before lowering his head, opening the other man's jeans slowly. He was in no hurry when he caressed Sirius with his fingers, right up to the point where the man nudged his side with his leg impatiently.

"We haven't got all day here, beauty," Sirius said playfully, still bathing in the sunlight.

"We don't?" Harry asked innocently, lifting his head again. "Funny, I thought we weren't in a hurry. Besides, the longer we're gone, the angrier the hypocrite gets."

"Now, now, not nice to call people names," Sirius mock-rebuked, cracking an eye open. "Do you need some heavenly punishment there?"

"Who knows," Harry said with a smirk, sliding his hand under the man's boxers and caressing his hardening member gently. "If I'm a good lad I won't need any, right?"

"Good lad is good and uses his mouth to something else than speaking, then," Sirius said, a grin lighting his face.

Harry gave a soft laugh and winked before lowering his head again, taking the tip of the man's erection in his mouth.

"That's more like it," Sirius said and chuckled, a faint smile on his face as Harry sucked harder, sliding his lips along the length.

The youth gave Sirius countless short licks all over the shaft before following a vein up all the way to the tip, taking the length in his mouth again. He swirled his tongue around the tip of it and smiled inwardly when the man moaned quietly, his hand sliding to the youth's hair. Harry brought his hand up as well, caressing the length while his head moved slowly up and down, coaxing another moan from the man.

Harry lifted his head slightly to catch his breath before licking the side of Sirius' cock, his fingers playing with it as he started to feel his own reaction to this pleasurable activity. Jeans were convenient for a lot of things but not to house a hard-on. Slightly… uncomfortable. But still Harry continued to enjoy Sirius, trying to ignore his own state with concentrating on the man even more, sucking harder, moving his hand faster.

Harry had to grip Sirius jeans when the man hummed low in his chest, his hand caressing the youth's neck before tightening its grip. It pulled Harry even closer as the man sighed out his release, the warm substance filling the youth's mouth and dropping to his shirt, salty and sticky.

Harry dragged his lips along Sirius' length to get all of his cum, a slight frown on his face because of his own, aching hard-on.

"Up you come," Sirius stated, slightly out of breath, flinging his leg over the bike so that he was straddling it and pulled Harry to his lap. "You're turn, lovely lover."

Harry chuckled and licked his lips, wiping his mouth with his fingers as he moved even closer to the other man. "Not objecting," he breathed happily, wrapping his arms around Sirius as he ground their hips together.

Sirius' fingers worked fast on Harry's jeans, opening and unbuttoning them and before the younger man himself could even fully realize it, Sirius' hand had closed around his burning erection, stroking it gently and coaxing a moan to fall from his lips.

"Say, have you ever fucked outside?" Sirius asked, nipping Harry's ear as his hand continued its movement in an agonizingly slow motion.

"N-no," Harry answered shakily, his hips bucking up to the man's hand as he moaned.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything," Sirius said huskily as he let go of Harry's hard-on and slid his fingers to the younger man's entrance, circling around there. "And we need to test-ride this baby thoroughly, wouldn't you agree?"

Harry's only answer was a small hum and a thrust with his hips before he grabbed the man's head and brought their lips together, sliding his tongue inside Sirius' mouth as his hands entwined in the man's hair.

Not patient enough to wait for his jeans to be ripped off, Harry simply spelled them off, earning a small chuckle from Sirius before the man slid a finger inside, making the younger man moan and arch his back. A second finger soon followed, stretching Harry hurriedly before they were pulled away and Sirius' hands were on Harry's hips, lifting him.

*_*_*

They returned to the house many hours later, when the sun had already set. Creeping quietly upstairs and into Harry's room, the wards quickly erupted again as Sirius pushed Harry to the bed, following close behind with a chuckle, ignoring Harry's faint protests that were said just for show.

* * *

**A.N: **There you go! *bow*


	5. Part four

Heyy...

Yes, I know! It's been a looooong while, now hasn't it? But most unfortunately my muse is a sadistic bastard who decided to take a hike in the middle of everything and leave me, just like that! Would you believe that guy? Honestly. I found him in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, that bastard was sunbathing there! Fortunately he'd also thought of this chapter already, so I just had to write it down. Gods, my fingers are still burning... Wait... I think Harry there wants to say something... Yes, dear?

Harry: *cough* Dowash is a sadistic bastard that had transported it into Sirius, making _me _suffer!

Dowash: Am not!

Harry: Are too, shut up already! Gods, you're so lazy! Talking about plot bunnies taking a hike.. This chapter wouldn't never have appeared if the amazing _**LovelyWickedGrin **_hadn't kicked you in the butt about this!

Dowash: Oy, that's rude! I'm not lazy!

Harry: You lazy bugger! You wouldn't do anything if you could just sleep all the time, right? *chuckles*

Dowash: *looks down* ain't- ain't true!

Harry: It is, stop lying to yourself. Anyway, me and Sirius would just like to give our huge and everlasting gratitude to _**LovelyWickedGrin. **_Dowash is a pain in the ass to live with because she never leaves us alone and is always moaning about how she wants her own, real-life gay couple to live with, not concentrating on her stories. Although I think she has some issues or something, because nearly every bit of this chap here is smut...

Dowash:*coughs* I couldn't help it! There isn't much happening in this chapter if you count out the sex, I apologize for that( not really, it's fun to write them going at it ;) ) I'll try to make the next chapter a bit more... interesting in other ways *wink*

And, without any more blabbering, I'll let you get to it. Enjoy!

This one's for you, .nickee ;)

* * *

**5. Part IV**

Sirius was doing it on purpose.

Harry knew it and he wanted to kill the man for it. Or slam him against the nearest wall so that they could fuck their brains out right there.

_Overalls_.

Black ones, covered in oil and whatever in fucking hell the man had sprayed on him. Stripped from the upper body and tied on the man's slim hips, showing off his muscular, swear covered, _to die for _body.

Sirius did it on purpose. He knew Harry was in the house as well, watching his every move as he worked with the bike in the backyard, the sunlight plating his nearly bronze skin and making his hair shine like the finest ink ever fucking invented.

Harry got aching hard just by glancing at the man. And that happened _a_ _lot_. Sirius was dragging him to the backyard every chance he got, talking like crazy and moving around and against Harry so much he thought he'd go nuts soon. Explaining what he was doing and grabbing Harry's chin and turning it towards him if his concentration slipped. Those touches burned the younger man's skin stronger any sunburn could and he escaped after them the first chance he got, leaving Sirius smirking and continuing his work.

For the first time Harry cursed his parents for going on a small vacation to somewhere in the south, leaving him alone with a man that was a walking sex god and practically naked all of the time. HE had to cook for them and look at Sirius from across the table as the man played with his food, a completely innocent and angelic look on his face as he sucked his spaghetti or something else. HE was the one who was gnashing his teeth, trying to restrain himself when the man took a shower and sauntered around the house with nothing but a towel on, water drops still coursing, trailing and falling down his perfect body and making Harry want to trip the man and follow those drop with his tongue, toss the towel away and make the man fuck him so hard and long he wouldn't be able to even sit the next day.

But Sirius was avoiding him in that sense. They had been alone for a week already and the man hadn't as much as laid a finger on Harry the whole time. If you counted out the teasing, of course.

Harry sighed in annoyance as he turned the volume of the radio up, starting to prepare for lunch. The weather had clearly made a bet with itself to find out just how hot it could get before people'd just faint from the heat or stay in a bath filled with ice cubes for the whole fucking day. Every window in the house was open but not even the faintest of breezes graced the rooms with its presence, the curtains hanging heavily and completely still beside the open holes, like guarding them from the cruel outer world that had decided to fry everything.

The music playing on the radio got Harry to a slightly better mood as he just gave up and took his shirt off. He tossed it to the floor and wondered if he should just take off his shorts and walk around with only his boxers on.

Harry glanced to the backyard and saw Sirius' lithe form, the overalls licking his legs and hanging so low on his hips they looked like falling down any second. He swallowed and decided against taking the pants off. He wanted to live to see tomorrow and was sure Sirius' teasing would see no end if he noticed Harry got hard when he just walked past the younger man.

Not even consciously noticing it, Harry started to move along the rhythm of the music as he started to make the food, cutting the vegetables and fruits and sucking his fingers when the juice slithered to his wrists. He hummed along and reached for the dishcloth, his eyes widening and his muscles tensing at lighting speed when he felt a body pressing against his back, nailing his waist to the worktop.

"What're we havin'?" Sirius asked, his low, _husky _voice sweeping past Harry's ear and shooting a tingle to every part of his body, the cloth slipping from his numb fingers to the floor.

"Chicken s-salad," Harry managed to choke out, his voice tense even in his own ears. The low chuckle just behind him made his heart start to pick up the pace again until it was thudding nearly painfully against his ribs, his breathing hitching in his throat when Sirius pressed a bit more.

"Ain't that good," Sirius said with his silky voice, seeding a twist to Harry's stomach as his muscles tensed even more. He tried to hold back the moan his whole body was forcing from his mouth, just as well as trying to stop himself from grinding his ass against that delicious waist. Then Sirius suddenly pulled back and Harry had to grab the cool marble he had been pressed against to stay in a standing position, his legs nearly failing him. He stole a deep breath but saw that Sirius _knew_, the man's eyes flickering as he grabbed a bottle of water and drank half of it in one go, splashing the rest of it on his body.

Harry swallowed and turned away, picking up the dishcloth and drying his fingers properly before walking to the fridge and taking out the bit of chicken they had left. The music had become background noise to him, all of his concentration taken by the man leaning to the table and watching his every move. Harry started to cut the meat, focusing all of his mind and body to the simple movements his hands made as the blade cut through the white meat, slicing it to smaller and smaller bits until they were tiny and passed Harry's assessment, joining the veggies and fruits on the bowl.

"You know," Sirius said, his voice smooth and banging Harry's body immobile for a second or two before he managed to scrape together the strength to continue, trying to ignore the man as much as he could. "I didn't know you could cook…"

"I like to cook, so mum lets me help her whenever I want," Harry said, his eyes cast down to the bowl before the last bit of meat was safely in and he put the knife to the sink.

Sirius didn't say anything else and Harry flicked his wrist, the cutting board and everything else he'd used cleaning themselves before jumping back to the shelves. He was careful no to look at the man as he opened the fridge again, taking two bottles of apple cider out before letting the door close, the cool surface of the glass helping him calm down as he advanced towards the table. Sirius straightened and stood right in the middle of Harry's path, making him lift his eyes.

"Would you mind?" Harry asked, his hold around the food and drinks tightening when the grey eyes drew his gaze like a pair of magnets and kept it there, stealing his breath and making his insides throw a somersault. Amusement and something else flickered in the grey depths before Sirius moved aside, allowing Harry to walk beside the table and lower his burden. A hand slid along his spine and made the hairs in the back of his neck stick out but Harry didn't turn around, kicking his chair from under the table and sitting down heavily. He opened the cider bottle using the edge of the table as a bottle opener before lifting it to his mouth, sighing in appreciation as the cool liquid slid to his mouth and down his throat. Harry's eyes slid half shut and he drank a quarter of the cider in one go, wiping his mouth when he lowered the bottle to the table. Sirius had sat down across the table from him and was looking at Harry from the corner of his eye, a small smile playing on the red, full lips, slightly ajar and nearly inviting Harry to thrust his tongue in between and claim them his.

Harry swallowed with difficulty, feeling the familiar burn settling in his stomach and seeding searing hot lust from there as he lowered his gaze, taking some of the salad to his plate before offering he bowl to Sirius. Harry's fingers brushed past the man's as he took it, a jolt coursing through his body and making his chair creak faintly. He felt the blush creeping to his face and lowered his head quickly, leaning his head to his hand as he started to eat hurriedly, his only goal right now to get into the shower before he'd come in his pants. Harry concentrated so hard on his eating that he jumped when a hand slid down his arm, a hot body pressing against his upper back. He turned around and was nearly nose to nose with Sirius, those full and moisturized lips so close that he would've only had to lean in a few inches and they'd been his. Harry lifted his eyes from Sirius' mouth to the man's eyes, seeing the knowing look in there before the man spoke.

"You want another cider?"

Sirius leaned closer while he spoke, until his lips nearly touched Harry's, eyeing the younger man with a small smirk as he watched Harry try to focus on his words.

"I… sure," Harry breathed, resisting the temptation to kick his chair aside, pull the man closer and try to suck his insides out through his mouth. The corner of his mouth twitched because of the image his mind was granting him with, adding juicy and vivid details until he was nearly panting. But then Sirius pulled back, straightening and going to the fridge, leaving Harry gulping for air with shorts that were getting cramped and eyes that were gleaming and wanting only for one thing.

Sirius returned and placed the bottle in front of Harry, his hand brushing past the younger man's before he returned to his own seat and they stayed silent for the rest of the meal. With a smirk Sirius announced that he'd be in the backyard if Harry _needed _him, leaving the youth alone in the kitchen as he exited the house from the back door.

Harry let the silent moan escape his lips when he was alone again, flicking his wrist and banishing the cutlery to the sink before nearly running upstairs, stumbling inside the bathroom and stripping from his pants hurriedly before going straight into the shower. His legs gave in and he sank to the cool tiles, his head thudding against the wall as he let the water pound over him.

Okay, maybe they had been a little drunk when Lily and James had left and had had a bet which one of them could last longer before sinning and asking- _begging_ for sex first. Maybe, it had been a good idea back then. And maybe, _back then_, Harry had thought that it would obviously be Sirius who'd come to him first. But in the haze his mind had been then, after nearly two bottles of Firewhiskey and other booze, he had slightly miscalculated the willpower of a man who was- or at least had been- his father's best friend. Harry nearly moaned again, banging his head against the cool tiles as his hand closed around his burning cock, giving it a short and strong stroke. He bit his lips to muffle the cry welling in his chest and let go, his hands rising to his face as he pressed his eyes, small lights flickering under his closed eyelids. He felt the panting getting heavier when his mind kept churning images- memories- of him and Sirius in bed, the intensity of the flashes making his chest tighten and his cock to burn up even more.

Harry gave up and his hand closed around his cock again, stroking it at a rapid pace as his body arched on the cold tiles. But it wasn't enough, Harry could tell. He wanted _more_.

Harry shifted with a hazy mind, bending his knees under him and straightening in the slightest, two of his fingers finding their way to his mouth before falling to his ass and slipping in. He gasped and let go of his cock, his hand going to support his weight against the floor as he moved his fingers, his eyes squinting shut as a choked moan slithered out. Harry forced himself to straighten, not in the mood of playing with himself for that long when he wanted that particular someone else to do it for him. His hand went back to his cock and his whole body twitched, a low growl coming from his throat as he came fast and hard, his ass clenching around his fingers before they slipped out and Harry crashed backwards against the wall, his breathing reduced to shallow gasps.

The shower went on for a long while but luckily they didn't have shortage of warm water in the house. Finally Harry turned the water off and walked outside, feeling slightly calmer again as he dried his hair and looked at his reflection, dark green eyes looking back at him, still gleaming with lust. Harry didn't bother putting a towel on as he walked across the hallway and into his room, putting on an extremely worn out pair of jeans as he slumped to his bed, still feeling the warmth accompanied with the knot in the pit of his stomach. He started to wonder if one could die of over horniness or low blood pressure when all of that precious, red substance was concentrated on his groin so much of the time.

Harry's eyes travelled to his guitar and he licked his lips. He hadn't played in a while, mostly because James hated it when he did, deeming the music to be just 'an annoying string of howls created to destroy people's hearing'. When Harry had wryly asked what was so goddamn good, high and mighty about Quidditch he had received a detention for that and his guitar had been taken away from him. James had apparently thought Harry was stupid or something because the man had hid the instrument in their room from where Harry'd easily stolen it back and written vulgarities to his father's Quidditch-robes with pink everlasting ink. The fight after that had been one of the fiercest ones Harry'd ever had with his father and resulted in Harry leaving with banging doors and a wound next to his left brow, his lips swollen and cut. He had gone to Remus' house and refused to tell why he was there or did his parents know. Tricia had cleaned his wounds and admired his guitar that Harry had brought along, not letting it leave his side the whole time he was there. Finally Lily had come to get him, dragging James by his ear and hovering over them like a threatening cloud as the man had apologized. Harry had decided there and then to never get married.

Harry rose from his bed and went to the other side of the room, his fingers caressing the black surface lovingly before he lifted the guitar from the stand and went to sit on the windowsill, looking down to the empty street. His fingers fumbled a bit before remembering the moves, some nameless song pouring from the strings as he drowned on the familiar finger movements.

Harry played for a good half an hour before he felt his mind settling again, his body temperature lowering to bearable degrees. For now. His brains had seemed to be working during his short skip of the outer world, forming a plan.

No, not _a_ plan… _THE _plan.

Harry smirked to himself as he climbed off the windowsill, placing his guitar back to the stand before shrugging his jeans off, putting on an extremely tight pair of boxers before leisurely walking downstairs again. This was a game that could be played both ways…

The youth took his time preparing the drinks before taking them in his hands, glancing at the thermometer. With a grimace Harry turned his head away, deciding he'd have lived quite happily if he hadn't known that the temperature had risen even more, the sun scorching his skin as entered the backyard. Harry advanced towards Sirius, trying to keep his face as emotionless as he could manage while his mouth wanted to hang open and drool his chest slicky.

Sirius was slightly hunched over the bike, a stain of oil in his cheek as he worked on something, cursing loudly and extremely colorfully when the tool slipped from his sweaty fingers and nearly hit his toes.

"You want a break?" Harry asked innocently, pressing his hip against the man as he leaned in briefly, sliding the cool glass against Sirius' back. The man straightened, squinting his eyes in the slightest before he smirked, licking his lips.

"I might find use for one," Sirius said, taking the offered glass and retreating to a small shade made by two enormous trees. He slumped to the bench stretched between the tree trunks, nearly sprawled out on it as he took a sip of the ice-cold liquid.

Harry stayed behind to examine his bike, purposefully turning his back to the man as he bent forwards, innocently taking more of his weight to his leg and bending the other, offering Sirius a good view of his ass and hips. He slid his fingers against the smooth leather before straightening, rounding the bike and pretending to ignore Sirius gaze that burned his skin, watching every of his movements once again. Harry suppressed his smirk and took a sip of his own glass before switching it to his other hand, wiping his slightly wetted fingers to his chest. They left a gleaming trail behind and Harry's muscles tensed on his stomach when a sweat-drop or two glided down his skin, towards the waistband of his boxers.

Harry gave Sirius a brief glance and smirked when he noticed the man was looking away- or rather, up. The tree's branches seemed to be enticing as the man followed the lines of the wood over him, the glass next to him on the bench. Harry swallowed when he looked at Sirius more properly, feeling his heart thudding in his chest again as he traced the lines of the man's muscular legs under the clothe, spread wide and nearly inviting as Sirius leaned back, his arms laying relaxed against the backrest. With a mental repetition of his 'plan', Harry calmed himself down a bit before advancing towards the other man, getting _the walk_-gear on. Lily had sometimes nearly nagged at him for it, saying that it was ridiculous for a man to walk while moving his hips that much, that it looked stupid because he was a guy, but Harry had known better. And seen better. It'd had quite the affect on the men population around him.

Now Harry walked like that towards the man on the bench, feigning absentminded as he racked a hand through his hair and looked up to the skies. Estimating the distance between them, Harry lowered his eyes to the ground level again. When he was close enough, he 'tripped'.

Harry let out a yelp, feigning surprise as he loosened his grip on the glass, letting it fall. He grabbed the backrest for support, his face barely inches away from Sirius' as he heard the man gasp and jerk away slightly. _Bull's-eye. _Harry lowered his eyes and his eyes widened in mock-surprise, seeing the mess Sirius' lap had become.

"Oh gods, sorry, Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, summoning a dishcloth from inside the house. He slipped between the man's legs, spreading them a bit more as he started to dry the wet, black, lovely-smelling pants. Sirius gasped again and Harry raised his eyes, looking at the man as his hand continued its movement. His mouth dried when he saw the man's expression, the swirling grey depths nearly freezing his heart with their intensity. Harry rubbed a bit harder and watched as the man hissed low from between his teeth, the pit of his own stomach starting its slithering again.

"Sorry, is it cold?" Harry asked mock-worriedly, feeling the reaction his caressing was getting under his fingers.

"N-no," Sirius managed to gasp out as he tried to straighten, his hands clutching the edge of the bench. "It- it's okay, you don't have to do that…"

Harry's lips opened in the slightest, his tongue stealing a glide over them as he looked up to Sirius, his hand pressing a bit harder. "It's okay, I don't mind," he said, managing to keep his voice even. His eyes caught a few drops gliding down Sirius' stomach and he leaned in without thinking, licking them off. Sirius let out a small gasp and Harry glanced up briefly before lowering his head again, starting to lick the man's lower stomach and disposing of the drink like that.

A shiver coursed down Harry's spine as he tasted Sirius on his tongue, the sweet liquid in the drink mingling with the slightly salty taste of sweat and something that was definitely how Sirius' skin tasted every time Harry had the joyful, exiting chance to lick it. He muffled a moan, his fingers starting to caress even harder as his lips descended lower, sucking every bit of wetness from the man's stomach and replacing it with a one of his own.

"Harry…"

Harry looked up from his lovable spot, nearly frowning because Sirius had interrupted him and his pounding heart and cock from this pleasurable activity he hadn't done in a while. His annoyance, however, turned into something quite else very quickly when he saw the look in the man's eyes. It left him breathless and _lusty_; he could hardly breathe anymore. Harry sucked in his breath and his eyes glazed over when a hand joined his, tossing the dishcloth away and starting to open the black pants. Harry nearly growled in impatience and his hand came to aid Sirius', his breathing starting to resemble gasps more than the actual inhale-exhale pattern. Harry moaned when he saw a hint of skin between the layers of clothing, his head lowering already when a shout interrupted them, making Harry jump.

"Haarryy? Are you home?"

Harry cursed loudly, his eyes flitting from the backdoor to Sirius. He heard the footsteps inside the house now, low and steady.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, coming!" Harry shouted, straightening and- in spite of everything- leaning in and crushing his lips against Sirius'. The kiss was scorching, making him moan into it briefly while his boxers got even more cramped than they already were. A hand came to clutch the back of his neck, pulling him even closer while his mouth was invaded.

Harry let go of Sirius, a low growl welling in both of their throats as Harry whirled around, summoning a pair of pants from his room and slipping into them while jumping towards the door with one foot.

Harry stumbled through the backdoor, grateful he knew how to perform wandless magic as a Disillusionment charm fell over him as he went to greet his Godfather.

"You took your time," Remus said with a smile on his face as he advanced towards Harry, intending to give him one of those bear hugs Harry's been receiving for as long as he could remember.

Swallowing, Harry lifted his hand, placing it on the other man's chest and stopping him from coming any closer. "It's boiling hot enough like this, Rem," he explained, cursing the man who'd thought that a Disillusionment charm would be perfect without the touching department handled as well.

Remus accepted his excuse without question, smiling brightly and making Harry chuckle.

"I see marriage and a kid is good for you," Harry said, trying to order his mind into something sensible. It remained as a far cry from it as he led the way to the living room, slumping to the sofa as Remus took seat in one of his favorite armchairs there, a bit to the left from Harry.

The other man laughed and slid a hand through his hair, beaming even more if possible. "You think?" he asked, still smiling.

"Would I lie?" Harry questioned with a smirk, his head flopping against the backrest and getting him to the exact same position Sirius was housing in the backyard right now.

"You would," Remus said, still sounding cheerful. "I swear to god, I've never seen a person more talented in dishonesty than you. No offence, of course," he added with a smile.

"None taken," Harry said with a laugh, stretching and trying to keep his hands away from his pants. It took him a great effort to breathe normally when every last ounce of his blood was in his cock right now, the sensitive flesh rubbing against his cramped trousers. "You get to learn a thing or to with parents like mine, Uncle Rem."

"Not that I really approve of it, but why d'you lie to them so much?" Remus asked, leaning his elbows to his knees. "They only want what's best for yo-"

"Please," Harry interrupted, rolling his eyes while keeping still otherwise. He could nearly _hear_ his groin screaming at him to just ditch the man sitting comfortably on their armchair and run back to the backyard. "My parents are like two horny bunnies that happen to have a burden called Harry on their shoulders. If I wasn't around, they'd be fucking every waking second of the day."

'Not that I 'd do anything differently if I had that kinda chance with Sirius', he thought, feeling a spike of lust shooting down to his cock and nearly making him moan. Harry resisted the temptation to roll down to his stomach and rub himself against the leather on the couch extremely hard.

"Still with the bright outlook on them, I see," Remus said, apparently not fazed at all by his Godson's language.

"They've given me no real reason to change my opinion," Harry remarked with a smirk, trying to concentrate from the horny and lusty flashes his brains were feeding his cock with nonstop. "Besides, when you walk in on your parents either smooching, groping or really down and dirty as many times as I have, plus understand what it means after a few years of growing up, that's about the only impression left."

Remus chuckled faintly, looking like this was a conversation that had been gone through many times. "Yes, it was fairly amusing when you came to _me _asking why your father had his head between your mother's legs and she was screaming like in pain," he said, rubbing his chin. "Gods, that was one of the most embarrassing conversations I've ever had with anyone and I lived with Sirius for seven years."

"I think my parents were more embarrassed," Harry said, laughing at the memory and trying to squash his perverted imagination when he thought of exactly what it did to _him_ when he and Sirius were in similar positions. 'I really need to wash my brain soon, this so ain't helping', he thought briefly before dragging his concentration back to the topic again. "Yeah, to have their friend come and tell them to keep their sex life behind closed and warded doors until I was old enough to understand some real-life facts about men and women…." He shook his head, still laughing.

Remus chuckled as well before Harry straightened again, his green gaze nailing to the other man again. "So, what brings you here?" he asked, remembering- well, not that he'd had the opportunity to forget in the first place- what had been interrupted by the man and wanting to kick him out so that they could continue. It was infuriating and tortured every cell in his body and most of all in his cock he'd been so close and forced to step back.

"Oh, I just came to check on you," Remus said, looking surprised by Harry's sudden change in mood. "Why? A Godfather can't come and have a peek at his Godson's life once in a while?"

"If the weather's like this, you have an extremely fuckable wife at home, probably nearly begging you for it and a kid that sleeps most of the time? I'm starting to think you're a few Sickles short of a Galleon," Harry said with a smirk, winking while trying to restrain himself once again. "Just get home and fuck her to the mattress, I'm quite fine here by myself."

"You mean Sirius isn't around?" Remus asked, tactfully skating over the first part of Harry's sentence and making him raise an eyebrow.

"He's in the backyard, I think," Harry said, trying to sound platonic. He felt his muscles tensing and started mentally begging the man to just leave already so that he could get fucked into the mattress as well.

"Okay, I think I'll go and say hello," Remus said, managing to get to the door leading to the hallway before nearly bumping to Sirius and briefly losing his balance.

"Wow, wotcher Moony!" Sirius exclaimed cheerfully, his entire frame relaxed as he grabbed the other man's arm to prevent him from falling to the floor. "I'm flattered that you're in such a hurry to see me."

"'Wotcher'?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Since when have you been talking with a British accent, Paddy?"

"I think it kinda stuck on me," Sirius said, letting his grip loosen now that Remus was on safe grounds again. "Why? Does it irrrritate ye, dea' Moony?"

"Gods, go back to wherever it is you came from," Remus moaned, shoving the man back gently. "And do you have to stand so close to me?"

"Sorry, old habits die hard," Sirius said with a laugh as he took a step back. "So, how's life at your end? Had any fun with that wife of yours?"

"As a matter of fact I have," Remus said. "Settling down ain't so bad, Sirius. You might wanna try it sometime."

"I think not," Sirius said, laughing again as he walked towards the couch and slumped next to Harry. "So, did you have any business here or did you just want to stick your nose into this house to see we ain't killin' each other off or somethin'?"

"As I said to Harry here already, is there something wrong with me wanting to know how he is?" Remus said, a small smile tugging at his lips as he turned to look at the two on the sofa.

"At a day like this when you could be fucking your wife into the grass on your backyard?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. "I always did think you're way more nuts you're letting everyone believe."

Remus laughed and shook his head before raising his hands. "Okay, I get it," he said. "I'll go back home right now to enjoy an innocent, _sex free _afternoon. Gods, are you two satyrs or something? You just can't keep your minds above your waists more than two seconds, now can you?"

"Should we?" Harry and Sirius asked at the same time, similar smirks on their faces as watched Remus leaving.

When the door clicked shut Harry had a second to react before he was lying on the couch with Sirius hovering over him, pinning him to the cushions.

"Speaking of fucking someone into somethin'…" Sirius growled, his eyes darkening until they were nearly black, his tongue gliding over his lips. "Why won't you finish what you started back there, beauty…"

Harry swallowed, his eyes glazing over again as he yanked his arms free and pushed the man back, reversing their positions. His fingers fumbled on the front of the pants before Sirius' hand was there as well, opening them and yanking them down. Harry nearly moaned in appreciation before lowering his head and finally getting Sirius' cock in his mouth, sucking contently. The man hissed quietly as Harry dragged his lips along the length, biting the tender flesh.

Harry wasn't in the mood of prolonging this that much so his hands went to his own jeans, flicking them open before shrugging them off. His tongue swirled hungrily and his hand worked as well, coaxing moans from the other man as he slid a finger to his mouth, letting Sirius slip out. When his hand was halfway to his ass Sirius grabbed it and rose, his grey eyes gleaming.

"You let me do that to you," the man nearly growled, yanking Harry's hand back as he sat up. He pulled the younger man forward and grabbed the back of his head, nearly shoving his cock down Harry's throat.

Harry moaned again, though the sound was greatly muffled as he tilted his head and took Sirius even deeper. He knew how to deep-throat a guy, he just rarely used the technique because his throat hurt a bit afterwards. But now… he wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and pulled him even close, listening to the man's moans as he took his cock in to the hilt. Harry's hands clenched around the fabric of Sirius pants when he felt his lungs screaming and finally he pulled back, drawing a deep breath before licking the side of Sirius' cock, nearly frowning because of the state he was hurriedly approaching.

"Sirius," Harry breathed, looking up to the man while his hand continued its movement and seeing the swirling depths of grey looking down to him, covered in lust. "Fuck me, now, hard..."

The man's eyes clouded over even more, the hand in Harry's neck tightening its grip. Harry breathed shallowly, his hand still moving but he didn't lower his head, he couldn't. Not anymore. He wanted Sirius, hard and fast inside him, he didn't care if the man fucked him dry. His whole body burned, scorching him from the inside and another beg nearly fell from his lips when Sirius didn't answer. Then, the hand on his neck. Pulling him closer until his forehead was against the other man's stomach. Harry nearly moaned, his hand tightening its grip. He gasped for air, his lower body rising until he was nearly standing on his knees, his head still against the man's stomach. Harry knew Sirius could reach from here, another thing completely if he _would_.

Harry moved his head and took Sirius in his mouth again, sucking, his tongue swirling, his hand moving, the heat in his own stomach intensifying when Sirius moaned again. Gods, Harry'd missed that moan. It crawled under his skin and slithered straight to his cock, making it even harder of possible. Then Sirius' fingers were against him and Harry bent his back to get even closer, Sirius' cock slipping past his throat and downer as fingers caressed the younger man's entrance, slicky fingers. Only one slipped in and Harry realized Sirius really was going to make him beg for it but he didn't care, he concentrated on the enticing member in his mouth, briefly suffocating but he couldn't have cared less, this was what he wanted.

Harry had to pull back again, the finger slipping from inside him as he backed just a bit, gasping for air. He dived back and licked Sirius' whole length all over, over and over again before using his teeth, scraping the skin and making Sirius hiss. The finger was in him again and it was bliss when a second joined, but they moved so slow it was making Harry go insane and he nearly growled, thrusting back with his hips in the slightest. He kissed the skin next to Sirius' cock, licking it, enjoying the scent and taste of the man as he was prepared, in fucking hell too slow but he was prepared, the two fingers moving maddeningly slow inside him while he sucked the man with even more enthusiasm. The fingers bent and Harry nearly howled, his upper body rising from the cushions, supported by his hands as he bent his back and squinted his eyes shut. The fingers brushed past his prostate and he howled again, his eyes flying open as he looked at the man before him, slightly hovering over him, those grey depths gleaming with unconcealed lust as the man thrust with is fingers again. The other hand had stayed in Harry's neck and now it forced him down again, kept his head in place and his mouth around Sirius' cock as another violent shiver coursed through his body. Harry moaned and whimpered and groaned but Sirius wouldn't let go, nearly binding his body while playing with him mercilessly. Harry was so close to coming just from that and he moaned again when a third finger was added, maybe briefly stopping to wonder how in fucking hell Sirius hadn't come yet when the fingers disappeared and both of the man's hands came to clutch Harry's head nearly painfully, pushing him down.

"Oh Christ yes," Sirius moaned, his fingers tangling in Harry's hair and pressing him even closer as he moved his hips, thrusting impossibly deep into Harry's mouth before letting his release fill the soft, wet, hot cavern, some of it dripping to the black leather couch. Harry moaned and took every last bit of the delicious substance, sucking Sirius even harder even though his own cock was inches away from driving him insane, burning and scorching his skin and nearly making him wail.

The hold in Harry's hair loosened and he was finally able to lift his face, seeing a glimpse of the man's eyes before he was rather roughly nearly kicked off from the couch and against the coffee table next to it. He head Sirius fumbling around to find something, not having the time to turn around before the man was pressed against him. Harry felt something leathery sliding along his side before his hands were grabbed and tied, apparently with his own belt from the jeans. He had the decency to try and free himself and offer a halfhearted protest even though his cock burned even more and he felt his ass clenching. Sirius tied the belt to something, probably the leg of the table, before sliding a knee between Harry's legs and spreading them roughly. Harry felt the rug burning his skin briefly before a petty sensation such as that was blown from his head with lighting speed. Sirius _tongue _was licking his ass.

Harry moaned and his head fell on top of his tied hands, his legs spreading even more as he thrust back with his ass. The tongue down there, the hot, slicky, _wet_ tongue, continued to work without becoming disturbed, making Harry howl and groan and purr as it wetted his entrance more and more, gliding over his skin and leaving bites behind. At some point he realized he was talking, begging Sirius to do him already, to fuck him hard into the coffee table with a low, horny, husky voice he hadn't even realized he owned. Sirius didn't even seem to be listening to Harry, he just continued his ruthless teasing until Harry howled again and came all over the carpet, some of his cum dripping down from the side of the table as well.

Harry could hardly breathe anymore, feeling like somewhere far, far, far under him was this horny, nineteen years old guy who was still begging the man behind him to fuck his brains out while the teasing man behind this guy was sliding his cock against the other's ass over and over again, pressing some of himself in before slipping out again.

Harry returned to reality when Sirius finally thrust inside him fully. He felt his cock returning to life as well as his mouth let out a howl after the other, the man behind him moving hard and fast and oh gods, Harry remembered again why he loved to be fucked from behind, especially by Sirius. It felt like the man was trying to thrust his insides out through his mouth, that was how hard Sirius was moving when he banged Harry's body senseless and into an incoherent string of moans. Then Sirius shifted, not moving in and out anymore but just moving their hips in a steady, hard and fast rhythm, making Harry's stomach turn and more whimpers fall from his lips as he met the man's fierce thrusts. He yanked his bound hands, trying to free himself but the leather stood its ground and he was tied to the table while Sirius was nearly physically hurting him now, the man's thrusts getting even harder while hands clutched his waist, definitely leaving bruises behind.

Harry raised his head in the slightest, his eyes sliding half open before a hand slithered to his neck, pressing his head back down and keeping it there. He tried to yank his hands free again, this time because his cock was screaming for attention, he was so close to come, only a few strokes and he'd have howled even more. Harry tried to speak from his moaning, trying to find his voice while the man continued to torture him, clearly noticing how he fought against the bindings. Finally he found something he hoped was his voice and tried, interrupted by a howl slipping from his throat when Sirius' cock hit past his prostate and seeded an even more burning need to his already burning cock.

"Sirius!" Harry managed to gasp out, feeling his throat dry and broken. "Gods, Sirius please, touch me or lemme go!"

"Let you go?" Sirius asked, clearly chuckling. "Now? When I finally got you?" His hand slid down Harry's side to his cock, starting to stroke it forcefully. Harry moaned and arched his back when Sirius started to move in and out again, his insides burning, tightening to a knot.

"Moan for me," Sirius ordered, his pace- both his hand and hips- hardening even more. "_Howl_ for me, Harry. Scream my name, yeah?"

Harry gasped for air and against all logic tried to get away, the intensity of the man's words ripping him to pieces in the best way possible. A few more strokes and he would've come. Few more and he'd been howling the man's name like wanted. But then Sirius pulled away, so suddenly it made Harry yelp and turn his head. The man stood right behind him, his knuckled nearly white as he clutched his own member, looking down to Harry.

"What the-" Harry gasped, his hands jolting in the binds again. "Shit, Sirius! You can't stop there, c'mon!"

Sirius' gaze fell from Harry's eyes to his ass, his head tilting as he let go of his cock. "Beautiful, now aren't you?" he asked with a low voice, his eyes gleaming. "I know just what to do with you after this…"

"Finish!" Harry pleaded, spreading his legs even more and trying to think sanely from the pulsing of his cock and the blood humming in his ears. "Sirius, please!"

"You're beautiful when you beg, you know that?" Sirius asked, taking a step back towards the couch.

"I don't fucking care, come back here and finish!" Harry whimpered, his eyes getting even more glazed. "Gods, please, don't tease me, Sirius! I'll do anything, just fucking make me cum already!"

"Anything?" Sirius asked, a smirk falling to his lust clouded face.

"Gods, anything, come on already, please, Sirius," Harry moaned. He would've been willing to fetch the moon from the sky to Sirius as long as the man finished and _fast_.

Sirius smirk widened and then he was back behind Harry, thrusting inside and stroking strongly. The youth came fast, howling Sirius name as his whole body bent. A bite stung his skin when Sirius sank his teeth into his flesh, moaning and coming as well.

Harry didn't even have the time to recover before he was released and yanked up, dragged upstairs. He managed to scrape together enough sanity to look mildly horrified when he realized where they were heading, weakly tugging on Sirius' arm.

"You insane bastard, I ain't going _there_!"

Sirius turned around and Harry found himself pinned to the wall, grey and definitely still extremely horny eyes looking at him while their naked bodies pressed against each other. "You promised," he reminded with a slightly crooked smirk. "Anything, remember?"

Not waiting for an answer, Sirius opened the door to James and Lily's bedroom, yanking Harry along. The youth landed on the luxurious, smooth bedcovers before Sirius was on top of him, preventing him from running away from the room.

"I'm not insane, Sirius!" Harry tired, yanking his hands free. He managed to sit up before he was grabbed and flung on the bed again, his head against the pillows. Sirius looked down to him with a look he'd never witnessed before and it made his insides tighten, his cock showing some signs of life again.

"Fight back if you want, Harry," Sirius said with his smooth voice, a husky edge to it that made Harry's chest suddenly feel three sizes too small. "It's more fun like that once in a while, anyway."

Harry tried to rise once again but Sirius' hand on his chest was stopping him, pressing him deeper into the pillows that faintly smelled like the perfume Lily sometimes used.

"You- how can you," Harry started, trying to fight back the thrilling images he was getting just by thinking it. "This's _my parents' bed_, goddamn it!"

"Indeed," Sirius said, still that same look on is face. Harry's wrists were grabbed and thrust against the headboard while the man's other hand slid down, tracing a small pattern to the younger man's skin before grabbing his already stone hard cock. "And your objection is great, as I can see. Just admit you _want_ me to fuck you into a mattress your parents have had fun their fun in more than once."

Harry moaned and tried to look away, telling himself he should tell the man to stop fooling around and let him go. He even thought about trying to feed Sirius some bullshit about how James and Lily could come back any second but tossed that idea aside the second it came to his mind. Sirius had been there when his parents had announced about their trip, telling it'd last for a month before asking if Sirius could keep one eye over Harry there. 'Because you're getting along so fine' Lily had said.

Harry's protestation- if there ever had even been any, he wasn't that sure- came to a short end when something slithered around his wrists and forearms, fastening them to the metallic headboard.

"There," Sirius said, rising in the slightest before bending down and biting Harry's nipple. "Now you beautiful being over there will stay put while I examine how white and innocent your parents really are."

Harry didn't really get that comment before Sirius started to rummage through the shelves in James' and Lily's shared wardrobe. His eyes widened when the man pulled out a maid-outfit along with high-heeled, straps to the knee kinda shoes. Sirius clicked his tongue mock-condemningly before tossing the clothes aside, leaving them hanging in midair.

The next shock Harry got was when Sirius pulled out a sailor-outfit of some sort, clearly designed for men. Now Sirius nearly laughed before tossing the clothing to hang with the others in the air. "Gods, I never knew they were this kinky," he announced, turning half around and showing Harry a feet long, shining black dildo. "You have nasty parents, Harry. Although-" he said, eyeing Harry and licking his lips. "You're not far behind. I could almost say you passed them a while ago." He threw the black- _thing_- to the bed, right beside Harry's leg before continuing his raid and searching every bit of the room. It turned out James and Lily had a fair share of those- _things_- all over the room, as well as some more outfits, a _whip_ of all things and a small stock of different, interesting liquids with different tastes.

When Sirius came back to the bed he scarcely suppressed his smirk at seeing Harry's panting, flushed, _hard_ form. He stepped on to the bed and slid to stand on all fours above the younger man, waking him from his daze with a snap of his fingers.

"I think we'll find use to these here," Sirius said with a smirk, waiting as Harry slowly dragged his gaze to the small pile of different… _things_ and other stuff. The younger man's eyes widened and he turned to look at Sirius again, his mouth opening and closing for a while before he managed to force some words out.

"Gods, _no_, Sirius," Harry gasped, trying to free himself. "Okay, fuck me here in their bed but don't use their shit to do it!"

"You've never tried this 'shit', now have you?" Sirius asked while tilting his head, sitting back on the youth's legs and caressing the body under him with his long fingers.

"No, and I don't even want to," Harry said, his eyes blazing as he looked at Sirius. "Come on, they'll know you took it!"

"They'll never know," Sirius ensured, leaning closer. "Unless you get fond of them so much you'll beg me to snatch them for you."

"Fucking never, now put them away," Harry insisted, his eyes sliding up to his bound hands. It was slightly difficult to get the big picture with his head nearly upside down but he saw the black fabric wrapped around the whole length of his forearms, around his wrists and even his palms and fingers, fastening him tightly and painlessly to the headboard of _his parents' fucking bed. _"I'll endure the binding, just put the other stuff away, okay, Sirius?"

"I think not," Sirius said smugly, his eyes narrowing sexily as he licked his lips. "Anything… you'd do anything, remember? I thing you should, you said it yourself and not that long ago either."

"I didn't know you'd mean some perverted shit like this!" Harry tried to protest, feeling his resolve fading away as he glanced to their side again and saw the small pile.

"I'm surprised you've never found any of this," Sirius continued like Harry'd never said a thing. "They were nearly on plain sight, James and Lily must be going at it pretty frequently."

Harry's eyes shot back to look at the man, a memory slithering to his mind. Not one he was that keen on having, either.

He had been what, ten? Had had a nightmare during the night and went to his parents' room. He'd never made it through the door. Standing nailed in the hallway, peeking through the small gap the door had left when forgotten ajar, squeezing his faithful cuddly toy against his chest. Looking his father hunched over his mother, on all fours and leaning to one hand while his other hand was somewhere Harry couldn't see it. But the man had been between his mother's legs and mama had been moaning and tossing on the bed like she had been in pain. Nothing but a silhouette of Harry's father visible, he looked odd without his glasses, the moonlight had been plating his skin while he'd whispered things down to Lily, things Harry'd either never heard and understood or understood and deleted. Harry remembered how it had felt like, first terror- still remaining from the dream- clutching his insides with its irony fist and then sudden warmth and something was moving inside his pajama-pants, making them look like a tent and Harry had sneaked away, not afraid anymore and wanting to figure out why it felt good when the hard thing between his legs rubbed against the fabric. He had gone to see his mother the next morning, climbing between his parents and staring at the woman until she'd awoken. 'Are you okay?' he'd asked, naively and childishly but hey, he'd been only ten, right? Lily had looked at him with a slightly odd look on his face and only now Harry recognized it as terror. The woman's eyes had flitted to James lying behind them and Harry'd followed her gaze, seeing something black disappearing to the nightstand drawer before Harry's father had turned around and been one big smile, asking how Harry had known to come when he'd just been about to come and check on him.

Harry shook himself mentally and focused on his problem in the present again. Sirius was still over him, looking down to him and not a hint of backing off in his eyes. Harry opened his mouth again to protest but his voice had disappeared, maybe still within his memory and screaming with his younger self when he'd come on that faithful night so long ago. He remembered being terrified, scared that he'd rubbed himself too hard and now it was blood all over him and on the sheets and on his hands before he'd turned on the light and seen the white substance. After that it'd taken a long while for him to get hard again before he managed to repeat the same thing.

Fingers snapped over his face again and Harry returned from his memorizing, his eyes focusing on Sirius again.

"It's something pleasant, yeah?" the man asked, tilting his head again. "This here has been getting harder and harder as you've continued your sweet reunion with you memories." He caressed Harry's erection with a knowing look in his eyes.

Harry felt the blush creeping to his face and it made Sirius smirk as he leaned even more over Harry, until their foreheads were nearly touching. "Just admit it, get over it and enjoy this," he breathed, his wrist making a sharp movement that made a strangled moan to fall from Harry's slightly misused throat.

"Put them away," Harry tried for the last time, but he didn't look at Sirius and his body was screaming to him he was an idiot for letting a chance like this pass. Sirius chuckled again and placed a lingering kiss to the side of Harry's neck, his lips scorching Harry's skin until he was sure there'd be a burn mark there soon.

"I think not, Harry," Sirius said, breathing straight to Harry's ear with that low purr that made Harry's insides throw another somersault before they liquefied and disappeared. His legs and whole body seemed to disappear until all that remained were his hands, tied to the bed, and his cock, tightly on Sirius' hold. "I've wanted to play with you for a while already, you see. You think I'm gonna let a delicious opportunity such as this slip from my grasp?"

No, Harry was sure Sirius wouldn't. He didn't want to be honest with himself but in the end he found no way out, finally admitting to himself he didn't even _want_ Sirius to let the opportunity slip. Harry pursed his lips to restrain that comment within him, he would in no fucking way tell the man he really wanted this. He had some dignity, after all. Maybe. Somewhere in the back of his mind that wasn't thinking what exactly that black _thing _would feel like inside his ass when-

No, Harry wasn't thinking that. He had some dignity. He did _not _spread his legs a bit too eagerly when Sirius placed his hands on them. And he most definitely _did not howl_ out like some animal when the black _thing-_ the first of the many- slid inside him impossibly deep before twisting and turning and forcing his body to fight against the bindings as he tossed on the bed.

And Harry did _not_ nearly come immediately when his legs were raised, his ankles tied to the headboard on both sides of his wrists with the same fabric that was around his hands. A silky pillow, two of them, slid under his waist to make it easier for his muscles.

Gods no, Harry had some dignity, right?

*_*_*

With a moan and a grunt Harry finally crawled back to reality again. He could feel the silky sheets under his cheek before he even _thought_ of opening his eyes. It was so smooth and warm that Harry must've dozed off for a little while before he felt something gliding along his back.

'A silky sheet', the young man thought briefly and groggily before he was sweetly warm and something was pressed against his side, radiating more heat to his body lying on his stomach. He dozed off again.

When Harry woke up properly it was chillier already and he'd moved. Now on his side, the warmth still behind him, pressed against him, something restraining his movements as he tried to lift his arm.

Harry pried his eyes open to realize he was in his own room, every door and window open but still there was no shifting in the air. He turned his head slowly, feeling as if his brains dragged ten years behind him as he looked out of the window and into the clear night sky, filled with stars. The moon was shining somewhere in there, it had to be shining because Sirius' eyes reflected the light when Harry finally managed to turn around enough to see the man. He winced quietly when his ass had to take some of his weight, making Sirius smirk.

"Thanks for the ride," the man said, biting Harry's shoulder gently and that still smirk stayed on his face. Harry had to frown so that he remembered and then he decided he'd have lived happily ever after without that memory. He felt the warmth descending to his cheeks again and saw from the expression on Sirius' face that he was blushing quite brightly at the moment.

Harry turned back to his right side again, enjoying the coolness of the sheet under his burning skin as he closed his eyes again.

"I'm not talking to you anymore," Harry said to the room before him, hearing Sirius chuckle faintly and move even closer.

"A pity," Sirius whispered to Harry's ear, biting the lobe gently while his hand slid along the younger man's side. "I'll miss your voice, then."

"You'd fucking deserve it," Harry muttered, wincing again when a finger pressed on a bruise on his hip.

"Would I now?" Sirius questioned, moving his hips and making Harry twitch as their bare skins connected and rubbed against each other, causing friction.

"I'm aching all over," Harry nearly hissed, moving away. "And it's your fucking fault, you goddamn perverted, sadistic bastard."

"I like it when you curse," Sirius muttered with a grin, moving closer again and wrapping an arm around the young man's waist possessively. He chuckled and placed a kiss to the back of Harry's neck, talking against the warm, smooth skin. "Especially if you're begging me for it at the same time…"

Harry swallowed and tried to shut down his ears. Unfortunately it had never worked before against his parents and their arguments, and in fucking hell it didn't work now. "Stop already," he muttered.

"Make me," Sirius breathed against Harry's skin.

"I want to sleep," Harry lied. But Sirius saw right through it and why wouldn't he? Harry'd never felt less tired in his life.

"You just slept for nearly seven hours," Sirius pointed out and Harry judged by his voice he was still smirking. "It couldn't have been _that_ tiring, the things we did..."

"The things _you_ did," Harry corrected. "I had no part in it; you forced yourself and your perverted, kinky ideas on me."

"Did I now?" Sirius asked, with such certainty Harry knew _he_ knew. The man _knew_ he'd enjoyed it more than he was willing to admit and Harry was sure that that time wasn't going to be their last time of using- something like those- in bed. "Funny, you meowed and howled under me pretty enthusiastically, remember?"

"You think anyone could stay quiet if you stuffed two of- _those things_- inside their asses?" Harry muttered nearly inaudibly but Sirius heard, chuckling again.

"No, and that was the idea in it, Harry," the man admitted, his hand sliding to the younger man's stomach where it caressed his skin lightly. "As I said, I'd miss your voice if you didn't talk to me anymore."

Harry grabbed the hand insulting his stomach and lifted it higher, entwining their fingers. "Leave my cock alone, now won't you?" he said.

"I wasn't even _near_ your cock yet," Sirius pointed out, puffing a small breath to the back of Harry's neck and making him shiver. "But I can go there if you want…"

"I don't," Harry said firmly, yanking the man's hand back up again. "You leave it alone until I say you can touch me again."

"My, getting cocky, now are you?" Sirius asked, licking Harry's skin and making his shudder again.

"You fucking sex-machine," Harry muttered, still trying to yank Sirius hand up. The man's skin felt like dipped in oil and he couldn't get a firm grip of it, always slipping away.

"I thank you for the compliment," Sirius said and Harry could feel the laughter bubbling inside the man's chest, pressed against him firmly.

"It wasn't a compliment, now let go already," Harry hissed, turning to his back and trying to ignore the sting of pain as he pushed the man away. "You fucked me hard enough to break my hips, you bastard. Don't you dare try and do it again!"

Sirius looked completely innocent the whole way through Harry's declaration, his hand sneaking lower and finally grabbing the for now limb member between his long fingers. He raised an eyebrow when Harry tried to yank the hand away, only tightening his grip even more. "I won't fuck you, I promise," he said with eyes flickering and dancing in amusement. "I just can't resist you, that's all there is to it. Is it so bad, Harry? Is it bad for me to want you near me and around me so much I can sometimes hardly breathe?"

Harry himself found it hard to breathe when those swirling depths ate him from the inside out until he felt like there was nothing left, his body following someone else's commands as it arched from the mattress towards the slowly moving hand. Sirius' hand was in his hair, the man pressed against his side, warm breaths heating the skin on the side of Harry's neck as the man placed a kiss after the other to the smooth surface. The man's hand kept on moving and finally Harry had to cling onto him tightly, his legs shifting and his back arching as he came, his teeth deep inside the side of Sirius' neck as he moaned weakly.

Harry's muscles let their deathlike grip loosen and he fell to the bed, his eyes half-closed while he fought for air. His hand searched until it found Sirius', clutching it tightly. Harry was gently turned to his left side and he pressed against the warm side, their limbs tangling until Harry couldn't tell where he ended and the other man began.

"Is it so bad to love you?" Sirius asked quietly and Harry raised his head drowsily, his hand sliding up to cup the other man's cheek. He crawled up the short distance and placed a lingering kiss to Sirius' lips, soon answered before they fell into a leisure battle of dominance as their tongues played with each other.

"It isn't," Harry said, his head falling to the side as he rested it on Sirius' shoulder. He let his eyes nearly fall shut before stirring awake again, kissing the side of the man's neck, all the way up to his ear. "I love you too," he muttered, Sirius' earlobe between his lips as he sucked and bit the flesh softly before letting go, his head falling again.

This time they really slept.

* * *

**A/N: **There.

I think I'll... crawl into a hole right now...

AND TAKE MY LAPTOP WITH ME *insane giggle*

You know the drill right? Reviews might make me write faster...


	6. Part five

**A.N:** *takes cover behind a very naked, very tied up Siri*

I know, I know! I'm sorry it took me ages! No, stop with the rotten watermelons already! Haaarryy!!!! *runs away*

Okay, 'm fine again *laugh* No, but really, I'm so, _so _sorry it took me this long to update. Muse problems, unfortunately *sigh* It seems that when that gorgeous bastard concentrates on this, he ignores everything else, and when he's concentrating on something else, this one here gets a hibernation- verdict. It's pretty damn annoying, I can tell ya *growls*

Well, I hope you enjoy this ^^b Meet you at the bottom, darling.

* * *

**6. Part V  
**

The next day Harry spent in bed. Or, at least that had been the general idea of it.

His whole body ached. From head to toe it literally, in fucking hell _ached_, and he cursed the man who'd inflicted such a hardship on him.

When Harry crawled to the other side of the hallway with the sole intention of going into the bathroom Sirius nearly tripped him halfway through the floor, smashing them both against the wall.

"Gods, no, Sirius," Harry moaned, clutching on to the man to keep his standing position. "I can barely stand properly, okay?"

"I wasn't going to suggest anything," Sirius said innocently, his eyes wide as he looked down to Harry. "I was - the attentive and caring kinda guy I am- just gonna ask you if you needed any help over here and if you wanted anything from the convenience store."

"Attentive, caring guy my _ass_," Harry said with a smirk. "And carry me into the bathroom, okay? My legs'll fail me any minute now."

"Aye, aye," Sirius said with and equal smirk, turning slightly before scooping Harry up and carrying him towards the bathroom like a princess. "Anything else your highness might want from this humble servant?" he asked as he lowered Harry to the tiles and came to stand behind him, starting to open the strings in the younger man's pants.

"Not that at least," Harry groaned, swatting Sirius' hand away and swaying dangerously. "How about some ice cream or something? From the store that is."

"Okay," Sirius said, kissing the side of Harry's neck and supporting the man as he slowly opened his pants.

"Close your eyes," Harry ordered when he was about to put his hand inside his boxers.

"Why?" Sirius asked, honestly surprised.

Harry laughed wholeheartedly. "Because," he said, his head lolling back against Sirius' shoulder. "I don't want you seeing little Harry down there. We won't be able to endure it, you see."

Sirius chuckled as well but obediently closed his eyes, letting Harry do his things before carrying him back to the bed.

"Put this in your ass if it really hurts that much," the man said when he was halfway out of the door again, tossing Harry a small jar.

"What is it? Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, turning the jar in his hands.

"It's an ointment," Sirius replied with a smirk. "And it _works_. Just in case you want your share of the cream…" the man winked and was out of the room before Harry could even blink.

First Harry didn't believe the thing in the jar would work. He placed it on his nightstand and lay sprawled on his stomach, the sheet barely covering him as he waited for a heavenly breeze that never came to course through the open window. But after he'd spent an hour in the bed, officially bored to death with nothing better to do, he tried it. And to the youth's great surprise the sting on his backside subsided before disappearing completely, leaving him painless and grateful for the man- not that he'd ever say a word about it to Sirius, that guy had an enough swollen head as it was already, thank you very much.

Harry grinned widely and rolled to his side, hugging a pillow as he sternly decided to take a nap. He closed his eyes and managed to lay still for exactly two minutes before groaning out impatiently and springing up, the pillow flying to the wall as he summoned a pair of pants. Harry slipped into them while hopping on one foot towards the door, grabbing the doorframe to keep his balance. He'd _so_ had enough of the lying around for one day.

The youth strolled to the ground-floor and walked into the kitchen, his eyebrow rising when he saw Sirius. The man had apparently managed to return without Harry noticing it, whistling quietly as he put something in the fridge.

Sirius turned towards the other man with a smirk, his eyes going up and down Harry's body as he followed him with his eyes.

"Quit staring me like I'm some piece of meat," Harry said as he went to the fridge as well, taking a sip from the juice before letting the door slam shut again.

"A piece of lovely, beautiful meat with a rough night behind," Sirius said, his smirk widening as his fingers brushed past Harry's hip. Harry's gaze followed and he saw the bruises on both sides of his waist, perfect fingerprints pressed against his skin.

"You…" Harry said as he raised his eyes again, looking at Sirius with blazing eyes. "You thank your gods my parents aren't at home."

"As a matter of fact I have already," Sirius said, grabbing something from the counter behind him. "If they were, I wouldn't have had the chance to make you meow like that yesterday." His eyes glazed over briefly, a chuckle slipping past his parted lips. "Gods, just thinking about it makes me want to slam you against that pretty counter over there and fuck your brains out," the man said, his gaze locking to Harry's and making him swallow.

"No fucking way," Harry declared, turning around. Sirius' hand slid up his arm and he turned around, taking a step back when Sirius approached him.

"I bought this," Sirius said with a smirk, holding up a jar of something between his fingers.

"What is it?" Harry questioned, trying to see the etiquette.

"Why don't you find out?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow as he rounded the younger man and went to the backdoor. "It's a nice weather, eh?" he stated before disappearing into the backyard, his dress-shirt left on the back of a chair near Harry.

Harry swallowed, looking at the thermometer. It was nearly as hot as yesterday, fortunately or unfortunately, depends how one looked at it. His hands went to his hips, his fingers caressing the bruises for a while before they slid to his ass. Harry bit his lip, glancing at the invitingly ajar door. He sighed, deciding he might as well start calling himself a masochist as he walked across the room and into the sunlight behind it.

Harry had to squint his eyes to see anything before he caught a glimpse of Sirius, lying on a hammock stretched between two ancient trees near the bench. He walked there and saw the jar on the man's stomach, a spoon transporting the white substance from it into Sirius' mouth that had just last night been down-

No, Harry didn't think about that as he stopped beside the man and looked down to him, seeing the amused pair of grey eyes answering his staring.

"Well, come down here, then," Sirius said, yanking Harry down. The hammock swung lazily from one side to the other as Harry moved slightly, trying to get some space of his own. Although that wasn't saying much, considering the size of the ridiculous piece of fabric they were lying on.

The youth turned to his side and rested his head on Sirius shoulder, feeling the afternoon sun scorching his back. Sirius took a new spoonful of the white thing and turned it towards Harry who opened his mouth with a laugh, tasting the substance when it hit his tongue.

"This's good," the younger man said, sounding surprised as he grabbed the jar and turned it, finally getting to see what it was.

"Yoghurt is always good, dear Harry," Sirius said sunnily as he scooped more of it into his own mouth. "And if you combine it with some fun eating, it's even better."

"I see," Harry said with a small laugh, his neck craning slightly as he looked at Sirius in the eye. "And how in the bloody hell do you think in that tiny little head of yours that a hammock is a good place for some fun eating?"

"Of course it is," Sirius said, sticking the spoon into his mouth and lowering the jar of yogurt to the ground. "You see," he started, his hand sliding to Harry's waist. "It's all about teamwork, savvy?"

"No," Harry said, rising to lean on his hand as he looked down to the man. "Explain properly."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he let out an exaggerated sigh, his fingers tugging on the loops of Harry's pants. "Straddle me," he ordered with a smirk, moving the spoon to the other side of his mouth. Harry raised an eyebrow but obeyed, taking support of the man as the hammock swayed.

Sirius moved a bit more towards the middle of the hammock and squirmed, taking a comfortable position before his hands rose under his head. "See?" he asked.

"I still don't get it," Harry announced, his fingers gliding along the man's stomach.

Sirius laughed, reaching down and taking the jar back up against his stomach. "A spoon," he said, taking it from his mouth and waving it in front of Harry's face. "A jar," he continued, pointing to his stomach. "You," he said, now smirking.

Harry raised an eyebrow but took the spoon, dipping it in the yogurt before putting it in his mouth. Some of the white substance nearly dropped to Sirius stomach but Harry managed to catch it in his fingers, his head tilting slightly back as he dragged the spoon from his mouth. "Am I supposed to feed you?" he asked, a smirk lurking on the corners of his mouth as he looked down to Sirius.

"Aa," the man answered, opening his mouth. Harry chuckled and scooped some yogurt to the spoon again, leaning forward and placing it between Sirius' lips. A small trail escaped from the man's mouth and Harry licked it off, his lips traveling to the side of Sirius' neck in the progress.

"Concentrate on this, now won't you?" Sirius said, poking Harry's side with his finger.

"I am," the younger man remarked, letting his legs slide lower as he slumped on top of the man and moved the jar to their side. Something hard nudged his hip and it made his eyes widen, a pleasurable thrill running down his spine as their eyes locked. Harry moved just a bit and enjoyed the look on Sirius face before the man drew his leg up and squirmed slightly, their waists pressing together even more. The youth could feel the first waves of arousal crashing through his body as their legs entwined and he found himself completely held down, the man under him chuckling with his mesmerizing grey eyes.

Harry swallowed and pulled back slightly, only to get himself yanked down again and his face barely inches away from Sirius. He licked his lips before lowering his head, taking Sirius' lower lip between his and biting down on it gently. The man chuckled, his fingers tracing Harry's side before grabbing his neck and pulling him down properly, their lips pressing against each other with more force until Sirius opened his mouth. They danced, playfully dueling for dominance Harry didn't even want. And true enough, in a few seconds he could suck the man's hot tongue into his mouth and let it peruse every single inch of it, making his body burn up even more.

But the youth noticed he wasn't alone with these kinds of feelings, for as he moved just an inch to the left and pressed with his hips a bit harder, a low growl emitted from Sirius and straight into his own mouth, vibrating sweetly. A hand slid down the younger man's spine and sneaked under his pants, caressing his ass until a finger slipped inside.

Harry's eyes flung open and his legs shifted, his waist pressing even more against Sirius as he tried to escape the feeling. "Fuck," he moaned.

"You used the ointment, now didn't you?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow and twirling his finger in Harry's ass. His answer was a low moan before a hand tilted his head back and their lips crashed together, Harry's tongue invading his mouth as the younger man moaned into the kiss heatedly.

"What did you do?" Harry gasped when they finally parted, rising only enough to look at the man.

"Completely nothing," Sirius said with innocent eyes as he slipped a second finger in, making Harry's back bend as he thrust back with his hips, a moan slithering from his mouth. "The question is what did _you_ do?"

Harry swallowed and tried to squirm away, his head tilting in pleasure as he accidentally rubbed himself against Sirius. "I didn't-" he started, his eyes zooming into Sirius' when the man chuckled.

"You played with yourself, now didn't you?" Sirius asked, his tongue gliding over his lips as his head tilted. He moved his fingers a bit differently, watching as another moan slipped from Harry.

"You-" Harry murmured, his head dangling as he spread his legs and pressed more against Sirius' hand. "What was it?"

"I told you," Sirius said, nipping Harry's earlobe and neck gently. "An ointment."

"What does it do, then?" Harry asked shakily, grinding his waist against Sirius' hip and getting an answering movement from the man that made his ass clench around the fingers.

"I told you…" Sirius said, now licking Harry's shoulder gently. "That you should use it if you wanted your share of the cream. I didn't say anything about what kind of cream it would be…"

Harry's eyebrow rose as he inhaled and took the jar of yogurt, placing it to the ground. His eyes met with Sirius' after that and he saw the faint amusement in there, along with something a lot darker and inviting.

"What did you do to me?" Harry asked, managing to keep his voice steady and even succeeding in sounding slightly demanding.

"You did it to yourself," Sirius remarked with a smirk, adding a third finger. It slid in without any resistance at all. "I told you to use the ointment if you felt like it, not to play with yourself."

Harry shot the man a dark look that clouded over instantly when Sirius' fingers bent and hit his prostate, smashing his body limb as he crashed on top of the man and a moan slithered past his lips.

"It's a fun ointment, you see," Sirius muttered silkily to Harry's ear, pulling the younger man up slightly. "Put it on normally, okay. Put it on and play with yourself and- let's say your ass- stays like that for up to two hours… So, to say that you played with yourself using two or three fingers…" the man chuckled and moved his hand, his waist moving up and rubbing against Harry roughly. "I don't even need to lick you down there."

Harry raised his head slowly, his eyes glazed as he bit his lip. "I should've known," he growled but his anger went to complete waste against Sirius' innocent eyes. The man took his hand away slowly, sliding it along Harry's back and leaving a small trail of the ointment behind. The youth closed his eyes, enjoying the burning sensation inside him and all over his body before he slid to lie against the man's side again, pressing close and tilting his head back.

"Feed me," the younger man ordered with a smirk, opening his mouth. Sirius chuckled and reached for the jar of yogurt, fishing the spoon from somewhere before scooping a fair share of the whiteness to it. He placed the spoon against Harry's lower lip and smiled softly as it slid inside and the redness closed around the metal, the tongue twirling around the substance. Harry opened his mouth slightly and Sirius dragged the spoon out, lowering his head for a lazy kiss as he scooped some more of the yogurt from the jar.

The ache Harry had slowly but only faintly dissolved, burning and slipping to the back of his mind but not getting forgotten as he enjoyed the warmth against his back and chest, the sun and the man beside him. His eyes slid half-shut when Sirius' fingers coursed down his spine, tracing small patterns before retreating again. The yogurt disappeared slowly and they had their fun licking it off from each other, the beams of light slowly leaving them to more shade. Finally Harry nearly shuddered when a soft breeze whispered through the air, playing with the branches above them. Sirius' hand tightened its hold around his shoulders before the man whispered something against the side of his neck and the youth was warm again. He raised his eyes to look at Sirius and smiled, crawling up slightly to give him a kiss.

"Thanks," Harry muttered against the man's lips before sliding his tongue inside the inviting warmth, a pleasant shiver coursing through his body again.

"You're more than welcome, beauty," Sirius said, pecking the pink lips before him. "I heard you playing yesterday," he added, his fingers gliding to mess the black locks.

"Hmm, you did?" Harry asked, resting his head on the steadily rising and falling chest.

"Yep," Sirius replied. "It sounded beautiful."

"No need to force yourself to compliment me," Harry said with a laugh, poking ar the man's stomach gently.

"I ain't forcing anything," Sirius said, sounding nearly disgruntled. "I mean it, you play well."

"Thanks," Harry muttered, tracing small patterns to the man's skin. "But do you have any basis for that compliment of yours?"

"Do I have to have?" Sirius asked, his fingers pulling on Harry's hair gently. "Or don't you believe me when I say you play beautifully?"

"Err, no," Harry stated, craning his neck to look at Sirius properly as he grinned widely. "I haven't really had anyone listening to me playing that much."

"Not even your parents?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry snorted. "My father deems it as a noise made to torture the living daylights outta people," he said, his voice dripping venom.

"What a bright outlook on music," Sirius said with a chuckle. "You poor thing."

"Yes, poor me," Harry said, a sly grin creeping to his face. "Comfort me, my humble servant. Now."

"Yes, my Lord," Sirius said with a smirk, his hand sliding to the back of Harry's neck as he pulled the younger man up slightly, sealing their lips in a gentle kiss. His tongue prodded on Harry's lips, licking them softly before he felt them part and he slipped inside, perusing every bit of the hot and familiar wetness until they nearly passed out from the oxygen-loss.

Harry moved slightly, turning even more to his side as his leg slipped over the man's waist and he pulled Sirius closer, his fingers threading through the silky hair. He could feel a hand sliding down his side, seeding burning ache at its wake wherever it touched before finally reaching his ass. The young man crooned into the kiss contently as he felt the pull, a leg slipping between his and causing sweetly torturous friction.

Teeth flashed out and Harry could feel his nails digging into the soft skin on Sirius shoulder-blade as his leg tightened its hold, bringing them even closer together. The warmth of the sun had subsided, disappeared, but the touch of Sirius' hands and body against his own was incandescent in its burn.

Air became an essentiality but even that couldn't stop them from continuing. It was just ragged breaths, hastily drawn into the confines of their lungs before they drowned again and gave each other the air they needed, their hands roaming anywhere and everywhere they could reach as Harry moved and pushed Sirius to lie on his back, squirming on top of the man without breaking the kiss.

The young man could feel Sirius' hand on his ass, those long fingers digging into his skin before they let go and slipped inside his jeans, teasing. He could hear the low growl emitting into the air when he moved, grinding their bodies together, but neither of them knew which one was the one to let it out.

Harry was nearly on his knees, standing above the man on the hammock. And he could feel it, a sadistic daredevil inside his mind raised its head and made him smirk widely.

"So, can you play?" he asked, just like that, stopping what they had been doing like it was a piece of cake. He ignored the insane burn emitting through his whole body as he looked into Sirius' eyes, into the black, infinite and definitely aroused depths. He occupied his fingers with Sirius' hair to prevent his ass from feeling the hand still in there, or the enticing hardness pressing against his crotch.

It took Sirius a while to answer, it was clear he had no idea what Harry was asking of him until the twelfth time he twirled the words in his mind. "The guitar?" he asked finally, drawling out the words with a low and husky purr that slithered right down into the younger man's spinal chord and exploded with engulfing velocity.

"Anything, really," Harry replied, tilting his head slightly in an attempt to distract his body.

"Hmm, barely," Sirius said, his voice raspy as his eyes did all the talking his lips didn't let through. "I'm more into motorcycles and beauties like you, actually."

Harry's heart thudded against his ribs and suddenly it felt like the sun had returned, scorching his back and neck with its warmth. "You don't play them," he said with a small giveaway laugh, pulling at a wisp of the man's hair between his numb fingers. "Speaking of which, when'll you be done with my bike?"

Sirius' lips parted in an obvious smirk, his eyes sparkling with dark amusement. "Are you trying to kick me out of here?" he asked, one fine eyebrow rising temptingly.

"Shamelessly," Harry admitted, and the wicked grin on his face needlessly hid his thoughts. "Then I can pay you, you can buy your flat and I can escape from this house more often."

"I see," Sirius said, his arm slithering around Harry's waist. They both tried to ignore the burn that was its cost. "Well, if you want to get away why don't you buy a place of your own?"

The man's words rang in the chirping air all around them as Harry bit down on his lips, a slightly annoyed look passing his eyes before they both moved again, in synch, and such a petty emotion was wiped off to give way to something heavenly delicious. "I can't," he said, letting his fingers run across the warm chest under him. The youth could feel the small jolt Sirius' fingers made against his skin. "Not until I'm twenty."

Both of those fine eyebrows rose this time as Sirius grabbed Harry's hand. "Some rule your parents made?" he asked, but in truth neither of them actually understood the meaning of those words, too lost in the screaming lust their blood was rushing into every bit of their bodies.

"Kinda," Harry said with a shrug, seeing the shudder coursing through the both of them when his hips moved as well. "It was either I move to a flat of my own and they come and check on me at least five times a week or I stay at home until I'm twenty."

"Why twenty, then?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow again. They were slipping closer to their limit the longer they stayed like that, torturing themselves and each other because of the feeling they knew would follow.

"Beats me, go and ask them," Harry said with a strained noise that claimed to be a laugh but only sufficed as an admittance of his state. He felt the move Sirius made under him, a leg drawing up until it was nearly pressed against his back.

"I don't care that much," Sirius said, and his voice had changed again, along with his eyes. Harry felt the delicious shudder coursing through his body along with those words- the liquid sex- they contained within. The man's eyes were nearly black in the light of the invisible sun, gleaming with a predatory look not at all hidden in them.

Harry smirked widely, he could nearly feel the tail waggling lazily on his backside as he slowly leaned forth, his forearms sliding along the smoothness of the hammock as he tilted his head. "Funny thing," he breathed, the smirk still plastered on his face as their lips met again.

Harry could feel the thrill running through his spine as the hand tightened its hold on his ass again and he was pulled even closer, the hard body under him radiating heat. He moaned briefly and nudged with his waist, grinning devilishly in his mind when he felt an answering noise rumbling in the broad chest and pouring into his mouth. Then his neck was grabbed in a nearly blinding hold and it all snapped, they'd had enough of this game for now.

The ground was surprisingly soft when they landed on it with a heavy thud but Harry couldn't have cared less, he was too busy lifting his hips from the grass to urge Sirius to take his jeans off. It didn't take the man long to grin widely and grab the waistband of such an offensive garment, neither of them watching where it landed as Harry's fingers worked on Sirius' own pants, getting distracted by the rain of kisses and bites landing on his neck and shoulders.

The both of them let out a small, but all the more revealing growls when Sirius pants didn't cooperate and finally Harry just gave up with the buttons and spelled them open, not even bothering to do more as he pulled the man on top of him and lifted a leg to his shoulder. The young man could feel the binding hold on his waist before it was lifted up slightly, his other leg nearly brutally kicked aside. He heard the small grunt dancing in the air as Sirius moved just in the slightest and then, without a warning, slammed his cock inside.

Harry let out a small gasp as his whole body arched, his legs tightening its hold on Sirius' shoulder as his hands grasped on the grass. Then Sirius pulled out and he saw stars, only to moan out his demands when the man thrust in again.

The pace Sirius set was ruthless and hard but Harry loved it all the more, his arms flying around the man's shoulders to a bruising hold. He could feel the man's head on his own shoulder, the scorching breaths of air against his neck, the grass tickling his skin. Sirius' hand was holding him up but the other was above their heads, grasping at the grass with so much force Harry could feel the tenseness of the man's muscles against the side of his head.

They gasped out, in unison, but neither of them tried to stop or prolong the crushing waves of pleasure hitting through their bodies. Harry's whole body arched again, the sudden and so extremely fast passion and completion nearly bringing tears to his eyes as he screamed out weakly. His head tossed back and he clung onto the man as warmth spilled to their stomachs, making him moan. He could hear the low growl emitting from Sirius' lips and straight into his ear, pouring molten lava to his insides and making the moment of bliss last even longer.

Finally they had to slump against the ground, drained of their energy for now, and nothing but their ragged breathing audible amidst the whispering trees.

They laid there like that for an infinite amount of time, collecting bits of their coherent mind together as they dragged themselves back into reality.

Harry opened his mouth slowly, trying to find his voice. His task was interrupted, however, when Sirius suddenly moved and pulled, out, drawing deep moans from both of them before he slumped back on top of the youth.

"G-" Harry tried, forced to swallow and try again when he realized his throat was imitating the Sahara at the moment. "Gimme-" he managed to say before he was forced to halt again, a breathless sigh slipping past his lips. "Gimme more of that… ointment of yours," he was finally able to gasp out, feeling the stir Sirius made.

The man rose slowly, just enough for them to look at each other as a wide smirk fell on his face. "I knew you'd like it," he said triumphantly, his tongue flashing out before disappearing into the enticing wetness again.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously before his hand slid up, tangling in the man's hair. "I'm not your toy, pretty boy," he remarked with a slightly breathless but all the more eerie and calm voice, the green fire storming before Sirius.

"I know that," Sirius said with the utmost innocence as he let out a small laugh. "Which is why…" he trailed off, raising an eyebrow ponderingly. "Okay, I can't think of anything right now."

Harry's eyebrow rose as well but found it virtually impossible to be angry when he was feeling extremely relaxed and two hundred percent horny at the same time. "You just watch it," he said, although he had no clue what he was saying anymore. Moreover, he wanted to keep Sirius talking because it felt nice on his chest. He was weird, so sue him.

"I intend to, beauty," Sirius said with a smirk, glancing into the sky. "Too bad it isn't going to rain soon."

"And why exactly is that bad?" Harry inquired, bettering his position slightly and digging out a rock from under his hip. He watched as it flew into the flowerbed before returning his gaze to Sirius, slightly startled by the openly lusty look on the man's face. "What?" he asked with a small laugh.

"I think it's pretty much futile to tell you it really does me no good if you wriggle like that," Sirius said with a smirk, leaning his chin to the youth's shoulder. "And about the rain…. Have you ever happened to be outside naked when it rains?"

"Umm, no," Harry said, chuckling. "I don't want pneumonia, thank you very much. Besides, isn't it like cold and wet when it rains?"

"That's the general idea, beauty," Sirius said with a laugh of his own, finally sitting up and wiping his hair from his face. "It's pretty amazing."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that," Harry stated, deciding he had enough energy to sit up as well.

"So, you wanna play something to me?" Sirius asked out of the blue, his gaze lowering again.

"What?" Harry asked, blinking before he remembered exactly what had been the topic of their so called conversation before… this. "No thank you, I'd rather not," he said with a small laugh, leaning back on his hands. "How 'bout _you_ play something for _me_?"

"I already told you, I can't play shit," the man answered with a sunny laugh, stating to button his jeans before his hands were grabbed and his gaze was met with skeptical green.

"Oh, I think you can," Harry said with an obvious smirk. "You just don't want to, is that it?"

"Hmm, maybe," Sirius said, grinning. It made Harry laugh as he released the man's hand and started to search the area for his jeans, finally giving up and just summoning them into his hands.

"I guess this means the fun's over," Harry stated as he tried to straighten up his pants and not concentrate on the torturous friction rubbing against him at the same time.

"The fun's never over, babe," Sirius said, an obvious ambiguity in his tone as he slowly straightened and stood up.

"Should I be sad?" Harry mock-pondered as he flopped back on the grass with a huge, albeit feigned, sigh.

"Seriously not," Sirius said, grinning at his wordplay. "You gonna stay there for long?"

"The rest of eternity, thank you very much," Harry said, lifting his hands under his head as he closed his eyes against the brightness. "I don't have anything to do today so I might as well actually _do_ nothing."

A silence greeted the young man's words and he had a second to wonder about it before a weight landed on him again, something cold and slightly slicky falling on his collarbone. "What're you doing?" he inquired, feeling the grin trying to force to corners of his mouth up.

"I'm helping you to do nothing," Sirius said helpfully, his tongue sliding along the other man's skin with a short flick.

"By using me as a plate?" Harry questioned. "I assume that's still the same yoghurt as before…"

"Yep," Sirius confirmed. "I wouldn't want it to go to complete waste in the face of your tardiness."

"Tardiness and laziness are two completely different subjects, pretty boy," Harry remarked, feeling the warm breath sweeping his skin as Sirius chuckled.

"So?" the man questioned. "You don't have to do a thing and I get to eat this shit off you. What could be a better deal?"

"The one where you won't be first subtly groping me and when I get unsuspecting or doze off you just bluntly roll me around and fuck me into the grass," Harry said while trying to contain his laughter, opening one eye to look at Sirius.

"I'm not that evil, darling," Sirius said with wide, innocent eyes, but his attempts were completely futile against the raised eyebrow he was receiving. "Okay, maybe I was thinking something along those lines-" he started, grinning when Harry snorted meaningfully. "-but have I ever done something against your will?"

"Do you have a short memory?" Harry inquired. "Who exactly was it that just yesterday wrung a promise out of me with completely unfair methods before tying me into my parents' bed and fucking my brains out for about-" he raised an eyebrow with feigned contemplation. "-six hours straight?"

"You still on about that?" Sirius asked with a laugh, leaning his head to his hand with a devilish look in his eyes. "No harm done, you're as good as new and have a few new interesting experiences under your… belt, I should probably say."

"'Interesting'?" Harry quoted. "Sure, that's one way to put it. One of which contains information I never wanted to know. If my parents want to be kinky and perverted, I don't need to be aware of such a thing. I'm entitled to childish naivety sometimes."

"But isn't it fun you have something against your parents now?" Sirius asked. "For instance, if they catch you doing something, you can always use that as a counter-attack."

"And how would I explain the fact that I knew about their stocks in the first place?" Harry asked with a chuckle, bettering the position of his head.

"They weren't that hard to find, really," Sirius said with a small, smug shrug. "Your parents are the naïve ones here, beauty. I'm surprised it never came into their heads that you'd want to find one of those interesting things…"

"My parents think I'm straight," Harry pointed out, his eyebrows rising again. "I highly doubt they are under the impression that a person such as that would need their shit."

"But if said person happened to have a girlfriend and they became curious of the ways of nature it would be a whole different subject," Sirius countered, tapping the younger man's nose with the spoon he'd fished out from somewhere.

"'The ways of nature'?" Harry said, laughing. "Sure. But still. What makes you think I'd want to do something to this imaginative girlfriend of mine? Unlike _some_ I'm not sadistic."

"I ain't sadistic," Sirius said, laughing as well with his sparkling eyes. He grinned widely at the skeptical look he was once again receiving and scooped some of the yoghurt into his mouth, sucking on the spoon. "It's not sadistic to make you feel good," the man remarked, not taking the spoon from his mouth.

"But it's verging on sadistic to tie me up and pay no heed whatsoever to what I say," Harry said, his brow furrowing in the slightest.

"I heard you alright," Sirius said, a chuckle slipping past his lips as his fingers came to rub the scowl away from the younger man's face. "But there wasn't a 'no' or 'stop' in there somewhere so I didn't need to pay attention."

"Yeah, like you would've stopped if I'd asked," Harry said, rolling his eyes before directing a stern glare at the other man. "Would've you?"

Sirius grinned widely, sucking on his spoon for a while before pulling it from his mouth and licking the shining metal. "Who knows," he said with a wink, a chuckle welling in his chest again. "If you mean it then I've no objections. If you don't, well…" the man shrugged, a lewd smile about in his eyes as he leaned forth. "Then it's just another 'fuck, yes' in my ears, beauty…"

Harry swallowed lightly, the scowl nearly returning into his face before he smiled as well. It was an angelic smile but Sirius knew better than to believe in it. "Just so you know, I'm getting you for that," the youth said with his innocent eyes, a tongue darting over the red lips. "Don't think you can screw around with me and get away with it just like that, pretty boy."

"Barking dogs seldom bite, beauty," Sirius said, sitting up again and returning the spoon into his mouth. "But I'm hoping you will."

Harry chuckled lightly before squirming slightly and kicking the man's side, making him raise an eyebrow. "I got bored of being lazy," was all that he said. Sirius chuckled as well, his husky voice ringing in the scorching afternoon of the day as he retreated slightly.

Harry glanced at his jeans before snorting and letting them fly away again, feeling the warmth sneaking back into his body. He drew a leg against his chest to get it from Sirius' side before flashing the man a wide, lewd grin and rolling onto his stomach, lifting his lower body to stand on his knees. "It's more interesting with some fun eating, right?" the young man said, his grin widening as he looked up to Sirius' slightly surprised face.

"You shoulda told me you wanted it like this from the start," the man replied with an equal grin, his hand lowering to scoop some of the yoghurt from the jar. "Too bad there's not much let anymore…"

"Oh, well, these things called stores have been invented, you know," Harry said with a laugh, biting his lower lip as he followed the man's fingers with his eyes. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt the slickness against his ass as he gasped when it was slightly spread about, enticing heat pressing against his skin.

The first lick scorched the young man's body and he smiled widely, his fingers twitching against the grass. "What about the ointment?" he asked, trying to get his voice back as Sirius' tongue retreated from his entrance and he could feel the man's forearm resting on his back.

"What about it?" Sirius asked, his voice slightly thick, but Harry could excuse it with the fact that the man's tongue was back in somewhere that made delicious thrills run through his whole body and his fingers to dig into the ground with force.

"Well-" Harry gasped, his forehead pressing against the ground when that tongue flicked teasingly. "Is it… you know… edible?"

"Most certainly," Sirius said with a laugh, and Harry could see those long fingers going to get some more. He swallowed as his eyes traveled to the man's lower body, regrettably covered by that offensive piece of shit, sometimes know as jeans as well. "It'd be no fun otherwise."

"Certainly," Harry chuckled, his hips making an involuntary jerk back when fingers suddenly slipped inside his ass and they just had to be in that one particular angle. A raspy moan escaped his lips, not lessened one bit by the fact that Sirius had hit on something else he could efficiently drive Harry crazy with. Those long fingers would be the end of him one day.

Harry wasn't even sure when the yoghurt had run out but right now he had much more interesting and current things to be thinking about anyway, as it were. Like the way Sirius' tongue was starting to get illegal with the things he was doing with it, or how his fingers just seemed to find every single even semi-sensitive spot on Harry's body and smash continuous waves of pleasure through him.

The young man moaned out into the grass when the bliss just seemed to stretch on in infinite quanta, burning his body to ashes. He could feel every flick of the man's tongue more strongly and intensely than the previous one, every stroke the man made with his finger seeding even more molten lava into his system until it felt like every nerve-end on his body was on fire, sending unfathomable things to his brains that were overrun by the smell of grass and Sirius' tongue inside his ass.

"Gods," Harry gasped, moaning against the ground. He felt a bite stinging his skin and it made his whole body jolt as a silent, blissful sigh escaped his lips.

"Liking it?" Sirius asked from somewhere quite far away, his fingers continuing to be illegal.

Harry shot the man a look through the offensive curtain of blackness his hair had decided to present before his eyes, feeling as the locks got glued into his skin more and more each second the sweat could freely roam over his skin.

"I'll take that as a 'fuck, yes', then," the man continued with a wide smirk, his head lowering and letting his tongue be illegal again.

Harry exhaled shallowly, feeling his muscles tensing up one by one until he was straining himself off the ground with shaky hands, his spine arching and offering even more of his ass towards the enticing, illegally amazing heat. He felt the kisses on his skin, slipping lower as the fingers continued and suddenly grabbed a good hold of him, guiding his cock into the awaiting and scorching mouth. The young man had the time to realize the insanely hot feeling of getting sucked into Sirius mouth before the man's fingers joined in on the game and smashed him harshly over the edge and into the awaiting, white, mind-blowing orgasm.

Harry screamed out into the grass, his vision going from black to white and then into red so fast his head felt dizzy, his lungs not willing to cooperate as that hungry mouth drew every bit of his release into its sweet and soft confines. He tried to inhale through his nose but found it purely impossible, his throat had forgotten how to function and he grasped at the grass with a convulsive grip, endless curses falling from his lips and into the starry, incandescent view before his eyes.

The lips gave him a last suck before traveling up again and the tongue was back, some more illegalities done to his ass before the man retreated with a final kiss. "Anyone alive in there?" he asked with a soft laugh, knocking on the younger man's temple gently with his knuckles.

"In a year, maybe," Harry managed to murmur out before a croon slipped past his lips, caused by the sweet feeling of Sirius pressing against him.

"Have I ever happened to mention that you taste _delicious_?" Sirius asked, drawling out the last word as he nipped on the youth's skin faintly. "Add in some ointment and all by itself delicious yoghurt and you're a pure feast to me, beauty."

"Should I feel honored?" Harry asked, fighting an eye open to look at the man through the heavy haze his mind had decided to settle on for now.

"If you like to," Sirius answered with a laugh.

"Hmmph," Harry grunted, heaving himself up. He grinned at the man before summoning his pants and slipping into them quickly, jumping on the spot to get them on faster. "You'll miss out on a chance to grope me even more if you don't come now!" he exclaimed, although, he'd actually just came up with it. But no matter, he laughed all the same and dashed towards the back door with Sirius at his wake.

The young man stormed into the kitchen and ran straight through it, absentmindedly yelling "Hi, mom!" as he went. He had such a speed that he reached the foyer before his brains caught up and he turned around, first looking at his mother who was standing beside the counter and then at Sirius who nearly crashed through the backdoor.

"Wouuu-uuu!" Sirius exclaimed, skidding to a halt and grabbing his shirt along the way. "Lils! What're you doing here? I thought you and Jamie-boy weren't going to show your faces for another two weeks or so."

Harry was glad his mother could only see Sirius front. He himself was presented with an angle that somehow managed to show him the long, red mark on the man's shoulder-blades. And he didn't want to look at his fingers to see if they were red or not.

"James got sick so we had to return," Lily explained, watching as Sirius pulled the shirt on him but didn't bother buttoning it up.

'_Damn that bastard for ruining everything!_' Harry thought, feeling a spike of annoyance coursing through him when his plans to own the house and Sirius for three more weeks were snatched away from him. Though, it had been a good few days…

Harry decided not to go into exactly that direction right now. His legs were feeling extremely wobbly so he had to lean to the doorframe already to keep standing. He didn't want those thoughts to come and make his brains even more of a dirty place than it already was, at least not now.

"What's with Jamie-boy?" Sirius asked when Harry didn't say anything, noticing the dark glare the younger man had in his eyes.

"I'm not sure, actually," Lily replied. "I dropped him to St Mungo's along the way, I just came back to change clothes before I join him again."

"Oh," Harry muttered, his eyes flashing as a grin tried to force its way to his face. "So, how long're you gonna stay there, mom?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, darling," Lily said, leaving from the counter to come and slide a hand through Harry's hair. "Your dad's gonna be alright, though, don't worry."

"I'm not, I'm sure he'll live through it," Harry said, a fake smile on his face. He watched as his mother went upstairs to change, his foot connecting with the floor impatiently. Both he and Sirius were painfully aware of the fact that now so wasn't a good time to look at each other.

The young man nearly sighed in relief as Lily finally descended the stairs and he walked the woman out, nearly shoving her through the door before closing it and bumping into Sirius when he turned around.

"Am I sensing some crooked triumph over here?" the man asked with a grin, his head tilting.

"My, not at all," Harry said with a wide, sly smirk, his eyes dancing in amusement. "How could that be possible? We're talking about my dear father here."

"Hmm, indeed," Sirius said, his grin widening.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before it snapped at the same time for the both of them and Harry found he was pinned to the wall once again, a hand holding his wrists up as an impatient tongue invaded his mouth. He moaned, trying to free his hands purely for the principle in it as he lifted a leg and wrapped it around Sirius' waist, pulling the man closer.

Sirius pressed even closer and Harry could lift his other leg on the man's waist as well, clinging onto the firm body as he was pressed against the wood with nearly bruising force, a hand gripping his waist in its hold.

The kissed grew even more passionate until Harry was sure he wouldn't be able to stand for a week, everything below his waist-line turning into complete jelly as he felt a hardness pressing against his hip, answered by the only conveniently attached-feeling part of his anatomy on his lower body.

Harry heard the small growl- one of the many they had already been both letting out- echoing in the vast silence of the house before Sirius suddenly pulled back slightly and- just like that- lifted Harry to his shoulder. The youth let out a surprised sound and that was all he could manage before they were walking, Sirius carrying him like he was a sack of potatoes. In some other circumstances Harry might've had the dignity to show the appropriate amount of indignation against being carried like this but now it was pure ecstasy. Not only did he get to enjoy this obvious show of strength on Sirius' part, but the way he was carried also led to the fact that his once again aching hard-on was pressed against the man's shoulder, causing torturous friction with every move he felt vibrating through the strong body.

The young man's hands clenched around the back of the man's shirt and then they were in his room, the door banging from the wall as Sirius walked straight to the bed and lowered his load to the soft mattress.

Harry immediately pulled the man down and rolled them around, attacking Sirius' mouth as he once again set out for the task of opening those damn buttons. This time he had luck on his side and they gave way fairly quickly, the garment itself disappearing somewhere into the room.

The youth gasped out his appreciation before the sadistic little devil raised its head again, making him smirk widely. Sirius raised an eyebrow but allowed himself to be dragged higher up on the bed, his lips curling to form a knowing smile as his wrists were slammed against the headboard and tied into the wood with a bit of silk that had been suspiciously conveniently at hand.

Harry grinned at the man's questioning look with as much innocence as he could muster, widening his eyes before letting the act drop. He slipped back down and licked his lips in appreciation, giving the man a last glance before downing the enticing cock into his mouth. The youth could heard the small hiss Sirius made and it got his eyes to gleam, a wicked grin visible in the green fire as he sucked harshly and contently, a small moan rumbling in his throat.

The young man was just about to really get to it- his own hard-on starting to be screaming for attention as well- when they were brutally interrupted.

"Oh, Haaarryyy!"

Harry bolted up with lighting speed, his eyes blazing as he looked towards the door. "What the fuck's his problem?!" the young man moaned, tugging at Sirius' cock and making him gasp. "Does he have _a fucking_ _radar_ or something?!!!"

"Rise and shine!" Remus yelled and Harry heard the foreboding creak of a stair, realizing to his terror that his Godfather was on his way up.

The youth sprung up and nearly flew to the hallway, yanking a shirt he found over his head. His door slammed shut just when Remus was barely feets away, making the man blink.

"It's, umm- messy," Harry lied as Remus raised an eyebrow, all the while trying to hide the roughness of his breathing or his burning cheeks. Not to mention his burning, insanely aching and needy cock and asshole but there were a few things you might want to keep from your Godfather. "Something you wanted, Rem?"

"Well, yes, actually," Remus said, all smiles and summer. "We're going to the beach, wanna tag along?"

"Depends entirely on the definition of 'we'," Harry said, trying to get his voice to stop shaking. He leaned to the doorframe and prayed to all gods he could think of that Remus wouldn't get the idea of wanting to peek into his room despite its 'messy' state.

"Just me, Tricia and the darlin' sunshine," Remus said, his smile getting even wider and attaining a frightening amount of luminosity.

"'Darlin' sunshine'?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "Since when has Lou been 'darlin' sunshine'?"

'_Please, just go away already, I want to get fucked into the mattress and I doubt Sirius is in a better condition_.' the youth thought, trying to keep his lower body in check. The edge of the doorframe was pressing right between his ass-cheeks and- while he did want to know what it would feel like to have Sirius grinding him into said edge- _now_ might've been not the best of times to start pondering over a thing such as that.

"Catchy, isn't it?" Remus asked, completely oblivious to the slightly skeptic and more than a bit distracted look gracing his Godson's face. "Cia thought it up, actually."

"Gods, you and your pet-names," Harry said, rolling his eyes and sinking even further into the doorframe. '_Gods, this feels too good…_'. "And have you ever heard about this thing called privacy? Or that you should knock before entering other people's houses instead of just marching in like you own the place?"

"Aww, c'mon, cub!" Remus said, his arm slithering around the youth shoulders and pulling him along. "You know we're like family anyways! So what does it matter? Besides, you don't knock either when you come over, you know."

"Completely different subject, I'm entitled to such privileges," Harry stated, trying to peel the arm off. He was getting mental images from a situation that involved someone quite else than his Godfather and it'd do him no good to run back into his room right now. Even if he wanted a cock in his mouth right this second and he had a more than willing accomplice tied up in his bed... "Besides, you're old and fossil-era already, I doubt you would be having any devastating activities going on when I drop by."

"Hmm, you say that even though you live with James and Lily," Remus said, grinning. "For someone as _fossil_ as me, you think Lou just sprung out of the ground?"

"That was four years ago, lot's can happen," Harry countered with a smirk, glancing at his door before he was nearly dragged downstairs. He could feel the burn on his stomach and it didn't help at all that he could still feel Sirius' cock sliding along the soft insides of his mouth. _Extremely_ _vividly_.

"Oh, hello Harry!" Tricia exclaimed from the kitchen while trying to contain the overeager four-year-old who was apparently determined to tear every single thing down from every reachable level.

"Hey, Tricia," Harry said, moving Lou aside with his leg as he went to the fridge. He needed something else to think about. "Hey, puke machine."

"Rude!" Lou exclaimed. "Not a puke machine!"

"You mean you've grown out of the habit of puking on me every time I'm around?" Harry inquired as he took a bottle of cider from the fridge, opening it hastily before downing over half of it in one go. "Leech," he added, wiping his mouth and looking down to the girl who'd glued herself to his leg.

"Lap!" Lou declared, pouting and looking up to Harry as her hold tightened even more.

"Pal," Harry countered with a smirk, drinking the rest of the bottle before taking another one from the fridge and tossing the empty one to the general direction of the sink. Lou had to think for a long while before she understood what the youth'd said and then her pout deepened, her eyes growing watery.

"Meanie!" the girl shrieked, making Harry laugh.

"It's called wordplay, Lou," the young man said before raising an eyebrow. "And how am I supposed to take you into my lap if you're imitating a perfect leech on my leg?"

Lou let out a triumphant yell before letting go and thudding to the floor, her arms swaying as she looked up to Harry again. The youth chuckled and crouched down, draping an arm around the tiny waist before straightening again, being careful to keep the girl securely and most definitely above his waist-line. Gods, he didn't feel like explaining anything right now.

"So, what say?" Tricia asked with a smile, leaning to the counter and wiping her hair from her face. "Got a minute to spend with your Godfather and his family?"

"More like half the day, I'd say," Harry said, bettering the kid's position on his side as he took anther swig from the bottle. "And what makes you think I don't have a hot, fuckable date for this torturously hot day anyway?"

"Because it's too hot," Tricia said with a grin, her arms crossing on her chest. "And of course you never miss out on some quality time with us."

"Hmm, sure," the youth said with a laugh. He needed to wash his brains right about now. It did him no good to see Lou sucking on her finger like that.

"Great!" Lou shrieked straight to Harry's ear, making his head jolt away slightly.

"Thanks, now I'll be deaf for the rest of the day," Harry said, nudging the girl's head with the bottle before taking a huge swig again.

"You think Sirius'd want to tag along as well?" Tricia asked, her head tilting.

"Where's the mutt, anyway?" Remus asked from his spot against the table, his eyebrow rising. "I would've imagined he'd be working on your bike on a day such as this but he's not in the backyard."

"He- umm… Maybe he's in the guestroom?" Harry tried, squashing his imagination again. He downed a huge portion of the alcohol in one go while trying to avoid Lou's hands that were now determined to pull his hair out.

"Well, shouldn't you know?" Remus asked, his eyebrow rising even higher. "The guestroom's attached to yours, isn't it?"

"Hmm, yes," Harry said slightly uncomfortably, bettering Lou's position again. He didn't need the mental images from that room right now, his cock was killing him as it were already. "Lou, I like my hair as it is right now, thanks."

The girl giggled and somehow managed to steal Harry's bottle, flopping down to the floor and sprinting out of the room as fast as she could. They heard a high scream from the hallway, accompanied by a colorful curse and the sound of something crashing against the wall. Harry was the first on the scene and he just had to laugh on the equally surprised expressions of Lou and Sirius as they stared at each other.

Sirius chuckled and straightened, taking the bottle and grabbing the girl's collar, dangling her from the nape. "Look, miss," the man said with amusement in her voice. "Not that I don't appreciate aggressive women but I think you're a bit too small to be running about with a bottle of cider and bumping into people when they're walking down the stairs."

Lou's lower lip quivered, tears welling in her eyes before Tricia hurried along and took the girl to her lap, patting her hair. Sirius chuckled again and his gaze traveled to Harry, his eyebrow rising. After that they had to avert their gazes and stare at a spot somewhere on the opposite wall to keep their bodies in place. It was starting to get into a point where it didn't matter if there were people around or not.

"I think I found something," Sirius said, swinging the bottle in his fingers. Though, he was addressing Harry's left ear, to be precise.

"Great, thanks," Harry said, trying to get his drink back while avoiding the man's eyes with as much effort.

"Aren't you starting a bit early?" Sirius inquired playfully, leaning to the wall again and putting his hands behind his back.

"Please," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You my mother or something?"

"I do hope not," Sirius countered, grinning. "But I'm so shocked to be hit with a human cannonball this early in the morning so I think you won't be seeing any more of this cider of yours."

"This early in the morning?" Remus repeated, his eyebrow rising again. "I see."

"Yep," Sirius said, his eyes sparkling. "Something you wanted, Moony? Or did you just want to have your amusement with me being attacked by a whirl of brown?"

"I was just trying to convince Harry to tag along to the beach," Remus said, his arms crossing. "And I do not see the wrong in there."

'_Nothing but the fact you interrupted us __**again'**_, Harry thought briefly, watching as the rest of his drink poured to Sirius' mouth. '_Fuck it, I wanna suck him dry right this second_.'

"My, I didn't say there was anything _wrong_ with it, dear pal," Sirius said with a smirk, tacking his way between Harry and Remus and going into the kitchen. "Can I come too?"

"Like you'd really want to," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I would, it's a lovely weather and all," Sirius said with innocent eyes as he grabbed an apple from the bowl and hopped to sit on the counter.

"Sure," Remus said, his eyes skeptical as he looked at the smiling devil. "You wouldn't happen to remember some other times we've been on the beach?"

"We had a fun time," Sirius said as his teeth dug into the green fruit, some of the juice slithering along his jaw. Harry swallowed and told his legs to stay put, trying to convince the pair it would be extremely hard to explain if he sprung forth and licked the trail off right this second.

"Hmm, sure," Remus said, tapping the table with his fingers. "You spent your time chasing every two-leg on the vicinity and in the end we didn't see you for three days afterwards."

"I don't remember," Sirius said with a laugh, scratching his head. He continued to munch his apple as a silence descended, nothing but the sound of the clock ticking audible.

"So, we going or what?" Harry asked after a while when he just couldn't take it anymore, his eyebrow rising as he glanced at Sirius in spite of everything. And he was glad he wasn't holding anything at the moment.

"Of course!" Lou exclaimed, her hands swinging again. "You better hurry up!"

"Shut it," Harry said as he turned and finally exited the kitchen, jumping up the stairs two at a time to get into his room faster. He heard the steps that followed him.

The youth managed to get inside before the door clicked shut and he was grabbed from behind, strong arms hauling him into the bed and into his stomach with a fastness that told the tale of nothing more than lust about to get extremely physical.

"Fuck," they both groaned at the same time as Sirius nearly tore Harry's jeans off, yanking his waist up. The younger man moaned into the blankets when he felt slicky fingers entering his ass and circling there impatiently, a yelp torn from his throat when Sirius slipped all four inside.

"_Fuck_," Harry said again, with emphasize, his legs spreading as Sirius grabbed his waist and then the man's cock slammed inside, sending him into seeing stars the second time within the hour.

It didn't last long this time either, the both of them knew they didn't have the enough of that precious quantity to make this definitely mind-blowing but it still came so very close. Harry's hands pulled on the sheets over and over again as he muffled his cries into the mattress, offering himself as much as he could because he couldn't take this any longer, he wanted to- he _had_ _to_- feel the man's cum inside his ass and he would go insane if that didn't happen soon.

Harry was a gone the second Sirius' fingers curled around his prick, a scorching heat smashing its sweet and torturously soft claws into his skin and dragging him along. He could feel the warmth of his cum spreading on the man's hand and on his stomach and even on the sheets as his ass clenched around that enticing, insanely hot heat still thrusting into him. And then he felt it, he heard it, the small gasp Sirius let out before the man stilled and grasped at the blankets, the sweet, last movement he made before it all stilled in its intensity and he felt the warmth inside his ass, spilling and filling him up to the rim.

They were allowed only a few seconds of rest before a voice from downstairs interrupted them, breaking the world made for just the two of them.

"Hurry up, you two! It can't take that long to get a few towels!"

Sirius sighed, clearly annoyed as he grunted and cursed under his breath. He kissed the side of Harry's neck, biting down on the soft skin before slowly pulling out. A weak smirk colored his face when he saw the still invitingly placed ass and it did wonders to their speed of getting ready to know this wouldn't be the last one today. Sirius slipped the ointment into his pocket, his smirk widening as he pulled the younger man closer and slipped all four fingers inside, not able to resist such a temptation. Harry groaned and his legs nearly gave out, his head falling to the man's shoulder.

"Fuck it, don't do that," the younger man gasped, his eyes flashing as he lifted his head to look at Sirius.

"Not my fault you're so fuckable _and_ extremely ready whenever we actually feel like fucking," Sirius said, his smirk getting a devilish taint to it once again.

"Do you have any idea what it'll feel like to walk around like this?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Nope, I'm counting on your powers of explanation," the man said, pecking the other man's temple gently. "Off we go, beauty."

"Definitely," Harry said with a chuckle.

*_*_*

"Play something for me."

"I'm too tired for that," Harry argued as he tossed his shirt onto the floor. "You try being on the beach for half the day after getting fucked as many times as I have. Plus getting fucked like a dozen times while _on_ the frigging beach."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Sirius said with a laugh, pretending to dig his ear with his little finger. "And I did nothing to your hands, you know."

"My hands are a part of my body and my body is exhausted, thank you very much," Harry said, flopping to his bed. He felt the small dip the mattress made as his guitar flew on it, bouncing once or twice before stilling. "It's still a no."

"Even if I ask nicely?" Sirius asked, and Harry could feel as the man climbed in as well, coming to straddle his waist.

"If you promise to leave me alone for the night I might reconsider," the youth said with an inward smirk that burst out as a real one when a silence greeted his words. He turned slightly to look at Sirius and his smirk only got wider when he saw he look on the man's face.

"I don't make promises I can't keep," Sirius said with a slight pout, his eyes going all out with the hurt puppy- look.

"Too bad," Harry said, returning to his original position. He was slightly startled when he felt hands sliding up his back, fingers briefly digging into his shoulders before retreating again. "What're you doing?" the young man asked, squirming when Sirius' fingers hit past a ticklish spot.

"Persuasion," the man answered with a tone that was nearly dripping with innocence and thus only made Harry even more suspicious.

"You never do anything without getting something in return," the youth remarked, squirming around to raise an eyebrow at Sirius' angelic expression. The man laughed jinglingly and the sound reverberated in the tainted redness of the room, making the pit of Harry's stomach throw a small somersault.

"True enough," Sirius confessed, that smile still on his face. "But- most fortunately- I often enjoy doing the things I must do before getting the things I want in return."

"So, giving me a massage equals to a fair exchange in that little head of yours?" Harry inquired, sitting up and forcing Sirius to slide back a bit on the bed.

The man tilted his head like he was actually thinking the question over before his smile widened, a certain glint about in his eyes as his lips parted. "Why wouldn't it?" he questioned.

Harry snorted and swiveled around, flopping against the mattress again and summoning a pillow under his head. "It just doesn't," he said firmly.

"Okay," Sirius said, moving closer again. Harry could feel the warmth of the man's legs weighing down the mattress on each sides of his waist as something cold pressed against his lower back, making his senses perk up immediately.

'_Damn the man and that buckle of his frigging belt!_' Harry thought to himself as he moved away from said man and said- albeit exciting- belt.

"Allow me to put it this way, then," Sirius said, and Harry could feel the small weight of the man's head against the side of his head, pressed against his temple. "Why don't you want to play to me? It's just a song."

"It's not about wanting," Harry murmured, feeling a faint blush descending to his cheeks as he glanced at the man briefly.

"If not, then what is it?" Sirius asked, his warm voice and breathing both sending a familiar and comforting thrill down the younger man's spine. "I heard you playing yesterday already."

"I didn't know you were listening," Harry muttered into the pillow, feeling the burn on his cheeks intensifying.

"Does it matter?" Sirius asked gently. "I thought it was beautiful and I don't think I'll change my opinion when I hear you play for the second time."

"You can't be that sure," Harry said quietly, turning his head away.

"I am," Sirius assured, kissing the side of the youth's neck. "So will you let me hear it?"

"I- I told you, it's not about wanting," Harry said, swallowing lightly. He felt a small flutter in his chest when fingers threaded in between his, squeezing lightly.

"I want to hear," Sirius said, once again, but this time there was nothing more in his voice than the purest kinds of honesty and visibly laid out request. No forcing or persuasion. Just a simple prayer.

"I-" Harry started again, starting to feel slightly childish with his stubborn insisting. "No-one's ever heard me play, really. I could suck major dick for all you know."

"I know _that_ one alright," Sirius said with a small laugh and Harry realized too late the double entendre in that sentence. "But I want to hear you play, beauty. Just a bit, 'kay?"

The youth sighed briefly, but it didn't feel as much of a defeat as he'd thought it would as he nudged the man off him and took the guitar. He'd planned to sit on the edge of the bed to avoid looking at Sirius but the man retreated on the bed to lean his back against the headboard and pulled the youth into his lap quite straightforwardly, arranging them into a comfortable position.

"Comfy?" Sirius asked, adjusting the pillows slightly to get more of them behind his back and neck as he pulled Harry even closer against his chest. "Can you play like that?"

"I think so," the youth said a bit uncertainly, feeling a small ounce of nervousness fluttering in the pit of his stomach as he bettered his position as well, squirming slightly to get his legs alright. He could feel Sirius' hand sliding to the sides of his waist and looked up briefly, only to be met with smiling eyes and snide, slightly parted pair of lips. And as he watched, those lips curled up to form a smile before his chin was gently taken between long fingers and tilted up, softness pressing against his mouth.

The kiss was short but held all the meaning it had been meant to convey, calming Harry down surprisingly much, and when he turned back his heart had settled a great deal. He took a comfortable position between the man's legs and closed his eyes, letting his fingers slide along the smoothness of his guitar as he went over the list of songs he knew and was sure could play without fucking up too much.

Finally it came to him, a small smile falling to his lips as his fingers fell on the strings and the first notes of the song floated out into the open, dancing in the silence of the room. Plucking up the courage, Harry swallowed and his lips parted, taking an encouraging intake of air before letting the words out.

_More in my face  
Than is my taste  
I grow so weary I'll su__rrender_

_To what they say  
Let 'em lead the way  
Till' I can no longer remember_

_My darling dreams  
Prewritten scenes  
Whatever felt my own_

_So to save face  
I'll take my place  
Where I may safely feel alone_

_Glad the waters are so shallow  
When the river runs so cold…_

_Glad the waters are so shallow  
When the river runs so cold__…_

_I'm quick to wait  
Too slow to take  
They call me gracious for my patience_

_And I feel proud  
Under that shroud  
And all the while it's all evasion_

_Some humor here  
To fend off fear  
And I'm a little more lost , oh dear_

_So to save face  
I'll hold my place  
So I may safely feel alone..._

_Glad the waters are so shallow  
When the river runs so cold__…_

_Glad the waters are so shallow  
When the river runs so cold__…_

Harry bit his lips as the last tunes escaped his fingers and slowly died out in the silence of the room. He didn't dare looking at Sirius and instead tried to get his erratic heartbeat to calm down into something even near life-supportive, feeling the dampness of his palm against his guitar.

"W-Well, there you have it, then," the youth said finally when the silence had stretched on for minutes already, slipping from the man's lap and trying not the feel the small sting on his chest at the loss of warmth. "I-"

"Harry," Sirius said, quietly cutting through the younger man and taking a gentle hold of the immobile arm near him when the youth halted like he'd been petrified. "Look at me?"

It was a simple request, no obligations in it. Harry swallowed hard and he could feel every single pound of his heart painfully well against his ribs as he slowly turned, just enough to look at the other man from under his bangs. The soft smile he saw wasn't on the list of things he'd been expecting to witness.

"It sounded sad," Sirius said, releasing his hold and only keeping the tips of his fingers on Harry's upper arm. "Sad but extremely beautiful, beauty."

"What do you know," Harry muttered, for some reason slightly irritated by the comment as he slipped from the bed and took the guitar back to its place, staying beside it.

"Did you write it yourself?" Sirius asked from the bed, his smooth voice floating to the younger man's ears like it was made of music as well and calming him down just as fast as he'd gone up to being annoyed.

"Yeah," Harry said, the memories connected to that song not entirely pleasant and it made him frown slightly. "So?"

"Not much," Sirius said with a shrug, his hand slipping under his shirt before he took it off and let it slip to the floor. "As I already said, it was beautiful."

"What do you know about music, anyway?" Harry asked, his frown wiped away when he turned to look at Sirius and saw the jeans that were giving their company to the shirt on the floor already. He slowly dragged his way to the man himself and his eyebrows rose slightly when he saw the slight grin on that handsome face, a long leg carelessly tossed over the other as Sirius leaned to the headboard again.

"I've heard a lot during my years out there," the man said simply. "But whether you believe me or not is completely up to you, of course."

Harry snorted faintly as he turned and went to the window, pushing it wide open. He enjoyed the faint breeze coursing into the room as he leaned to the frame, giving a small moment of his concentration to the setting sun and blood-red skies. After a minute or two the youth turned back towards the room and made his way to the bed, stripping from the offensive garment on him as he went.

"Just lazing around tomorrow, if you may," Harry said with a slight yawn as he stepped next to the bed and pulled the covers away, letting it end up as a messy mass on the floor. Sirius chuckled lightly as he dug out the silky sheets from under him, opening them slightly to let the youth slip in.

"Agreed, beauty," the man said, pulling the sheet up to his waist. He adjusted the pillows even more, arranging them to be comfortable as he stayed with his back against the headboard. Harry let out a small content croon as he moved closer and draped an arm around Sirius' waist, his forehead resting against the man's hip.

"Aren't you gonna sleep?" the youth asked, craning his neck just enough to look up to Sirius and into the mesmerizing grey depths staring back at him.

"Not just yet," the man said with a soft smile, his fingers threading through Harry's hair gently. "You go ahead, I promise I won't take advantage of you."

Harry laughed briefly, rolling his eyes in disbelief before returning his head to its original position and pulling the sheet under his armpit. He moved just a bit closer so that he could bend his leg, feeling the back of Sirius' thigh pressing against his own as the man drew his leg up.

The last thing Harry felt before falling asleep was those long fingers, sliding through his hair comfortingly over and over again.

He'd never felt happier in his entire life.

* * *

**A.N: **I just realized that this's gotta be the longest chapter I've ever posted *wide eyes* Wow.

Do you want to compliment me? :D


	7. Last part

**A/N: **Well hello, once again! Sorry it took me a while to update, but I've been having some major real life issues going on lately. And- whether I like it or not (and I siriusly don't, by the way ^_^) - it affected my muse as well so he's been moping around and giving me nothing but short and depressing stories lately *grin* But I managed to coax him out of his shell long enough to get this written. Although, the cost might be a few typos here and there because he was giving this to me so fast I didn't have the time to do a spell-check and write at the same time :D But I'm hoping you'll forgive me? Well, of course you'll forgive me, because this chapter is once again pretty much smut the whole way through. (Feel free to lemme know if it's starting to annoy you already *grins widely*)

And, as you can see, this is the last part of the flashback-kind of thingy we've been entertaining so far. And while I've been away, this story stuffed itself into a time-capsule and jumped over about a half a year. Sooo, when and if it was autumn at the last chapter, then now it's around spring. My muse told me this jumping in time was essential or otherwise I'd be writing a novel with nothing but smut to fill it with ^_^

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**7. Last part  
**

Harry's parents hated him.

Okay, maybe it was a slight overstatement. But only a slight.

They seemed to be still pissed about the fact that Harry had intentionally helped Sirius to stick around by paying the man after he'd finished the youth's bike. And by doing so, he had secured himself a safe haven of 'Lily and James free'- area after the man'd bought a flat not so far from their own home.

But Lily and James Potter were not people to be messed around with and Harry should've known that. Maybe it took them nearly six months, but they finally got their payback. With interest.

Harry groaned inwardly, imperceptibly tugging at the collar of his dress-shirt as his eyes scanned the restaurant. Well, the place was more like an extravagantly expensive café, to be precise. He had been heavily against tagging along on this little joyous trip but his parents had insisted he came, saying it did him good to meet his own relatives every now and then. Relatives he most definitely wasn't keen on meeting and the feeling for that was more than mutual.

Harry avoided looking across the table that much. It made him nauseous to just _watch_ all that food disappearing into that whale imitating cousin of his, much less witness bits of it dropping to the table and floor as well. He suppressed a shudder when Dudlers- or something like that, he wasn't interested in the whale's name anyway- stuffed half of a cake to his already full mouth, his cheeks stretching until he looked like an overstuffed pig going for butchery. With a cough meant to cover up his chuckle Harry lowered his gaze to the piece of sandwich he'd been forced to order, just looking at it because his appetite (if there ever had been any in the first place) had disappeared the second he'd seen his Aunt and her family.

The atmosphere around the table was nothing short of tense and uneasy but Harry chose to ignore it, trying to concentrate on something more pleasant than the sour, horse-like face of the woman sitting across the table from Lily and the whale of a man sitting in front of James. The seating-order might have been arranged but Harry saw no sense in it.

"So…" Lily started bravely, taking a sip from her tea. "What does your son do for a living now?"

"Probably crushes cars at the dump," Harry muttered to his juice, his smirk turning into a slight grimace when Lily kicked him hard under the table.

"He is an intern in Vernon's company," Petunia said through pursed lips, only faking to drink some of her tea. "And _him_?" she continued, her head jerking towards Harry who'd started to play with the salad between the slices of bread on his plate.

"I'm imitating a bum right now, if you must know," Harry said with a charming faked smile, raising his head to look across the table. "I don't feel like doing anything yet, you see."

"Oh," Petunia said, ignoring the jolt Harry made when Lily kicked him again.

"Behave!" Lily hissed low, leaning closer under the excuse of brushing nonexistent dirt from Harry's shoulder. "I didn't bring you here so that you can embarrass us!"

"You didn't bring me, you _dragged_ me," Harry countered with an even lower voice, shooting a look dripping venom towards his mother. "I have better things to do than sit here and pretend I'm enjoying myself!"

"I can imagine," Lily said with a chilly whisper, her eyes cold as she straightened again. "But we have decided that you should spend a little less time with _him_. He has a bad influence on you."

"It was my own decision entirely to get my ear pierced," Harry remarked, smiling with a warning in his eyes. "And do I need to remind you I'm nineteen? As in of age?"

The green eyes- so much like Harry's own- flashed dangerously in front of the youth before his mother retreated, admitting her defeat for now.

"We'll discuss this later," Lily said as a last threat before turning away and forcing a look that she clearly thought was a pleasant smile on her face when in fact it looked more like she was constipated.

"Sure," Harry said with a pleasant voice, his fingers jumping to caress his helmet on the table. "A _lot_ later, mother."

A silence descended again, the people around the table either not wanting or daring to say anything. Harry chose to ignore it and continued to run his fingers along the smooth blackness before him, reminding him of a certain guy's hair color. With a hasty sip of his drink the youth tried to suppress the lewd smirk fighting to get into his face, caused by the fresh memories brought up to his mind.

'_I really, __**really**__ shouldn't be thinking like this right now'_, Harry thought to himself, but the more he tried to shove the memories away the more they mangled their way to the front of his mind. The disgusting view of his cousin wolfing down his twelfth cake faded from Harry's vision as his inner thoughts took over, engulfing him. And for this time and this time only, the youth was glad that his mother was such a freak with the etiquette and had demanded him to place a serviette on his lap. It might've been a bit difficult to explain why he got hard from supposedly watching his cousin eat. Harry might've been a bit perverted but he wasn't _that_ dirty, at least not yet. Although, after all the things he'd done with Sirius he could hardly be called a saint anymore.

The rest of Harry's juice nearly got spat out when his Aunt ordered a parfait. And then she started eating it right under his nose. Definitely not good. The youth tried so hard not to look and at the same time squash his lewd imagination that he nearly didn't hear his cousin. Personally he was surprised that any of those people across the table would address him if it wasn't a definite essentiality, like asking if he had to breathe.

For such a large person, Dudley Dursley had the most ridiculous voice Harry had ever heard. And he'd head a lot. But the squeaky, high-pitched noise that came from that overly-large mouth - definitely designed to get enormous amounts of food down at once- nearly made Harry fall from his chair. And he tried so hard not to laugh that he nearly forgot to listen.

"You got a bike or something?" Dudley asked while still scooping more food into that stretched and shapeless mouth of his. His small, watery pig eyes flitted from the shiny black helmet to Harry's leatherjacket hanging from the back of his chair, narrowing in evident jealousy.

"Yep," Harry replied and was sincerely glad his ribs were all still intact from the laughter he was forcing down. A small lamp suddenly went on inside his head and he smirked widely, seeing the opportunity he'd never thought he'd get. "You wanna see it? It's just outside…"

As the youth watched, the watery eyes darted from the dessert in front of the whale to the front of the restaurant. He could nearly see the small wheels going on inside that swollen head as he kept his innocent face against the scrutinizing and shrouded looks that whale's parents were throwing him. Not to mention his own parents. They seemed to think he always had some sort of a jest going on.

"Sure," Dudley said finally. He placed his hands on the edge of the table and heaved himself up, his fats shaking as he slowly straightened. Harry tried to keep the disgust from his face as he stood up as well and snatched his jacket from his chair, putting it on before taking his helmet.

"I think we'll be right back," the youth tossed to somewhere where he thought his parents might be, not even sparing them a glance as he strode out of the restaurant.

A slightly chilly breeze greeted them and Harry instantly zipped his jacket, lifting up the collar as he placed his helmet halfway to his head to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight. The chain hanging from his jeans jingled as he led the way to his bike, enjoying the small noise his new boots made when they connected with the asphalt. Harry could feel his mood getting a rapid turn upwards as the wind caressed his face, making him feel alive after the stuffy air inside.

"Here it is," the youth said nearly carelessly, jerking his head towards the bike parked neatly a few feet left from the entrance to the restaurant. He saw the few looks tossed to their direction and it just made him smile even more widely as he turned around slightly. When he'd checked that it was impossible for the people in their table to see them, his smile turned into an impish grin and he dug his pockets, taking out a pack of cigarettes. "You want one?" Harry asked, offering the pack to his cousin with a completely innocent look. He was pretty sure Dudley'd never smoked in his life, what with his parents and all.

"S-Sure," Dudley said and his face was full of uncertainty as he took a smoke and placed it between his lips. His watery eyes flitted to the door of the restaurant as some people walked out. It was amusingly clear he was afraid of getting caught.

Harry- who had no such anxieties- calmly jerked his wrist and took a cigarette between his lips, lighted it and taking a drag before watching the smoke dissolving to the clear blue skies. He offered the lighter to his cousin while leaning to his bike, observing the whale that was lighting his own smoke.

They stood in silence but Harry hadn't even for a second thought that this guy would be the talkative one. He was just a pussy in the youth's eyes and as such the most perfect accomplish as he executed the 'I'm so getting the hell outta here'- plan.

A few people drove past them, splattering some water on them from the road. Harry listened to the engines' noises with a smile as he smoked the cigarette in peace, unlike this cousin of his who fidgeted every single time there was some kind of movement near the restaurant's door.

"It- It's been a lousy weather lately, hasn't it?" Dudley said finally, his obvious intention to just talk the talk and get away.

"Yeah," Harry said indifferently, tapping his smoke lightly to get the ashes off. He watched as it danced to the wet ground before lifting his eyes again, looking at his cousin with a slightly tilted head. "I think it sucks major dick, because I can't drive when it rains."

Dudley flinched barely noticeably and Harry smirked inwardly. '_I knew it'_, he thought to himself. _'A fucking pussy'_. He smoked the rest of the cigarette before straightening and dumping the butt to the asphalt, crushing it with his shoe as he blew the rest of the smoke out. Harry pushed his helmet on properly while taking his keys from his pocket, tossing them in his hand.

"Well, I'm out, cousin," the youth said with a smirk, flinging a leg over his bike. "You can go back and tell my parents whatever you like, okay?"

Harry flashed a smirk at his cousin's dumbfounded expression, noting the only half-gone cigarette in the swollen hand before kicking the engine to life and leaving.

Luckily the youth knew the route by heart, otherwise it would've been slightly hard to concentrate on the directions as he laughed his head off. Another extremely lucky thing was that the English winter couldn't have even been called one this time, and thus he'd had the opportunity to get Sirius to teach him everything he knew about riding a bike. That is, when they hadn't been busy with other stuff. It truly was convenient that Sirius didn't live that far off. Plus, with the modifications the man had made with Harry's bike, it wouldn't have mattered much if he'd lived half-across the country.

Harry was still chuckling to himself as he drove in front of the familiar apartment building and pulled over, taking his helmet off as he nearly haphazardly made sure his bike would stay standing before sprinting to the door.

There was a lift in the building but Harry rarely used it, much happier with running up the stairs to the eleventh floor. He dug out his keys along the way and whistled out his cheer as he finally reached the last floor and went to the familiar door, not even concentrating on what he was doing as he opened it.

Harry waltzed inside and threw his keys to the table near the door, giving the flat a quick scan before stating to take his jacket off.

"Have you ever thought of just moving in?" an amused voice questioned from the youth's right.

Harry glanced to the side and smirked when he saw Sirius, leaning to the doorframe leading to the bedroom. "What d'you mean?" he inquired innocently, tossing his jacket to the metallic rack right next to him before starting to take his shoes off.

"Well, you have the keys already," Sirius stated while pushing himself off the wood and walking closer. "And you _are_ here more than you are at your parents' house. So why not?" The man halted next to the youth with a raised eyebrow, watching as the shoes disappeared to the floor and Harry straightened. "You just don't want to?" Sirius inquired playfully, making the youth snort.

"Oh, please," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Like I'd _want_ to be in _that_ house when all they do is constantly breathe on my neck if they're not holding a full trial every time I go somewhere."

"Then, why not?" Sirius asked, his head tilting. "Paying the rent is pretty much the only thing you ain't doing around here," he continued with an obvious and ambiguous grin on his face.

"Remember the deal I told you about?" Harry inquired as he stepped further in, letting the inner door slam shut before leaning on it and crossing his arms.

"The one where your parents are complete control-freaks?" Sirius asked, his grin widening as he slid his hands to the back pockets of his jeans and rocked on his heels. "I remember alright. And weren't you supposed to be having oh sweetly-sweet lunch with said parents and your relatives right about now?"

"I managed to escape," Harry said triumphantly, making the man chuckle lightly. "And it took only once cigarette, can you imagine?"

"I'm astounded," Sirius said, still laughing. "You can tell me all about it when I come from the shower."

"A shower?" Harry repeated. "At this time of the day? Okay."

"Got a problem with that?" Sirius asked, his head tilting mischievously. "If you want food then I'm sure there's something edible in the fridge."

"Well, that explains it," Harry said, this time chuckling as well and grinning widely when the man raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering why you'd be half-naked only a bit after noon."

"Well, I could be strolling around naked here when you're not around for all you know, beauty," Sirius said, laughing and winking exaggeratedly when Harry rolled his eyes.

"What you do by yourself is something _I_ can do nothing about," the youth stated, a grin about in his eyes as they swept over the man's body.

"All the more reason to move in, now wouldn't you agree," Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively before letting out a last laugh and turning towards the bathroom. "No, but really. If you're hungry, there's food in the fridge. I'll be in the shower if you need me, 'kay?"

Harry chuckled lightly, grinning at the man as Sirius made his way to the door on their left and abandoned his jeans onto the floor along the way, jumping out of his boxers when he was still in the youth's sight. In a flash of smooth skin the man had disappeared behind the invitingly ajar door, leaving Harry in the foyer with a dimming grin and deliciously squirming insides. A shower with Sirius was something he rarely wanted to miss, and just the mere thought of it had his whole body tingling with the first waves of sweet anticipation.

Harry swallowed lightly and turned his gaze to his stomach, like asking if he really was as hungry as his insides claimed him to be. Hunger for food… it was bearable. Hungry for something that included going into that bathroom right now and straight into the shower… completely unbearable.

The youth chuckled to himself as he listened to the sound of running water, his imagination taking over for a second. With a wide smirk he turned and followed in Sirius' footsteps, letting his clothes fall on top of the man's as he walked into the bathroom. He could see Sirius' profile through the smoky glass keeping them apart, reflecting from the mirror near him. As Harry walked further into the room and glanced at his reflection as he went, he was forced to halt briefly to look at the black jewelry hanging in all serenity from his ear, a smile spreading to his face again.

The youth went next to the smoky glass and slid it aside with his foot, leaning to the cool tiles. Their gazes met as equal grins spread to their faces and Sirius took a step back, his head tilting curiously.

"Well? Were you planning on coming in or what?" the man asked with a widening grin after a second as he wiped the water from his face.

Harry chuckled again before pushing himself off of the tiles and stepping inside, nudging the smoky glass back to its original position. His head tilted back against the downpour of water and he closed his eyes, a smile etched to his face as he let the water pound his muscles. The youth could feel Sirius' warmth right next to him and he reached out slightly, his fingers running along the smooth skin of the other man's stomach.

With a smirk Harry trailed his fingers lower, still keeping his eyes closed. When his hand reached the man's navel he turned it around and lessened the touch, barely sweeping the skin anymore. When Sirius let out a small gasp Harry finally opened his eyes, wiping water from his forehead.

"Sit down, now won'tcha?" the youth said, tilting his head towards the convenient salient near them. Sirius' eyebrow rose slightly but he didn't look anything like amused as he moved slightly and complied, watching as Harry fell on his knees before him.

"I thought I heard you saying you're hungry," the man pointed out as he arranged himself to a comfortable position against the cool tiles, spreading his legs just wide enough for Harry to slip in between them.

"Yeah, so?" the youth inquired, shifting slightly and leaning his forearm to the man's thigh as his fingers started their play. "I can get my essential nutritive-load from you, now can't I?"

"It'll go to complete waste if you plan on staying for long," Sirius said with a lewd smile, his head falling back against the tiles as his hand slid to the inky blackness before him.

"Oh, I plan to," Harry assured with an equal smile, his tongue darting out. "I thought I'd stay the whole weekend and have you treating me for meals in return of having me in your bed, you see."

"Oh," Sirius gasped, his hand suddenly clenching into a fist when Harry downed his erection nearly to the hilt. He resisted the urge to pull the other man's head even closer but as it turned out he had no reason to worry, for Harry himself moved even closer and arched his back. Sirius' eyes slid shut when the youth retreated, sucking him all the way he went, his tongue playing and doing things that should've been illegal. He gasped out and forced his hand to loosen its grip before it would become painful but Harry just frowned before his eyes flashed, teeth scraping a sensitive spot on the man's skin.

The younger man glanced up, faint amusement coloring his eyes before he let them slide close again and devoted all of his concentration to the searing hotness right in front of him. He could feel the still ongoing water pounding his back and shoulders, like thousands of hot needles, and it felt nothing short of amazing. He licked his lips before turning his head and giving the side of Sirius' cock a long lick from the base to the hilt, his tongue swirling around the tip of the hotness before he downed it in his mouth again. Harry could still feel Sirius' hand in his hair, the long fingers tangling in the wet locks before taking a hold that might've been painful but only managed to sent a bolt of electric pleasure straight down his spine, right to his own awakening arousal. He moaned out briefly, his head tilting again as he backed slightly and bettered his position. The tiles were cold against his knees and he raised his hands to the wall on either side of Sirius' waist, leaning to his forearms lightly. Water rained down to his back and slid down his ass and even lower, trailing his legs and slipping to some other places as well.

Harry swallowed, trying to persuade his breathing to be life-supportive when all it wanted to do was hitch in his throat and stay there as he looked at Sirius, wet and evidently 'we'll so spend the afternoon in bed'-mode. He smirked extremely lewdly, his insides burning up the more he just looked at the man. When their eyes met it felt like molten lava poured to every corner of his body, his senses perking up until he was nearly painfully aware of everything around them.

"What?" Sirius asked, slightly out of breath and soaking wet in the downpour of water that caressed every inch of his body and trailed paths Harry wanted to follow and imprint into the man's skin with his tongue.

"Not much," the younger man replied, even more breathless than the other was, for his throat had squeezed shut because of the amount of lust floating into him from that small exchange of words. He tried to wipe the smirk from his face as he returned to his delicious task, wanting to get the taste of Sirius in his tongue and feel the warmth of it inside his mouth. Just imagining it had him nearly trembling and he parted his lips yet again, sucking just the tip of the man's erection. He pushed back slightly and arched his back like a cat to get Sirius all the way in his mouth, his fists clenching. Just before the man's cock slipped past his throat he took a deep inhale of the scent floating all around him, his eyes closing again. Then his airways were blocked and he was left in a sweet suffocating feeling he never got enough of, his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel Sirius' hand, holding his head where it was. They glanced at each other and Harry managed a lewd smile with his eyes, getting a proper one in return. His lungs started to ache, screaming for air, and still he didn't back away.

Harry could feel the fingers around his nape tightening their hold when his lungs screamed out, desperate for air. His whole body jerked and it was the best kind of ecstasy, he felt like he was suffocating and still he didn't want to retreat. Small lights started to flicker behind his eyes and his head jerked slightly, his hands slamming against the tiles. He could feel the hand in his nape, it was all he could think of, it was pulling him off and finally he had to comply.

Harry retreated, just enough to get a fresh intake of air. He moaned at the feeling of it as he licked off the small string of salvia connecting his lips and the tip of Sirius' cock. Gulping for air, he leaned to the man's leg and lifted a hand to stroke the enticing hotness before him as he caught his breath. And then he went back for more. It was a game just for them, they knew it was slightly dangerous but that just made it all the more enjoyable.

Harry slid his mouth over Sirius' cock again, placing his hand back against the tiles as he swirled his tongue around the tip of the searing length and gave it a light suck. He heard the small gasp Sirius let out and smirked inwardly, bending lower so that he could swallow all of the man's cock. And just when the tip was past his throat again, he swallowed, letting out a moan and hearing Sirius' answer. He felt the hand in his hair jolting slightly before he was pulled closer, the man's low cursing dancing in the air. And then there was warmth inside his mouth, spilling all over it. He swallowed contently before pulling back a few inches and watching with a feeling verging on intoxication as some of the white, delicious substance trailed back down Sirius' cock. He leaned forth while licking his lips, disposing of every bit of the man's cum and savoring the taste of it on his tongue before finally swallowing. Harry gave the man's cock one last suck before leaning back slightly, quirking an eyebrow.

Sirius exhaled strongly and clearly pulled himself together, a faint smile on his face. "There goes my relaxing shower," he gasped, laughing out lightly when Harry's eyebrows shot to the ceiling and the young man stood up.

"Then how 'bout you make me pay, hmm?" Harry inquired, turning the water off. "I plan on going nowhere today."

"Brilliant," Sirius said, heaving himself up. "We won't need towels, now will we?" he asked with a grin, looking deliciously like he would collapse to the floor if he didn't take support from the wall.

"Somehow I highly doubt that," Harry said cheekily as he pushed the glass door aside and stepped into the bathroom, not even sparing a glance at his reflection as he made his way towards the door. Halfway there a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a weigh slumped on top of him for him to carry, a mock-pained moan echoing in his ear.

"You drained me, cheeky thing," Sirius murmured lovingly, pecking the younger man on the neck. "Feel like carrying me to the bed?"

"I think it should be the other way round but I think I'll make an exception just this once," Harry said with a laugh, tapping the man's head before starting to drag him towards the open door across the foyer.

"The more I save up my energy now, the more I can spend the day fucking you hard and senseless into the mattress," Sirius pointed out with a low purr that vibrated against Harry's back and got his insides to squirm before completely dissolving into the thrill coursing through him.

The youth chuckled as he dumped the man to the bed and looked at the trails of water still running down his skin, his stomach entertaining him with a twisting somersault. "Now," he said, getting Sirius' attention again. "If I'm not completely wrong and misled, you have your birthday today."

"I though you forgot already," Sirius grinned as he rolled to his stomach and propped his upper body up with his elbows.

"Fortunately for you I didn't," Harry said with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows. "But there's a small catch to it…"

"If it's anything that tells me I can't either suck you or fuck you today you're very dead," Sirius threatened playfully, licking his lips slowly. "There's only so much my sense of humor can take."

"Well, you're a lucky ducky, then," Harry chuckled as he knelt next to the bed and leaned his forearms to the mattress. "But you'll need to wait for it for a sec," he continued, grinning as the man's face fell and he pouted. "C'mon, wasn't that thing in the shower enough for you?"

"I shall refuse to acknowledge it as long as you call it 'that thing in the shower'," Sirius said with a sweet smile as he lowered himself back to the mattress and slid his fingers into his hair.

"Fine," Harry said, leaning closer and pecking the man's lips lightly. "After that amazing blowjob I just gave you, don't you think you can wait the thirty seconds it'll take me to get your present?"

"And here I thought you _were_ my present," Sirius crooned, his eyes gleaming as his head tilted to the side. "With all the threats to stay for the whole weekend, even."

"Those are bonuses," Harry stated. "And you should be damn proud of yourself for it, I might add. It's not a habit of mine to go out of my way on someone's birthday."

"I'm always proud of myself," Sirius smirked, leaning closer to give Harry a kiss of his own. "And I knew you're special already," he continued before pecking the youth again softly. "Now, I'm getting tired of this sweet talk, where's my present?"

"You fucking baby," Harry huffed but didn't resist the smile that spread to his lips as he straightened and walked out of the room.

"I liked the centermost word in there!" Sirius exclaimed and made the youth chuckle as he spotted his jeans near the kitchen and crouched down again, going through the pockets.

Harry grinned as he found the silvery chain and let it hang from his fingers. With a glance back to the bedroom to make sure Sirius hadn't come to peek, he took a small jar from another pocket and as he tossed it in his free hand an extremely lewd idea floated to his oh so innocent mind. His grin widened as he glanced back at the door and then opened the jar, scooping some of the ointment from it to his fingers. He plastered the silvery necklace with it before swallowing and bringing his hand to his ass, slightly surprised at his daring as he slipped the chain inside.

It did pass his mind that he was long beyond the line between innocent and extremely perverted but he found it hard to care. It felt good in his… _lower_ body parts as he straightened and flipped the jar close before walking back to the bedroom.

Sirius was tugging at the sheets on the bed and made Harry raise an eyebrow as a chuckle slipped past his lips, drawing the man's attention to him.

"I got lonely," Sirius pouted with his puppy eyes as the youth walked closer, his eyes scanning the other's body for the present. "Where is it?"

"Impatient, now are we?" Harry grinned innocently as he reached the mattress and flopped down, moving up so that he was leaning to the headboard slightly as he imperceptibly slipped the jar under the pillows.

"Well duh, it's a given," Sirius said with a laugh, turning slightly so that he could see the youth's hands. His face fell as he saw the emptiness and his gaze was scolding as their eyes locked again.

"So, here's the deal," Harry started, tucking his arms under his head as he crossed his ankles. "I have your present-"

"Where?" Sirius interrupted at once, crawling higher to examine the youth. "I don't see it."

"If you'd give me sec- you bloody impatient baby- I might tell you _why_ you don't see it," Harry said, faking his exasperation as he bettered his position and stifled the shiver threatening to course through him as the necklace moved as well. It shot a warm thrill down his spine when he as much as thought about it.

Really, innocence was a long gone joke to him already and there was only one person to be blamed for that. And said hurt puppy was presently looking him with the most appealing look he'd ever had the misfortune to witness in his entire- though slightly short as of yet- life.

"I'm not a baby," Sirius pouted, resting his chin on Harry's stomach. "I just want my present before I move on to present number two."

"I do hope you mean me," Harry grinned before forcing his face to grow solemn again. "Your present is closer than you think, mister," he said with is best imitation of a seers tone, waggling his eyebrows again. "All _you_ need to do is find it."

"I see," Sirius said with a laugh, smiling extremely brightly as his eyes swept over Harry's body. "Is it on you or…-" he caught the youth's gaze and kept it, his tongue sliding over his lips. "- _in_ you, by any chance?"

"I guess you just need to find out," Harry said with the utmost innocence.

"A treasure hunt, now is it?" Sirius asked, his head tilting.

"Yep, and there's only one rule," Harry said, shifting slightly and this time forcing his body to swallow the moan trying to course through him. He grinned widely at the other man's raised eyebrow before lifting his other hand before his face, examining his nails with the most angelic of expressions on his face. "You can only use your mouth," he said finally.

"Really?" Sirius drawled, his eyes sweeping over Harry's body again. "I see. And? When I find it?"

"Then the hunt is over and we can concentrate on the steamy Happy Birthday-sex that'll most definitely follow," Harry said with a solemn face, lowering his hand to his chest. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he bettered his position. "Feel free to start whenever you like."

Sirius chuckled faintly before giving Harry's body a scrutinizing look, his eyes glinting as he leaned forth. "No hands at all?" he asked as he kissed the skin behind the other man's ear.

"Nope," Harry answered, turning his head to the other side to give Sirius more space. "No hands, no fingers, no nothing. Only your mouth and tongue are allowed."

"This's gonna take a while," Sirius chuckled with a low purr, his lips dragging a bit lower.

"I'm not in a hurry," Harry said, his eyes directed at the ceiling he wasn't registering as the man ventured over his throat. Sirius chuckled against his skin again before his lips ventured behind the youth's ear, his tongue licking the skin behind it.

"And what if I accidentally touch you?" the man inquired, his hot breath sending a delicious tingle down Harry's body.

"Well, then the game's over, of course," the youth chuckled, grinning at Sirius devilishly. "And you'll get precisely nothing from me. Including my ass."

"Ah, which means I need to take this seriously," Sirius joked as he slid his lips to the youth's shoulder. "May I ask for your arm so that I can examine it, oh beautiful little thing?"

"Most certainly, Mr. Birthday-boy," Harry said with a smirk, taking his hand from his chest to lower it to the mattress. "There you go," he continued, watching as Sirius shifted to stand above him on all fours and move his lips down to his upper arm.

"We thank you," the man said solemnly before tilting his head and slipping his tongue into Harry's armpit, an evident smirk on his face as the youth jolted lightly. He was in no hurry as he kissed his way down Harry's arm and to his wrist, small pecks landing to the skin all around it before he moved down.

Harry's fingers twitched as Sirius kissed the centre of his palm, surprised as it tickled lightly before the man moved to his fingers. Sucking each of them into his mouth separately, Sirius ensured Harry an aching hard-on before he was finished and asked for the other hand. This time he started from the fingers and sucked on them contently, not making it hard for Harry to imagine that mouth somewhere else. The youth even hoped that Sirius would have lowered his body, only a few inches would've guaranteed sweet and torturous friction between them, but the man kept to the rules of their game as he kissed his way up to Harry's shoulder and down to his chest.

Harry gasped as Sirius bit his nipple, the light jolt he made making the man look up.

"Sorry, forgot to ask," the man said with a crooked grin on his face, his tongue flicking over his lips. "What about teeth?"

"Teeth're fine," Harry breathed, flashing Sirius an equal grin as he raised a hand next to his head.

"Aye, aye," the man said before lowering his head again, his lips continuing their journey down. Harry could see and feel every single lick and flick of that skillful tongue as it fell to his side, lips dragging along his skin and making his head dig against the pillow. His legs shifted and he nearly wished to have Sirius' hand on his other side, giving him the mortal support he needed when he drowned in the pleasure of it all. Teeth dug into his hipbone and made him yelp softly, an obvious grin on Sirius' face as the man rose slightly and ventured all the way down to the youth's ankle. Harry blinked when a kiss landed on his sole, teeth gnawing at the sensitive skin before his toes got the same treatment as his fingers had done before, making him moan. It was surprisingly arousing and the aspect that Sirius wasn't touching him in any other way made his mouth seem even more scorching. Harry had to wonder exactly how much of a masochistic he'd already become as his lust flared up and burned his body, making him squirm as Sirius kissed his way up his leg and a moan fell from his traitorous lips.

The man threw him an evidently revealing look as he jumped over the more than obvious hard-on Harry was shamelessly supporting, a scalding breath the only thing sweeping past it as he ventured down the youth's other leg. Harry had to close his eyes and think about something very un-arousing in order to keep his release within the twisting and tearing confines of his loins, his chest rising and falling rapidly before stilling completely as Sirius rose again. The man's lips fell on his hipbone before they dragged up and he crooned, wriggling slightly in his burning and all-consuming lust. Sirius licked his side with a long sweep and he could feel the man's hot and fast breathing against his skin, seeding even more scalding burn onto his body.

"Turn," Sirius breathed, and his voice was so thick and nearly shaking from the force of his own lust that Harry almost moaned again, his body feeling heavy and a thousand times more sensitive than usual as he rolled over and rose to stand on all fours.

The youth could feel Sirius' skin barely brushing past his before scalding lips pressed against the side of his neck and made him croon, his head bending forth. The man's mouth trailed a hurried path under his hairline before teeth dug into his shoulder, making them both moan in unison. Then the lips fell down his spine, feather-lightly and scarcely touching him at all before a tongue flicked out and continued from over the small of his back, drawing an insane burn to crawl under his skin. Harry let out a long moan as his arms disappeared from under him and his upper body dropped to the mattress, his hands clutching onto the sheets. Sirius' lips fell over his ass and then down his leg, tracing the back of his thigh to the sensitive skin where it connected with his shin before switching and returning up along the other leg.

Finally the man's mouth was over Harry's ass, his tongue twirling and making the youth moan as he offered himself even more. He could feel the short and fast licks scorching his skin with their torrid heat before Sirius' teeth got a hold of the necklace and pulled it out, tantalizingly slow. Harry let out a shivering moan, his hold on the sheets tightening. The youth could hear Sirius' answering moans before unclear words were muttered out, the man's warmth retreating slightly.

"Please tell me I can touch you now," Sirius nearly groaned, his voice so thick Harry barely understood the words as he released his hold and turned his head. The youth smiled shakily as he saw the present already decorating the man's neck, his hands going to his ass to spread it. Sirius' gaze immediately fell onto it and his head tilted back, a shudder coursing through the man's body as his eyes dilated.

"I'm all yours, birthday-boy," Harry managed to choke out from the lust whirling in his mind and that was all it needed, Sirius was already clutching his waist and thrusting in with one tortuously long move that made them both gasp in contentment.

"Fuck," Sirius growled in satisfaction as he rolled his hips harshly, making Harry croon and clutch onto his ass as his nails dug into his skin. The light sting heightened his already overly-high sense of touch and as Sirius rolled his hips in again the youth moaned, his head turning as he bit down onto his lower lip.

"_Fuck. Me_," Harry commanded demandingly, his hands spreading his ass even wider as he bent his back and thrust against Sirius. The man moaned and his hands tightened their grip, his fingers digging into the youth's skin sweetly before he suddenly pulled out. Harry let out a choked croon, feeling the tip of Sirius' cock rubbing against his skin but not slipping inside. He turned to shoot the man a look before kicking Sirius' leg as much as he could, a growl welling in his chest. "Admire me all you want later," he hissed, nearly glaring at the man whose dazed eyes danced down to meet his own burning gaze. "But if you don't do something with that cock soon I'm tying you to the bed and fucking myself with it so long it _bloody falls off_."

Sirius' lips parted as his head tilted back lightly, the tips of his fingers drawing tiny patterns to Harry's skin. He grinned before tightening his hold again, pulling the youth's ass towards him. "I'm hoping you'll do that in a sec," he breathed, pressing the tip of his cock inside. "But without the tying up."

Harry crooned as the man slowly and tortuously pushed inside again, his back arching. Sirius leaned over him as the man's hands left the youth's sides to entwine their fingers, a choked moan dancing in the air.

"Why not?" the youth asked, a groan slipping past his lips as a scorching mouth attached to the side of his neck and those hips snapped against his again. "You like it… I like it…" He moaned and pressed his forehead against the mattress, pulling their hands to it as well.

"I want to touch you," Sirius gasped as he rolled his hips into Harry again and they both moaned in unison, hands pulling on the sheets. "I want to slide my fingers over that fucking smooth skin of yours as I watch you get all steamy and horny until you're screaming my name, squeezing me so fucking tight with that ass of yours I think I'm gonna die."

Harry chuckled hoarsely as he turned his head, looking at the man as much as he could. "Like to hear me scream, hmm?" he asked- nearly gasped out- as Sirius rose slightly to move with more force.

"Hell yeah," the man crooned, his head tilting back again as his hands pulled on the sheets. Harry closed his eyes with a smile, squeezing on their entwined fingers. A choked moan was ripped from his throat as Sirius' pace fastened, skin slapping against skin and pushing them even further towards the nearing abyss.

The youth pried his hands off the sheets to move them to the back of Sirius' thighs, clutching onto them and moaning loudly into the pillows as the man rolled his hips into him again, brushing past his prostate with a brutal sweep. He could feel the scream welling in his chest as his fingers dug into the warm skin, his head tilting to the side so that he could look at Sirius. A grin flashed over his face and then he was gone, his body arching and jerking up from the mattress as the man's fingers brushed past his cock and gave it a light caress. He could hear himself screaming and cursing before Sirius' moans entwined with his and they froze, his head nearly on the man's shoulder as a small hiss slipped from Sirius' lips before he crooned contently. Their grips loosened as they fell to the bed in a mass of sweaty limbs and steamy pants, nearly half-unconscious.

Harry smiled as he felt the necklace pressing against his back, his hand rising heavily to thread into the man's hair and staying there. His eyes slid shut as a gentle floating feeling took him along; coaxing him into a dazed state he knew he was sharing with Sirius.

Time crawled by slowly, each second lasting three eternities as they laid there and bit by bit pulled themselves together again, their breaths slowly steadying again as sweat glued their bodies together. Harry could feel Sirius' arm draped around his middle, the man's fingers languidly and lazily drawing a small pattern to his skin. A sweet gush of air danced past his ear as Sirius sighed contently, kissing the back of his neck.

"I want my birthday to be every day," the man murmured softly, making Harry's smile widen as his fingers racked through the soft locks again.

"Then you'll be ancient by the end of the month," the youth chuckled, yelping softly as teeth dug into his skin playfully.

"I wouldn't mind," Sirius laughed, bettering his position slightly. "Especially if you were to give me my present like this every time."

"Hmm, am I to take it you liked the way I carried it out?" Harry asked, deciding to play dumb to get those delicious teeth to bite him again and he didn't have to be disappointed. A strong and exiting thrill ran through his spine as Sirius gnawed on his skin lightly before kissing the spot afterwards, a soft laugh dancing in the air.

"Do you reckon we should take another shower?" the man asked languidly, nuzzling Harry's hair affectionately.

"That depends," the youth murmured, craning his neck so that Sirius could see the wide grin he was supporting.

"On?" the man inquired, sliding a bit lower to kiss Harry's shoulder-blades and lick off the droplets of sweat that had formed in there.

"Are you planning on having just a shower or should I be prepared for some action in there as well?" Harry asked, squirming around so that he could hook his arms around Sirius' neck.

"I can't answer that," the man said with widened eyes, a smirk about in the corners of his mouth. "You see, I wouldn't want to be guilty of promising you something that won't happen, but on the other hand I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"You do realize those two sound relatively the same, don't you?" Harry stated as his grin widened and he pulled the man down for a short but searing kiss. "But you won't be having such problems if I specifically request a steamy shower, right?"

"Nope, then my worries are all wiped away," Sirius confirmed, the smirk spreading to his lips as he rose to stand on all fours. "Can you stand?" he asked.

"Even if I can't, I believe you've proven to be strong enough to carry me if necessary," Harry said with a slightly lewd look about in his eyes as he sat up, his lips twitching slightly.

"True," Sirius said. "And I think I'll take advantage of such superiority right about now."

"Please do," the youth grinned, yelping lightly as he was yanked from the bed and straight into the man's arms. He locked his ankles behind Sirius' back as they drowned in a kiss, his fingers tangling in the man's still slightly damp hair.

"Which reminds me," the man muttered as their lips separated to grant them with that despicable thing called air, his hold tightening around Harry's waist. "I don't think I've introduced to you all of the joys of having such a strong guy as me as your lover…"

"Hmm, really?" Harry asked with a wicked smile, his fingers caressing the side of Sirius' face. "I didn't know we were in some kind of a hurry…"

The man answered Harry's smile with a bright one of his own as he swirled around and headed for the bathroom once again. This day seemed to be on the way of becoming the best birthday he'd ever had.

*_*_*

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?" the man crooned, burying his face deeper into the crook of Harry's neck. The youth smiled brightly at the ceiling before bettering his position on the couch, his fingers racking through the inky blackness spread on his shoulder and chest.

"You wanna go out?" Harry asked, looking down to Sirius as the man turned his head slightly. "We could go clubbing if you wanna."

A bright smile spread to Sirius' face as he propped himself up to his elbow, his head tilting as he looked down to Harry. "You're still able to walk?" he inquired playfully. "My my, it seems I didn't take my mission seriously enough."

Harry rolled his eyes with a chuckle before shoving the man to his back and slipping on top of him. "Fine," he said with a pout, twisting the corners of his mouth down. "And here I though you might want to enjoy some dancing and maybe even free alcohol because I'm feeling generous right now. But no, you-"

He was interrupted when Sirius rolled his eyes as well and pulled the youth down, stealing the words from his lips with his tongue before slipping it further in to the other's mouth and swallowing the rest of his feigned gripes.

"I didn't say I don't want to go," Sirius breathed against Harry's lips as he pushed the youth up a quarter of an inch. "Seeing you dance is something I'm looking forward to," he added with a suggestive tone.

"Good then," Harry grinned as he pushed himself up and slipped from the couch. "I'm hoping I can borrow your clothes?" he tossed over his shoulder as he walked into the bedroom.

"You're going to borrow them anyway so why're you even asking?" Sirius said with a laugh as he heaved himself up as well and jumped over the backrest of the couch. "Besides, I don't think the clothes you came here in are very clubbing-friendly."

"I agree," Harry chuckled as he went over the clothes in the man's wardrobe, grinning at Sirius as the man came to stand behind him. "Any suggestions?" he asked.

"Well, you could always go naked but I think then there'd be someone else than just me staring and drooling at you," Sirius said, smiling widely.

"True enough," Harry said with a huge feigned sigh, sweeping his forehead with his fingers theatrically before resuming his rummaging. "Hmm, these look good," he said after a few seconds, taking out a pair of jeans that he examined from every angle before jumping straight into them. "Well?"

"I'm curious to know where you left your underwear," Sirius said as he leaned back slightly to check out the pants. "It's a pass," he continued. "Though only barely. It's insulting how they obscure your ass too much from my sight."

"You poor little thing, use your imagination," Harry said sympathetically. "But to make amends, you can choose my shirt."

"Really? And you can't say no to it?" Sirius inquired, already smirking widely even before Harry had nodded. "Well, gimme some room, then, beauty."

The youth laughed as he took a step back and slid his hands to the back pockets of his jeans, swinging his hips slightly as he waited for the shirt.

"Now, close your eyes," Sirius said after a minute or two of totally ransacking his wardrobe, turning around with his hands behind his back. "It's a good surprise," he said with a roll of his eyes as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hoping it's something bearable," the youth teased but obediently closed his eyes, heaving in a deep breath as he heard Sirius stepping closer. His hands were gently grabbed and raised over his head before a fabric slid along them and fingers tugged it down, soon followed by another shirt.

"There," Sirius said, and his hands disappeared. Harry cracked an eye open and first looked at the man before him who was jumping into slightly snug-looking black slacks before a white and black sleeveless shirt was pulled over his upper body, concealing the muscles and countless red marks and obvious clawing-marks on his skin. The youth slowly lowered his gaze to his own attire and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"I see," Harry said, glancing at Sirius who was looking at him with a slightly tilted head. "This is to humor you, I presume."

"Well, duh," the man laughed as he kicked the wardrobe-door shut and waltzed out of the room. "I need to have some eye candy and make everyone else jealous because they know who it's gonna be who'll rip that off of you by the end of the night."

"Right, provocative dressing," Harry chuckled as he followed Sirius into the bathroom. "What're you doing?" he inquired as the man started to rummage through the mirror-cabinet. Sirius just flashed a grin at him, his head jerking to summon him closer as he continued his raid.

"The most essential part of clubbing and provocation, beauty," the man chuckled as he finally straightened.

"And that would be?" Harry asked.

"Makeup," Sirius said solemnly, laughing when the youth snorted. "What?"

"Sirius, that's just… gay," Harry stated, raising an eyebrow when the man snorted with laughter. "What's so fun in that?"

"Sorry, I didn't get the memo where it stated that one: make-up is for gays only and two: you're _not_ gay." Sirius grinned at the youth widely before going to him and racking a hand through the messy lock, giving him a kiss. "Haven't you ever used makeup?" he inquired.

"No thanks, I'm awesome enough as it is," Harry chuckled, rising to his toes to give Sirius a kiss in turn. "And I don't like to toot around the fact that I'm gay either, you know."

"Why is it that if a guy uses make-up he's automatically gay?" Sirius sighed as he turned to the mirror. "You know, lots of famous guys use makeup these days for extra-affect. But are they called gay? No. It's just artistic."

"Well, I just guess it's a part of that 'all gays are like girls' stereotype," Harry said with a shrug, leaning to the wall and watching as Sirius started to shadow his eyes. "Which is true on some occasions, I think."

"Then what about the rest of us, who are definitely not like women but just like to look absolutely drop-dead-gorgeous every now and then?" Sirius inquired, flashing the youth a grin before concentrating on his reflection again.

"There's nothing wrong with looking gorgeous but you _can_ do it without putting on any makeup," Harry pointed out, pushing himself off the wall to join the man next to the mirror. With a sigh he looked at his hair before racking his fingers through it with a slightly fed up look on his face, trying to tame the locks.

"But the outcome will be oh so very amazing if you spice things up a bit," Sirius said with a wink, frowning before winking at his reflection. "Besides, isn't it fun to catch eyes?"

Harry chuckled lightly as he rolled his eyes and then scowled at his hair, tugging at the persistently shaggy locks with an angry twist of his fingers. "Fine, whatever," he sighed. "Can I shave my hair off?" he continued.

"Absolutely not," Sirius stated firmly. "Because if you do, then I have nothing to mess and you can't have that distinctive 'I just got fucked into something very hard'- hair of yours."

Harry sighed again as he glared at the strands of black sticking out to every direction, twisting the corners of his mouth down. "Fuck," he growled.

"I just did," Sirius laughed. "Several times, actually. And it's only eight in the evening."

"Ha ha," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he combed his hair with his fingers. "I hate my father," he said suddenly, making the man at his side chuckle and turn to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"And that was news how exactly?" Sirius inquired, smiling at the youth's expression before turning towards the mirror again.

"He gave me this unruly mop of 'stick out in this and that direction'- hair that every comb fears and no amount of gel can tame," Harry griped, crossing his arms as he scowled at his reflection again. "Why couldn't I get my mother's hair?" he groaned.

"Then you'd be a redhead," Sirius pointed out with a jingling laugh, his eyebrow quirking. "Would you like that? Besides, I like your hair as it is, I don't think you even need to do anything with it. It's considered quite hot to have a hair that screams 'just fucked'."

"Have _you_ ever considered that it bothers me sometimes?" Harry inquired with a final sigh before he retreated from the mirror and went to sit on the toilet-seat.

"Nope, why should it?" Sirius replied as he stepped back to examine the outcome of his intense shadowing.

Harry just raised an eyebrow but didn't get a chance to reply before he was already getting an expectant look from the other man, making him chuckle.

"What d'you think?" Sirius asked, pointing at his face. "Do I look entirely gay and drop-dead-gorgeous or just purely amazing?"

"Very accurate options," Harry grinned as he drew a leg against his chest and tilted his head. But it was still true. Sirius looked _both_ drop-dead-gorgeous and purely amazing but Harry wasn't going to tell the man that, thank you very much.

Just looking at the man had the youth's insides squirming and throwing a small somersault when Sirius grinned at him knowingly, the grey eyes gleaming amidst their black surroundings and making them seem to have even more color and intensity than usual. It was done with skill, Harry was willing to admit that much. Plus, it made him want to cancel their clubbing and stay somewhere with a bed at arm's length for the next twelve hours, much like how they'd spent the entire afternoon.

"You're silent so I think I'll draw my own conclusions," Sirius chuckled as he took the few steps keeping them apart, his fingers sweeping past his lower abdomen.

"How can you know I'm not disgusted so much it rendered me speechless?" Harry inquired teasingly as he let his leg fall back down, spreading them slightly.

"You wouldn't be looking at me like that if you were," Sirius said with a knowing smile as his fingers swept past the youth's cheek.

"Like what?" Harry asked innocently, catching the teasing finger with his lips and sucking it into his mouth. Sirius' smile widened as he played with the youth's tongue, his thumb sweeping past Harry's lower lip before he pulled his finger out and took a step back.

"I think you know without me having to explain a thing," the man said, lifting the finger that had been in Harry's mouth to his own lips and sucking it in slowly. "So, are you ready to go?" he asked.

Harry leaned back slightly, his eyes wandering from Sirius to the mirror-cabinet and then back again. "Would it look good?" he asked.

The man caught up immediately and smirked widely, a nod sliding his hair onto his eyes before he swept it away. "Most definitely," he assured. "But don't think I'm forcing you," he added as Harry stood up. "You're gorgeous enough as it is already."

"You're complementing me oddly enthusiastically today," Harry chuckled as he walked in front of the man and pressed their bodies together, a wicked grin about in his eyes once again. "Are you feeling guilty over something?"

"Nah, never," Sirius smirked, his arms wrapping around the slim waist to bring the youth even closer. "Though I think you should reproach me because I put that sleeveless shirt on you instead of leaving it to the shelf."

"You'll get enough reproach when I get checked out and you'll feel that little, teensy-weensy sting of jealousy in you chest," Harry said with gleaming eyes, his fingers sweeping over Sirius' heart. "Right about here…"

"Same goes for you," the man said with a grin. "Now, were you serious about the makeup or are you just toying with me?"

"I would never even _dream_ of toying with you, Sirius," Harry grinned as he rose to stand on his toes and nipped at the man's lower lip. "That's reserved completely to you and your perverted shit," he continued.

"But as you seem to be enjoying it, it really can't be called toying with you," Sirius chuckled as he swung them around and grabbed the eyeliner again. "Now, shall I do the honors or do you wanna try it yourself?"

"I think you should do it," Harry said as he leaned to the sink and tilted his head back. "Just be gentle with me," he added with a wink.

"Gentle is my middle name, beauty," Sirius said as he slid his hand to the youth's hair. "Now close your eyes so that I won't have to see you roll them again."

"I can always smirk at you," Harry pointed out as he let his eyes fall shut and hooked his fingers to the loops in Sirius' pants, pulling him closer.

"I can always kiss you so that you can't smirk anymore," Sirius countered as he placed the small pen to the youth's eyelid and drew a faint line.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Beats me," the man replied. "I'm content with being quiet because I can stare at you but you can't do the same for me. It just sucks for you though, right?"

Harry chuckled briefly and then they fell into a comfortable silence. He swallowed as Sirius' hold on him shifted and the hand slipped to the back of his neck, tilting his head back even further. The eyeliner went over his eyes again and again and then Sirius was suddenly standing even closer, pressing him against the sink.

"I'm done," the man muttered and then Harry felt lips descending on his throat, biting down on the twitching flesh as he swallowed.

"I hope you didn't make me look like a troll," the youth chuckled faintly, his hold on Sirius tightening before he opened his eyes.

"That'd be impossible," the man assured as his lips traveled to Harry's neck and ear.

"Can I see it?" the youth asked.

"Hmm, he says he wants me to stop gnawing at his skin, should we get offended?" Sirius breathed, making Harry chuckle as he pushed the man back.

"I don't think there's _anything_ that'd get you offended," the youth stated as he straightened and turned to look at his reflection. And then he just looked.

"Well?" Sirius asked from behind Harry and still he just stared.

The outcome was slightly… surprising, to say at least. The youth wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it was definitely something else than the intensely gleaming green fire that stared back at him from amidst the rings of blackness. It made his gaze to be more forceful and- needless to say- pretty damn hot as well.

Yep, he was liking it.

"I think it'll pass," Harry said as he turned to look at Sirius over his shoulder. "Barely."

"Good, can we go now?" Sirius asked, backing towards the bathroom door.

"With pleasure," Harry assured, grinning as he followed the man to the front-door. "I don't think it's a good idea to go by bike, though…" he mused out loud as they were pulling on their jackets.

"Nope," Sirius confirmed. "It'll just stay behind somewhere and tomorrow we'll both be wondering where the hell it is."

"And then I can see my father's smug face that's saying 'I told you so' with all it's might," Harry said as he put on his shoes and followed Sirius out of the door.

"Why?" Sirius asked as they stepped into the conveniently present elevator and pulled the door shut, pressing the button that said 'bottom'. "And wouldn't you agree that these buttons here are very suggestive?"

"Not everyone thinks about sex as frequently as you do, you know," Harry chuckled as he leaned to the wall and crossed his arms. "And my father told me a few months ago that it would be no use going to cry to him if I smashed or lost my motorcycle during my bar-rounds."

"I'm surprised they even _let_ you go into a bar," Sirius said with a jingling laugh and he glanced to the mirror at their side, checking his hair.

"Well, they don't, actually," Harry said with a wicked grin that got wider as the man raised an eyebrow. "But I noticed that there's this tree pretty close to the guest-room window and it's quite easy to sneak out with its favorable aid."

"I'm not going to ask you why you didn't come up with that before," Sirius grinned, ducking to avoid the slap aimed at his head and stepping out of the elevator at the same time. "Hey, it's only fair. That tree's been there as long as you've lived there, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I never went into the guest-room before," Harry said as they walked out of the building and to the cooling night of the city. "Besides, it wasn't until you moved away that those two became even more controlling that ever."

"I wonder if it really had something to do with me," Sirius mock-pondered as they walked down the street, a few cars driving past them and painting their shadows to the pavement.

"I have _no_ idea," Harry said in all seriousness, digging his pocket to take out the pack of smokes. "At least one thing's certain, though," he said as he jerked his wrist and took a cigarette between his lips, offering the pack to Sirius as well.

"And that is?" the man inquired as he took a smoke between his fingers and slid a hand into his back-pocket, silver glinting in the orange light as he lit the cigarette.

"You've corrupted me completely," Harry said solemnly and saw the wide smile on Sirius' face as the man turned and gently grabbed his chin, pressing the tips of their smokes together.

"I wonder how that happened," the man grinned as the youth inhaled and the cigarette lit up, smoke rising from their lips and floating up between them.

"Again, I haven't the foggiest," Harry said, inhaling the smoke with nearly hollowed cheeks before letting the grayness escape to the sky.

Sirius chuckled and then they turned, continuing their journey down the road they had decided on.

And somewhere along the way, their fingers entwined.

* * *

**A/N:** Guess what!! This story just officially crushed the landmark of over 100 written pages! *applauds, please* *snicker*

AND....

**A SMALL QUESTION HERE**:

Harry will get a second piercing during the time between this and the start of the next chapter (so basically, this is the spot where you securely place all of your essential limbs to my little time machine and make sure they stay there until I've securely(?) parked us to the day after the party thrown for Harry.)

Now, the question at hand is: Where should Harry take the next piercing? 

I'm open to any kind of suggestions, as long as you keep in mind this author is very _shy _and _narrow-minded_, not to mention _extremely innocent with no perverted thoughts_. (I'm hoping you realize I'm using reversed psychology here, otherwise my joke'll be kinda pointless *snickers*)

I'm hoping you'll share your ideas!

(And review along the way. As the amazing _LovelyWickedGrin_ so aptly put it, I'm a 'review-whore', (just like she says she is *laughs* *chuckles*))


	8. Back on track

**A.N:** Happy after-Christmas time to you all! I hope you enjoyed the special day and got tons and tons of presents ;) I most certainly did so it must mean I've been nice during the past year (which I find a bit hard to believe but luckily no-one can read my mind *lewd grin*)

On another note, I really don't seem to be capable of writing a chapter without smut extruding out of it from every possible opening. Hehe, not that I'm even trying that hard, and as long as I'm allowed to believe that you love some steamy Sirry-smut just as much as I do, I don't think I'm stopping. I was just wondering if this is turning into PWP with all this smut and little development plot-wise... But hey! **At least we're back on the present now! ^_^ **Yes, indeed, I hope you didn't get too mauled in the little 'Dowash's time-capsule' that transported you through a few sex- and love-filled months. So, _this chapter continues from the day after the party at the first chapter_ (gods, that was so long ago, now wasn't it? *chuckle*)

I hope you enjoy ;) Oh, and now that I remember! **Thank you, thank you and once again thank you for all the suggestions you made for Harry's piercing!! You'll see what I picked out in a bit =P **

**AND!!! A special thank you to _LovelyWickedGrin_ for that knee-weakening and drool-inducing suggestion! I know I said to you I wouldn't write it, but in the end I just couldn't resist ;) Flail when you read it, because it means I'm even less innocent than I once was. Haha ^^**

And now y'all, enjoy. I'll get you a cookie if you figure out what was the dirty suggestion that amazing woman (aka, _LovelyWickedGrin_ :D) used to corrupt my brain with... (No offense, love, because you frigging **rock **with you ideas ;) )

* * *

**8.**** Back on track**

James Potter was pissed off. And when James Potter was pissed off, everyone should watch their mouth. Or at least, that was how he saw it. He was feeling cranky and bitchy and he knew exactly why. Remus' sympathetic look did nothing to lighten his mood.

"I don't get it," James said, ignoring the clear effort Remus put in keeping his eyes from rolling. He paced around their livingroom once again and glared at everything he saw, making the mirror squeal on the wall.

"What exactly don't you get, Prongs?" Remus asked with a sigh as he bettered Lou's position on his lap and pried a glass-vas from her dangerously examining fingers. "You were a complete idiot yesterday and Harry reacted accordingly. It wasn't the first time he didn't come home for the night, anyway. Right?"

"No, and I know precisely where he was," James growled as he scowled at the windows before turning and pacing before the fireplace again. "No matter how many times we tell him it just doesn't get into that thick skull of his we don't want him to spend that much time with Sirius."

"Look, I'm failing to understand what's so bad about it," Remus said, taking Lou's swaying hand and securing it at her squirming side. "And it's a bit contradictory that you don't want Harry to spend time with Sirius and you still invited the man to the birthday-party yesterday."

"It's different, we could monitor them then," James protested as he crossed his arms and glared at the floor before turning and starting to pace again.

"You speak as if they're either criminals or about to kill you," Remus noted with a slight chuckle, his eyes following his friend's restless walking. "But the last time I checked, Sirius' record was clear and I haven't heard anything that should make me believe he's led Harry down the wrong road here."

"How can we know what he's been getting himself into abroad?" James barked, a scowl on his face again. "I don't want him to drag Harry down with him."

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" Remus asked with a slightly annoyed sigh as he twirled the girl in his lap around and secured her flailing arms against her sides, ignoring the high squeals of excitement she was letting out.

"First the bike," James said, lifting his index finger.

"Which Harry bought with is own money," Remus put in between, sighing again when a scorning look was thrown at his direction. "Yes, the bike. And then?"

"And then the piercing," James said, lifting his middle finger.

"Which Harry very clearly stated to have been his own idea," Remus pointed out. "Sirius wasn't even in town when Harry took it, you know."

"How do _you_ know?" James asked, frowning.

"Because unlike _some_, I keep in touch with Paddy a bit more frequently," Remus said. "And you can't go blaming him for dragging Harry down with him if those are your only arguments."

"He's never home," James continued like he hadn't heard a thing, lifting his ring-finger. "And if he is, he just eats before going up to his room and staying there until he sneaks out again."

"Have you ever considered that being a bit more open-minded might help you out?" Remus inquired as he wrapped an arm around Lou's waist, tucking her head under his chin. "He _is_ twenty, James. You can't expect him to file in a report on everything he does."

"But he doesn't even tell us where he goes!" James argued. "And just like last night, he decides on his own I'm a complete bastard and then disappears."

"Maybe because you were a complete bastard yesterday," Remus muttered. Seeing his friend's hurt eyes, he sighed lightly. "James, you need to understand that Harry isn't a kid anymore. You can't treat him like a five-year-old. And that's why- at least _I_ think so- he likes to be with Sirius so much."

"Why?" James asked abruptly, cracking his knuckles.

"Have you ever seen Paddy patronizing Harry?" Remus asked. "Talking down to him? Treating him like a kid who doesn't have opinions of his own?" He frowned and shook his head, shooting his friend a look when the other man was about to say something. "Sirius treats Harry like an adult and I bet he likes it."

"We treat him like an adult," James protested, crossing his arms again as he paced before the sofa. "But does he appreciate it? No, in fucking hell he doesn't, he just spits it right back at us before running off again."

"You treat him like someone you've just realized to have a will of their own," Remus said, his aggravation growing as James stubbornly kept the martyr-look on his face. "Your problem is that you can't have a decent conversation with him, Prongs."

"I can talk with him just fine," James protested sharply, shooting his friend a look as the other man rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yea, you proved that pretty well last night," Remus said slightly sarcastically as he bounced Lou higher on his lap. "Since when was it so damn strange for a twenty-year old young adult to smoke a cigarette, Prongs?" He shook his head with a scowl when James looked like he wanted to argue again, his eyes flashing in faint anger. "Just think about your own youth, James. And have a good think over what exactly you can and can't say sometimes."

Remus gave his friend a last look before turning around and going to the kitchen, lowering the bouncing girl to her mother's lap before going to talk with Lily.

In the livingroom, James scowled at a picture on the mantelpiece before going to the sofa and slumping down. Staring at the ceiling, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't his fault his son was a rebellious bastard.

Around that time- somewhere quite else, though- said 'rebellious bastard' was just getting woken up quite pleasurably.

Harry smiled to the ceiling as he felt warm skin sliding against his own, his fingers threading through black hair and securing themselves in the nape of the other man's neck. A pleasurable thrill ran down his spine as hot lips dragged down his stomach before descending on his quite obvious morning-glory, making him croon faintly as his spine arched. He heard a soft chuckle from his waist-level before fingers swept past his side and a hand took a gentle hold of his hip, Sirius' head leaning against his up-drawn leg.

When the man gave Harry a long lick he crooned again, his fingers tightening their hold before he lifted a leg to Sirius' shoulder while spreading the other wider. Then a hot mouth fell to the tip of his erection and slowly sucked him in to the wet and soft cavern, making him quiver. Another thrill ran through Harry's spine at the swirl of that skillful tongue- jamming his breathing as heat spread to his body in dizzying waves that ran up his sides. Then there was a strong suck and it shot a tingle to every part of him, making him tremble as his fingers dug into the softness of Sirius' hair. The man turned his head slightly and gnawed at Harry's erection before slipping it from his mouth and trailing his lips down the side, placing his tongue flat against the underside before dragging it back up again and enjoying the sweet moan that danced in the air. He moved slightly and leaned to his elbow as his fingers gently caressed the inside of Harry's thigh, feeling the muscles tensing before they relaxed and the youth gasped out softly. Sirius lowered his head and nipped at the smooth skin, feeling the faint tug at his hair as he ran his tongue over the tendon that was visible before his hungry eyes.

Harry inhaled sharply as the man moved his mouth next to the base of his member and gnawed again, making a choked moan to escape his lips. He looked down and definitely liked what he saw, dark-grey depths staring back at him before Sirius' eyes fluttered shut again and he resumed his task of completely hoarsening the youth's voice. Although, the man'd done a pretty good job last night already but apparently he wasn't satisfied yet.

The youth's eyes squeezed shut as Sirius downed his cock to the hilt and his head dug into the pillow, a low curse falling from his lips as he drowned in the ecstatic feeling of the man's tongue and mouth. A pant slipped past his lips as a strong suck seeded molten lava to his blood and made him shiver, his fingers tightening their hold on Sirius even more as his leg clamped on the man's shoulder and his free hand grasped at the sheets blindly. Another twirl of that tongue, combined with a torturous flick of an experienced hand, and he was straining up from the bed, his eyes wide open but not seeing the headboard of the bed as he moaned again. Choked croons fell from Harry's lips as fingers joined in and drowned him in sweetly agonizing pleasure, sweat freely gliding down his body. He panted and gasped, the burn escalating from his hips and from inside him where those long fingers teased him. A spinning feeling spread like lightning through his body, making even his toes curl from the force of it as he cursed again, his muscles rippling and convulsing as his release shot through him like a deafening wave and he drowned in it. For a while he forgot who he was or where he was as he moaned weakly and held onto Sirius' head and wrist, his body straining from the bed as he tried to remember how to breathe.

Pants fell from his lips unbidden as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get a hold of the air flooding into his lungs, his whole body trembling in the man's hold as the greedy mouth took every bit of his cum into its confines. It burned his skin as Sirius gave him a last suck while rising to stand on all fours and slipping Harry's leg to the mattress from his shoulder, an obvious grin on the man's face as he crawled forth.

"Morning, beauty," Sirius breathed before giving Harry a soft kiss where the youth could taste himself.

"Mornin'," Harry gasped, slowly prying his fingers from the sheets to lift a hand to the man's hair. He brushed a few strands of blackness from Sirius' face before pulling him down for another kiss, his eyes sliding shut as a teasing tongue flicked over his lips.

"And happy birthday, of course," Sirius continued when he rose just a fraction before nipping on Harry's smiling lips.

"My birthday was yesterday, as you're well aware," the youth pointed out with a raised eyebrow, tilting his head slightly.

"I don't think I got the message through, though," Sirius grinned as he moved and slumped to lie beside the youth. "What with all the hullabaloo, people, presents and free booze going around."

"Oh," Harry said, turning slightly and pecking the man's lips before stretching languidly. "Well, giving me a blowjob first thing in the morning can be considered pretty amending," he laughed with a wink.

"Especially when morning passed with fanfares about six hours ago," Sirius chuckled, blowing strand of hair from his face as he put an arm under his head.

"Really?" Harry asked, throwing a glance towards the drawn curtains. "Well, I'm glad it didn't force us to get up with it."

"You seemed to be managing just fine by yourself with the 'up'- section," Sirius said with a lewd grin, waggling his eyebrows. He let out a laugh when Harry blushed faintly, rolling to lie on his back and stretching as well. "So, anything you wanna do?" the man inquired.

"Not really," Harry admitted as he shifted on the bed and placed his head to Sirius' lower stomach, looking up to the man while tugging at the blankets to get them into something comfortable. "You?"

"Nah," Sirius said, shaking his head. He smiled as he slid his fingers to Harry's hair and drew a leg up, pulling the sheet up to get some of it to cover his waist.

"Oh, good, then we can just laze around the entire day," the youth said triumphantly as he turned to his back and stared at the ceiling, his hand to hold onto the man's forearm lightly. His eyes slid shut contently as fingers threaded through his hair and twirled the blackness playfully, tickling his cheek.

"I thought that's what we do every day, anyway," Sirius said with a playful laugh. "And aren't I just so cunning with all this rhyming?"

"I'm astounded beyond your comprehension," Harry grinned, glancing up to the man. "What?" he asked as he saw the slight- though all the more adorable- pout decorating Sirius' face.

"Are you implying I'm somehow dull?" Sirius inquired with a purposefully threatening tone, his eyebrow rising as Harry rolled around.

"Lemme tell you something," the youth said with a wide smile as he crawled up slightly. "The last adjective I'd use to describe you is dull."

"Ha," Sirius said with a smile of his own. "I knew it."

"Mentally challenged would be a better expression," Harry grinned, giving Sirius a short peck. He yelped when the man suddenly grabbed him and flung them around, pinning him to the mattress with a wicked grin as he looked down to him along the bridge of his nose.

"Really?" Sirius drawled, his head tilting back when the youth grinned widely. "How about you try saying that again, beauty," he continued.

"No need to get offended, it's just the truth," Harry said innocently as he attempted a half-hearted yank at his arms. But the man's hands stayed on him and tightened their hold even more, making an extremely familiar but all the more enjoyable tingle to slither to the pit of his stomach again. Harry grinned inwardly. This seemed to be one of _those_ mornings again.

"If I'm mentally challenged then you're retarded altogether," Sirius said triumphantly. "Though, it might be convenient if I admitted a thing or two. Then I wouldn't have to pay any heed whatsoever to any kind of 'no' you ever say to me because I 'wouldn't be able to understand it'."

"How extremely cunning," Harry complimented, twirling his wrists in the man's hold. "Now can I have my hands back?"

"Nope," Sirius said, a meaningful grin seeping to his face until his eyes were dark again and he licked his lips tantalizingly slow, making Harry's insides throw a small somersault. "I think you need to get _punished_, beauty…" the man drawled, stretching the word as his head tilted to the side.

The youth tried to ignore the strong twitch his insides did at that comment, feeling the man's stare burning his body. The tingle escalated from his groin and shot up his chest again, slithering up to his head and exploding in a mass-production of images and speculations as to what kind of a 'punishment' Sirius might be talking about.

The man grinned and then he'd already collected Harry's wrists to one of his hands and pinned them to the mattress above the youth's head, his other hand lowering. And before Harry could say a thing the long fingers connected with his side and he burst out laughing, trying to jerk away.

"I imagine you were thinking about something quite else," Sirius said knowingly as he continued to tickle the youth who was squirming and laughing and all the while trying to roll away, his legs kicking on the mattress. The man switched his hand to the other side and Harry laughed even more, desperately gasping for air under the merciless 'punishment'. The hold on his wrists loosened and he managed to roll around, trying to heave in a breath before he was nailed against the mattress and Sirius sat on top of him.

"I'm not done yet," the man declared.

Harry heaved in a heavy breath and tried to squirm away half-heartedly but his insides liquefied completely as he felt something hard and extremely scorching sliding along the crack of his ass, making him gasp and turn around as much as he could.

"Really?" the youth asked, grinning.

"You didn't think I'd let an opportunity to fuck you slip past me?" Sirius inquired with a grin of his own as his eyebrows rose and he slid his hands along the youth's sides. He leaned forth and Harry had to bite his lips and swallow to keep the moan within him, torrid heat escalating from the places where their skins were touching, and burning him where he could feel the hotness of Sirius' erection pressed against him.

"Hmm.." the youth tried to say, but all that came out was a light croon as soft lips connected with the side of his neck and sucked with force, gathering his blood to that tiny spot and making it hyper-sensitive.

"Y'know…" Sirius breathed, leaning his temple against the side of Harry's head. "Have I ever happened to tell you that you're damn hot with those little sounds you make when I fuck you with _anything_?" he asked, gnawing at the youth's earlobe gently.

Harry exhaled shallowly before a grin lighted up his face, his neck craning as he turned to look at the man. "You just can't get enough of me, hmm?" he asked playfully, lifting his waist from the mattress ever so slightly to rub against Sirius' front.

"I'm not even trying," the man admitted with a laugh, answering Harry's movement with one of his own that had them both gasping and holding onto each other.

"Good to know," the youth murmured before grinding his back against the man again. "Well? Were you planning on doing something down there as well?"

"Ah, such impatience," Sirius said with a silent chuckle but backed slightly all the same, his hands lifting Harry's waist from the mattress. "Though, I can guarantee you that this won't take long," he continued.

"It won't?" Harry asked as he spread his legs and arranged himself into a comfortable position. "Why?" he continued, turning to look at the man.

"Because you're you," Sirius chuckled, dropping a kiss to the youth's lower back before dragging his lips up along Harry's spine. "And because I'm about to cum as it is already," he gasped, his hands sliding to Harry's thighs as he slipped in. "Having you moan like you did five minutes ago does no good to my restraint."

"Bad me," the youth crooned as his back arched slightly and he thrust against the man. "Good you, you did your job well," he complimented.

"Why, thank you," Sirius said slightly hoarsely as he leaned his head to Harry's. He crooned as he moved his hips, his hold tightening as Harry moaned out sweetly and took the man's hand to guide it to a very hard cock. "Insatiable, I see," the man chuckled, though with a slightly strangled voice as he moved his hand fast.

"I'm learning," the youth gasped happily as his fingers slid into Sirius' hair and pulled him even closer, a croon slipping past his lips as the man rolled his hips into him. The warmth coursed over him before pouring down to his groin again as Sirius gasped, starting to beat in unison with his heart and the rhythm the man was setting. Harry let his eyes slide shut as he lifted his feet on top of Sirius' shins and ground against the man, enjoying the small hiss dancing to his ear as the man's pace sped up. The heat gathered with even more intensity and before long it had Harry stretching out and nearly meowing like a cat, his hold on the man tightening as he climaxed all over the sheets. After a few more thrusts Sirius' content sigh slithered into his half-aware consciousness and the man slumped on top of him, his fast and hard heartbeat racing against Harry's back.

The youth grinned and then they dozed off for a while.

When Harry awoke again he noticed that they had shifted, their heads resting against the pillows again. He blinked idly and had just begun to wonder why the hell he'd woken up when his stomach crumbled again and hunger wrung on his insides, making him chuckle faintly. The youth slipped a hand to Sirius' waist and caressed the man's skin, feeling the small weight of his head resting against his upper back. He turned around slightly to be greeted with the man's sleeping face, a grin lighting his face up brighter than a halogen as he moved to his other side fully and slid an arm over Sirius' shoulder, pulling the man even closer as he buried his nose in the inky blackness tickling his chest.

Harry closed his eyes again, very determined to go back to sleep, but then his stomach growled out again and it echoed through his whole body, making him curse inside his head as he turned to lie on his back. After a few more seconds he swore under his breath, forced to draw away from Sirius' warmth and drag his body from the bed when the twisting hunger in his stomach didn't go away, a pair of boxers getting into his grasps as he exited the room. Harry jumped into the garment on his way towards the kitchen and took support of the doorframe when his head reeled slightly, making him chuckle under his breath again. He hadn't even realized he was entertaining a hangover, though the activities that had taken place before were very well apt for ignoring such petty things.

With another chuckle Harry shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight pouring into the room as he went to the fridge, opening it with another vicious twirl on his insides. His face fell when he saw the emptiness and his hold on the door tightened as he cursed again, turning around to glare at the wall behind him. He wished he could've seen past the whiteness and to the room behind it, for he would've had a thing or two to be said to the guy sleeping soundly in there.

"That- That-" Harry muttered to himself, but wasn't able to find a word that would've aptly described what he wanted to say. So, he settled with glaring at the empty shelves before banging the door shut and nearly frying his brains. Harry turned away from the window hurriedly while holding his head, his fingers nearly digging into his temple. "That _ass_," he said finally as he walked out of the kitchen. "Making _me_ do the shopping, he fucking _knows_ I hate it."

Harry grumbled to himself the few seconds it took him to get back into the bedroom before his voice died away, transforming into a rant that continued inside his head as he walked towards the bed. He picked up random pieces of clothing along the way and by the time he actually reached the mattress he was fully dressed and slightly pissed off, his eyes flaring as he looked down to the innocently sleeping man.

"You git," Harry said, but softly and without the venom that word usually had. In fact, he was smiling softly despite his aggravation as he kneeled beside the bed and brushed a strand of hair from Sirius' face, his fingers tangling with the piece of jewelry hanging around the man's neck. He leaned in and pecked Sirius' lips softly, lightly enough as to not wake him up before he straightened and exited the room.

Harry found a wallet from the floor near the front-door and scooped it up, examining it to determine their budget. Or rather, _Sirius'_ budget, for Harry didn't have one single Sickle in his pocket. Not to mention it looked like he wasn't even wearing his own jeans but he wasn't going to mind about that. They didn't fall off him and he was only going to the store nearby, anyway. He didn't care what he looked like as long as he would get that food and soon.

Harry gave the dark bedroom a last glance before pulling a sweater over the sleeveless shirt and grabbing the keys from the hook beside the door, slipping out of the apartment as quietly as he could.

As the youth stepped out to the street he instantly grimaced and cursed under his breath, his face quickly hiding itself under a curtain of hair as he searched through the pockets. A relieved sigh nearly managed to pass his lips as he found a pair of sunglasses before he stifled it and the saviors fell on his nose. After that he deemed himself ready enough, straightening his head as he set off down the road.

Even though it was Friday there wasn't that much traffic and it gave Harry the faintest of hopes that there wouldn't be many people in the store, either. He could feel a laudable headache looming somewhere behind his temples, waiting for the perfect moment to attack him and transform his head into an arena of running elephants and hula-throwing mammoths. So right now the youth's only wish was to get into that inferno one might call a shop, grab what was necessary, and then run for his life. Though- with his luck- there would be a horny and flirtatious cashier there who would make it as their primary goal to charm him so that they would get laid.

Harry grimaced as he stepped into the shop and his eyes immediately stole a glance at the cash desk, his grimace deepening when he saw the blonde behind it. This didn't seem to be his day. Or evening, as it were, as the clock was already advancing towards eight. It made Harry wonder if he and Sirius were sleeping enough if they could just doze off like that in the middle of an afternoon and be sweetly unconscious for hours. And right after he wondered who the hell had even invented sleep in the first place, particularly when there were so many things two guys could do at night instead of sleeping.

Harry chuckled lightly as he dragged himself through the aisles, trying to ignore all the bright things around him as he stubbornly headed towards his destination. He realized he should probably take the sunglasses off as he reached the cool cabinets and thus lifted them to the top of his head as he peered inside, leaning lightly onto the doorframe. It didn't take him that long to decide what he should take, mostly because the selection wasn't that commendable. But in the end, he settled with two bottles of clear vodka and chuckled to himself as he turned around and made his way towards a few shelves, desperate to get that food now.

It made Harry's inside roar in hunger again as he grabbed a packet of toast, bacon and a box of eggs, already forgotten all about the blonde cashier before she was smiling at him from behind the counter.

"Hiya," she said, with so much faked perkiness loaded in her voice that it made Harry's headache remind him of itself all of a sudden. He just grunted something as he dug out the wallet, not interested in getting into a conversation with her. Too bad for him; she seemed to have other plans.

"A rough day behind, honey?" the woman asked as the groceries flew before her and to the other end of the desk, the cash register's high-pitched noise doing nothing to better the condition Harry's head was in.

"Maybe," the youth replied, handing the money to her before she got the chance to say anything else. He swapped his weight from one leg to the other and nearly groaned in aggravation when the woman took the money with way too much touching. It nearly looked like she was going to drop the money because she was to busy fondling Harry's fingers.

Finally the woman smiled sympathetically and took a good hold of the pieces of paper, letting the youth's hand go before giving him the change.

"Thanks," Harry said, already turning and stuffing the money to the wallet before thrusting it to his back-pocket.

"Sure, hun," the woman said mushily and Harry grimaced to his purchases before putting them into the plastic bag and hurriedly exiting the shop.

He drew in a long breath when he was out in the street again, enjoying the slight breeze that coursed down the street as the sunglasses fell on his nose again and he stared up to the sky. His hand slipped into the bag and he drew one of the bottles out, uncorking it. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he drank in hungry gulps, his eyes closing as the strong liquid ran down his throat and into his stomach.

The youth gasped and grimaced at the strong taste, wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand and feeling relatively better as he corked the bottle again to slip it back into the bag. Then he dug his pockets again, this time in search for a smoke. First he thought that there weren't any but then he checked the back-pocket of Sirius' jeans and found one from there, the lighter getting fished out from the sweater-pocket.

Harry lighted the cigarette and inhaled with nearly hollowed cheeks, taking several drags in a row and only stopping to breathe shortly in between. After a second or two he took the cigarette from his lips, for now satisfied, and blew the smoke out. He looked at the sky again and frowned, the brightness something he wasn't going to give his approval to as he turned around, a sweet buzz already making its way through his head.

"Harry?"

The youth froze in mid-step, the smoke halting halfway to his mouth before he slowly turned around. He wished he'd been wrong about the voice that had called out to him but, alas, there was nothing wrong with his hearing, and he wasn't drunk enough to be hearing things either. What he saw made him nearly grimace, for right in front of him stood the few people he'd sworn he'd never ever see again in his entire life, one a bit more eager-looking than the other.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry managed to ground out as he turned around fully, taking a drag from the smoke as his eyes swept past the away-turned face of his once best friend. "Ron."

The redhead just snorted before briefly glancing at the youth, his lips twisting down as he saw the nearly gone cigarette. "I didn't know you smoked," he nearly spat, his head snapping away like a spring so that there was no chance for an eye-contact between them.

"Well, tough," Harry said, his voice already softer and fuller than before as he took another drag from the smoke. "It might have something to do with the fact we haven't been forced to see each other in about three years."

Ron snorted again, pointedly looking away and pretending the youth was thin air. Hermione, on the other hand, gave Harry an assessing look like he was a question in a tough exam before her lips twisted down slightly as well.

"Are you drunk, Harry?" the woman asked, and it annoyed the youth how his ex-friend managed to sound like his mother on a bad day.

"Well, what if I am?" he questioned before smoking the rest of the cigarette, dropping the bud to the pavement to crush it with his heel. The youth blew the smoke out and didn't even look at the pair before him as he turned around.

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly running after Harry and grabbing his arm before he managed to get that far. "Don't- Don't go," she said a bit more quietly.

"Why?" the youth questioned, throwing a look that was dripping venom towards Ron who was still standing in his precious spot like rooted to the ground.

"Because- Because we haven't seen each other in so long," Hermione said, her hold loosening. Harry just stared at her as she clearly tried to come up with something to say, her eyes flitting to the bag he was holding. "I didn't know you lived around here," she said finally.

"I don't," Harry said, pulling his arm from the woman's hold and taking a step back. The headache was threatening to appear again, he could feel it. So he dug the bottle out once more, taking a long swig. "My b-" he halted, sudden warmth escalating through his body at the mere thought of the man before he swallowed down the word he'd wanted to say and replaced it with an other one. "My friend lives near here," he said finally, and it wasn't a complete lie, though he couldn't quite remember if he and Sirius had ever even been just friends. Probably not. Like he cared.

"Oh," Hermione said, and Ron snorted at the background again.

"You think it's somehow funny I have friends?" Harry asked over the woman's shoulder, seemingly startling the redhead who was still looking away. "Or did you think that you're the only friends I could ever have?"

Ron didn't answer and Harry snorted in turn, his eyes sweeping past Hermione before he turned again.

"Harry!" the woman called out and the youth could hear her coming behind him so he turned into an empty alley and Disapparated, not in the mood to converse with her any longer.

Harry appeared in front of Sirius' apartment's door and thanked some unnamed god that there was no-one in the landing with him before digging out his keys, frowning against the headache as he opened the door. He slipped in as quietly as he could, lowering the bag to the floor as he took off the sweater and sunglasses and returned the keys to where they belonged. His shoes disappeared amidst their kind before he went into the kitchen and lowered his load to the table, grimacing against the red sun. He turned and went into the bedroom, glancing towards the bed to see Sirius still sleeping before stripping to his underwear and pulling a flannel shirt over his head. The soft fabric caressed his skin as he returned to the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves, deciding it was time to do some heavy cooking if they were to survive to see tomorrow.

After Harry had already made all of the food he thought they would eat, Sirius dragged himself into the room, yawning and groping his hair like it was six in the morning instead of nearly nine in the evening. He slumped to a chair and leaned his cheek to his palm, stifling another huge yawn.

"Well, '_good morning'_ to you, too," Harry chuckled as he tossed the paddle in his hand, a wide grin on his face. Making some food and drinking about half of the first vodka-bottle had miraculously lifted his mood up during the past hour, though the mere thought of his journey to the shop still- though only almost- had him either throwing or kicking at something.

Sirius nearly glared at the youth like he was an overly-loud mother on a school-morning before his arm gave in and his head nearly slammed against the table, making Harry chuckle.

"I'm hungry," the man muttered with a yawn, sweeping hair from his face.

"Well worship me, then," the youth said as he moved the pan to the workplace and tossed a kettleholder under it, lowering the paddle next to it. "I was nice enough to make food for you when it's the day after my birthday. Plus, I had to put on some clothes and get into the shop to make it happen. And on top of _that_, I had the misfortune of running into a few people I didn't want to see."

"You poor thing," Sirius said sympathetically, yawning again before he beckoned with his hand. "C'mere and I'll compliment and comfort you," he continued, a grin appearing to his face as he looked at Harry. The youth grinned as well before walking next to the table, leaning to it as he lowered himself to Sirius' level and their lips connected in a short kiss. He could feel the smile on the man's face before fingers slid into his hair and pulled him a bit closer, a teasing flick of a tongue making him chuckle.

"Why, thank you," Harry said, pecking the man's lips lightly before straightening and leaning his back to the table as his legs crossed.

"You're very welcome," Sirius said as he heaved himself up into a sitting position, suddenly looking annoyed as a strand of hair escaped to his face. And as he brushed the locks off his eyes again, another yawn threatened to dislocate his jaw.

"And did you sleep well?" Harry inquired as Sirius rubbed his eyes, looking slightly tired.

"Splendidly," the man replied with a grin before grabbing the youth's waist and pulling him closer. "And may I ask what my shirt is doing on you?"

"It had the misfortune of getting into my vicious grasps," Harry replied solemnly. "I wanted to have something on me as I started to cook and this looked stained enough to hide the new ones that might appear on it."

"Hmm, I see," Sirius said, turning the youth slightly so that he could get a good look at him. "Well, I'm not complaining."

"Good," Harry chuckled, lifting his hand to sweep his fingers past the man's cheek. "You know, I just realized something here, while I was making food," he stated as he followed the path he was trailing to the man's skin with his eyes, a small smile about in the corners of his mouth.

"Really? What?" Sirius asked as he turned so that the backrest of the chair was against his side before leaning back against the wall, pulling the youth between his legs.

"Do you remember the movie we went to see a few weeks ago?" Harry asked, his fingers sliding into the man's hair.

"Nope, I think I was too busy distracting you," Sirius replied with an innocent grin as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Why?"

"Do you happen to recall the woman in it?" Harry asked, grinning when Sirius just raised an eyebrow. "You know, the leading actor who _you_ said could use some drama-lessons and a manual on how to give a guy head without making it look completely bogus and unrealistic."

"Oh yeah, _her_… Maybe I do," Sirius mused with a pondering look, gnawing his lower lip lightly. "That scene was right before I showed you how a blowjob should be done right, right?"

"Hmm, yes," Harry said, the memory still bringing warmth to his cheeks as his insides twisted in arousal. "Anyway," he continued, trying to rip his mind away from the dim movie-theater and the adrenaline-rush that had had him even more sensitive than usual because of the fear of getting caught while doing something like that in a public place. "Do you remember, when the two leading actors had finally shagged their brains out-"

"It was totally boring," Sirius interrupted with a wide grin on his face as he leaned his head to the wall. "I could do better with my eyes closed and both hands tied behind my back."

"Yeah, you told me that back then already," Harry said with a laugh before shooting the man a look. "Now can I continue?"

"Be my guest," Sirius said co-operatively.

"After they'd shagged their brains out and it was the following day," Harry said and then tugged at the shirt he was wearing. "The woman was walking around the house with nothing but the man's dress-shirt on her as she sipped on a cup of coffee."

"I don't remember," Sirius said, chuckling. "Though that doesn't surprise me in the slightest. I lose my interest in a movie the second I see unrealistic sex, no matter if it's straight or gay."

"What's wrong with sex in a movie?" Harry asked.

"If it were us in the movie, then nothing," Sirius said with a grin that got wider as the youth blushed lightly. "No, but really," he continued. "If it looks faked then I don't like it. I can't believe any woman would scream that hard or wriggle that much if they were honestly enjoying it."

"I agree, that was nearly verging on plain porn," Harry said, tugging at a strand of the man's hair between his fingers. "But anyway, I've noticed before as well that there're quite a lot of movies that do the exact same thing. The morning after the sex the gal strolls around in her boyfriend's shirt and it's supposed to look so cute and innocent."

"You look pretty cute and innocent," Sirius pointed out, his hands sliding under the youth's shirt.

"I'm not a girl," Harry stated.

"My god," Sirius gasped, widening his eyes as he straightened and let his jaw drop for added drama. "_How_ have I been able to miss such a shocking fact? Though I did wonder what this here was," he added with a grin as his fingers swept past the front of Harry's boxers. Then he leaned back again and pulled the youth closer still, his hands racking up again. "But I'm still your boyfriend," the man said after a while. "Right?"

"I'm willing to admit such a fact," Harry chuckled before stepping astride Sirius' thighs and sitting down on the man's lap. "And I'm waiting for the compliments now, you have no idea how annoying it was to go to that store and endure the cashier. Plus my friends."

"You saw your friends?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows rising as he slid his hands up Harry's back teasingly before letting them fall down again.

"Ron and Hermione, yeah," Harry said, a frown falling to his face. "I'd rather not remember that, okay? It still makes me wanna hit something."

"Okay," Sirius complied. "And- returning to your previous comment- that's exactly why this thing called take-away is invented, baby. That way you don't have to endure the horrible attempts of flirting wherever you go."

"Take-away isn't real food, you'll get fat," Harry argued as he slipped his arms over the man's shoulders and leaned them to the wall.

"No I won't," Sirius said, his grin widening. "And that just sucks, doesn't it?"

"You could," Harry suggested, making the man laugh. "What? I need the mood lift."

"But I blew you mere hours ago, dearest," Sirius pointed out as his hands fell to the youth's ass to pull their waists tightly together, his eyebrows waggling.

"You could do it again," Harry said, his fingers playing with a few strands of the inky blackness that slid against his forearms as Sirius shook his head playfully.

"Boring," the man said with a grin, his fingers circling the collar of the youth's shirt. He pulled Harry down before the youth could say another word, their lips connecting and grins slowly melting away. Sirius dragged his hand up Harry's spine to nestle it in the nape of the youth's neck, his fingers rubbing the soft skin as they gasped before drowning in the thrilling pleasure.

The youth grinned against Sirius' lips before straightening slightly, his tongue flicking out as he looked down to the man. "It's not," Harry said sternly, tugging at the man's hair again.

"It is," Sirius argued playfully.

"Is not," Harry said.

"Is," Sirius said, grinning.

"How exactly can you call sucking my cock boring?" Harry inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I ever say it was boring per se?" Sirius asked. "I only meant that because I just did it, I want to do something else now."

"It didn't seem to bother you the other day that you'd already sucked me," Harry pointed out, locking his arms behind the other man's head and watching as Sirius leaned on them.

"That was different," the man said, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he looked at the youth.

"And exactly how was it different?" Harry inquired, sliding his hand into the man's hair to mess the already messy locks even more with a smirk on his face.

"You teased me," Sirius said with an 'I'm-almost-pouting'- look on his face, his eyes appealing as he looked up to the youth whose smirk got wider.

"You deserved it," Harry remarked with a teasing laugh. "And you didn't seem to be too sorry about it, either."

"I never said I was sorry," Sirius chuckled, letting his hand fall back down to the youth's ass again.

"Good to know," Harry laughed, leaning back until the only thing that kept him from crashing to the floor were his hands around the man's neck and the fingers that held onto his lower back gently. "So, were you going to do something?" he inquired.

"Even though I _am_ pretty awesome, I'm not awesome enough to keep you like that and do something at the same time," Sirius pointed out with a grin. "Besides I'm hungry."

"Well, tough. I'm frigging starving altogether," Harry said. "And besides, I thought you were all magic." He sighed, his head tilting back until he was looking at the ceiling. "What a disappointment, really."

"You want some magic?" Sirius asked with a chuckle, and the youth noted the shift in his tone. His head lolled back forth and then he had already been yanked back against he warm chest, fingers sliding along his wrists. And as they looked at each other Harry's heart picked up the pace because of what he saw in the man's eyes, a torrid tingle shooting up from the base of his spine and making him forget all about his hunger.

The buttons of Harry's shirt opened on their own and Sirius moved the youth's hands behind his back, the garment falling from his shoulders and slipping around his wrist. The fabric tightened and Harry was efficiently and neatly tied up, his fingers twitching as a grin fell onto the man's face. The youth knew that grin very, _very_ well, and it always managed to liquefy his insides and mind within seconds, leaving him with nothing but throbbing desire as he waited what the very near- and very pleasurable at that- future would bring with it.

Sirius' grin widened as he wrapped his arms around Harry, rising from the chair and kicking it around so that when he sat down again the backrest was where it was supposed to be, supporting their weights as he leaned back slightly. He slid a hand along the youth's spine and his fingers traced it feather-lightly before he spread them, pressed his palm between Harry's shoulder-blades. The youth's back arched as his chest moved forth, closer to the awaiting mouth. Sirius tilted his head to the side and licked his lips, his eyes riveted on Harry's as he slowly leaned in.

The youth's fingers twitched again, the tingle intensifying more and more the closer Sirius' mouth got until he was burning up. A sigh slipped past his lips when hotness finally enveloped the hardened bud and he crooned, his head tilting back as the tongue played with the piercing in his nipple. A sharp sting echoed through his body as Sirius bit down onto his skin, making him gasp silently as his hands jerked against their restraints again.

"Fuck, don't do that," Harry gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as he bit his lips. He crooned when a finger slipped through the ring in his other nipple and tugged at it gently, making the pit of his stomach twist with need.

"What?" Sirius asked too innocently, licking the piercing before sucking it into his mouth again. It shot a bolt of heat through the youth's spine and his fists clenched, a pant slipping past his lips as his head lolled to the side.

"_That_," the youth hissed, the noise turning into a silent gasp when Sirius suddenly tugged at his piercings again, making his skin crawl with intense waves of heat and lust.

"Why?" the man questioned, his free hand running up and down Harry's back and making him shiver because of the torrid burn it left behind. "You shouldn't have taken 'em if you didn't want me to play with… _them_- in the first place," he muttered against the youth's skin, a mischievous grin on his face a he glanced up.

Harry swallowed lightly, a weak grin tugging at the corners of his own lips as the man gnawed at him again. He'd been feeling a bit indecisive every now and then about whether he should've just used the gift token he'd gotten a few weeks back to get some other piercings instead of these or not. But every time things got like this and the feelings of them getting tugged or sucked at made an intense spike of pleasure course through him- enticing a wanton moan from his lips- he thought it hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Besides, it was making him feel slightly sluttish and while such an idea might've horrified him a year ago, now he just smirked and wished for more.

And more he got.

Sirius tilted his head to the side to give the youth's nipple a long lick, his tongue twirling around the hardened bud as his hands slid to the more than willing ass before sliding up. He gnawed a bit harder than before and Harry gasped out softly, offering his chest even more. The youth folded his feet around Sirius' legs as his fingers grasped at the fabric around his wrists, playfully testing its resistance. The man growled and Harry grinned, squirming to better his position and rubbing their groins against each other. Equal gasps echoed in the air after that and Harry's fingers twitched again, his throat squeezing shut as his head tilted back.

Then Sirius suddenly pushed him off and moved his chair, a grin on his face as he slid a hand along the youth's stomach before pulling him back down. Only, now Harry had his back against the man, his arms getting squeezed between them as he pressed even closer. His head fell back against a strong shoulder as scalding lips pressed against his pulse-point, drawing heat to his skin as skillful hands slid over his stomach again.

Harry placed his feet on the table and took a comfortable position, a grin on his face as his fingers twirled around before pressing against heated skin. He closed his eyes and concentrated solely on feeling as fingers rose to his chest and teased him again, the delicious teeth gnawing at his shoulder and neck as he inched his own fingers along the waistband of Sirius' boxers. Strictly speaking he was a bit surprised the man had bothered with even that much to wear but he didn't let it bother him, the aspect of getting to rip such a thing off soon making his head spin lightly.

Harry crooned softly when his nipple was pinched, making his heart thud in his chest before picking up its pace even more. A finger slid through the other, more neglected piercing and tugged at it, a tongue adding up his pleasure as it ran over his neck. Harry's spine arched lightly as he managed to slip his hand under Sirius' boxers, hearing the needy croon behind his ear as his fingers swept past the hard flesh he could feel pressing against his ass. He spread his own legs in a small hint which the man immediately took, a hand falling down to cup his erection and rub it strongly.

Once again the youth had to wonder- though only somewhere in the back of his mind where it didn't interfere with his lust- how Sirius could manage in rubbing him, playing with him and kissing his neck, all separately and with a frequency that was purely amazing. He had his hands full with 'only' groaning and whimpering in the man's hold as he stroked the searing length as much as his tied up state would allow, rubbing against the scorching prick when he couldn't move and cursing when the torrid heat and pleasure nearly became too much. Harry could hear Sirius gasping right behind his ear when he flicked his wrist again, the first irregularity appearing on the man's rhythm as he gnawed on the youth's skin again.

The shirt became loose and Harry shrugged it off, taking his legs off the table on favor of doing something a bit else. He slipped from the man's lap to kneel before him and yanked his boxers down, not staying to question as he downed the man's cock in to the hilt. Sirius jolted quite forcibly, cursing as his hands came to fist the youth's hair. Harry smirked inwardly and ignored the roaring commands of his own burning member as he concentrated on the hotness before him, sucking and lapping on it quite happily. A shiver coursed through him when a hand loosened its hold on him before sliding down, a finger sliding through his piercing again. He sucked a bit harder and Sirius gasped out, his whole body twitching as he tugged at the piercing. Harry glanced up with a smirk, feeling his heart racing against his Adam's apple and plunging him deeper into lightheaded intoxication.

Sirius tugged at the youth's piercing again, his head tilting back momentarily as his eyes squeezed shut and he cursed. His hand jolted before he was pulling Harry up, to his lap. The youth's underwear got yanked down and then it was bare skin on skin, gasps echoing from the walls as their nails scraped the other's skin.

Harry moved his hips harshly, grinding against the man and nearly passing out because of the pleasure of it. His head reeled and it looked like Sirius was no better as the man cursed and his hold tightened, his head falling onto the youth's shoulder as he gnawed at his skin again.

The heat whammed over the youth with a nearly excruciating force when fingers slid to his ass and took a good hold, nearly yanking him closer still. He dropped a hand between them to rub their pricks together and heard Sirius moan, a breathless croon falling from his own lips as he moved again. The fingers kneaded his skin and then the man had lifted him up slightly, his length sliding against the crack of the youth's ass and enticing a loud moan from them both before gasps erupted from their lips.

"Fuck," Harry nearly growled, pressing down against the hotness and grinding against it as he moved his hand around his own swollen arousal. Sirius gasped out his appreciation before lifting a hand to the youth's face, slipping a finger inside the awaiting warmth and wetness. Harry sucked on the slim digit happily as his head tilted back, dazed eyes fluttering shut as the finger was withdrawn and replaced with a hot tongue. Sirius trailed his hand back down along the youth's spine and felt the shiver it coaxed out against his body, a moan bubbling against his lips as he pressed the finger inside. Harry grunted and grabbed the back of the man's head in a clamp-like hold as he rested their foreheads together, a silent croon slipping past parted lips as he moved between his own hand and Sirius'. The youth cursed as that finger bent and rubbed his prostate, making him shiver in the man's hold as his stomach turned and vicious shudders coursed through his body.

Harry's head tilted back again when the finger slid in deeper, a sharp sigh escaping his mouth when he felt hot lips under his jaw and a tongue sliding along his skin. The chair creaked when he moved again, getting even closer to Sirius, feeling the man's strong muscles in his arm move against his side as he slowly drew the finger out only to plunge it right back in, making Harry cry out. Heat welled over him and with one final stroke he was cursing and calling out to Sirius, holding onto the hot body under him as his climax hit through him and forced him to curl up. The man grunted in unison with him, his finger still moving and riding Harry through his orgasm as the pearly streams got smeared between their bodies before the youth slumped on top of Sirius with his full weight, trying to breathe.

As soon as Harry got enough energy back he grinned and slipped from the man's lap to kneel in front of him again, this time working even faster as he downed Sirius' erection and brought him his completion. In mere seconds the man was shivering and cursing, his hands racking through Harry's hair as he fisted it gently and drew the youth's mouth even closer as warmth and stickiness spilled into it.

Harry grinned inwardly and swallowed happily, sucking as long as there was something for him to get before leaning back and licking his lips. With a smirk on his face he pulled Sirius' underwear back up and straightened, the man's gaze upon him as he did so. Then the gray fire dropped to his stomach and Sirius pulled the youth closer again, eagerly licking off the white substance smeared on his skin. Harry's smirk widened as he threaded his fingers through the messy locks, his head tilting back as the tongue worked on him before retreating and his boxers were drawn up properly again.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Sirius stood up as well, wrapping an arm around Harry to pull him closer for a kiss. Harry smiled as he answered to it, letting his lips get parted by the warm tongue slithering in and tickling his own. He chuckled as he moved closer still, pressing their bodies together fully as he wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck.

The kiss was deliciously languid, they had no hurry anywhere, and both were pretty sure they could've stayed like that for the rest of the night. Until they were interrupted brutally.

Harry's stomach growled out loudly and made him frown, sudden hunger tearing on his insides and making his fluttering eyes snap open. They looked at each other for a few seconds, sharing the air with identical frowns on their faces that deepened when Sirius' stomach clearly declared its empty state as well.

Well, that was certainly an efficient way to ruin the mood…

"Fuck," they said at the same time and laughed right after. Reluctantly, they stepped apart, and Harry turned to scoop up the shirt from the floor before throwing it on his shoulders.

"I hate you, you know that?" Sirius asked from his stomach, sighing before looking at Harry. "What did you make?" he asked.

"It's called 'Potter special'," Harry replied, not able to resist taking a step closer to the man to peck his slightly downward arching lips softly before he turned towards the workplace and took the pan from it.

"And that is?" Sirius inquired, peering over the youth's shoulder and pressing their bodies together as they both looked down.

"Fried eggs, bacon and toast, made into a very big sandwich," Harry said proudly, looking at the man leaning against him. "If you don't like this I'll kill you," he threatened playfully.

"I'm sure I'll like it," Sirius promised. "Though, if it were up to me there'd be only one thing I'd want to eat but most unfortunately that wouldn't keep me alive for too long."

"I see," Harry chuckled as he arranged the slices of bread to the worktop and started to butter them before packing them with the eggs and bacon. In the end he had two very respectable-sized sandwiches before him and if those wouldn't satisfy their hunger then practically nothing else would. "There you go," he said, handing Sirius his bread and turning to lean against the sink.

"Yum," the man nearly groaned before backing to lean against the table and starting to wolf down his meal. "Do you have anything to drink?" he asked between the bites, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Only vodka, I'm afraid," Harry said. "If you want something else then there's the tap," he said, pointing behind him before taking a decent swig from the bottle in his hand.

"Vodka," Sirius stated, straightening to come and take the alcohol from the youth. He pecked Harry's lips gently before lifting the bottle to his mouth. "Water's boring," he added right before downing a fair share of the liquid. "And it won't get you drunk."

"True enough," Harry said with a feigned sigh before stuffing the last of his sandwich into his mouth and snatching the bottle back from the man. "And we like to get drunk, now don't we, darling?"

"Very much so, beauty," Sirius confirmed, sucking on his fingers to get the melted butter off them. "It gives its stirring add to otherwise dull things."

"Yep," Harry said, cleaning the corner of his mouth with his tongue. He smirked widely as he took a swig from the bottle and decided it was time to get back on the mood again, hooking his fingers under the waistband of the man's boxers and pulling him along towards the door as he started to walk. "Now come along."

"Where to?" Sirius asked but followed tamely all the same, his hand slipping under Harry's shirt.

"The bedroom, where else?" Harry asked. "It's time for some fun drinking."

"Fun, fun," the man chuckled as he dragged his fingers up the youth's spine.

"You're getting ahead of things," Harry stated with a laugh as they reached the bedroom and- more importantly- the bed, turning around to grab Sirius' arm and fling him on the mattress. He followed close behind and straddled the man's waist, taking a swig from the bottle. "I wanna go clubbing," he stated, his hand sliding up Sirius' chest.

"I'm not objecting," the man said, his hand sliding up the youth's thighs before they disappeared under the shirt again. "Before or after I fuck you into the mattress?" he inquired.

"Brute," Harry chuckled, poking the man's chest. "Can't you be a bit more romantic about it?"

Sirius grinned widely before taking the bottle from the youth and flinging them around, propping himself up with his elbows as he took a swig. "Rephrasing," he state, lifting a finger. "Before or after I've made love to you so intensely your voice is completely gone and you're aching all over?"

"An intriguing offer," Harry said, stretching slightly. "You forgot to mention the mind-blowing foreplay, though."

"We already had some of that but bad me, still," Sirius said with a small laugh, slapping his cheek lightly. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Beats me," Harry said. Then his face lit up in a grin and his hand rose, his fingers curling around the man's necklace before he pulled Sirius down. "I'm just so astounding you can't think straight anymore," he concluded confidently.

The man smiled before leaning in the remaining quarter of an inch between them and kissing the dazzling grin, his hand sliding lower and taking a hold of the youth's hip. "That must be it," he said as they parted and he kissed his way to Harry's ear, his breath sending shivers down the youth's spine.

"And, of course, it has nothing to do with _that_," Harry emphasized, pointing at the bottle in Sirius' hand.

"Definitely not," the man confirmed. "And if it does, it's merely a catalyst."

"Do you ever stop of thinking machines?" Harry asked with a laugh, his fingers threading through the soft locks as he tilted his head.

"I think about them alarmingly little when I'm with you," Sirius murmured against the side of the youth's neck, his lips curling into a smile when Harry chuckled.

After that, they spent few delicious and wet by hours destroying the alcohol completely.

*_*_*

Harry and Sirius did go clubbing that night, starting from the pub where they'd met a year ago. It was 'überly romantic' as Harry so aptly and laughingly put it as they pushed themselves into the crowd and headed towards the bar, their fingers loosely laced together to avoid getting lost from each other. Or maybe they just wanted to be all touchy and mushy, the two bottles of vodka they already had running through their systems were bound to affect them somehow.

They didn't stay in the pub for long, though, only tossing back a shot or two before deciding it was time to move on to a bit livelier parts of the city. And somewhere along the way, when they'd visited numerous clubs already, Sirius noticed a piercing-salon that was open all night and pulled Harry inside it with a grin on his face.

"Sirius, what're you doing?" Harry asked with a slight slur in his voice, leaning to the man's side and trying to stop his head from spinning as he recovered from the sudden change of course.

"Taking a piercing," Sirius replied, like it was normal to do such things at the crack of two a.m.

"What? Why?" the youth asked, draping his arm around the man's shoulder as he straightened and focused his attention back on his surroundings. "And _where _exactly?"

"You'll see in a bit," Sirius said with a grin. Then he nearly disappeared from under Harry's arm and he had to tighten his hold, getting nearly dragged deeper into the mystical place that was a shop open in the middle of the night.

There was only one employee present behind the counter and he gave Harry and Sirius a look as they stumbled forth, putting away his magazine. "'Sup," he greeted as Harry once again straightened himself and blinked, his hold on Sirius loosening lightly.

"Sup. I want a piercing," Sirius said as straightforwardly as ever, his eyes drawn down to Harry as the youth chuckled.

"You still haven't told me where," Harry nearly pouted, leaning his temple to the man's shoulder.

"I told you, you'll see in a bit," Sirius said, the slur and sway he made barely visible before he tapped the youth's cheek with a mischievous grin that stayed on him as he turned back towards the guy behind the table. "Do you do bigger piercings?" he asked.

"Yeah," the man replied, his eyes running over Sirius. "But only to sober clients."

Sirius snorted. "I'm not drunk," he declared, making Harry snort in turn. The guy still looked at Sirius and even raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing. "What, you need a breathalyzer to believe me?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow as well.

Harry rolled his eyes, but was forced to admit after a few seconds of intense gazing that Sirius _did _manage to look quite sober somehow. How such a thing was possible went completely past Harry, because he was pretty shitfaced- and it showed- and Sirius had drunk even _more_ that he had.

"It's for your own good not to take a piercing when you're drunk," the guy said, leaning to the table. "You might regret it later."

"I never regret anything," Sirius snorted, waving his hand dismissively as he staggered back against slightly. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Not," the man said, taking the magazine. "Come back tomorrow when your head's clear."

"My head _is_ clear," Sirius pointed out. When the guy still shook his head, the man turned to flash Harry a grin the youth didn't understand at all. Then Sirius had already swayed back towards the reluctant employee and Harry could feel the shift in the air, his eyes widening as he saw the small halo of light gleaming around the guy before it was absorbed into him and he blinked slowly.

The blond raised his head to look at them again, confusion clear in his eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked, making Harry blink in turn.

"I want a piercing," Sirius said again, his slurring voice soft and his grin wide as the guy nodded.

"Okay," the man said docilely, reaching behind him to grab something from the shelf. Harry shrugged, deciding to ignore the sudden change of events in favor of wandering about the room. Sirius stayed next to the table, going through something really boring with the guy and signing a few things before straightening again.

The youth fingered the earrings on a stand, forced to take hold of it when he nearly stumbled upon his feet as he tried to take a step back and his head decided to play tricks on him. He chuckled and then Sirius was calling him back, beckoning for him to follow as the guy and he went to a slightly more secluded part of the shop.

Harry waltzed behind them and took a hold of the doorframe to stay standing before going inside, seeing as Sirius sat on a cushioned bed before lying down. The youth's nose wrinkled as he went next to the two, poking the man's side. "Pardon me, I didn't just see you lie down like that," he said, making Sirius chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's still you who I'm going to fuck when the night's over," the man said, and Harry threw a warning glance at him, his eyes flitting to the guy who was preparing the equipment as he moved slightly and was once again forced to take support of something because his legs had decided to tackle him. "Besides, he won't remember any of this by morning," Sirius assured, seeing where the youth was looking.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked as he slumped on a stool next to Sirius' head, barely staying on it as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing serious," the man grinned, lifting an arm under his head as he drew a leg up. "It'll wear off, don't worry."

"I'm not," Harry chuckled, grinning as well as he leaned forth. "It's you who I'm worried about," he stated, his head tilting as his fingers grasped at the man's shirt. "Are you sure you won't regret this?"

"I definitely won't, especially if you like it," Sirius said with a smirk, his hand rising to pull the youth down for a kiss. Harry frowned and resisted the pull, his head turning towards the guy again. He was drunk but didn't think he was drunk enough to start making out in public, and right under the eyes of a stranger. But then Sirius' nose was rubbing against his cheek, the man's breathing hot against his skin as he leaned his forehead against the youth's temple.

"He won't remember a thing," Sirius muttered heatedly into Harry's ear, his free hand sliding to the youth's chin to turn his face back. "We could fuck our brains out right now and he wouldn't even blink."

Harry swallowed lightly, his eyes escaping to the guy's dazed face again before they were drawn to Sirius, fingers sliding through his hair and making him shiver. His head spun as he looked down to meet the man's intense glare and he couldn't find the strength to resist as he was pulled down again.

The youth's hold on Sirius' shirt tightened as a tongue ran over his lips, making his head spin even more until he wasn't sure which way was up and which was down. He opened his mouth with a gasp and his mind was swept clear, the hands on him tightening their hold as the kiss grew deeper. Suddenly the youth felt like grinning and he did, his eyes sliding shut to let him drown in the pleasure that was Sirius' tongue, rubbing against his own.

They could hear the guy rolling closer with his chair but didn't let that bother them, their holds tightening as they drowned in the heat. Harry suddenly realized he didn't really care there was anyone there with them, the alcohol and Sirius' words working their way through his head and lulling him in sweet ignorance the longer the moment stretched on.

Then there was a small hawk from their side as the guy came closer still, something in his hands as Harry glanced at his indifferent expression again. "Pants down," the guy said, nearly making the youth to choke on his drink. Except that he didn't have a drink. So it must've been Sirius' tongue instead.

Harry rose enough to look at the guy's still dazed expression before turning his eyes to the man lying under him, a frown on his face. "Where exactly are you taking that piercing?" he asked, breathless, his head still spinning as he tugged at a strand of Sirius' hair between his fingers.

"You'll see," Sirius said again, grinning. "But I bet you'll like it," he continued as he pulled the youth's head down by hooking an arm behind it, their lips connecting again.

"Hey, do you want the piercing or not?" the guy asked, his foot tapping against the floor.

"I do," Sirius said against Harry's lips before guiding the youth's hand down. "You can do the honors," he continued with a heated murmur.

Harry's heart thumped against his ribs as his fingers got caught with the button in Sirius' jeans and they shook faintly as he opened it slowly, looking at the man intensely as he inched the zipper down. He couldn't believe he was doing something like this when there was a someone else in the room right next to them but the vodka had dulled his otherwise high reservation of openly admitting he was gay- and the look Sirius was giving him would have sufficed all by its own anytime.

The man's hand joined Harry's to pull down his underwear, his heated gaze not wavering, and it made the youth's throat squeeze shut with sudden lust. As he drew his hand away his fingers swept past Sirius' skin, making him shiver barely noticeably as his hold on the youth's neck tightened.

Harry saw from the corner of his eye that the guy had a pen in his hand and he was marking something before leaning back again, glancing up to them.

"Is it cool?" the guy asked.

"You go look," Sirius said with a grin, pushing Harry's head down. The youth blinked and his world spun again as he rolled lower on the man's body, trying not to think of the situation any more perversely than he already was as he halted right next to the guy who appeared to be pretty indifferent to their doings.

Harry looked down and raised an eyebrow at the black dots racing up Sirius' skin, his eyes dragging up to the man's. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be seeing but it looks good enough to me," he said.

"Good," Sirius said, then directing his words at the guy again. "You can start."

Harry rolled back to the head of the 'bed', trying to keep his head with him as he leaned his forearms against the cushions under Sirius' head. He looked as the guy took the needle and disinfected it, his hands lowering as a completely other hand slipped behind the youth's head to pull him closer again.

Harry could feel the moment the needle went through from the tightening of Sirius' fingers around the nape of his neck, a gasp slipping past the man's lips and vibrating against the youth's own as they kissed again, eager lips pressing against each other. It felt as if they were getting even more drunk from the breaths filled with alcohol that oozed into their mouth's from the other's, making their head reel and spin sweetly as they kept on kissing with heated passion.

Sirius twitched slightly every now and then but they never stopped their making out, and it drove Harry to the brink of delicious insanity whenever he felt the man's tongue running over his palate or teeth, finally pushing him over when a single finger dragged down his chest. Heat bloomed from the trail to every bit of his body and it made his heart race, his blood humming in his ears as his head spun faster and harder any drunkenness could ever achieve. His fingers tightened their hold around Sirius' shirt as he was pulled even close, fingers racking through his hair and making his skin tingle.

"There, done," the guy said finally, making Harry jump because he'd completely forgotten where they were. He looked down from the corner of his eye to see the man retreating and taking off his gloves, a distant look about in his eyes as he stood up.

The youth turned to look at Sirius and swallowed, a lusty grin tugging at the corner of his lip as he retreated as well, trying to ignore the burning sensation their sudden halt caused. The man followed close behind and had pulled his underwear and jeans back up in a flash of a mischievous grin, the button getting fastened and zipper drawn up right under Harry's nose.

They went back to the front of the shop to pay the guy and then they were out, cool night air greeting them but not clearing their heads as they set off down the road. Harry grabbed Sirius' collar the second he saw a dark alley and pulled the man into the shadows with him, slamming him against the wall.

"Show me," the youth demanded, his head reeling lightly again as he looked up to Sirius' smirking face.

"What if I want to tease you?" the man asked, his smirk widening.

"Well tough," Harry stated as he opened the man's pants and pulled his underwear down, enjoying the small gasp he heard as night-air hit on sensitive skin. He couldn't see much and so he had to conjure up a small ball of light, the flame flickering unsteadily in his hand as he lowered it to see. And when he did, he stared. Once again.

Harry looked, his head spinning so much he had to lean it to Sirius' shoulder as the image he was seeing penetrated the haze his mind was engulfed in. The light flickered even more as his concentration wavered, lust whamming to the front of his mind and feeding him with steamy memories and thoughts faster than he could register.

"Well?" Sirius asked, still leaning heavily to the wall. And as Harry watched, the man's fingers fell onto the row of piercings and slid along them, making his knees buckle as the light nearly died out.

"What're you doing?" the youth managed to grind out, his voice thick with passion and his head reeling as he watched Sirius' fingers go up and down.

"Healing them," the man replied quietly, and then his hand had already risen to the back of Harry's head to yank him closer. The youth looked up to see the darkened depths and his mouth dried before watering, a moan already slipping past his lips when they pressed against Sirius'.

The man spun them around and nailed Harry against the brick-wall, grinding against him and watching as his expression went from blank to flushed in a matter of seconds. Then Harry was already grinding against him and grunting breathlessly, hands on either side of his face to pull him down for a fierce kiss.

"Fuck," the youth groaned, his hand slipping to the small of Sirius' back to pull him closer still as heat coursed over him in merciless waves that twisted the pit of his stomach into a small knot. His breathing jammed when the man moved up against him again, the friction of it nearly killing him even through the layers of clothing in between. Then there were hasty fingers on the button of his jeans, yanking it open before the zipper was torn open and his briefs pulled out of the way.

Harry thought he'd die when Sirius pressed against him again, ravaging his neck with hot kisses. He grunted again and leaned his forehead to the man's shoulder, his fingers digging into Sirius' head when they moved again. The piercings were rubbing against him with every move and it made him feel lightheaded, his breathing going in uneasy gasps as his head spun and the heat coursed over him even more viciously.

A few cars drove past them and their lights bathed them in the brightness of it for a few seconds before darkness returned to them, hiding their needy gasps and nearly agonized faces to the shadows. Papers and gravel scrunched under their feet as they moved hastily, fingers grasping to find a hold that would keep them up as Harry lifted a leg up slightly and got nailed even deeper against the wall.

A spike of torrid heat threatened to tear him apart when Sirius gasped out breathlessly, his fingers digging into the youth's hips. He shuddered and bucked up for the last time before stilling, his choked moan drawing Harry over the edge as well. The youth sank his teeth to the softness of the man's shirt to muffle his cry, his fingers grasping at the fabric to keep him up as his sudden release whammed him boneless.

They stood there, just like that, gasping for air for many, countless minutes, holding each other up as they collected their sanity back together bit by reluctant bit. Harry heaved in a heavy breath after the other, his head spinning along with the world all around him as he clung onto the only solid thing he knew. He could feel Sirius' heart racing against his chest, the man's slowly steadying breathing sweeping past his ear as they leaned their heads against the wall.

After few more seconds Sirius reluctantly drew away, his eyes gleaming as he looked down to Harry. They managed to clean themselves up before an accidental touch at a critical moment had them staring at each other again, their fingers twitching as something raced between them in the darkness faster neither of them could catch. Then Harry had already yanked Sirius closer again and they were sinking against the wall, gasps echoing in the air as they tried to draw the other's insides out through the mouth with drunken grins on their faces.

Then Harry was crooning against the demanding pair of lips, the feeling of Sirius' hand in his hair nothing short of ecstatic. He half-heartedly tried to take it off to have it slip from his grip and slide along his cheek, a thumb sweeping over his cheekbone as a slow kiss was planted on his lips. They sighed in unison and Harry took Sirius' hand again, clutching it with a nearly convulsive grip as they finally managed to tear their lips off each other.

"I think- I think we should go," the youth managed to gasp out before cursing and pulling Sirius down again, too weak to resist the temptingly hot breath gliding past his cheek.

"Yeah," Sirius said, his voice hoarse as his fingers slid down along the seam in Harry's shirt. "Go."

Then they kissed again, both nearly moaning.

"Otherwise we're fucking right here, right now," Harry breathed, finding his hand from the small of the man's back and managing to draw it up to the nape of his neck with great effort.

"I wouldn't mind," Sirius nearly groaned, moving up against the youth again.

Harry managed a feeble chuckle before prying his hands off the man, exhaling as his fingers escaped to the sided of Sirius' head. "Me neither," he gasped before pulling the man down for a yet another kiss that efficiently made them feel extremely lightheaded. "Much," he continued against the scorching lips before they somehow sank into a yet another kiss.

Only after many countless efforts and affectionate curses the two finally managed to pull away from each other, the pants they were letting out getting stolen by the faint breeze coursing through the alley.

They dragged each other back onto the streets, set to find a yet another club.

Being a bit masochistic every now and then didn't hurt anyone.

*_*_*

After many, _many_ clubs and even more drinks later, Harry and Sirius stumbled into a nightclub and were instantly engulfed by the fast beating music and sweaty bodies grinding against each other on the dance-floor.

Harry had to go as far as blink to believe his drunken eyes as he saw a table in the corner of the place and the couple next to it- well more like _on_ it, to be precise- and he had a fairly good idea what they were doing. Chuckling, the youth shoved Sirius' shoulder and then had to hold onto the man's arm to prevent him from staggering, laughing as he pointed towards the pair. The man laughed as well before shaking his head and twirling his index finger next to his temple in a circle, winking.

They dragged each other to the bar and ordered drinks, both giggling and laughing drunkenly as they fondled each other pretty visibly.

Harry laughed over the music as Sirius pinned him to the counter before starting to ravage his neck with hot kisses, making him bend his head back. His fingers threaded through the man's slightly damp hair as his other hand went to clutch Sirius' hip, a wide grin on his face as he thought he felt the piercings rubbing against his ass as well.

Then their order came and Harry nearly growled in frustration when Sirius let go and managed to squeeze himself next to the youth, lifting their shots from the shiny surface.

"Bottoms up," the man said, slurring with a decidedly lewd smirk about in his eyes and face as he tossed the drink back before grimacing playfully. Harry chuckled and followed close behind, the alcohol exploding on his insides and creating sweet warmth as his head spun. He clacked his glass back to the counter before stepping in front of Sirius to press against him, nailing the man against the counter in turn as they kissed heatedly. The man chuckled and then he was pushing the youth off but following along, nudging them towards the dance floor.

Harry laughed again as he took a few steps back, the music pouring into his veins and igniting his blood as it made his skin crawl pleasantly. His head tilted back and then something connected with his side harshly, pushing him nearly off-balance as he staggered against Sirius' front. The youth turned around with a frown on his face and the man's arm around his middle to see a guy with a woman at his side nearly glaring at them as they passed by.

"_Fucking faggots._"

The music was loud but Harry could hear the words all the same, though the look on the guy's face would have sufficed all by its own, and it made aggravation crawl up inside him, for a second sweeping away his merry spirit and spinning head as he looked at the man walking into the crowd. He could feel Sirius' arm tightening around him before the man was pressing even closer, hot lips sweeping past his neck.

"Ass," Sirius breathed, his words vibrating against Harry's back as he nudged him towards the dance floor with his waist. "Just forget it, babe," the man nearly crooned, his cheek rubbing against the side of the youth's head as his hands racked over the rigid body. "Forget it and dance for me, yeah?"

Harry chuckled, his hands grabbing Sirius' as he turned his head towards the man. They shared a small but all the more passionate kiss before moving on, and by the time they were on the floor and amidst the dancing mass he'd forgotten all about the incident already.

The music flooded over them and they let themselves drown in it as they danced, grinding against each other and enjoying the friction and feeling it gave as they forgot about everyone else in there. The bass reverberated from their feet to their bodies as they moved in the rhythm, sometimes glued together and sometimes separately. But after a while they always found themselves in each others arms, their bodies swaying drunkenly and happily.

Harry turned around and Sirius wrapped his arms around him from behind, their bodies grinding together again as they danced. He lifted his hands to the air and clapped them in accordance to the rhythm of the song, his head tilting back against the man's shoulder. Sirius moved his hands to Harry's waist and pulled him closer still as they rubbed against each other amidst the mass of messy people and sweaty bodies, identical smiles on their faces as the anticipating tingle shot through them once again.

Harry's eyes hit on the guy who'd _commented_ on them before and he grinned, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, the guy was still there, pretty damn close to them and grinding against his girl with movements that clearly only tried to be called dancing. The youth took a step forth and pulled Sirius with him, feeling the man's chuckle against his hair before his neck was attacked again.

When the guy walked past Harry, he turned around again and intentionally let his leg drag behind, grinning with satisfaction as he felt the impact on it and the guy fell against the wall of people around them. The youth wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck to pull him down for a kiss, feeling the man's laughter against his lips.

Then his shoulder was suddenly grabbed and he was swirled around, a hit connecting with the side of his head.

Pain flared up the side of Harry's jaw and he stumbled back, the world swaying as his hand slipped from Sirius' shoulder, his ears rang and his heart thumped against his ribs. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and made the music seem louder as he shook his head to clear it, his fist clenching as he looked up to see the guy before him, the man's chest rising heavily and his fists clenching. The guy said something Harry didn't catch with his swirling world and he shrugged, tapping at his ear with his finger as he slowly straightened.

Sirius stepped forth to pull Harry against his side, a cold glare directed at the guy before them. Drunken anger swam to the man's face and for a few seconds the three of them just stood there, amidst all the dancers and flickering lights and thumpa thumping. The guy said something again and Harry's hold on Sirius tightened, the youth's head still spinning. He didn't catch the words but the ugly look on the blonde's face said it all. Still, Harry just grinned through his wavering vision and shrugged, spreading his hands lightly before placing one on Sirius' shoulder.

The guys lips twisted down and before neither Harry nor Sirius could do anything he'd already charged forth and pushed Harry against the wall of people inches away from him, tearing him away from Sirius and following right behind as the youth fell and pulled other people down with him. Harry grunted as his back connected hard with the linoleum floor and his lungs emptied from air, his head banging against the hardness as well and making him see stars. He tried to kick the man off only to get a hit to land to the side of his face again, his world spinning once again.

Harry did the only thing feeling appropriate to his drunken mind. He hit back as hard as he could and watched the guy fly off him and against the legs of some bystanders, blood trailing down the side of his mouth. But then the guy had already sprung back on him, punches raining down before he rolled them around and tried to nail the man to the ground.

The minutes after that blended into a messy mass off music, shouts, flickering lights and hits inside Harry's mind, his whole concentration on the guy who was beating him up and who he was beating up in return as they rolled around on the floor over and over. The youth didn't understand anything going on around him, nothing but the ache on his knuckles and body clear to him.

Then, there was someone pulling him up, slurring but hasty word murmured into his ear as he was yanked away. Harry tried to resist and got in a good kick in to the body lying on the floor before the arm had tightened around his chest and he was getting dragged back, a familiar body pressing against his as he was pulled through the crowd of people. He shouted something and tried to break away from the binding hold before Sirius spoke again, his arm tightening around the youth even more until he couldn't even breathe.

"Shut the fuck up and walk or I'll _carry_ you."

The man's anger felt unjust to Harry and he cursed, finally managing to tear the arms away as his head spun with even more force. Then he heard a growl and was hoisted up, a strong arm wrapping around his middle and securing him to a sturdy shoulder as his world turned upside down. And with it came some sort of a grey mist, numbing his senses and paralyzing him until he didn't understand a thing anymore. It stubbornly stayed and spun his world around even more despite his efforts to shrug it off, not letting go of him until he felt soft sheets under him and _that_ was after what felt like numerous eternities to him.

Harry blinked to get the room into his vision and for a moment it did, the familiar ceiling of Sirius' bedroom twirling above him as his head reeled and stomach turned. His face ached as did his side and hands, and as he tried to move there was a hard hand to push him back down, a voice telling him to stay put.

Harry blinked once more before something surged through him and he passed out.

* * *

**A.N:** I realized something here. Again and for the second time in a row, this's the longest chapter I've ever posted O.O The length just keeps on growing and growing :D (and am I the only one who finds that sentence over there more than a bit perverted?^^ Oh well, can I be blamed? I've been writing smut for the entire day *laugh* HAIL THE HOLIDAYS, HOOOOOOO!!!!!)

Speaking of smut, that button over there is moaning pretty loudly... How about you give it some relief by pressing it?


	9. Oh, how fun honesty is

**A.N**: *takes cover behind her computer* Noo!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know it took too long!! Haarryy!!! *runs off*

*coughs* yeah, sorry -.-' It's the same old story. My muse took a hike, I've been too busy, I recently moved so said muse got offended for some reason and I suddenly got attacked by perfectionism and self-doubt so I couldn't qualify anything I wrote as posting-friendly D: Fortunately that passed *wipes her forehead relieved*

Well, I won't prolong this ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**9. Oh, how fun honesty is**

Harry woke up to a blasting headache, the world turning inside him the second he regained enough consciousness to understand a thing. He moaned and tried to turn to his side but a numb sore echoed through his body and down his side, immobilizing him.

Then the youth heard a voice and there were hands on him, helping him turn. He heaved in a heavy breath and along with it came the knowledge that something was wrong; the hands on him felt off.

Harry inhaled through his nose and realized that the scent was different from before; none of the musky scent that usually floated in Sirius' bedroom was present. Instead, he could smell clear air, even hear a faint breeze coursing in from a window somewhere near him as small and cool hands racked through his hair. He immediately recognized them as not Sirius', being too small and soft. The man never touched him like he was a baby asked to be petted, more like a hungry dog that needed to be restrained harshly.

Harry blinked his eyes open to see his mother's face. Surprise and shock whammed over him and he tried to back off, instantly realizing he wasn't lying on Sirius' bed when a wall connected with his back and he slammed against it with too much force, numbing pain tearing on his body. His head spun as he blinked vigorously to get his room into his vision, his fingers grasping at the sheets as his gaze flew over the familiarity. There was a dull ache drilling at the back of his head, thudding in unison with his fast heartbeat as he drew in a harsh breath.

"What-" the youth tried to say, but his voice was hoarse and all that came out was a small sputter as his world spun viciously and Lily's face twisted before him.

"Calm down, dear," his mother said, leaning forth to try and yank him back into a horizontal position. Harry resisted and shook his head, grimacing as it hurt. He slowly secured himself into a sitting position with his back gingerly pressed against the wall.

"What am I doing here?" the youth demanded to know, trying to clear out the hazy and unstable mass of swirling gray that claimed to be his memory. "I don't remember coming here."

"Well, getting the shit beaten outta you mighta something to do with it," James said from the doorway, making Harry start lightly. He watched his father walk into the room and toss something to his blankets, the hazel eyes cold as the man looked down to his son. "You got in the papers as well. Congrats, son."

Harry swallowed, a frown falling to his face as he leaned forth to grab the newspaper. His head spun again and he had to take support from the mattress so that he didn't fall onto it head-on as a wave of nausea crashed through him. He glanced up to his father like the man was going to attack him any second from his spot next to Lily before his eyes lowered to the headline of a small article near the bottom of the page, a grimace falling to his face as a vicious bolt of pain shot through his head.

_A clubbing-round ended with a trip to the hospital _

Harry's grimace deepened when he saw the photo underneath the words, his foggy memory clearing out more than he would've appreciated as he read through the few paragraphs.

"Thanks to you, we have to pay his bill," James said bitingly as he leaned to the nightstand, a frown on his face. "So you'd better tell me it was worth it. We just threw a shitload of money away because _apparently_ you can't solve things without breaking their nose and arm and causing them a severe concussion."

"Look who's talking," Harry ground out just as incisively as he tossed the paper back to the bed and tried to keep his head with him as he tossed the blankets off him.

"Don't get up," Lily ordered and pushed the youth back to the mattress with a harsh nudge that had his head reeling even before it hit the pillow. "You have a concussion so you need to lie down, dear."

"Fuck it," Harry spat as he tried to rise again, only to get his head and world spinning and turning once again as the nausea banged over him and made him gag. Then he'd already been shoved down again, his father's stony face swirling in and out of his vision as black dots raced before his eyes.

"You lie down if your mother says so," James said through gritted teeth, a scowl on his face. "Understood?"

"No," Harry hissed, swallowing repeatedly to keep his stomach in check. He didn't even have to be able to think properly to know that he was entertaining the worst hangover he'd ever had and seeing his father's sore face did nothing to better his condition.

"James," Lily snapped and stood up, trying to tug the man off. "He has a concussion and he's covered in bruises. Don't be so rough with him."

"It's not my fault if he starts a stupid fight and then gets whooped," James said nastily but straightened all the same, his eyes dripping venom as he looked down to his son's weak form.

"I started nothing," Harry snapped heatedly but feebly and then nearly gagged again. "That guy was a fucker and he had it coming."

"So now you're making the world a better place on your own accord?" James asked sarcastically, his arms folding on his chest. "Thanks but no thanks, keep your bloody morals to yourself."

"I'm gonna hit back if someone comes at me," Harry said angrily as he tried to rise again but his hand slid on the silky sheets and a rough push threw him back again, his head starting to feel very unbalanced as he looked up to his parents.

"Yeah, you made that one clear already," James said as he watched Lily lean in to brush a strand of hair off the youth's sweaty forehead. "And now- _again_ thanks to you- everyone knows exactly how my son behaves under the influence of alcohol and narcotics."

"_Drugs_?" Harry asked incredulously as she swatted his mother's hand away and nearly winced when the movement shot pain up his side again. "I wasn't _high_, you bastard," he snarled as he managed to prop his body up by using his elbow, a frown falling to his face as he glared at his father. "And who the fuck gave you permission to come into my room in the first place?"

"You don't have the right to order me, brat," James retorted coldly, his voice rising ever so slightly.

"Well I could say the same," Harry shot back, barely even noticing the small crack his voice made as he pushed himself up and in spite of the angry flare of pain licking his arms and chest tossed his legs over the edge of his bed, his eyes defiant.

"Where do you think you're going?" James barked. "We're not through yet."

"We're very through," Harry said coldly, getting up and trying to stay there when the floor rocked under his feet. "I haven't changed my opinion on you yet and as long as you stay as a narrow-minded bastard, I'm not returning to this house."

"Where do you think you'd go?" James asked, his voice taunting as he grabbed the youth's arm harshly and seeded darts of fiery pain into his flesh with the bruising hold. "To _Sirius'_s?"

Harry's stomach made a small but pleasurable twitch before he glared at his father with as much venom as he could muster, yanking himself free from the man's hold and staggering back a few steps. "Well, why wouldn't I?" he barked, his glare jumping to his immobile mother before returning back to James again. "Unlike _some_, he doesn't judge me for everything I do."

"We don't judge you, dear," Lily said hurriedly, suddenly springing into action again and waltzing to stand between them like a referee who'd seen the same game being played too many times.

"Yeah, right," the youth said sarcastically before his world spun a vicious circle and he staggered back, barely getting a hold of his wardrobe door before he fell to the floor. The room blackened out before his eyes and he gagged again, his muscles screaming out in pain as his knees buckled. He barely registered the snort and pull before he had landed hard on his bed again, soft sheets rubbing against his skin. He distantly heard his father saying something unclear to Lily and his mother retorted harshly, her voice stern.

"Lily, just get out," James said loudly. "I won't do anything, I promise," he added nearly as an afterthought.

"_Jamie_-" Lily started, and Harry blinked vigorously to get the pair back into his vision from the grey mist they seemed to be engulfed in.

"Really," James said, and the youth could _hear _the reassuring smile on the man's face, too syrupy to be sincere. "I just wanna have a chat with him. Nothing'll happen, I promise."

Harry blinked again to clear his head and saw his mother throwing him a look before glancing back at his father and then nodding. She left the room briskly and without looking back, but the youth saw that she had left the door open. And during the split of a second the youth just stared at the empty doorway, James turned to look at him with a smile that looked painful on his face.

"So," the man started pleasantly. _Too_ pleasantly, and despite the raging headache and nausea the youth was supporting he could see the odd gleam in the hazel eyes as he turned his gaze to them. "There's something I wish to talk to you about, Harry."

The man's tone made the youth frown amidst his attempts to clear his head. "Yeah?" he asked while trying to better his position, just hoping that whatever his father had to say he'd be brief about it.

For a moment James seemed to be searching for words, just standing there beside Harry's bed and twisting his fingers with a frown on his face and a glare about in his eyes. Finally he seemed to steel himself against whatever it was he wanted to say but by the looks of it, it wasn't anything anywhere even near pleasant to him.

"I need to talk to you," the man repeated, his voice tense but cold as his fingers twisted again, this time along with the corners of his lips.

"Yeah?" Harry asked again, gingerly propping himself up on one elbow and glancing at the clock. It made him feel nauseous when he realized it was nearly four in the afternoon already.

"I saw Hermione and Ron yesterday," James said, and for some reason his frown deepened before he looked mildly disgusted. "They said they'd seen you, not that far from here." He halted for a second and suddenly his gaze jumped to everything else in the room but Harry before he slowly and visibly painfully dragged his gaze back to the youth. "Drunk and smoking in front of a store," the man said abruptly, his fingers twisting and knuckles cracking.

Harry insides twisted lightly because of nausea, a small shrug the best he could do before he hawked. "So?" he asked.

James snorted bitterly before looking away and gnashing his teeth, his hands clasping together as if he were stopping them from doing something they dearly wanted to as his frown turned into a scowl and his whole look changed, his eyes darkening. "They came here again this morning," he nearly spat, his right thumb rubbing against the centre of his left palm with a twitchy movement. "Probably after reading _that_," the man continued venomously, his head jerking towards the paper.

"So?" Harry asked again, a frown falling to his face as he looked at James and his incoherent mind tried to figure out what exactly was going on. The man didn't answer right away and seconds ticked by, the silence getting more and more oppressive at each passing moment. It got clear very quickly that the silence on the youth's part was ticking his father off and the man twisted his hands once more before swirling around and going to the window, looking out with both hands leaning heavily to the frame. Harry could hear the man gnashing his teeth and his confusion grew along with the nausea, making his stomach turn revoltingly.

"They told something interesting," James said abruptly.

"'Interesting'?" Harry parroted through the black dots dancing before his eyes as he tried to breathe, his hand slowly rising to the swollen spot at the back of his head.

"They said they'd seen you last night," the man nearly hissed, and the youth had a hard time understanding the quiet words from the consuming ache his body was in again because he'd made the mistake of trying to move.

"Is it illegal to go out?" Harry ground out absentmindedly as he slipped his fingers to his forehead, nearly kneading it with a frown on his face. His father didn't answer and the youth lifted his eyes to look at him, unnerved by the stillness of the lithe body leaning against the window and the stiff back that nearly screamed at him.

"Tell me it wasn't true," James said suddenly to the blue sky, his shoulder-blades moving under his shirt as he hunched his shoulders before rolling them back.

"What?" the youth asked, his frown deepening as he managed to heave himself into a half-sitting position again.

"Tell me they didn't see what they thought they saw," James said silently, coldly, his hazel eyes burning as he turned around and raised his hand to the window-frame again. "They were wrong, right?"

"Look," Harry started, holding onto his forehead lightly as his confusion grew stronger. "I don't know what-"

"Don't lie to me, Harry," the man cut in and a scowl appeared to his face as he took a step forth and then backed right down again, leaning against the glass as his fingers tapped against the wooden sill. "Don't lie," he repeated, his head jerking to the side nearly convulsively.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dad," Harry said, clearly and in all honesty, his lips twisting to a grimace when his fingers found a sore spot at he side of his head. His insides twisted angrily when James sucked in his lips and gnawed at them before his head tilted back, his eyes burning with a rage Harry for once didn't understand. The fingers tapped against the sill again and it looked like the man was holding himself back, his shoulders rolling again.

"You don't know?" James asked, his voice nearly sarcastic as he looked at Harry coldly. "You don't know what I'm talking about?" he accentuated when the youth shook his head slowly. The man's lips were drawn into his mouth again as the fingers tapped, angrily. Then his head dropped and he pushed himself off, taking barely half a dozen steps and then he was beside the youth's bed and leaning over him with an odd gleam in his eyes, his lips twisting. "You don't know?" he asked again, pronouncing every syllable clearly like Harry was a dense child. His head cocked to the side and his tongue flicked over his lips hastily when the youth shook his head. "You don't?" he pressed on, leaning closer with his eyes riveted on Harry so intensely it was uncomfortable.

"Dad, I don't know what you mean, alright?" the youth said nearly gingerly as his insides twisted uncomfortably under the unnerving stare and he tried to back off without even consciously noticing it.

"Oh, you don't, do you?" James asked, a set of white teeth flashing when he grinned. "You don't know," he said again, straightening and sweeping a hand over his mouth. "You little shit," the man growled suddenly, making the youth's heart miss a beat as he glared at him with that unnerving grin on his face. "So you don't know?"

The twist on the youth's insides turned into anger as he looked up and fought his body up from the bed a bit more in spite of the sickening dizziness, the frown falling back to his face. "I don't know what you mean, alright?" he snarled loudly, his eyes flaring as he looked at his father.

"You don't know," James murmured, his lips twisting down before his hand swept over his mouth again. Then he chuckled coldly and suddenly he was inches away from Harry again and leaning to the headboard, his hazel eyes drilling into the youth. "How about this?" he asked sweetly as his hand rose and grabbed Harry's collar. "HOW ABOUT THIS??!!" the man yelled straight at the youth's face as he pulled the fabric away to reveal the countless marks on his shoulder, tracing down to his collar-bone and even lower. "_How about that, Harry_?!!"

Harry's head jerked to the side in shock and his hand rose instinctively to shove his father's hold off him. His insides turned into lead when he looked up to the man's furious eyes again, his heart missing a nervous beat. Somehow he managed to bring a frown to his face and back away. "So?" he asked as slowly and calmly as he could, but his voice was just a breathy sputter. The man nearly sprang back ups and his hand rose to his hair, the other one sweeping over his mouth again.

"So?" James parroted, his fists clenching before he pointed at Harry's shoulder. "Don't fucking '_so_' me, I want to know where those came from!"

The anger returned and made the youth's frown deepen as the shock got shunned out, his fingers twitching against the sheets. "Figure it out yourself," he spat coldly as he glared at the man. "It shouldn't be that hard when you have sex with mum every fucking day!"

"You won't speak to me like that!" James said loudly before his hand rose to his mouth again and he snorted, teeth gnawing on his thumbnail. "Ron and Hermione came here this morning," he continued abruptly, the grin returning to his face. "They said they'd seen you. Last night."

"That shit again?" Harry snarled as he drew his legs closer and his hand homed in on a bruise at his side. "Since when was it so fucking illegal to go out, you fucking bastard?"

"Right," James said, his lips twitching as his hand flew to his hair and then back down again. "Okay. Sure. You go out." His head tilted again. "With whom?"

"What?" Harry asked, so surprised he forgot to be icy.

"Who do you go out with?" James asked very clearly, gnawing at his thumb again.

"That's none of your fucking business, is it?" the youth retorted.

"They saw you," the man continued, his eyes blazing again.

"Forget that shit already!" Harry said loudly and grimaced when the words seemed to echo inside his head and make it ache again.

"On an alley," James said like the youth hadn't said a word, his teeth gnawing at his finger now. He watched as the youth before him frowned and then nearly snarled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember being in one," he continued nastily.

"What. Ever," Harry nearly growled but his insides twisted slightly as an uncomfortable feeling managed to seep into the pit of his stomach, making his heart nearly miss a beat.

"An alley," James said with a nearly suggestive tone. "Does an alley ring a bell, Harry?"

The man's head cocked to the side and suddenly the youth felt a drilling pain on his temple, his jaw nearly dropping as nauseating understanding started to drip into his mind and make his head reel. His father looked at him nearly triumphantly, the grin coming to shadow his face again as if he could somehow see his words had indeed managed to ring a bell.

"They were wrong," James stated. "Right, Harry?" he continued sweetly and reasonably, but his eyes were still gleaming and the joints in his fingers cracked as he twisted them. Harry's mouth fell open to let out a protest but his father continued before he had the chance to say a word, the cracking fastening. "And now I'd like to hear that whoever they think they saw in that alley, it wasn't you, Harry."

The youth's head emptied before spinning around viciously as the final, horrible realization struck him, and his father watched him as his eyes widened, the hazel eyes narrowing as a feeling that Harry didn't want to decipher swam into the stormy depths.

"I want to hear you say he was mugging you or something, Harry," James said quietly, his voice freezing as another joint cracked in his hand and made the youth jump slightly. "I want to hear you say loud and clear that it was a compromising situation and that those two just made an awful misinterpretation."

Harry swallowed again, feeling his heart starting to beat faster under the nearly maniacal stare he was receiving as his father cracked the last joint in his left hand and moved to the other. Nervousness, shock and downright fright mingled in his stomach before attacking the rest of his body, stealing his voice so that the only thing he could do was look at the man before him and jump every time a joint cracked.

"I want you to say he didn't have his tongue down your throat, Harry," James said with a sweet but even quieter voice so that the youth barely heard him. Then a joint cracked again and he jumped, his heart thrumming against his Adam's apple as he desperately tried to recover his voice.

"I-" he managed to grind out, even though he had nothing to say. It was just a desperate attempt to get a hold of the situation but his father denied even that from him, cutting through him once again with his too quiet a voice.

"I want you to say you didn't know him, Harry," James said. And then a joint cracked. "I want to hear he forced you, Harry." A small silence fell and it rang in the youth's humming ears before his father's lips twisted down. "I want to hear you didn't enjoy it, Harry," the man snarled. And a final joint cracked.

The youth just swallowed and sat there, frozen. Dozens and dozens of thoughts and possible answers raged through his head, making the mere idea of a rational thought seem like a bad joke. Everything was a garbled mess inside his mind as seconds ticked by and they continued to stare at each other. He could feel faint warmth spreading to his cheeks when his father's words finally sunk in and he realized; he understood it all now. His fingers twitched against the bedsheets again as he swallowed repeatedly, desperately trying to recover his voice. He felt out of breath and lightheaded under the glare he was receiving and the way as his father kept on twisting his fingers angrily was unnerving him more he could even comprehend. He opened his mouth only to close it again, his throat knitting itself shut before a word could slip through. The headache was hindering his thinking, his arm and side feeling like they were on fire as everything seemed to crash upon him and make him grimace.

Harry knew he'd agreed with Sirius to tell his parents. But they'd never discussed just how it would be done. This _wasn't_ how he wanted to do it. And still words were suddenly pouring from his lips, dropping unbidden into the freezing and expectant silence between then.

"Well, it was me," he could hear himself saying clearly, and his mind screamed at him and his mouth's stupidity as his father's face twisted. His lips formed around the words "He wasn't mugging me," and let them out into the open without his consent, his eyes barely registering the disgust in James' eyes. Warmth surged over him as the man's hands twisted and the next words just poured from his lips, more easily he'd ever thought possible as they seeded satisfaction into his burning insides. "It was a compromising situation and those two shitheads saw exactly what they apparently told you."

A tingle shot through the youth's body and shunned out the headache as a smile jumped to his face, making it ache slightly. "He had his tongue down my throat alright," he said and his mind jumped up to unfathomable heights at that admission, making his whole body feel like it was spinning. His fingers twitched against the bedsheets as more words poured from his mouth and shoved his father even further away from him, repulsion written all over the man's face. "I knew him and he didn't force me," he said, his smile widening as his body crashed down to earth and felt warm all over when he continued. "I enjoyed it just like every other fucking time before when he's done that to me."

Harry closed his mouth and in the freezing, shocked silence that fell he watched his father's eyes close briefly like he'd been hit and then the man frowned, disgust written all over him and it made the youth want to laugh. "And I was _more_ than willing," he added, his mouth feeling dry as his head reeled. He felt oddly detached from his body, everything feeling extremely light as he looked at his father.

James didn't say anything for several minutes and the silence stretched on between them, getting more and more oppressing once more as seconds flew by. Harry could suddenly feel his palms dampening ever so slightly against the sheets as he stared at the man and waited for his reaction, his heart thumping in his ears. He swallowed when his father finally moved, steeling himself for whatever it was that was about to come.

He was prepared for anything else than what actually came.

James took a step forth and Harry mistook his slowness as calm, relaxing ever so slightly. Then the man's hand had already flown to his line of vision and connected with the side of his face, seeding icy pain into him. The angry flames clawed the side of his head as his world spun nauseatingly again and he fell onto the mattress, the bolts drilling into his skull.

"Try saying that again!" James shouted, his fists clenching as he hovered over the youth with icy eyes. "JUST TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN!"

Harry inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, trying to clear his vision and get rid of the ringing in his ears and the dizziness that was once again making him feel nauseous. Spikes of pain scorched his neck and head as he shook it before the hot claws sank into his skull again, making him moan lightly as he tried to swat his father's hand away.

"Try saying that again!" James nearly screamed before hitting the youth's head again, grabbing the marked shoulder to spin Harry to his back before grabbing his collar. He shoved the youth deep into the bed before another hit landed right under Harry's cheekbone and a crack echoed through the room, along with the pained howl the youth let out.

Harry kicked with his legs weakly and tried to pry the suffocating hold off his neck while shielding his head, not even registering all the things his father was screaming at him from the pain his hits caused. Then the fist landed on the side of his head again and he could feel something snapping before the pain came, only giving him a tenth of a second pardon during which he nearly managed to hope it was alright before the claws attacked him again and dragged him down to the black and red abyss, muting his ears.

The youth didn't hear his mother coming in and barely understood the words she screamed at James as she ran to stop the man. He could feel blood pouring down his face as the excruciating hold on him got yanked away and disappeared, shouts echoing in his ears as James got dragged away. Then the door banged shut and he was left there alone, bleeding and in pain. He cursed at something he didn't even remember before he fainted again, the grayness opening up under him and catching him as he fell.

*_*_*

"That fucker…"

Harry's head jerked and pain attacked him, making him moan before there was a hand at the side of his head to keep him at place. Then something wet slid along his cheek and made it sting viciously, his fingers grasping at the sheets under him nearly convulsively. He faintly realized he was still lying on his bed before the pain flared up the side of his head dully, spikes of it digging into his skull. He moaned and tried to turn away but the hand brought him back and the wetness slid over his skin again, making the wounds bite angrily once more. A whimper slipped past his lips as he managed to blindly raise a hand and push the stinging thing away, his face getting hidden in the pillow as he tried to ignore the angry pain that gnawed at his cheekbone and jaw.

Harry heard unclear words which were said with a familiar voice and then his world spun when fingers slid through his hair, making his heart miss an irregular beat. He fought to pry an eye open and twitched when it hurt, his teeth gnashing as he finally managed to get the room into his vision. Blinking, he tried to clear the face floating above his own as his hand slowly loosened his hold on Sirius'.

"What-" the youth tried to croak before a finger fell to his lips and the man shook his head lightly, a hint of a smile on his face before it died away.

"Bear with it a sec more, okay?" Sirius said quietly, his hand racking through Harry's hair again before he straightened and carefully turned the youth to his back. "I'll heal your wounds but it's gonna hurt a bit because they're old already."

Harry just blinked stupidly, feeling fresh trails of blood sliding down the side of his face as he looked up to the man. His hand rose an inch before it was grabbed and a soft peck landed on his knuckles, a reassuring smile on the man's face.

"On three," Sirius said, his free hand sliding up to hover over the youth's face. Harry nodded numbly and his body tensed up as his eyes flew to the fingers hovering over his forehead, his Adam's apple twitching as he swallowed. "One," the man said, and the youth tensed even more. "Two…"

Flaring pain shot through Harry's head and he gasped out, his spine arching as his hold on Sirius' hand tightened until he was sure the bones were going to break. His head turned away and he bit on his lips to stop the screams from falling as he felt the bones rearranging themselves on the left side of his head with nauseating cracks as the smaller wounds and scrapes all over his body ignited a flame of pain before dying out, leaving him straining up from the bed as his legs kicked weakly. A feeble, muffled moan slipped past his lips as his jaw cracked and mended itself with a final flare of pain, his lungs fighting to get in a breath.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and swallowed repeatedly but his stomach turned still, making his insides twist and squirm. He gasped and drew in a breath before his hand flew to his mouth and he rolled over, barely managing to lean over the side of his bed before hotness surged up to his mouth and he vomited. His throat twitched as another convulsion rippled through him and he gagged, not even registering the dip the mattress made or the hand sliding over his back as he panted and then vomited again.

After what felt like hours and hours of gagging and twitching and shivering in the grip of the convulsions, Harry finally managed to draw in a breath and swallow normally. Keeping his eyes tightly shut, he fell back against the mattress again and sought out the hand sliding against his chest to hold onto it tightly. He felt an answering squeeze before Sirius muttered something unclear again and the bed dipped as the man moved closer. A hand came to lift his head up and Harry felt the cool edge of a glass pressing against his lips, making him pry an eye open to see the clear surface of the water swirling before him. He opened his mouth and drank in careful gulps, his head clearing out slightly as the cool liquid ran down his throat and to his stomach.

When the glass was empty, Sirius moved it away to the nightstand and helped Harry to lower his head back to the pillows, the long fingers wiping sweat from the youth's forehead. "How're you feeling?" he asked quietly, his silhouette painted silvery by the moonlight that was pouring in from the windows. It left his face in the shadows and no matter how much Harry blinked, he couldn't get it into his vision.

"F- Fine?" the youth suggested after a while of thinking, making Sirius chuckle lightly.

"I doubt it," the man said softly, his fingers racking through Harry's hair again. "I'm sorry," he continued after a second, making the youth blink.

"For what?" Harry asked, frowning as he tried to sit up. A hand came to his chest and he was pressed down again gently, fingers running up to his neck and jaw.

"A lot of things," Sirius said with a slightly sad chuckle as his hand fell away. "One is not stopping your parents when they barged into my flat this morning and took you away."

"I was at your place?" Harry asked, his frown deepening as he tried to sit up again. "But why-"

"I bet they read the paper and made the connection," Sirius said as he nudged the youth back down gently, his hand staying on Harry's chest as his fingers slid over the fabric. "So they barged in, saw you lying there on my bed covered in bruises I hadn't managed to heal yet, and lashed out on me about it."

"What?" Harry croaked, swatting the man's hand away to sit up. He had to take support of Sirius' shoulder to stay there as his head spun but he riveted his eyes to the man's face and kept staring at it until he saw straight again. "On _you_?"

"Well, who else?" Sirius asked, surprising the youth with the grin which fell to his face. "They were pretty pissed at me and Lily had a go with me while James carted you away. Have I ever happened to mention how charming your parents can be sometimes?"

"Sirius, that isn't funny," Harry said as he jerked his legs closer to his body. "My friends saw us last night."

"They did?" the man asked, his eyebrow rising as his intense gaze flew to the youth's face. "Where?"

"In the alley," Harry said, not able to fight back the small smile which fell to his lips. "And they tattled it straight to my father."

"James?" Sirius asked quietly. His eyes widened just a fraction as realization struck him before a frown fell to his face and he looked at the youth more closely, his hand rising to hold the side of Harry's neck. "I thought they just hadn't bothered to heal you… So that's why you looked like that," he concluded fast, his frown deepening when the youth didn't say anything. "That fucker," the man growled, springing up from the bed.

"Sirius," Harry sputtered hastily, managing to take a hold of the man's shirt before he got too far. "It doesn't matter."

"You told him, didn't you?" Sirius asked, his voice dropping a few notches as coldness seeped into it. He turned to look at the youth and took his hand from the hem of his shirt, looking at it. "You told him?"

Harry nodded lightly and tightened his hold on Sirius to pull him closer when it looked like the man was going to step away. "I told him I was gay," he said silently, his fingers twitching against Sirius' hand lightly when the man scowled. "Or rather, I confirmed his doubts," he continued before shrugging. "Whatever. But I didn't tell him about… us."

"And because you told him…" Sirius didn't finish but merely jerked his free hand towards the youth's face before clenching it into a fist.

"Pretty much," Harry said and lifted a hand to the man's waist, tugging him down. "It doesn't matter," he said quietly when Sirius fell to sit next to him, but still his head sought out the comforting hardness of the man's shoulder.

"Of course it does," Sirius nearly growled as he clasped his hands together. "I always knew Jamie could be a bit of a fucker every now and then but this…" He shook his head angrily.

"It really wasn't any news to me," Harry said with a feeble smile, turning so that he could rest his forehead against the side of Sirius neck and close his eyes. "I knew he wouldn't take it well," he muttered against the warm skin.

"He had no right to beat you up for it," Sirius snarled, his hold tightening so much that his knuckles turned white before he sighed.

"Your father did," Harry pointed out as he snuggled against the warmth ever so slightly and drew his legs closer again.

"My father was a psychotic maniac, Harry," the man said quietly, a bitter chuckle shooting from his lips as he stared into the darkness of the room. "He was an insane and conservative shit and I'd really hoped James would be something else."

"Well, he isn't, apparently," Harry stated quite calmly as he nuzzled the man's hair, a slight thrill running through him when he suddenly felt a hand sliding along his thigh. "I told him and he beat me up. How much clearer can it get?"

The only thing answering his comment was silence, not even the man's hand moving, and as the youth lifted his head enough to see Sirius' face he was slightly surprised to see the raw anger swimming in the grey depths. His heart missed a beat before starting to race against his Adam's apple and his head cleared out from every thought he'd housed when the man's fingers slid to his inner thigh and caressed it lightly. Returning his head to where it had previously been, Harry let his gaze fall down to his leg before he took the man's hand in his and lifted it to his lips, kissing the long fingers lightly. His hold shifted when Sirius caressed the side of his jaw gently before taking a hold of his chin and tipping it up, a light but rueful smile on the man's face as they looked at each other.

"He shouldn't've done that," Sirius said quietly, a frown falling on his face, and then the anger was back again; Harry could see it swirling in the grey depths dangerously. He offered the man a smile he hoped to be calming.

"It doesn't matter," the youth said again, his hand sliding to Sirius' cheek to turn the man's head back towards him when he snorted bitterly and turned away. "Sirius, I don't care," he said quietly. "Maybe I should but I… I just don't. So don't be angry."

"I'm entitled to be angry if that fucker thinks he can hit you and get away with it," Sirius snarled, his face getting drawn into shadows as he scowled. Harry swallowed lightly, and though the man's words did make his stomach do a small somersault before warmth surged over him, he wasn't sure he wanted to understand exactly what they meant.

"He isn't worth it," he said. "And he wouldn't understand even after you beat him up."

"If I did it brutally enough he might," the man said, and Harry wasn't entirely sure if he was joking or not.

"Beating him up won't solve anything," he said as he rested his forehead against the side of Sirius' neck again as the man's hand slipped from his hold and retuned to his thigh.

"It would make me feel better," the man stated, and in spite of himself the youth felt happy again.

"But still," he said, and stopped the man's hand when it was about to slide a lot higher on his thigh. "It wouldn't change things."

"Maybe," Sirius said and leaned his cheek to the youth's head before his eyes caught the paper that was lying on its face on the floor. He jerked his fingers and the magazine flew to his free hand. Harry only glanced at the article but Sirius read through it before tossing the paper back to the floor with a snort, causing the youth to look at him.

"What's so funny?" the youth asked when he saw the light grin on the man's face.

"Not much," Sirius said before chuckling lightly and shaking his head in clear amusement. His sudden change of mood was quite startling and Harry straightened so that he could get a good look of the man.

"Then why're you grinning?" he asked, his eyes jumping to the paper and then right back to the man.

"He got what he deserved," Sirius stated, his head jerking towards the paper.

"What he deserved," Harry parroted slowly, his eyes drawn back to the white pages. Something stirred in his memory and he frowned lightly as his eyes flew to the man, to the grinning face streaked with dim moonlight. "Why were you so angry?" he asked and for a moment saw the confusion in the grayness before Sirius' eyes flew to the paper as well.

"Back then?" the man clarified, shrugging when Harry nodded. "It wasn't because of you," he said and offered the youth a dazzling smile, his eyes gleaming with sudden mischievousness. "Personally I think every homophobe fucker should be gutted, but you'd go to jail for that. Unfortunately," he added with a chuckle and a small smile escaped to the youth's face.

"Then, why?" Harry asked. "I was winning… I think," he chuckled.

"You were doing a good job alright," Sirius grinned. "I doubt that guy'll have the balls to be a prick with anyone for a month or two. But some righteous wanker didn't share our point of view in it and called the cops."

"Oh," the youth said before he moved slightly and crossed his legs, leaning his elbows to his knees. "I see."

"Yeah," Sirius said. "So I thought we should probably leave before they got in. For some reason I've never been on that good terms with the boys in blue."

"I wonder why," Harry grinned as he perched his chin on his palm, a chuckle slipping past his lips when the man rolled his eyes in clear amusement.

"I haven't the foggiest, either," Sirius stated. "And it's particularly hard to understand because- of course - they haven't arrested me about two dozen times and given me about a hundred warnings and such."

"So you're very friendly with them, then," Harry said, a grin falling to his face.

"Yep," Sirius said with a mischievous grin of his own on his face. "It's not my fault they see the law a bit differently than I do," he added as he leaned back on the bed and rested his weight on his hands.

"Sure," the youth chuckled, and after a final, amused chuckle they fell into silence for a while. Harry looked out of the window to the black sky and just enjoyed the moment, consciously preventing himself from thinking about anything. After a minute or two, he returned his eyes to the man to realize he was getting stared at, a light frown on Sirius' face.

"How are you?" the man asked suddenly, his fingers thrumming against the mattress lightly.

Harry blinked in surprise before just shrugging and letting his eyes slip away from the frowning face, rubbing his upper arm absentmindedly. "'m fine," he said finally, though he had to wonder if he really was. It wasn't every day you came out to your father and he beat you up so badly you passed out. And it shot a bitter squirm to the pit of his stomach to realize that his mother hadn't come to see how badly he'd been injured, either.

"Really?" Sirius asked quietly, and Harry didn't have the courage to look at him in the eye because of his tone. "Because when my father tried to kill me because I told him, I was pretty shocked for a long time. It didn't help that I'd never gotten along with him or that I hated him with everything I got. He was still my father."

Harry's hand ran up his arm again nearly compulsively before he tore it away and it fell to his lap, just lying there immobile as he stared to somewhere in his room. "I think I should care," he said quietly after a while before frowning. "Should I?" he asked and glanced at Sirius before his eyes flew away again, not able to endure the look he was receiving.

"He's still your father," the man said quietly.

"I don't like him," Harry said, and realizing how childish his statement sounded brought warmth to his cheeks.

"I'm not saying you should," Sirius said with a silent snort of laughter, his clothes rustling as he dug out his lighter and started to play with it. "Even if someone is related to you, it doesn't mean you have to like them," he said as he ignited the flame and then killed it, over and over, the silent clicks echoing in the room. "I know that for a fact, but I also know it can sometimes get pretty lonely if you're not talking to any of the people you grew up with."

"I don't think I'd mind," the youth protested, turning to look at the man. "I think I'd be just relieved to get out of here. They don't _understand_ me, Sirius." He hesitated, then lowered his eyes back to his hands and watched them twist his blankets. "Not like you do," he muttered nearly inaudibly, feeling the warmth jumping to his cheeks faster than ever as the clicking came to a sudden halt.

Harry's blush intensified when he heard the small chuckle, his whole body jolting with surprise as fingers suddenly slid under his chin to tip his head up. Before he had the time to react, a soft peck had already landed on his lips and swept his mind away with it. He faintly realized his mouth had fallen open when a familiar tongue swept past his teeth, drowning him in a tingling wave of pleasure that had his legs feeling wobbly even though he just sat there. His hands rose to hold the man's head, and he couldn't decide if he wanted to remember how to breathe again or suffocate himself even further. The decision was taken from him, however, when Sirius retreated, giving him a last peck before straightening again.

"Thanks," the man said with a grin on his face, his hand dropping from Harry's chin to drag down his chest.

"For what?" the youth asked, blinking and trying to remember what he'd said before his brain had gone on a vacation.

"Not much," Sirius chuckled, then leaned in to give Harry another kiss. "Everything," he continued with a small shrug and a mischievous smirk.

"You're not making much sense," the youth said, surprised when his voice came out as nearly a croon. But when he looked down and saw where exactly Sirius hand was going, he wasn't that puzzled anymore. Rather than that, he just raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room meaningfully. "You do know where we are, right?" he asked, trying to wriggle away from the highly pleasurable fingers only to realize he would fall from the bed if he indeed wanted to do so.

"Hmm?" Sirius asked, frowning lightly before blinking. "Oh," he said with a soft chuckle. "But would you really mind? It wouldn't be the first time we've -"

"I don't want to hear any further," Harry mock-groaned, quickly lifting his hands to cover his ears as he 'escaped' by flopping down to lie on the mattress on his stomach.

"No?" Sirius asked, his smirk widening as he straddled the youth's waist. "You sure about that?"

"Very," Harry said sternly, grinning and turning abruptly so that the man flew off him and he could stand up. "In case you've forgotten, I'm still not suicidal," he added as he took a step away from the bed and pulled his shirt off.

"And still you say one thing and do the other," Sirius said as he sat up and grinned. "If you don't want to get attacked you'd better put that shirt back on, dearest."

"I'd rather not, thank you very much," Harry said with a laugh as he looked at the shirt in his hand and wrinkled his nose.

"Your funeral, then," the man chuckled and shot up from the bed, making the youth laugh as he tiptoed out of reach. Sirius grinned and nearly managed to catch the youth but before he got a hold of the firm forearm, the door to Harry's room slammed open and piercing light poured upon them as someone turned on the lights, illuminating the pair standing in the doorway.

For a moment all four just stood quiet and the two inside the room blinked and frowned in the sudden brightness. Then James seemed to locate his voice and Sirius scarcely stifled the temptation to roll his eyes.

"What're you doing here?" the man asked coldly, and Harry's heart missed a beat.

"Hello to you, too, Jamie," Sirius said with equal coldness as he straightened and crossed his arms on his chest. "And yeah, I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking."

"Fuck you, Paddy," James snarled. "Who gave you the permission to just waltz into our house in the middle of the night?"

"The window did," Sirius stated, his thumb pointing behind his back towards the openness at the other side of the room. "And if you didn't want me to come here you shoulda just warded the place better or something. How many times do I have to tell you you're too naïve?"

"Well, I won't be making the same mistake again," James said coldly, his eyes poignant as they jumped to Harry before returning to the man by his side. "So could you be so kind as to fuck off right about now?"

"No," Sirius said, his hands sliding into his pockets as he did a small turn and swiftly walked almost right in front of Harry. "And why're you in such a hurry to get rid of me, Prongsie?" he continued with a small, mocking grin as he glanced at the man, now completely shielding the youth. Harry was about to protest but when his father spoke again, he was suddenly glad to be behind the man's strong back.

"Well, you can wonder about that in your little head when you get home," James said icily. "And now I'm asking nicely for the last t-"

"You call that asking nicely?" Sirius inquired as he crossed his arms again. "I'm surprised."

"Fuck. Off. Padfoot," James said clearly, a scowl falling to his face. "From now on you're not welcome to this house. Period. Do I make myself clear?"

"You sound frighteningly like my old man, Jamie," Sirius said with a grin on his face. "And you should know better than anyone that that wasn't a compliment."

The scowl on the man's face deepened and he shook his head when Lily muttered something to him, his eyes nearly burning as he looked at Sirius. "Why did you come here?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to," Sirius replied with a shrug. "If you have a problem with that then you shouldn't have carted Harry off."

"We had every right to bring him home, Sirius!" Lily snapped. "He was covered in bruises, for heaven's sake!"

"Bruises which I was going to heal in a minute," Sirius said. "But no, you had to cart him back here so that he could get beaten up for the second time."

The pure venom in the man's words should've had James cringing with shame but he just frowned and took a decisive pose, like if he looked impressive enough the crime he'd committed would somehow lessen. He opened his mouth and Sirius snarled.

"If you're going to say Harry deserved it you can go hang yourself, Prongs," the man said coldly.

"You can't tell me what to do," James argued like a child, his fists clenching. "And anything coming from you isn't worth shit."

"Right, yeah, I forgot that because I'm a poof I automatically sprout bullshit all the time," Sirius replied sarcastically.

"We told you not to spend so much time with Harry," James said, gnashing his teeth. "You didn't listen to us- _neither_ of you- and here's the result."

"Right, because hanging around gay people will make you queer as well," Sirius said with even more sarcasm. "But did you know that you have a loophole in that theory of yours, Prongs? Because if that makes you gay and _you_ hung around with a gay and a bi for half your life, doesn't that make you gay as well?"

James snarled and shook his head vigorously, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not gay," he said matter-of-factly. "And neither is he," he continued, pointing towards Harry- or rather, at Sirius' chest. "It's just a phase or something."

"Fuck it is," Harry put in between. "Phases don't last for over five years."

"You're not gay," James growled with a frown of his own, taking a step to the side to avoid Lily's binding hold. "I would know."

"Right," Sirius and Harry said at the same time, causing them to glance at each other. "And how would you?" Sirius continued when it became clear the youth wasn't going to say anything else.

"I would, I'm his father," James snorted.

"Right, just like _my_ father always knew," Sirius said sarcastically. "Maybe that was why he could never stand the sight of me and beat me up at every chance he got."

"Stop comparing us to your own lousy childhood, Sirius," James snarled. "I've heard that sob story so many times it's coming out of my ears already."

"And here I thought that because you remembered it, you wouldn't want to repeat the same mistakes _that_ particular bastard made," Sirius stated icily. "But apparently I was wrong, because you reacted pretty much the same way he did. The only difference was that Harry was still breathing when I found him."

"No-one asked you to come here and play the hero, Sirius," James spat. "This is my family, and I do things my way, understood? I never wanted you to stick your nose into my business in the first place!"

"I'm going to stick my nose into it if I find out you're hitting your own kid," Sirius stated coldly and rather loudly. "Which is kinda funny, because I remember someone saying at some point that _he'd_ never hit his kid when I told you about my father."

"I was young back then, Paddy," James replied angrily.

"Yeah, young and naïve," Sirius sneered. "And now your old and still naïve. You think hitting someone will get them to appreciate you? To respect you?"

"You tell him, _he_ was the one who couldn't keep his anger in check!" James countered, pointing at Harry again. "Because of him, now everybody will think we failed completely and raised a fucking delinquent!"

"Right, I forgot appearance and reputation is everything to you two," Sirius said bitingly. "So now what?" he asked when surprisingly enough James had no answer to his accusation. "Harry came out to you and now you'll disinherit him or something?"

"We would never do something like that!" Lily put in, her tone outraged as she tugged her morning gown tighter around herself under Sirius' glare.

"All _I _want to know is who he was with," James said, his eyes cold as directed them at the pair before him again. "So spit it out, kid."

"What, exactly?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"Who were you with on the alley?" James asked,

"And how exactly is that any of _your _business?" Sirius snarled.

"Fuck off, Paddy, this's nothing to do with you," James snarled before directing his words at Harry again. "Tell me who it was."

"Why?" the youth retorted. "It's none of your business!"

"It's very much my business if someone thinks they can do something like that to you in public!" James nearly shouted, taking a step forth only to get Lily's hand firmly wrapped around his wrist.

"Have you considered the option that I _let_ him do that to me?!" Harry asked just as loudly, shoving Sirius aside in a moment of anger so that he was looking at his father straight in the eye. He realized a bit too late that his shirt was in his hand instead of on him, and the shocked looks on his parents' faces told him that they had realized this, too.

"Harry, dear," Lily started sweetly as her hold on James' wrist loosened. "What're those?"

The youth glanced down to his chest even though he knew what his mother meant, nearly grimacing at the sight that met his eyes. His piercings glinted in the soft light falling from the ceiling and the light illuminated the numerous hickeys racing down his chest as well. He couldn't even remember when some of them had been made but there really was no need for that; it was painfully clear that he'd had it off and good not that long ago. And because the person who'd given then to him was standing mere inches away, the youth had a hard time concealing his blush.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked as innocently as he could as he raised his head again, trying to look indifferent as he returned his mother's stare. That seemed to be the last straw, for James bellowed like an infuriated bull and charged forth, forcing Harry take a hasty step back before Sirius was between them again, shielding the youth with his body.

"Outta my way, Sirius!" James yelled and nearly swung at the other man before his hand was grabbed and twisted away.

"You don't want to do that," Sirius said quietly.

"_OUTTA MY FUCKING WAY, PADDY_!!" James shouted, trying to shove the other man out of the way.

"Jamie," Sirius said with a warning in his voice. "Calm down or you'll find yourself lying on the floor real quick."

"Fuck you!" James snarled and attempted a last shove before Sirius sighed and shifted his hold. The other man had the time to let out an outraged grunt of pain before he was on his knees on the floor with his hand in Sirius' hold, a thumb pressing his palm.

"Calm down, Prongsie," Sirius said again.

"The hell I will!" James shouted, his eyes dark with rage as he tried to fight himself free. "My son looks like a-"

"Like what?" Sirius cut in with a snarl, a scowl falling to his face as he pressed with his finger a bit more and James fell silent with a sharp inhale. "Keep on going, Prongsie. I could break your arm pretty easily like this…"

"What's this have to do with you?!" James yelled, his eyes furious as he stared up to Sirius. "NOTHING! Nothing, I say! He's not your kid so if I want to beat him up for looking like an ignoble whore then I fucking _will_!"

Harry swallowed and took another step back, his hold tightening around his shirt. But Sirius just chuckled and shook his head, looking down to the furious face. "Sorry, I won't let that happen," he said. "It makes me lose my appetite and all that shit."

"FUCK. _OFF_!!" James shouted, grabbing Sirius' wrist with his free hand to pry the other man's hold off. "It's nothing to do with you!"

"It's everything to do with me," Sirius said silently.

"No, it DOESN'T!" James bellowed. "Carve that into your head and _leave_!"

"So that you could beat him up again?" Sirius asked icily, his eyes cold. "I don't think so."

"Sirius, just let go of him," Lily said angrily. "And he's right, you've no reason to be here!"

The man snorted but let go of James' hand, watching as he scrambled up red-faced and holding onto his wrist.

"You fucker," James snarled, his eyes burning with rage.

"Likewise," Sirius retorted. "I don't get what your problem is, Jamie. It's not like you're homophobic or something. Or did you just morph into one while I was away?"

"What I've been doing with my life and ideals are completely my own business," James spat, rubbing his hand.

"Sure," Sirius said, pleasantly but sarcastically. A small but tense silence fell, with everyone looking at everybody like they were going to attack each other at any given moment.

"So who was it, dear?" Lily asked finally, making Harry start slightly. "The person you were with," she continued with treacherous sweetness when the youth didn't utter a word.

"Yeah, who was it?" James asked, directing his glare at the youth again. "And don't bullshit me, brat. I'll know if you lie."

"As if," Harry muttered, his heart thumping against his ribs as his parents continued to stare at him. A shiver suddenly coursed down his spine as a soft breeze slipped into the room and caressed his bare neck and back, making him wish he'd been standing closer to Sirius. But the man was a few feet away and looking at some unidentified piece of wall, a slight frown on his face.

Harry swallowed and his hold on his shirt tightened, the warmth returning to his cheeks as he shrugged. "Like you need to know," he finally said silently.

"Oh yes we do, Harry," James said sharply.

"Why?" the youth asked.

"Because-"

"Because we do, dear," Lily said, cutting through her husband. "Do we know him?"

Harry's heart missed a beat and he turned away, his hand rising to his mouth. He tried to deny the familiarity in the movement as he swept the back of his hand over his lips and tried to think of anything to say from the emptiness that was suddenly his head. The thrumming in his chest intensified until he could hear his blood humming in his ears, his palms sweating lightly.

"No," the youth said finally. "No, you don't know him."

"I see," Lily said. "Well, that's still nice, isn't it dear?"

It didn't sound like his mother was talking to him so Harry didn't answer and true enough, after a few seconds his father mumbled something unclear before the silence returned. The youth looked out of the window, trying to calm down his heart as the oppressing nothingness spread out in the room. He didn't see what happened behind his back before suddenly his father made a funny sound, startling him.

"Oh, I see," James said, and Harry turned around in time to see the accusing look the man was giving to Sirius. "I_ see._"

The youth blinked stupidly, confusion spreading through his mind like wildfire. He didn't understand what his father had suddenly realized. When the man spoke again, every syllable was dripping with sarcastic venom.

"So _that's_ what this has been all about," James said, twisted triumph in his eyes as they flitted from Sirius to Harry and then back again. "He was never with you, was he?" he asked, surprising them both so thoroughly they could only gawk. "Every single time Harry said he was going to meet you or some other shit that even closely _related_ to you, he met _him_. Is that it?"

Sirius blinked and then frowned. "What're you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about a _smokescreen_, Sirius," James said coldly. "I'm talking about how _he_- " he pointed at Harry without even looking at the youth. "- bullshitted us about being with you when in truth he ran off to meet his secret boyfriend. Or am I wrong?"

Harry nearly laughed at how absurd such an accusation sounded but his father looked dead-serious as his eyes drilled into the taller man before him. The youth could see the corner of Sirius' mouth tugging up in a nearly invisible grin before he shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets again.

"Whatever, Prongs," Sirius said, and though he managed to keep his voice steady, Harry thought he heard the slightest of shakes in there.

"So you admit it?" James asked, sounding incredulous but surprised himself.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Sirius said, the grin managing to jump to his face as he turned to look at Harry. He raised an eyebrow and the youth shrugged, and somehow that served as the final admittance to James who inhaled through his nose and lowered his hand back down.

Harry decided to join in on the game and grinned as well, scratching his neck innocently. "I never thought it would work that well," he said, and could see that his tone aggravated his father.

"For how long?" James asked slowly, clearly gritting his teeth.

"About a month or two," Sirius said before Harry could even open his mouth, giving the youth a sideways glance. "Before that it was just my charming company but I won't get into love's way. Especially if said love happens to be French. We all know how passionate French people are."

"_French_?" James asked, and Harry joined in on that question inside his head, though not daring enough to send a look to the man. He just tried to look as convincing as possible as he stood there, but when another faint breeze coursed in he had to move and grab a shirt nearby his feet to pull it over his head. When he glanced at the trio again, he saw that they were all staring at him. His parents looked shocked and Sirius just amused, the man's hands deep in his pockets.

"French?" Lily asked with a slightly shaky voice, though it sounded more of a statement than a question.

"Yep," Sirius said. "We three met in a bar, the two of them hit it off and I was the third wheel. I don't think you want to hear the details."

Yet another silence descended and then James let out a sound which was between a snarl and a snort before he turned around and nearly ran out of the room. Lily called out behind him and- after nearly glaring at Harry and Sirius- walked from the room just like that as well.

For a moment or two, Harry just gaped at the open doorway, his mind refusing to grasp the absurd situation. But bit by bit it seeped into his consciousness and the more he understood the wobblier his legs came, so that in the end he had to stagger back and lean to the window sill strongly to keep standing. Something that was a mixture of surprise and disbelief surged through him as he stared at the floor, only faintly realizing the click the door made as Sirius went to close it before the man joined him on his perch.

They sat in silence for a long while before Harry straightened and let his hands slide between his spread thighs, his head shaking in utter disbelief. "French?" he asked, not surprised at all to find his voice just a breathy, incoherent sputter. "Since when have you been French?" he continued as he turned to look at the man and nearly slipped from the sill because his legs were so weak.

"I knew you'd like it," Sirius said with a chuckle, sounding quite pleased with himself.

"But why French?" Harry insisted, turning even more so that he was sitting sideways and could really look at the man.

"Because your parents are French-maniacs," Sirius explained with a wide and mischievous grin on his face. "And because they'd kill to get a French guy into bed with them. I heard them talking about it once."

Harry gagged lightly before shuddering and shooting the man a look. "I didn't want to know that," he groaned, making the man chuckle. "Seriously, that's just plain disgusting."

"Why?" Sirius asked with a light laugh, his eyes sparkling in the combined light of the moon and the room.

"Because," Harry stated. "I'm forgetting about it right this second."

"Be my guest," Sirius said with a new chuckle, nudging the youth's side with his elbow. "I wasn't that pleased to hear about it either. But if we look at it positively, it got us off the hook for now and I learned back then that I should never make those two drink two bottles of vodka when they're horny."

"Again, a piece of information that I didn't really need," Harry sighed, nudging Sirius' side lightly in turn. "But I guess I should thank you."

"No need," the man chuckled. "I wasn't looking forward to being crucified to your wall or anything like that, either."

"I don't think they would've gone that far," Harry said quietly as he moved a bit closer to rest his head on the man's shoulder.

"Well, I wasn't willing to take that chance," Sirius said as he leaned his cheek to the top of the youth's head in turn.

"We'll have to tell them at some point, though," Harry muttered as he nuzzled against the man's shirt lightly, enjoying the warmth.

"We could always travel abroad and then send them a postcard that says we eloped," Sirius suggested, making the youth chuckle.

"Yeah, real mature, Sirius," Harry said.

"I try," the man replied before giggling nearly childishly. "But imagine their faces when they'd read it."

"I don't want to," the youth stated. "There's gotta be another way to do it."

"There is, plenty," Sirius said, sounding serious again. "But I daresay none of them are pleasant."

"Hmm," Harry crooned, his arm wrapping around the man's waist. "My dad will go through the roof," he murmured, and if he felt a small sting of sadness it was purely the product of his imagination, swept away as he felt a warmth gliding over the top of his head as Sirius chuckled.

"Maybe," the man said before pecking the youth's hair. "And maybe not. You can't be too sure."

"I am," Harry stated. He felt a hand sliding to his thigh where it squeezed comfortingly and then they fell silent again, enjoying each other's warmth.

At some point the youth realized he was starting to doze off, periods of blackness and numbness entering his consciousness and messing with it. He yawned and felt Sirius move, about to protest and resist before he was suddenly already lying on his bed and his clothes were peeled from his body. The youth shivered lightly and then a blanket was drawn over him, a soft peck landing on his temple.

"I'll call you," Sirius murmured into Harry's ear and then he was gone, evaporating into the blackness as the youth fell asleep.

* * *

**A.N:** I'm going to be super-fast with that next chapter, I promise! ;D


	10. Ditch it

**A.N:** Well, I must say I'm quite pleased with myself! Two chapters in one day, and this one happens to be (again :D) the longest chapter I've ever posted! Though I wonder exactly how long these could get, because I'm already at 30 pages per chapter... Yikes, I'm creating pressure for myself *laugh*

I hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and Sirius says 'I speak French fluently'; 'I'm never too tired to love' 'A lot of fun' and 'I'm always romantic'. That should make sense shortly ;)

S'il vous plaît, dears *bows***  
**

* * *

**10. ****Ditch it**

The next few days were spent in some sort of a parody of family life, with a transparent and feeble truce established between Harry and his parents. They didn't talk to each other if they didn't have to, and even if they did they were careful to stay polite and refrain from saying anything that could tick the other off. Harry's gayness wasn't mentioned once in a conversation and the youth got the impression that it was something James and Lily didn't even want to discuss about. He didn't mind as much as he had thought he would, but at first it was lonely for him to be in a dead silent house after all those months of running around- which was what he would've done now as well, but without even saying a word his father had made it clear he had no business outside the premises. And after the pleading look his mother had tossed him over the dining-table, Harry had for once swallowed down his pride and anger and done as his father had wished.

After all, even if he couldn't go out because of this mock-attempt of an arrest and thus he should've had no-one to talk to, technology was quite something when you happened to need it.

At first Harry had been confused because of the last thing Sirius had said to him before leaving, already condemning it as something his tired mind had come up with, but then he'd found the small packet in his nightstand drawer. His stomach had made that small twitch plus somersault it always did nowadays when he as much as thought of the man when he'd seen the familiar handwriting on the small card attached to the side of the box. The youth had opened it curiously and- to his surprise- found a fully working cell phone which seemed to be pretty mod when he examined it further. It had even had one number on speed dial and when Harry had rang it, he hadn't been that surprised when Sirius had answered. After a small and playful conversation with the man the youth had hung up and after that, the small thing had been in his pocket every second of the day.

Except, of course, for the one time he forgot it in his room as he was called down for dinner. The short shout he got from his mother to drag his bones downstairs seemed to be the only affectionate thing he was receiving from either of them lately.

Harry was nearly done eating when he thought he heard something, his head rising along with his parents' as music floated down the stairs and into the kitchen. The youth saw his parents' eyes widen when the words became loud enough to be heard, making him feel something very close to a blush exploding to his cheeks as he hurriedly summoned the phone into the room. And as the device gracefully floated down the stairs, it became more and more clear exactly who and exactly what was sung in the ringtone.

Harry grabbed the phone just when Sirius was singing the words _'Oh, you touch my tralala… Mmm, my ding ding dong…' _with the appropriate background music going on. He pressed the button too hastily and nearly hung up the call before getting his finger on the right spot and hurriedly answering.

"Yeah?" Harry said, avoiding his parents' eyes as he leaned his elbow to the table.

"_Took you long enough, babe,_" Sirius purred from the other end, sounding evidently amused. "_Did you like the ringtone_?"

"Charming," the youth said and grabbed his fork to push the remains of his food around the plate.

"_There's a cool picture attached as well,_" Sirius informed, once again sounding pretty pleased with himself.

"Right, I'll be sure to look at it later," Harry said, and was sure he could feel the heat of the glares his parents were directing at him scorching the top of his head.

"_Anyhow, you called?_" Sirius asked, still with that same tone that had the youth's insides doing funny things. And at that moment he resented his parents more than ever before, because not only was he childishly arrested and not allowed to go further than the front yard, he was also approaching the end of his tolerance with unwilling celibacy. In short, he was horny as hell and hearing Sirius talking like that after four days of not getting any- and getting any _very roughly_ at that- had him growing hard right there and then. So he wasn't really sure if he appreciated the heat and lust pouring down to his nether regions.

"Yeah," Harry said when he called his mind back from his cock again, blinking to keep the plate in his sight instead of the very passionate memories his brains was trying to smother him with. "There's something wrong with my bike."

The youth could hear Sirius chuckling and the sound poured straight down his spinal chord, and a sudden wish that the man wasn't doing any better than he was attacked him.

"_Okay_," Sirius said, and Harry thought he heard something clacking. "_Do you want me to come and… check __**it**_?"

The youth's soul nearly sang hallelujah, the double entendre not escaping him in the slightest. He glanced up to his parents to see that they were both staring at him, their foods forgotten before them. "Yeah, if you could," he said and tried to keep his face solemn and voice steady instead of the thick, purring growl that threatened to explode from his lips any second. "My parents are going out tonight so -"

"Gimme that!" James snapped suddenly, leaning over the table to snatch the phone from Harry's hand before the youth managed to say a word. "Who is this?" the man asked as he got the device to his ear, his brow furrowing in clear aggravation as he heard the answer. "Paddy, how many times do I-… Oh, please, but-… No, I don't like-… I don't fucking _care_ if you-… No, you can't just -…"

Harry watched as his father got interrupted over and over, his hand lowering to his lap. His fingers were itching to rub himself through the pants but he somehow managed to stop himself, instead directing all of his feeble concentration to the one-sided conversation he could hear. And from the look on his father's face he could see that what he was hearing wasn't pleasant at all.

"Paddy, you can go and-" James started but then got cut off again, his scowl deepening. "Since when have I believed any of your promises?" he asked, finally getting to say a complete sentence. "No, I don't care if you swear on your mother's grave because she was a fucking hag."

Harry nearly choked on the water he was drinking and then listened as his father somehow slowly gave in, finally sighing with clear annoyance when he had to admit his defeat.

"Fine," James said finally and then finished the call. He tossed the phone over to Harry and then stood up, all angry and riled up again. "I don't want to ever see that thing again, understood?" he snapped and then stormed away, the stairs thumping as he stomped upstairs. Lily stayed quiet and watched him go before continuing her interrupted dinner.

Harry slipped the phone to his pocket with an intoxicating feeling of triumph swirling in his head before rising from the table, a wave of his hand sending his dirty dishes to the sink before he exited the kitchen and went to the living room. It was pretty clear that Sirius would be coming anyway, and a sneaky glance at the clock told Harry that he would have to endure his lonely lust for about an hour before his parents would leave. Deciding that a book would be the best way to distract his mind from the burn that was his cock and whole body, he snatched a work from the shelf and flopped down onto the couch. Not even caring what it was about, Harry started to read.

After a period of time that felt way too long to be called an hour, the youth's mother appeared in the doorway, clad in an evening dress and with a faint layer of makeup on her face, a small bag hanging from her wrist as she looked at him. "We're leaving now," Lily said, maybe more stiffly than usual, but at least she was trying to sound normal. "We'll be home around three or four in the morning and we _hope _that you'll be here as well. Alone," she added before turning and disappearing to the foyer. After a few minutes the front-door opened and then closed again, leaving Harry in the following silence. He sighed in relief and glanced at the clock again as he tossed the book aside and stood up, excitement twirling in his stomach.

With a grin the youth decided it was about time to take a bath, his step light as he walked upstairs.

By the time the doorbell rang softly, the bathtub was filled with warm water and Harry was gloriously naked, the grin still on his face as he shouted the 'come in'. He heard the door opening again before a click echoed through the house, the silence which followed much more pleasant than the one his parents had left behind an hour and a half ago.

Harry stuck his head out of the bathroom to see movement in the foyer, his grin widening as he strolled across the landing and leaned to the banister. "Hi there," he said playfully.

Sirius answered with a grin and shrugged off his jacket. "Hi to you, too," he nearly purred, his eyes gleaming in the dim light the still illuminated living room was giving to the foyer and making the usually stormy grey look nearly predatory.

"I was just going to take a bath," Harry stated, seeing the grin on the man's face shift slightly. "Care to join me?"

"Hmm…" Sirius said, his hands sliding to his pockets. "That depends on whether you really had a problem or not."

"I do," Harry said, feeling his grin turn lewd. "Up here… down there…"

"Hmm," Sirius said again, his head tilting. "Don't start without me," he said huskily before turning and going into the kitchen with a last, lustful glance thrown at the youth. Harry heard the back-door opening and then a soft breeze whispered in the curtains, making him shiver even though the wind didn't reach him. His grin slowly faded away as he returned to the bathroom and climbed in to the vast bathtub, a contented sigh slipping past his lips as his head fell back against the wall.

The knowledge that Sirius was in the house with him had the youth's blood nearly boiling, more warmth than just the water's all around him coursing through him over and over as he lay there. He didn't dare to close his eyes because he knew what he would see, and he wanted to last more than two seconds when he'd have the long fingers around him again.

The youth managed to coax himself into a half trance-like state despite his raging heart and demanding want, the warm water feeling nothing short of heaven-like as it caressed his skin. For what felt like eternities, he floated between awareness and sleep, distantly hearing the water slosh as he moved before silence returned again. He thought he registered footsteps, but when the sound died out he returned to the limbo-like state, a small smile on his face.

Water swirled around the youth and caressed his skin, and he awoke fully when he felt the distinctive hardness of fingers pressing against his chest, his eyes opening heavily to see the grinning face right before him.

"The spark plugs were wet," Sirius stated as his hand ran down the youth's chest again, his eyes hungry as he watched Harry arching up slightly to his touch.

"Plugs?" the youth asked nearly incoherently, blinking before his hand rose to rub his eyes.

"Yep," the man said, his grin widening as he let his shirt slip to the floor. "How about here?"

"Anything but," Harry murmured, then grinned and turned so that he was leaning his forearms to the edge of the bathtub. "You look dirty," he noted playfully, enjoying the strong thrill coursing down his spine and making his stomach tingle at the look the man gave him.

"Dangers of the job, I'm afraid," Sirius said with equal mischievousness, his head tilting as he wiped a drop of oil from his cheek. "Help me clean?"

The youth chuckled before lifting his hands to grab the man's head and yank him down quite forcefully, his arms quickly wrapping themselves around the strong shoulders to heave the man into the tub with him. He felt the chuckle Sirius let out against his lips and then water was splashing everywhere as denim-clad firmness pressed against him, rubbing his skin. They both nearly growled as Harry sank back against the wall, his head tilting to the side in pleasure as lips and teeth attacked the side of his neck and hands raced down his sides. The water swirled around them as he dragged his fingers down Sirius' chest to his jeans, hearing and feeling the groan the man let out against his skin as he rubbed the hardness. Harry grinned to the ceiling before fighting the button and zipper open, his eyes falling shut as his hand met soft skin and exiting hardness. A sharp sting echoed through his body as Sirius bit down on his collarbone, making his spine arch again before he resumed his task of feverishly yanking the man's pants down and feeling a hand joining in to get rid of such a garment.

The jeans disappeared to somewhere in the room and were quickly forgotten as Harry bettered his position and drew Sirius up again, both of them cursing into each other's mouths as their hips connected and they grinded against each other. One thrust and the youth was seeing stars, his back sliding against the tub and creating a small sound that got covered by their fastening breathes and needy moans, their hands roaming over wet skin nearly hastily.

By the time Sirius' hand joined in on the game the youth was already clinging to the strong body once again, his legs wrapped tightly around the man's waist as he tried to remember how to keep on breathing from the dizzying waves of heated passion that kept crushing upon him with more and more intensity at each passing thrust. He could feel Sirius' lips and tongue under his ear, hear the heated pants they were both letting out, and after four days of not being granted with that kind of pleasure, it quickly became too much.

Harry could hear himself cursing and nearly clawed at the man's back as his release shot through him viciously, his legs tightening their hold on Sirius as he drowned in the ecstasy. Gasps fell from his lips and then he heard the silent curse the man let out against his neck before he stiffened and let out a silent groan, nuzzling his ear as he climaxed harshly.

After a second or two Sirius crashed down and more water splashed to the tiles next to the bathtub, their pants echoing from the walls as the raw pleasure slowly released them from its hold.

Harry idly realized he had a wide smile on his face after several minutes, his eyes opening heavily as he slid his fingers through Sirius' hair. The man stirred and lifted his head before grinning and straightening ever so slightly, leaning in to give Harry a short kiss.

"And now that we got _that_ out of the way…," Sirius murmured with a chuckle, turning around and arranging himself into a comfortable position between the youth's legs. He sighed contently as his head fell to Harry's shoulder, a slight grin on his face. "I can sleep," he concluded.

"So that was just something compulsory?" Harry asked indignantly, though the smile hindered his hurt tone so that the best he could do was mildly pissed off.

"No, that was something which could help me think straight again," Sirius corrected, turning his head so that he could look at the youth in the eye.

"You wouldn't have been able to do so otherwise?" Harry inquired as his fingers slid through the man's hair again and his other arm wrapped around Sirius' waist to pull him a bit closer.

"Let me see… Hmm… No," the man said with a chuckle before drawing a mock-pout to his face. "You can't just go around showing your naked body to me if you want me to concentrate on anything after fours days' celibacy, y'know."

"Bad me," Harry chuckled.

"Yes, bad you," Sirius confirmed, his hand sliding up the youth's thigh to his ass which he slapped lightly. "Spank spank."

Harry swallowed and shifted, trying to direct a glare at the man. "Don't go spanking my ass without my permission, mister," he said as sternly as he could.

"So I could do it if I had your permission?" Sirius asked, craning his neck again so that he could look at the youth who just rolled his eyes as vigorously as he could.

"Sure," Harry said sarcastically.

"You're not saying no," Sirius noted with a wide grin.

"But that doesn't mean I'm saying yes, either," the youth pointed out. "And since when were you so perverted?"

"A long time ago, bébé," the man replied.

"And French?" Harry continued, raising an eyebrow as he lifted his arms to the edge of the bathtub and pulled himself higher.

"Since five days ago," Sirius stated. "Remember?"

"Not that I'd want to," the youth said, scrunching up his face.

"But I'm pretty acceptable as French as well, so it doesn't really matter," Sirius said, swirling the water and bubbles with his hand.

"Really? How's that?" Harry inquired, his eyes following the man's fingers lazily.

"Je parle le français couramment," Sirius said, turning around with the grin returning to his face as the youth's wide eyes jumped to his own.

"Je what?" Harry asked.

"I speak French fluently," the man translated before leaning closer. "One more thing I can use against you," he nearly purred into the youth's ear before nipping at the lobe softly.

"What d'you mean 'use against me'?" Harry asked, grinning lightly and closing his eyes as the lips slid to his neck again. "And I thought you were tired or something," he added and jumped when teeth sank into his skin.

"Je ne suis jamais troup fatigué á l'amour ," Sirius said with a slight chuckle as he moved to kiss the side of the youth's jaw, his hand starting to race down Harry's side again.

"Je ne what?" the youth asked, nudging Sirius' side with his knee. "Speak so that I can understand you, you git," he grumbled.

"Non," the man breathed, clearly chuckling to himself. "Much more fun if I can list out obscenities and you won't understand a thing."

"What's so fun in it if I can't understand you?" Harry asked with a grin, a croon slipping past his lips as he rested the side of his head to his palm and a tongue flitted over his skin again. His hand trailed lower on the man's chest and his grin widened when it was grabbed before reaching its destination, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Beaucoup d'amusement," Sirius said before straightening again. "And where do you think you're touching?" he continued as Harry straightened again and slipped his free hand to the man's waist-level.

"Shut up, I want to execute an inspection," the youth grinned as he fisted the man's length. "Did you do something to these?" he asked, running his fingers over the row of piercings.

"Maybe," Sirius said with a smirk. "Why?"

"Thought so too," Harry stated as he ran his palm over the smooth skin. "Why?"

"Why not?" the man countered as he took the youth's hand off and turned again, slumping against Harry's chest with another contented sigh. He grinned as the fingers returned immediately and raised an eyebrow. "And I wasn't aware I'm that interesting," he continued.

"Oh please," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he bettered their positions to be more comfortable and then concentrated solely on the man again. "It's not every day your lunatic of a boyfriend gets an interesting piercing, y'know."

"I'm lunatic?" Sirius asked with feigned indignation as he turned his head to look at the youth again, a slight pout on his face. "Why, I'm offended."

"It was a compliment," the youth stated.

"This is going to end badly if calling me a maniac equals to a compliment in your head," Sirius chuckled, then placed his hand on top of Harry's. "Now would you leave my cock alone?" he asked.

"Nope," the youth grinned, moving his hand again. "And I always thought you enjoyed me jerking you off."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," the man said and released his hold. "Well, while you're at it, you might try answering your own question as well."

"What question?" Harry asked as he leaned their heads together, fastening his pace slightly. The man crooned softly before chuckling and letting his head fall back against the youth's shoulder, turning it so that he could gnaw Harry's ear.

"You have a short memory," Sirius purred, then shivered lightly. "And too rough a hand," he continued. "Are you trying to rip my cock off or something?"

"As if," Harry murmured with a chuckle. "But you _did_ do something to these," he stated as he ran a finger over the piercings again.

"Guilty as charged, beauty," the man said before gasping softly. "And could you stop doing that?"

"Still no," Harry grinned. "My next question is 'why'?"

"Hmm, why what?" Sirius asked as his hand rose to the other side of the youth's head to pull it closer to the awaiting lips which started to gnaw on the fair skin the first chance they got.

"Why did you modify the piercings?" Harry inquired, his own eyes sliding shut as the teasing tongue slid behind his ear and made him shiver. He tugged with his hand lightly and grinned at the muffled croon Sirius let out, starting to feel warmth gathering in the pit of his own stomach again.

"I told you, figure it out yourself," the man said with a chuckle as his lips dragged to the youth's jaw and he shifted, moving his arm over the youth's shoulder to rest it against the edge of the tub.

"That's not fair," Harry pouted.

"Really? Blow me," Sirius purred.

"I hope you're meaning that literally," the youth chuckled as he released the man from his hold and dragged the hand up the hard stomach. "Otherwise I'd get offended."

"Well, then I think it's good that I do mean it literally," Sirius stated. "So what's it gonna be, beauty?"

"Git," Harry huffed and poked the man's ribs.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Sirius said with a grin.

"Have you ever happened to notice that to you, everything I say is a 'yes'?" Harry inquired with a raised eyebrow, swallowing and biting down on his lower lip as a hand slid down his stomach in turn and long fingers curled around his hardening member.

"Maybe it's because everything you say to me is a 'yes' in some form?" Sirius suggested, his grin widening as he moved his hand.

"I see," Harry said, a chuckle slipping past his lips. "Well, Mr. Self-proclaimed sex-god, how about that blow-job you were requesting?"

"I found something a bit more interesting down here," the man grinned, licking his lips as he moved his hand again and made the youth croon. "Besides, think about it positively. By the time I'm through with you, you'll have something very eager to suck on."

"Through with me," Harry parroted. "How very romantic, my dear."

"Oui," Sirius said with a heated chuckle. "Je suis toujours romantique, mon amour."

"Back to French, now are we?" the youth asked.

"But isn't it such a beautiful language?" Sirius countered with a grin.

"Maybe, if I understood what you said," Harry answered. "If you want to talk dirty or something like that, then do it in English."

"But I want some change," Sirius said with a slight pout which made the youth chuckle and roll his eyes. "And I can't see what's so funny in it."

"Nothing, I spose," Harry admitted as he leaned forth to peck the man in turn. "Maybe it's better if I don't understand what you say," he continued against the man's lips before giving him another lingering kiss.

"Hm," Sirius agreed before his hand rose to the youth's hair again and his fingers slid through the damp locks, getting tangled in the blackness as he was pulled back down again.

After an hour of two, the pair managed to drag themselves across the landing and into Harry's room, flopping down onto the soft mattress in a wet heap of tangled limbs. Their gasps slithered out into the world through the open window but they didn't care, nor even noticing such a thing. They were too busy otherwise.

Harry grinned as he slid his lips and tongue over the other man's cock, sucking on the row of piercings lightly and listening as Sirius cursed lightly. He slid his tongue over them from the tip to the hilt and enjoyed the sensation it gave him, knee-weakening excitement and anticipation swirling in his stomach when he imagined what it would felt like- what the _piercings_ would feel like inside of him.

Panting lightly, the youth kissed his way up Sirius' stomach and chest before seating himself on the warm lap, his fingers sliding over silky skin. The man's arm slid around his waist to tug him up a notch and he crooned feebly, his spine arching and head tilting back as he felt the scorching warmth against his skin. He spread his fingers to take light support from Sirius' chest as he rose ever so slightly, feeling both of their hands on the man's erection to guide it into where it belonged. Their fingers clasped together tightly as he sat back down gingerly, a muffled moan slipping past his lips. His legs shifted and his head tossed back again as the burn intensified in the pit of his stomach, escalating and making him pant with need. He sighed lustfully, hearing the raspy taint in his voice before he bit down onto his lip lightly and crooned again.

When Harry was firmly seated in Sirius' lap, he closed his eyes and let the moan spill from his lips. The hold on his hand tightened and then the man moved ever so slightly, his grunt dancing in the air as his fingers swept past the youth's cheek. Harry smiled to the darkness in front of his eyes as he rotated his hips, grinding them against Sirius and listening him curse. He rose a mere inch before sliding back down and his mouth fell open as an ecstatic sigh got ripped from his throat, quickly followed by another.

They were doing it too slow, they knew it. But that was what made it all the more pleasurable and brought grins to their faces.

After what felt like hours of rocking in the sweet abyss of pleasure, Harry finally started to move faster, his eyes sliding open just a fraction so that he could see Sirius' face. He liked what he saw, a smile flickering over his face before it got drowned in the pleasure he was creating.

His hands slid over the man's chest to his shoulders and from there to the pillows to hold him up as his back arched and he moaned again, nearly cursing the fingers sliding over his skin and igniting it so harshly that he nearly wanted to scream. A hand slid to the back of his neck and he was pulled down, lips gliding over his throat to his ear. The nearly excruciating hand flew over his back and then he was held in a tight embrace that made his insides turn with heat, his gasps getting absorbed by the pillows and Sirius' damp hair.

"Fast," Harry pleaded, his hand sliding down to hold onto the man's side as he moved his hips and crooned. Sirius nearly groaned into his ear before kissing his neck and complying, softly and gently rolling them around so that he could rise above the youth.

"Fast?" the man crooned, licking his lips before his head dipped down for a kiss. Harry just moaned weakly and slid his legs over the man's arms while entwining his fingers behind Sirius' head, grunting against the scorching heat.

"Now," he breathed, resting their foreheads together. "Want to scream."

An unfathomable sound slipped from Sirius' throat before he rose again, leaning to his hands as his head tilted to the side and his eyes flared up with searing lust. His lips spread to a wide smile as he backed slightly, moving only his hips so that he could look at Harry as he slammed them back against the youth's. A sharp exhale escaped Harry's lips and he squeezed his eyes shut, his hold on the man tightening as he felt him retreating again.

The next time, it was a muffled cry. Harry's fingers dug into Sirius' skin as the man's thrusts stabbed him deep and made him wriggle, his spine arching. He could feel a hand sliding down his side and to his ass, spreading it wider as the man moved even faster. His own fingers grasped and tangled in the locks of black hair, pulling on it and nearly tugging it as his head dug back against the pillows and he let out a loud moan. His legs shifted on Sirius' shoulders, spreading wider, causing them to slide down to the man's arms again.

Harry tried to locate his voice while the burn in the pit of his stomach escalated even further with each merciless thrust, whamming him into an incoherence which lasted longer and longer each time. And still he wanted to, he needed to tell the man but he had to find his voice.

His fingers dug into Sirius' neck as the man angled his hips differently and hit his sweet spot, instantly tightening every of his muscles and ripping that scream from his lips. He grasped at the man's shoulders as the wild fire inside him intensified and concentrated to the pit of his stomach, only getting stronger by each thrust the man made. And still, he needed to find his voice, he needed to… He needed… This wasn't enough, he wanted more…

"More," Harry gasped before moaning again, his spine arching as his legs jerked. "_Fuck_, Sirius, more!"

The man grunted hoarsely before leaning in and capturing the youth's lips in a torrid kiss, the both of them gasping into it and cursing silently. He slid his hand under Harry's waist and lifted him higher up from the mattress while the other one went to the headboard of the bed, balancing them as he gave the youth what he wanted. What they both needed.

Harry's head dug into the pillows and his eyes squeezed shut as his spine arched and a louder scream was ripped from his throat, making him groan right after. His nails grazed Sirius' skin as they slid down his shoulders to his chest but he got immediate payback, sharp pain stinging his lower back and making it burn.

Then Sirius' head dipped again and they were kissing, gasping and moaning into each other's mouths as the passion and heat quickly became too much and their release shot through them simultaneously, making them jerk towards each other and cling to that sweaty body so close by as they drowned, panting and gasping before finally falling down, down, even deeper into the relaxing abyss where they stayed for eternities.

Afterwards they just laid there and listened to the seconds and minutes tick by, securely in each other's arms. Every now and then a caress or a peck disturbed their stillness before they returned to it again, slowly slipping into a half-asleep state.

Harry awoke from his slumber when Sirius moved under him, the arms retreating as the man sat up. "Where're you going?" he asked languidly, prying an eye open.

"Royal business," Sirius replied with a grin and a chuckle, watching as a slight smile tugged the corner of the youth's mouth up.

"Don't trip on your way," Harry chuckled as he drew his arm back against his chest and tugged the pillow into a better position under his cheek.

"I'll try my best," the man promised as he stood up and walked across the room, not bothering to put on any lights as he disappeared into the shadows gracing the landing.

Harry yawned idly and rubbed his eyes, turning his head and squinting to see the clock on his nightstand. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not when he realized it was nearly two in the morning, though it also meant that his sleep pattern was about to get very fucked up once again. With a grin the youth flopped back down and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket a bit higher now that he didn't have the human battery there to warm him up anymore. The thought made his grin widen and when Sirius walked inside again, the first thing he did was to raise an eyebrow at the goofy look on the youth's face.

"Care to share?" the man asked as he slipped back between the covers and wrapped an arm around Harry who immediately snuggled closer again.

"I was just imagining you're a human-shaped battery," the youth said languidly, making Sirius laugh.

"Well, I think I'm better off not knowing how you thought that up," the man said as his fingers started to race up and down Harry's side.

"It's completely innocent," the youth assured drowsily as he bettered the position of his head on the man's chest and slid his arm back over the slim waist where it had previously been resting.

"Sure," Sirius chuckled.

"Seriously," Harry said, poking the man's hip when he felt a new chuckle welling in the warm chest beneath his cheek.

"Yes, yes," Sirius said. "I believe you to be thinking quite innocently at this time of the night."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes to the man's stomach before grinning and sliding his hand under the sheet, feeling just as much as hearing the light gasp his movement brought about. "You still haven't told me why you modified these," he murmured softly as he ran his fingers over the piercings before tugging the sheet off the man altogether.

Sirius chuckled lightly as his hand slid to the youth's hair once again, his fingers twirling a strand of the blackness around in the moonlight. "I think I told you to figure it out yourself," he teased, grinning when Harry snorted.

"That's unfair," the youth stated as he dragged a fingers over the row again. "After all, I didn't see what these looked like back then. I just know you've done something to them."

Sirius let out a light, jingling laughter before sliding his free hand over Harry's shoulder so that the youth could see it. "The bars were about this long," he said, holding his thumb and index-finger about three quarters of an inch width away from each other. "And the beads this small," he continued, bending the two fingers into a circle that was barely visible.

"So you got rid of the bars and made the beads larger," Harry concluded. "Is that is?"

"Hmm, not exactly," Sirius chuckled before sliding his fingers to his member and over the topmost piercing. It fell to his palm and he showed it to the wide-eyed youth while rising to lean on his other hand, his head tilting to the side. "The bar's still there," he said, turning the piece of metal around so that Harry could see the underside of it. "I just shrunk it."

"Why?" the youth asked, still keeping his head on the man's lap as he stared at the piercing.

"Well, I figured it might be a bit more comfortable for you that way," Sirius stated. "I never intended to keep the piercings as they were when I took them, anyway."

"Why?" Harry asked again as poked the metallic ball around on the man's palm.

Sirius chuckled again. "Well," he started languidly. "Imagine what it would've felt like for you to have my cock plus a row of metallic piercings down here…" He moved his hand to tap the youth's lower back with a finger before returning it to his lap. "Also, I wasn't sure if they'd tear something or not. I had a friend who got a frenum ladder and it didn't really work out with his girl."

"Yea, but I ain't a girl, now am I?" Harry asked, amused, though it made his entire body feel warm when he thought that Sirius had thought of him to this extent.

"Absolutely not," the man assured with a yet another light laugh. "But still."

"So, you think it's better like this instead?" Harry asked, poking the piercing again.

"It depends on whether you liked it or not, of course," Sirius stated, taking the ball properly into his hand so that he could caress the youth's lips with his fingers.

"Hmm," Harry crooned, his head tilting as he opened his mouth and let the man's finger slide in. He sucked on it lightly, his eyes sliding half-shut before let go of it and nuzzled the man's fist open instead. The youth sucked the piercing into his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue, this time allowing his eyes to close completely before there were fingers on his lips again and he reluctantly let the ball to be guided out. "I liked it," he murmured. "But what about sucking?"

"What about it?" Sirius asked as he slid his fingers to his cock and put the piercing back under Harry's watchful eyes.

"I mean that can I still suck you even when you have those," Harry clarified as his hand slid down again, a faint smile on his face as his fingers swept past the limb member.

"Didn't you already try that?" Sirius inquired, his head tilting to the side.

"Not properly, no," the youth stated, turning enough to shoot the man a lewd grin. "I was too busy," he continued while licking his lips.

"I see," Sirius replied. "And? Would you like to give it a shot at two thirty in the morning?"

"You bet," Harry chuckled and turned around so that he was standing on all fours next to the man. "Do you ever get the feeling we have too much sex?" he asked playfully as he placed a hand on Sirius' chest to push him down.

"Hmm, let's see…" the man pondered, raising an eyebrow like he was really thinking it over before a grin lit up his face. "No," he answered. "In fact, I think we're having too little sex."

"Thought so too," Harry stated with an answering grin before moving so that he was between Sirius' legs. "Now, have we ever timed how long it takes me to blow you?"

"I don't think so, why?" Sirius asked as he adjusted the pillows and took a comfortable position. All he got as an answer was a wide grin before Harry glanced at the clock, his fingers sliding over the already hardening member.

"It's two thirty-seven now," the youth muttered before setting to work, and all Sirius could do was gasp in response.

In the end, it turned out that dragging the man to the gates of heaven and keeping him there for a minute straight took Harry no longer than six minutes and a few seconds. He was looking evidently pleased with himself as he rose slightly and wiped the corners of his mouth, his cum-coated fingers getting sucked in eagerly one by one until the only place where there was any whiteness left was on his lips- a fact that nearly got Sirius hard again with a single glance.

"You're quite fast," the man gasped when he managed to coax his voice back, causing Harry's smile to widen.

"Thank you," the youth said, crawling forth until he was standing on all fours above Sirius.

"So, what about the piercings?" the man inquired as he lifted a hand to Harry's hip to caress his skin faintly.

"They didn't bother me as much as I thought they would," the youth assessed. "But I felt them alright."

"In a good or a bad way?" Sirius asked, his fingers sliding up the soft side and causing Harry to shiver.

"Good," the youth stated, a grin creeping to his face and making his eyes shine brightly. "It felt good," he added.

"Good," the man grinned before his other hand suddenly rose to Harry's hip as well and he flung the youth to his back on their side, quickly rising to straddle him. "My turn," he stated.

"Your turn?" Harry asked, his eyes widening slightly. "What do you mean 'your t-"

The youth halted in mid-sentence when he realized what the man was talking about, the grin returning to his face and turning knowing. Sirius chuckled before sliding lower and nestling himself between the already parting legs, leaning his chin to his palm with a slightly cocked head.

"Though I'm not sure if this is entirely fair," the man said teasingly. "You had to start from scratch and make me hard but this…" He grinned, his finger sweeping past the already nearly weeping hard-on. "This gives me an advantage."

"Too bad," Harry breathed, his grin widening. "Then I s'pose you have no other option than to do it twice…"

They grey fire burned the youth's skin as Sirius raised an eyebrow at his comment before chuckling. "I think I'm forced to do just that," he said, and though his voice was the best imitation of being sorry, the look on his face gave him away right off.

"It's ten to three," Harry announced after looking at his clock again.

"Two minutes with this one," Sirius murmured with a grin before his head dipped lower and made the first gasp to fall from the youth's already parted lips.

"Use your fingers and it's a minute," Harry moaned, chuckling along with the man.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse," Sirius grinned.

It took even less time than neither of them had anticipated; only after a few strong sucks and a single sweep over the youth's prostate had him straining up from the bed with curses on his lips and his fingers grasping the man's hair. And though it felt like ages before he got hard again, it was only twelve past three when Sirius finally got to 'test his abilities' as he so laughingly put it.

Harry didn't know how many seconds or minutes he'd already been wriggling and straining up from the bed, heated gasps falling from his lips, when he heard a floorboard creak in the hallway. At first he thought he was imagining things and when Sirius' tongue did a sweetly torturous sweep over the tip of his cock, such thoughts were quickly blown from his mind. He exhaled sharply before placing a hand on the man's head, looking down his body and watching with half-lidded eyes at what was done to him. Sirius' head rose and the youth could see the slickness of his own skin nearly gleaming in the dim light, the sight making his stomach twist in need.

A floorboard creaked right behind Harry's door and this time he was sure he heard it. He tore his eyes from Sirius to the slightly ajar door and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the shadow against the doorframe. The youth's fingers tugged Sirius' hair and he made a nearly helpless sound at the back of his throat before managing to yank the man's head up. Their eyes locked before Harry glanced at the door again and when Sirius turned to look as well, they saw the gap already widening.

The youth's heart nearly stopped and he rose to pull Sirius up, nearly shoving the man between the wall and himself before turning to his side and hurriedly yanking the blanket over his body. They could both hear the door opening fully and could do naught but stare at each other, their fingers lacing together as they waited for that enraged shout, dreaded the light which would fall upon them and reveal everything.

But then the steps which had entered the room miraculously retreated, the door clicking shut with a final sound and allowing them to breathe again. Harry's eyes trailed down and in the nearly nonexistent light he could see their hands; his fingers nearly crushing Sirius' palm with their excruciating hold. He tried to loosen the grip but found his muscles to be disobedient; only tightening his hold even further. He became aware of his fast-beating heart when he finally exhaled slowly and peeked over his shoulder to his door, relief flooding into him when he saw it closed. The blanket got peeled off before it was disregarded to the floor and he sat up slowly, feeling the adrenalin rushing through him and nearly making him shake before Sirius was there beside him and an arm was wrapped around his waist.

"That was close," the youth breathed, able to only stare at the opposite wall as his mind slowly understood what had happened.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, and then to Harry's surprise chuckled lightly. "Maybe we should've closed the door…"

"It doesn't matter, they would've come in anyway," the youth said, and to his surprise felt anger boiling up inside him. It made his insides twist and turn, his skin nearly crawling until he was feeling too restless to stay still. He sprung up from the bed and it aggravated him to know and feel he hadn't reached completion. Childish anger escalated within him at the thought, like he was a two-year-old who had had his prize taken away at the last moment. "I hate them," he nearly snarled, hearing the sheets rustle behind him but Sirius didn't come to stand beside him, so the man must've just shifted on the bed.

"They're your parents," the man said.

"I know," Harry muttered. "I _know_," he repeated with an angry half-growl, swirling around to face his raven-haired lover. "I know and it irks the shit outta me. What am I, Sirius? A _child_?"

The man's head tilted and Harry could feel another ward wrapping around the room, strengthening the already existing silencing charm. His brow furrowed.

"You're a child to them," Sirius said silently, though louder than he had previously been speaking. "You'll always be a child to them, that's why they won't understand."

"I'm twenty," Harry said, and even though his anger wasn't directed at the man, his words were still chilly.

"I know, beauty," Sirius chuckled before crossing his legs and leaning his elbow to his knee. "But I think it's a parent's privilege to always see their kid as an infant."

"It's annoying," the youth growled, his fist clenching. "I can't stand them, Sirius," he continued, and was shocked by the sheer desperation and whinge in his voice.

The man looked at him for a second or two, his fingers twirling the corner of the blanket before he sighed lightly. A frown appeared to his face before his fingers rose to smoothen it out, and when he raised his eyes to look at the youth again he leaned his cheek to his palm.

"Really?" Sirius asked, and it was an honest question without any sarcasm. "Do you really want to leave?"

"Anytime," Harry said with a sort of bitter chuckle, his hands rising to the top of his head. "I don't want to be here," he muttered and felt a blush descending to his cheeks when he realized how childish he sounded. He averted his eyes from the man and looked somewhere to the floor, feeling the burn on his face intensifying and spreading to his entire body when he let the next sentence slip past his lips. "Rather with you…"

Harry turned away and swept his fingers over his mouth, disbelieving of how sappy and womanish he had just sounded. Light embarrassment twisted his insides before the pit of his stomach fell off when he heard Sirius standing up. A hand slid over his shoulder from behind before it traced down his chest, a warm body pressing against him as a kiss was dropped to the side of his neck.

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard," Sirius muttered softly, causing the youth's blush to intensify even more before he turned his head away.

"Don't get used to it," Harry muttered, swallowing when a light chuckle raced past his ear and made him shiver barely visibly.

"You got me convinced," Sirius said, nuzzling the youth's hair lightly as his fingers caressed the muscular chest.

"About what?" Harry asked as a momentarily oblivion swept over him and he leaned back against the familiar warmth, his eyes sliding half-shut again.

"Tomorrow," the man murmured, his other hand sweeping past Harry's side before his fingers dragged over the flat stomach and finally stopped over the slightly pointy hipbone. "Come to my place after your folks've gone to bed and we'll ditch this place."

"Really?" Harry nearly exclaimed, happiness bursting out inside of him until it felt like he had a balloon in his stomach, lifting him up. He swirled around and looked up to Sirius to see intense grayness staring back, a light smile on the man's face as his fingers rose to the black locks before him.

"Yeah," Sirius said, his smile widening when the youth grinned brightly. Then he was already wrapped in a tight embrace and a kiss fell on his lips.

"Thanks," Harry whispered before kissing the man again, prolonging it this time so that in the end, their bodies were pressed tightly together, hands sweeping and gliding over the other's skin nearly hungrily.

"Thank me afterwards," Sirius chuckled against the youth's lips, feeling the arms around his neck tightening before he was pulled down again.

"I love you," Harry breathed, feeling the smile still on his face, and when he heard the murmured reply nothing could have made him frown or feel upset. Even his sudden childish outburst from before felt okay- something bearable- as he thought of getting out of this house. With Sirius, no less, and it really felt like they would elope. Something so sappy and romantic to which Harry would've just wrinkled his nose at a year ago now made him unimaginably happy.

Finally Sirius pulled away with a last affectionate peck, his eyes escaping to the door before they were riveted on the youth again. "Maybe I should get going," he said with a light sigh. "I'll finish this tomorrow," he continued, an impish grin jumping to his face as his hand fell between them and fisted Harry's newfound half-hard state.

"I hope you will," the youth grinned before taking a step back with a sigh of his own. He watched as Sirius collected his clothes before putting them on, slight annoyance banging through him again when the jeans were pulled up and buttoned. He truly hated his parents for denying such a treat from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Sirius said when he was halfway through the window already, his hand up against the frame as he glanced back to Harry.

"Yep," the youth said, leaning to the sill so that he could give a final, farewell kiss to the man.

"Bring some clothes with you," Sirius breathed against Harry's lips, resting their foreheads against each other before pecking the youth once more.

"Okay," Harry crooned, his hand falling to the man's chest to push him back lightly. "Now go."

Sirius chuckled lightly and leaned into the room to yank the youth even closer, his palm sliding over the smooth cheek before he captured the swollen lips in a last, passionate kiss before retreating. Then, when he was already through the window something seemed to occur to him and he patted his chest, cursing. "My jacket's down in the foyer," he nearly groaned when Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'll handle it," the youth promised before leaning out and pulling Sirius closer once more. The balloon grew inside of him when a light, wanton sigh slipped into his mouth and the hot tongue did a last flick before drawing back. "Now go already, you sneaky dog," he murmured against the soft lips, feeling them curl up into a smile.

Sirius chuckled lightly before taking a step back and giving the youth a two-fingered salute which made him smile. He locked their eyes for the last time before winking and slipping into the night.

Harry watched the man stroll down their roof before jumping off just like that, landing on the ground before the front door feather-lightly and like a cat. There, he turned, waving at the youth with a mischievous smile on his face which he could see all the way up to his heights before he turned and walked through the driveway and to the street behind it.

Harry stayed in the window for a few moments more, feeling like a girl in high school all of a sudden because of the arranged meeting and the fact that Sirius had had to leave in such fashion. But when he thought about it, he realized it was a lot like the man to be climbing on roofs in the middle of the night to get a chance to see their lover. Very much like him, actually.

The youth chuckled to himself as he turned and fished out a pair of pants from the floor, absentmindedly hopping into them on his way to the door. He was quite surprised to find it unlocked, the knob turning under his hand almost too easily before he slipped into the dark corridor and headed towards the stairs.

There was one good thing about living in the same house for as long as he had, and for once Harry was grateful for it as he tiptoed down the staircase, careful not to step on the stairs he knew to be creaky. He hopped down from the fifth stair because he knew the rest would make so much noise his parents would wake up, landing softly and silently on the thick rug which covered the floor in the foyer. He tiptoed his way to the rack next to the front-door and found Sirius' jacket easily from under the other cloaks. The place where it had been also gave him an answer to the unasked question of how exactly his parents hadn't seen it before: the man had been cunning enough to hang his jacket right next to Harry's, and if you didn't look properly there seemed to be only one jacket.

The youth chuckled as he shrunk the garment and stuffed it in his pocket, just about to turn around and return to his room when the lights in the foyer were switched on and he was bathing in blinding brightness. He quickly brought a hand to shield his eyes from the harsh whiteness and after a lot of blinking he finally made out the silhouettes of his parents who were standing next to the switch at the other end of the corridor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lily asked, her hand lowering back to her side.

"Up?" Harry suggested, still shielding his eyes from the bright light as he moved away from the rack.

"What were you doing here?" James asked in turn, folding his arms on his chest. "You won't find any cigarettes if that's what you were searching for," he added when the youth didn't answer.

"Oh," Harry replied, sliding his hands into his pockets but still squinting. "Okay."

"Is that all you've to say?" Lily asked coldly. "'Okay'?"

"What else is there to say?" Harry asked. "Sorry you caught me? I'll be quieter next time."

"There won't be a next time," James snarled. "Get up into your room!"

"I was going to go there before you interrupted me," Harry snapped as he started off towards the staircase and swept past his parents.

"Like we believe you," James retorted, and for once didn't get rebuked by his wife as they followed the youth up to the second floor like leeches.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, dad," Harry spat before going into his room and banging the door shut satisfyingly hard, hearing it click and making sure it was locked before he turned back to face his bed. With a slight sigh, he pulled his hand from his pocket and enlargened the jacket back to its normal size before taking it to his wardrobe and hanging it there. He let his fingers slide along the smooth leather before closing the door and going to his bed, climbing back between the sheets that were already cold.

He wished for the next twenty four hours or so to be over very fast.

*_*_*

Harry had no idea what time it had been when he fell asleep, but the clock showed commendably big numbers by the time he woke up for the first time. If he understood correctly, it was already twenty past noon, and with a light grin flickering over his face he just turned to his other side and sweetly fell asleep again.

When he woke up for the second time, the sun was shining straight to his face, making him curse under his breath before he pulled the covers over his head and continued to sleep for an hour or so. And by the time he finally awoke fully without a single hint of sleepiness left in him, it was already three in the afternoon. It made him grin widely, for now he had only about six or seven hours to kill before he could leave.

Harry rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling, kicking the sheet off and straight to the floor as he lifted an arm over his head and brushed the headboard of his bed with his fingers. He craned his neck and a smile jumped to his face as he caressed the metal, many memories gliding to the front of his mind at the feel of the coldness. He wrapped his fingers around one of the bars tightly and closed his eyes, the memory he was searching for presenting itself easily in the silver screen of his mind. Warmth spread through him and he smiled before opening his eyes and letting go of the headboard, placing his arm under his head instead.

A light breeze coursed in through the open window and Harry watched the wind twirl the curtains, finding the monotonous fluttering oddly calming before it died out. Fresh air reached his side of the room and he inhaled it deeply as he lowered his other hand to his stomach and returned his eyes to the ceiling. The texture up there was familiar and Harry found himself tracing the patterns in it for the umpteenth time as his fingers imperceptibly started to caress his skin. A light wave of anticipation sneaked into his stomach and made his back tingle as he thought of the evening, a wide smile spreading to his lips.

Harry sat up before slipping from the bed and going to his wardrobe, pushing the door aside. His hand immediately jumped to Sirius' jacket and he pulled it from the hanger to lift the leather to his face. He inhaled deeply with half-closed eyes and though he realized it to be less… normal to do so, he flung the jacket over his shoulders and put it on after getting a sufficient dose of the man's scent. The leather slid along his naked skin and made his insides do a funny twirl as he nearly rubbed the jacket against him, a light grin on his face as he did so. He realized where things would probably go in a bit so he let go of the smoothness in order to concentrate on what he had come here to do.

In the end, it wasn't that hard to decide what to take along. Harry settled with a decent amount of shirts, socks, underwear and pants, and all the while he rummaged through the shelves the leather jacket caressed his skin and kept on distracting him. Once or twice he'd had to rest his head on his arm so that he could concentrate on the thoughts his horny mind was producing, and only a few seconds of that was enough to make his insides twist forcibly as warmth surged over him and the need intensified. But finally he was all set, the clothes neatly in line on his bed, so now all he had to do was pack. And that would happen right after he'd… _relieved_ himself of his tensions with the favorable aid of Sirius' jacket.

When Harry strolled to the door to make absolutely sure neither of his parents would barge in while he was jerking off with a leather-jacket on him, it once again passed his mind. The thought of how very un-innocent he'd become. In short, how Sirius had managed to turn him into such a pervert.

But when the youth lay down on his bed after removing the clothes from it, he really had to wonder if there was anything wrong with being kinky. He for one didn't see any fault in causing pleasure to himself, even if the methods were slightly questionable at times.

His lips curled into a smile as he took a comfortable position on the mattress and flipped the hems of the jacket to his sides, his arm rising under his head as he looked down. It made him smile as he saw his already hardening state, and because he was in no hurry at all (it was only a bit past four) he fished out some usable memories from his mind and started to play them over as he caressed his stomach with a single finger.

His methods might've been questionable at times, but they both liked it. And Harry saw nothing wrong in- for example- jerking off while Sirius watched. They'd done it once or twice, and though the youth had been a bit reserved at first, all of his tensions had crumbled down within the first few seconds of their game when Sirius had looked at him openly hungrily. And because he'd learned to connect that look with very soon arriving, almost hip-breaking sex, the youth's hand had moved even faster.

True, he had discovered the desire to bend the rules at a relatively early age, but the desire to push his boundaries hadn't emerged until he'd met Sirius. There was just something about it… Knowing he could fully trust the other no matter how peculiar their whims were sometimes, or what it would really lead to.

Plus, it really was damn arousing to be treated nearly like a whore sometimes. And still it was peculiar, because Sirius always seemed to know when Harry really felt uncomfortable about something and didn't want to try it and when he was trying to squirm out of it just for fun. The man always seemed to know, and though the youth's would've wanted to think it was because of some kinky sixth sense, in truth it was probably because he'd come to notice as well that his protests were very different depending on the situation.

Harry grinned to himself as he ran a finger over his hard cock, a delicious shudder coursing through him. His free hand fell to his chest and he tugged at his piercings lightly, first the left and then the right. The jacket made a small noise and he rubbed the leather against his skin, feeling the exiting thrill it sent to the pit of his stomach before he fisted his cock and drowned in his memories again.

Harry didn't time it, but he guessed it took him only about five minutes to climax. It was too slow but still too soon, and no matter how hard he tried to stop the dizzying waves hitting over him and making his body arch from the bed it still did, a light moan falling from his lips as he fisted his pulsing member and panted as the last streams of the pearly liquid erupted from the tip and splashed on his stomach.

He heaved in a heavy breath and slumped against the mattress, sweetly boneless and feeling exhausted as he stared at the ceiling again. It wasn't until many minutes later that he realized what exactly had happened, and even that was when his fingers swept past the jacket. They came across something warm and gooey and the youth's heart nearly stopped. He sprung up to sit and nearly grasped at the smooth fabric as he stared down, a groan falling from his lips. Some of his cum had splashed to the jacket as well and as he watched, gravity started to work and pull the whiteness down.

Cursing, the youth peeled the jacket off and placed it to the bed before hastily murmuring out the cleaning spell and watching the stains disappear. He sighed in relief and lifted the smoothness to his eye-level to see if it really was okay when a distinctive scent flooded into his nose, making his eyes widen as he swallowed. Stains could be erased with his skills, but not smell. And now Sirius jacket smelled of (though only faintly) his climax.

A blush jumped to the youth's face and his hands lowered back to his lap, his heart thudding against his ribs when he imagined the look on the man's face when he'd find out. Sirius wouldn't hang him for staining his jacket, no. The man would just grin with that look on his face- the same look he had every time he made the youth cum. Hard or slow, it didn't matter. What mattered was that Sirius knew- and would know with even more proof when he saw the jacket again- that he had the youth. That he _owned_ the youth.

Harry wasn't as sorry about that thought as he probably should have. He even considered the possibility of shoving the jacket right at the man's face when he went there tonight to get him confused so that he could trip them and then perform obscenities to him for an hour straight. No, scratch that. At least two hours.

The youth grinned to himself lightly as he folded the jacket and placed it next to the rest of his elope-clothes before falling back down to the mattress. He glanced at his clock and sighed in annoyance, feeling irritated because it still wasn't even past five.

With another sigh, he directed his gaze to the ceiling and started a new jerking off- session, though this time making sure he was as slow as he could possibly be.

Finally, after what felt like hours and hours of glancing at the clock every other second, Harry's wait came to an end at last.

He had packed his clothes and Sirius' jacket as slowly as possible. He'd cleaned his wardrobe as leisurely as it was possible to any human being. He'd been in the guest-room and jerked himself off there twice, first on the bed and then when he had been sitting on the windowsill butt-naked, the wood pressing against his ass and the cracks in it stinging his skin as he'd rocked back and forth lightly. He'd gone through the wardrobe there and found nothing interesting. He'd gone through about everything in his own room and gotten a pack of condoms and a single cigarette as his catch. The condoms had made him blink because he didn't remember putting them into his nightstand drawer, but in the end he'd just shrugged and tossed them into his sports-bag.

After that he'd just wandered about, going around in circles in his room until he was sure there'd be a track on the soft mat. He'd walked and walked, restlessly, watching the sun slowly retreat from his room and then from the sky until it had left the redness behind. Then the redness had slowly disappeared as well and under his ushering eyes the stars had finally started to twinkle on the deep blue sky.

Then, it had finally been ten pm and Harry could finally leave. He'd heard his parents come upstairs and go to their room about an hour and a half ago, and decided to give them more time they ever needed to fall asleep. He'd even counted in the possibility of them having sex before falling asleep.

So now, it was time to finally ditch this place.

Excitement twirled and twisted Harry's stomach as he grabbed his bag and took the jacket he'd gotten from downstairs with a simple spell. It annoyed him that he hadn't realized it the previous night and had been forced to endure his parents' doubt about his doings.

The window slid open easily and the youth tossed the bag to the roof, feeling his heart starting to pick up the pace as he slipped a leg over the sill. He gave his room a last glance and was surprised at how little he felt before turning away.

"If you go through that window, you ain't coming back," a rough voice suddenly said from within the room and startled the youth, making his heat do a sudden jump to his throat as he swirled around to look at his father who stood in the doorway. He could see his mother behind the man, tugging the gown tighter around her shoulders, her hair just a messy mass of redness around her face.

James' eyes were hard and as cold as stones as they stared at each other in the light of the stars, and for just a moment Harry could feel his throat squeezing around itself uncomfortably. Suddenly he remembered how they had been before, he and his father. They'd had fun, been able to laugh together. But then Harry had grown up.

The moment was over quickly and the youth turned back towards the night, slightly grateful for the small sting he could feel in his chest because it meant… something.

"Didn't you hear me?!" James asked, sounding outraged as Harry slowly started to heave himself through the window. Maybe the youth was waiting for his father to run to him and tell him it was alright, that they accepted him, that everything was going to be okay, but even _he_ understood it would never happen. And even if he tried to deny it, it did make him feel slightly sad.

"I heard you," Harry muttered, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat, and he yanked the rest of his body through the window before getting a chance to think it over. The second he was on the other side, a warm and light breeze swept past him and made him feel incredibly light. Crouching down to get his bag, Harry didn't look back as he stepped over the roof to the other side. He muted his ears against the infuriated shouts echoing in the night as he walked to the end of their driveway. Then, he disappeared.

Relief flooded into him as he appeared in front of the familiar door. A sudden attack of weakness surged over him and he had to take support from the wall to stay standing until it passed and he inhaled deeply, tasting the scent of freedom. The youth dug out his keys and entered the apartment silently, letting his bag fall to the floor as the door clicked shut at his wake. He closed his eyes against the soft glow of light which poured down upon him, a relieved sigh slipping past his lips as he leaned back against the hardness.

"Hi," a gentle voice said from the whiteness before Harry's eyes, and he smiled.

"Hi to you, too," he said silently, and then the lump was suddenly back in his throat, nearly suffocating him as a foreboding tingle appeared behind his eyes.

"You okay?" Sirius asked, and the youth could feel long fingers sliding through his hair before a soft peck landed on his forehead. His hands rose on their own accord to grasp at the man's shirt, and when he didn't find the soft fabric but only smooth skin he held onto that instead, his head falling to the strong shoulder. "Hey, what is it?" the man asked, sounding worried as the youth just stepped into his arms and stayed quiet. "Harry?"

The youth hid his face in the crook of Sirius' neck and just for a moment allowed himself to take support of the man as he forced the feelings back to where they had come from. He felt arms wrapping around him, securing him in a strong hold, and a silent, massive sight managed to escape his lips before he was sure he could open his eyes without crying.

"I'm fine," the youth said, and because he was speaking against the man's skin the thickness of his voice wasn't that audible.

"Really?" Sirius asked, caressing the soft locks. "You looked pretty distraught."

Harry inhaled deeply, taking in the man's scent before grabbing the hand sliding up and down his back to guide it under his jacket. "I'm fine," he repeated, and believed in it, as the long fingers swept past his naked skin. "When're we leaving?" he added as he unzipped his jacket slowly and at the same time retreated until he could look at the man in the eye.

Sirius' gaze fell to the youth's bare chest beneath the jacket, they grayness starting to gleam as his head tilted. "Whenever we want," he drawled and watched the jacket slip to the floor from Harry's shoulders. "We'll just Apparate, so…"

"Okay," the youth said with a slight and manufactured grin as he placed his fingers on the man's stomach and started to back him towards the bedroom. Their eyes were riveted on each other during that small walk and when Sirius' shins connected with the side of the bed and they fell onto it, the lump had reappeared in Harry's throat again. He just wished the man would understand as he begged him silently, in his mind, as they kissed. He wished the man would understand without him having to say a word that he wanted to get hurt here, now.

And at first it felt like Sirius had understood, because the youth was tossed to his back on the mattress before his wrists were grabbed. A light frown shadowed the man's up-tipped face as he looked down to Harry along the bridge of his noise.

And still the youth thought he had been understood, when Sirius was promisingly hard with him during the first moments. He was treated roughly and he enjoyed it, trying to forget the sting he hated because he didn't want to realize it hurt to leave home, to ditch that place.

Then, already halfway through with it, Sirius suddenly started to be too gentle with him, rocking their bodies back and forth in a steady rhythm as the youth grasped at the sheets and hid his face in the whiteness. It was easier like that, down on all fours, because the man wouldn't see his expression. He could shiver and clutch onto the bedsheets and surely, Sirius wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

The man moved so slow, so gently, small kisses raining down to the youth's neck and shoulders. His hold on the sheets was pried open before fingers slid between his and held him tight, a head coming to rest against his.

"It's okay," Sirius murmured into Harry's ear softly, and the youth gasped as much from the words as he did because of the spike of heat that attacked his whole body and made him feel scorching warmth. "'s okay if you cry…"

Harry's eyes flew open in surprise, focusing on their entwined hands before his vision blurred out and the lump escalated once more. Only this time, he didn't try to stop it and as the first tears started to fall, he hid his face into the mattress again. A sob made him shiver before it all burst out, caused by the kisses still dropping to his skin, and his back arched, his hands tightening their hold on Sirius' as he cried.

It must have lasted mere minutes, but it felt too long for Harry. And the worst part was that he could still feel and realize everything, even though his mind was in chaos. He could feel his body shivering and there was nothing he could do about it. His breathing became shallow and fast and even if he opened his eyes he didn't register what he was seeing, nor did he feel the warmth all around him. But peculiarly, he could still feel the strong hold around him as Sirius embraced him, not moving anymore but only holding him.

A kiss was planted on the side of the youth's head and he drew a shivering breath, trying to pull himself together. He could feel the wet sheet against his cheek and knew his nose was stuffy, but he didn't have the strength to do anything about it. Exhaling, he finally managed to get a hold of his breathing, and felt another kiss getting planted on the side of his neck before the man started to pull out, causing him to make an incoherent noise at the back of his throat and disentangle his fingers from Sirius' to stop his hips. "Don't," he gasped, his voice raspy. "Finish."

"But you're not even hard anymore," the man muttered.

"I don't care," the youth said. "Finish."

"But-"

"Just do as _I_ say for once!" Harry said, louder than he'd intended but glad he was feeling something else already. "Please," he nearly moaned.

The youth could feel a light sigh rumbling in the man's chest before Sirius suddenly pulled out, making him turn around with bitter words on his lips.

"This way," the man just said, his fingers sweeping past Harry's cheek and collecting the wetness from there before he managed a light smile. "I'll kiss you quiet if you object," he murmured softly before sliding the youth's legs over his arms and leaning in again.

Harry made an attempt to wipe his face but his hands were taken and guided around Sirius' neck, the hint of a teasing smile on the man's face as he moved closer.

"You're perfect just the way you are, beauty," Sirius said before resting their foreheads together and closing his eyes as he slid inside again. Harry bit his lower lip to muffle a sob, his hold instinctively tightening. He closed his eyes as the man started to move slowly, sniffing once or twice before just letting his body go limb and concentrating on the small warmth in the pit of his stomach.

Slowly, with each leisurely thrust Sirius made, the arousal returned to the youth. He gasped when a more forcible push had his legs jerking up, his head digging into the mattress lightly before his gaze was drawn down. He watched his cock grow hard little by little, the tiny warmth which was swirling inside him turning into the familiar, searing heat as his prick was captured between their bellies. Bit by bit he forgot, holding onto the man with both arms and legs while he was embraced tightly, strongly. Hands ran up and down his sides nearly soothingly and a knot appeared in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly it tightened and made him gasp and writhe as his mind was swept blissfully empty, his head tossing back as he saw his own, private stars. Sirius' lips swept past the side of his neck, the man's soft panting audible in his ears as he slipped his hand in between their bodies and quickly circled it around his cock. A single tug had him straining up from the bed, against the warmth above him, and when the man's thrusts became erratic his climax whammed over him like lighting, finally giving him a reason to scream. And though it was only a muffled, hoarse sound, it made him feel so much better.

They sagged against the mattress and Harry leaned his head to Sirius', sniffing again before trying to regain his breath once more. He could feel the fast, strong pace of the man's heart against his chest, and his warmth brought him security as Sirius lay there between his legs.

The youth's hand was taken from around the man's neck and their fingers entwined before getting lowered on the mattress next to their heads. Harry looked up to them, sniffing again, and when Sirius moved so that he wasn't lying on him with his full weight, he turned to his side and continued to stare at their hands. He could feel Sirius pressing against his back and lifted his head so that the man could slip his arm underneath it; using the strong upper arm as his pillow.

They slipped into silence while their breathing slowly steadied out and the sweat gliding along their bodies dried, so that finally, after what felt like an hour, a shiver finally coursed through the youth. Before he even managed to inhale, a blanket had already slid over him and a yet another kiss was planted to the back of his neck.

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked quietly as he slid his fingers through the youth's hair.

Harry let out a shivery sigh before swallowing and shrugging ever so slightly, bringing their hands closer to his chest. He sniffed before wiping his face with his free hand.

"What happened?" the man asked, and the youth swallowed again as the lump reappeared in his throat. His fingers tightened their hold on Sirius' on their own as a new shiver made the hairs at the back of his neck stick out. "Harry?" Sirius said softly.

The youth turned his head, nearly hoping he could hide his face against the man's arm as his heart did a painful twist in his chest. "I don't wanna talk about it," he ground out, his voice raspy and stuffy. The fingers slid through his hair again and he could feel the muscles moving under his cheek.

"You sure?" Sirius asked. "Cuz I'll listen no matter what it is…"

Harry's heart did that twist again and he sobbed, his fingers twitching as the love behind those words hit him. Something surged through him and then he'd already turned around and hidden his face in the strong chest, his arm going over Sirius side as a sob slipped past his lips unbidden. "My dad kicked me out," he breathed, and more tears fell on his admission. A sigh echoed in his ears before arms circled him in a tight embrace and a kiss fell to the top of his head.

"I'm sorry," Sirius murmured, pecking the side of the youth's head.

"'s not your fault," Harry muttered before sniffing again.

"It feels like it is," the man said quietly, and the youth's stomach twisted. He was almost glad when something very close to anger rose within him and he pushed himself up to sit, looking down to the man.

"My dad being a prick has nothing to do with you, Sirius," he said quite loudly. "If he can't stand the fact that- that I-," he stuttered, sniffing with a frown falling to his face before wiping it again. "If he has a problem with me being gay he can just sod off!" he nearly exclaimed, and suddenly felt considerably better.

Sirius looked up to the youth for a second or two before a light smile spread on his lips and he sat up as well. "That's the spirit," he said, his hand rising to Harry's cheek to wipe the wetness away.

The youth sniffed once more before rubbing his face with both hands and sighing. "'m sorry," he muttered, gnawing his lower lip.

"Don't be," Sirius said softly, his hand sliding to the back of Harry's head before he pecked the youth's forehead. "You can cry on me if you want," he continued as he handed the youth a napkin.

"Well, I don't," Harry nearly snapped before wiping his nose and deciding to feel better. "Besides, I'm a guy. Men don't cry."

"Gays do so you're excused, beauty," the man said with a light chuckle. And in spite of himself, the youth felt a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth up before a peck landed there, making him blink. "That's better," Sirius murmured before pecking his cheek. "Smile a bit more?"

Harry sniffed and turned his head away, wiping his eyes. Then the man had already sneaked to his line of vision with a tilted head, his fingers playing with the youth's hair.

"Smile?" Sirius coaxed with puppy eyes, and in spite of himself Harry found his lips spreading to a small smile. "Way better," the man complimented with an affectionate smile on his own face. "You want some chocolate?"

"D'you even have any?" Harry asked, surprised, as he wiped his face for the last time.

"I do," Sirius said. "But unfortunately, it's like this," he continued and jerked his fingers so that a bowl shot next to them and stayed hovering beside the bed. Harry peered inside and raised an eyebrow at the brown thickness.

"Why's it melted?" he asked, his eyes jumping to the man when he chuckled.

"I have my reasons," Sirius said with a grin before dipping a finger in the bowl. "You want some?" he asked, offering his hand to the youth.

Miraculously, Harry felt his smile widen ever so slightly as he took the man's wrist to guide the chocolate-coated finger into his mouth. And even when he sucked on it, he kept his eyes on Sirius.

"More?" the man asked as he slipped his finger out and scooped more of the brownness to it.

"Why not," Harry complied before moving a bit closer and leaning his temple to Sirius' shoulder. His lips got coated with the chocolate before his head was tipped up and a quick peck stole some of the sweetness, making him chuckle ever so slightly. "Cheat," he murmured, and Sirius just chuckled in turn.

They played with the chocolate for a few minutes before Harry sighed and closed his eyes, licking the remains of the sweet substance from his lips before sneezing.

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked again, his fingers circling the youth's neck lightly.

"A bit," Harry said and took the man's hand. "Thanks," he continued.

"For what?" Sirius asked, and the youth just shrugged before pecking the man's wrist.

"Can I use your shower?" he asked, turning his head so that he could look at Sirius in the eye.

"Sure, beauty," the man murmured and gave him a yet another peck. "Do you want me to come, too?"

Harry swallowed, his heart and stomach doing those funny things again before he managed to bring a smile to his face and speak through the tightness of his throat. "No, thanks," he finally ground out. "I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay," Sirius said, his hand rising to the youth's cheek. "D'you want some food?"

"No, I'm fine," Harry said, sliding from the bed. "I just want to take a shower," he said more quietly before walking from the room and into the bathroom.

The water felt nothing short of heavenly as it rained down upon him, allowing him to concentrate solely on that before his skin got used to the hotness. He leaned his forearms to the cold tiles and rested his head on his hands, letting his eyes slide shut as he stood there.

Bit by bit, he allowed himself to think everything over again. It hurt, but not as much as he had thought it would, and by the time he heard the door opening he felt considerably better once again. The smoky glass slid open next to him and he nearly fell against Sirius' chest as the man's hand swept past his arm. A towel was wrapped around his shoulders and the water got turned off before he was nearly pulled through the white room and right into the kitchen where he was seated and a glass was placed in his hands.

"Drink," Sirius said, crouching before the youth and rubbing his upper arms lightly. "Drink it, Harry," he repeated when nothing happened for several minutes.

Harry blinked and focused his eyes on the glass he was holding, his nose registering the strong scent as he raised it to his lips and downed the liquid with hasty gulps. It burned on its way down and made him grimace, but warmth surged over him nevertheless and cleared his head. He placed the glass on the table before looking down to Sirius again, and before his mind even caught up with what he was doing, he'd already slipped to the floor to his knees and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders. He sighed against the warmth when he felt Sirius hugging him back, and it felt like it was drawn from somewhere deep within him. The surge of air felt releasing and his hold tightened before he let go and sat back, getting a smile to his face.

"Sorry," he said, his eyes falling somewhere to the floor.

"I already told you, it's fine," Sirius said gently, taking the youth's head between his hands. "You don't have to pretend you're okay in front of me, Harry."

"But I am okay," the youth argued. "I am," he repeated when he glanced at the man and saw the look on his face. "I'm fine," he said for the third time, when his forehead was pressed against Sirius's shoulder again. He stared down to the man's denim-covered legs as fingers slid through his hair.

"It's good if you are," Sirius said, leaning his cheek to the top of the youth's head. "But all I'm saying is that you don't have to be. It isn't trifle to… well, to get kicked out," he finished, his voice soft.

"It shouldn't matter," Harry stated. "I would've left soon anyway so even if it happened like this, now it's over and done with."

The arms around him tightened, as if the man could hear the thoughts the youth wasn't letting out.

"It shouldn't matter, yeah," Sirius murmured. "But it still does. I know it does," he added. "But it wasn't your fault."

The man returned his hands to the sides of the youth's head to push him away, forcing the evasive green eyes to look into his. "It wasn't your fault," he repeated, and turned Harry's face back when the youth tried to turn it away. "Harry, it wasn't your fault."

"I know," the youth said, and forced his mind to accept the thought. "I know," he said, his head dangling. "It's not my fault my father doesn't want to accept it," he whispered, his tone nearly questioning.

"It ain't your fault Jamie's a boneheaded fucker," Sirius confirmed. "And if he can't see past his prejudices, then it's his loss, not yours, beauty."

"Yeah," Harry murmured before mentally shaking himself and standing up. "So, when're we leaving?" he asked, putting a lot of effort to making his voice sound as cheerful as possible.

"Whenever we're ready, really," Sirius said with a light chuckle as he stood up as well. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked when they stood face to face and he looked down to the youth again.

"I'm fine," Harry assured and was happy when the smile spread on his lips. "But thanks for worrying," he continued as he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders again.

"Of course I worry," Sirius said with a light chuckle before leaning in to give the youth a lingering kiss. "Now, are you going to come like that?" he asked when they finally straightened again. "Not that I'd mind…"

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Harry murmured before glancing down to his naked body. "When did this happen?" he asked, sounding nearly surprised.

"Quite a while ago," Sirius grinned before summoning the towel to his hand. "Now go get dressed, beauty."

"Same goes for you," the youth stated before his hand fell down to the man's jeans and he started to walk them towards the bedroom. "Unless you want to come shirtless, that is," he continued when they passed the door into the man's room.

"Hardly, it's gonna get a bit chilly," Sirius said and let the towel drop to the floor before he was pulled to the wardrobe.

"Where're we going, then?" Harry asked.

"You'll see in a bit," the man said secretively and rummaged through the shelves until he found a shirt. He pulled it over his head before turning to look at the youth, raising an eyebrow. "I really meant it when I said it's gonna get chilly," he chuckled. "So how about getting dressed?"

"You don't want to see me naked?" Harry teased, raising an eyebrow in turn.

"I'm delighted every time," Sirius assured. "Now are you going to do it yourself or will I have to give you a hand?"

"That sounds surprisingly suspicious," the youth chuckled before going next to the bed and grabbing his jeans from the floor. He slipped into them before putting on his socks and scooping his boxers from the mat, turning to look at the man again. "What?" he asked when he saw the look on Sirius' face.

"Not much," the man drawled before grinning. "Where's your shirt?" he asked.

"Will I need one?" Harry asked in turn, swirling the garment in his fingers and watching Sirius' eyes as they followed the movement.

"Well," the man started, his hands sliding into his pockets. "Who knows," he stated, his grin widening before getting mischievous.

"Then I don't think I'll need it," the youth concluded and stuffed the boxers into his pocket before turning to exit the room, hearing Sirius come right behind him. He crouched next to his bag and slipped the garment in before closing the zipper again and straightening, nearly stepping into the man's lap. "I brought your jacket," he nearly blurted out, affected by the sudden, surprising closeness.

"Oh, good," Sirius said, his eyes gleaming. "Thanks," he added.

Harry crouched down again to open his bag and take the jacket out, his stomach very aware of the leg that was nearly pressing against him because it did a small somersault. And he relished on the feeling, even more so when he looked up to the man and realized exactly where his face was. His fingers grasped at the soft leather before he took a good hold of it and slowly stood up, his eyes nearly glued to Sirius' face until he could hand the jacket over.

"There," he nearly gasped, a grin on his face, and he loved how the man made him feel.

"Thanks, beauty," Sirius said again as he took the jacket and flung it over his shoulders. Harry watched as first one arm and then the other slipped into their respective sleeves and finally the collar got turned, the leather scrunching slightly and making his stomach do an enjoyable twist from the force of his memories. He could feel the heat of the man's gaze on him and when his own jacket was offered to him, it took him a while before his brains understood and he took it.

"Thanks," he murmured and nearly hurriedly pulled the jacket on, barely even feeling the silky lining as it slid along his skin.

"You're welcome," Sirius said, then glanced around. "You ready?"

"Yeah," the youth said, crouching down to get his bag before he, too, glanced around. "Where's your bag?" he asked.

"Here," the man stated, tapping his jean-pocket. "Shrunk and charmed to be feather-light."

"Oh," Harry said, and felt stupid for not realizing to do the same himself. But before he could think more of it, strong arms had already encircled him and pulled him tightly against the warm chest. He looked up as he wrapped an arm around Sirius' waist in turn, the bag hanging by his side, and a small smile spread to his lips again.

"Ready?" Sirius asked again, smiling as well. When Harry nodded, his smile widened and every light in the apartment went out as one, leaving them in the following darkness. "Close your eyes," the man said.

The youth swallowed before allowing his eyes to flutter shut, feeling as a hand came to hold the back of his neck and press his face against the leatherjacket. He inhaled deeply, warmth spreading onto his cheeks when he recognized the smell and once again remembered, before he felt the pull and they disappeared with a silent pop.

Harry's hold on the man tightened as the nothingness around them squeezed him, forcing every ounce of air out of his lungs. He could hear his blood humming in his ears and even though he was no expert, he could tell that the suffocating feeling continued longer than ever before. Finally, his knees buckled and he could feel Sirius holding him up. And then it was over; clear night-air surged over them as they landed and Harry inhaled deeply, nearly clinging onto the back of the man's jacket as his bag fell from his numb fingers. His head spun and he was glad he was leaning it against Sirius' shoulder as he took in a breath after the other, trying to recover from the suffocating feeling. He could feel a hand sliding up and down his back as he gasped for air, bit by bit regaining his coherence.

"You okay?" Sirius asked, and the youth only nodded shakily because he didn't trust his voice. "I guess it takes a bit of getting used to to Apparate from continent to continent…" he continued with a soft laugh, making Harry's eyes fly open. And as if to confirm the man's words, a cool breeze swept over them and twirled their clothes, making them flutter in the wind before stilling again.

Slowly, Harry leaned back so that he could look at Sirius. And then he looked past the grinning face to the clear midnight sky which was littered with hundreds and hundreds of twinkling stars. And if that wasn't enough, a full moon shone down upon them from what felt like right next to them, casting its silvery light on them and making the man's eyes gleam as the youth's gaze fell back to him.

Slowly, he was turned around, their fingers entwining before Sirius hugged the youth and rested their heads together as they stared down. Harry's head felt dizzy again as he saw the lights of the city below them and all around them, the orange and white glow looking inviting and warm. Now he could hear the cars, and everything else as well. And the beauty of it made his heart twist as another, soft breeze blew over them.

"Bienvenue à Paris," Sirius whispered into the youth's ear before nuzzling the hair above it lightly.

Welcome to Paris, indeed.

* * *

**A.N:** There you go, loves *exhausted* Whew, my muse needs some rest now... Though if it takes him this long to get on the right gear again, I'll kill him. Brutally and slowly.

Now review. I know you want to ;)


	11. Paris

**A.N/ ***tries to show Sirry-smut pictures as a peace-offer* I'm really, really sorry it took me this long to update. Wait, WHAT'RE YOU HOLDING? NO, not the rotten watermelons, pleeaseeee! *runs behind her muse* Blame this guy! Blame him! It's not like I had a writer's block and haven't been able to write a thing for over six months! Blame this guuyyyyyyy! He's the one who's been just filing his nails and laughing at me from his plush armchair... Why're you blaiming me?

Ahem. Right. My apologies. It's been a while since I've written anything here so I kind of lost it for a sec there. (My muse is still laughing at me. That sadistc, gorgeous bastard... *growls*)

I think I won't hold you any longer *grins* Enjoy.

* * *

**11. Paris**

"Sirius, where're we going?"

The man stopped. A lone car drove past them on the otherwise deserted street and showered them with its bright lights, briefly illuminating the magnificent grey eyes before Sirius turned to look at Harry.

The man regarded the youngster standing before him with a playful, mischievous half-smile on his face, his head tilted as if he were pondering whether Harry should be let in on the secret as well before the smile widened. "You'll see in a bit," he finally said, and chuckled when a disgruntled look rose to Harry's face. "Now now, you must learn patience, mister," he continued with a mock reprimanding tone and a solemn expression as he pulled the younger man closer by their entwined hands.

"Says the embodiment of impatience," Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes as he pressed against the man's side and looked up to the face which was illuminated by the streetlamp's light angling across it. "Why can't you just tell me? We've been walking for ages!"

"You exaggerate, dear monsieur." Sirius grinned in turn, and the shadows shifted on his face. He spun the youth around and wrapped his arms around him, his long fingers tipping the others head back gently. "See?"

Harry almost rolled his eyes again, but then settled with merely looking at the Eiffel Tower hovering before them. He hadn't been lying when he'd said they'd been walking for ages already (at least it felt like ages to _him_) but the Tower still loomed over them, illuminated by dozens and dozens of lights as it stretched up into the heights. His eyes glided up the graceful, airy structures, all the way up to the top of it, and still his stomach twisted in excitement when he realized just how high up they had been not so long ago. He hadn't even realized it fully until Sirius had Apparated them to the foot of the beautiful creation and he had looked up.

"We've been walking for seventeen minutes, Harry," Sirius murmured with a hint of a tease in his voice, holding the youth a bit closer as a chilly breeze coursed down the street. "We're nearly there…"

"And where exactly _is_ 'there'?" Harry asked, craning his neck to look at the man in the eye as his hand came to rest atop of Sirius's.

Sirius smiled mischievously again while his fingers caressed the exposed throat, his eyes soft. "You'll see," he repeated, and before the youth could protest or look disgruntled because of the man's purposefully teasing 'I'm not telling'- tone, his lips had already been captured in a gentle kiss. "We're nearly there, chéri," the man murmured softly. "I can carry you if you're feeling tired," he added, and Harry laughed lightly.

"Thanks, but I think I'll manage," the youth chuckled before pulling Sirius down for another kiss by the collar. He could feel the man's fingers sweep gently past his cheek before dragging along his earring and gliding down to his neck. The touch sent soft echoes of rivulets of want down his spine, and suddenly he wondered if he could ever be touched by the man without the mad want to feel him inside of him at once burning his mind to ashes.

Well, he really didn't want to find out, actually.

Harry grinned against Sirius's mouth before slowly detaching himself from the warm hold and turning to face the man fully, his head already slightly spinning with delighted pleasure. He took a deep breath and tasted freshness on his tongue, and then there were already fingers circling the back of his neck.

"We're nearly there," Sirius said again, his head tilted to the side. A soft breeze coursed down the street again, carrying dead leaves with it and blowing strands of hair to his face, making the inky blackness flutter before those long fingers pushed it back.

Harry swallowed before nodding and brushing a leaf from the man's shoulder. His hand was gently seized and brought to Sirius's lips, and his stomach did a funny, jumpy somersault as his fingers were kissed. He could see the teasing smile on the man's face and then the tip of his ring finger was briefly sucked into the wet warmth, making his heart leap with thrilled excitement in his chest before their hands lowered again.

The man turned and the hand around Harry's tightened its hold as he was pulled into a dark alley, away from the empty street and the quietly rustling trees. He looked up, and from the thin line between the roofs of the buildings on each side of them he could still see the pearly-gold glow of the Tower on their right.

They emerged from the alley into as equally quiet a street as the last one had been. Sirius seemed to be in no haste at all as he led the youth down the road, their fingers still laced together. Two or three cars drove past them with the low sound of the bass thumping inside, all twirling the dry leaves on the pavement. They paid no attention to Harry and Sirius walking side by side, and neither did the small group of people who they passed. The youth fancied he could see a light smile on one of the women's face but in the end he wasn't sure.

They followed this street for quite a long while, and most of the time the only sound Harry could hear was the clacking of their heels against the pavement. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he was amazed at this sort of silence in such a big city. He had always thought that Paris was the metropolis of all metropolises- a place that never slept, never went quiet, and to be met with this kind of tranquility surprised him.

Sirius stopped suddenly and Harry was jerked out of his thoughts. He looked around but saw no apparent reason for their halt- they had reached a part of the avenue that was filled with cafés and shops and restaurants, all closed, as it were, because of the late hour.

He was about to turn and ask the man why they had stopped when the hold on his hand suddenly shifted, bringing their palms together and lacing their fingers before he was gently pulled closer and an arm wrapped around his middle. Harry had the time to feel mildly surprised and pleased before a soft kiss brushed over his lips.

A speeding car drove by and someone in it whistled. The youth heard laughter and his stomach did a funny jump before he blushed.

Sirius straightened with a light, lopsided smile on his face. "Sorry, I just had to," he said, and somehow managed to sound apologetic and mischievous at the same time. How he was able to do it was completely beyond Harry, but he had better things to be thinking about, as it were.

"'s alright," he said, even though he knew the man hadn't actually meant it when he'd apologized, and he himself wasn't offended in the slightest. On the contrary- the kiss was still burning his lips, making them tingle, and he swallowed with difficulty. Looking around, he saw that they were once again standing next to a streetlamp, the orange light showering down upon them. He looked up and saw Sirius looking at him, eyes soft and face striped with orange and dark shadows because of the light angling across it.

Then, to the youth's surprise, he was pulled into a hug. He blinked before relaxing against the strong, warm body and wrapping his free arm around Sirius's middle, his head resting on the man's shoulder. They stood like that for a minute or two before Sirius pecked the youth's hair.

"Are you alright?" the man murmured against the soft locks, and once more caught Harry by surprise. But what surprised him the most was that he almost had to really think before realizing what Sirius meant. He almost couldn't believe he'd all but forgotten what had happened mere hours ago.

"Yeah," the youth replied after a second or two. He swallowed and forced the empty sadness away. "Yeah, I'm… fine."

"You don't have to be, y'know," Sirius said, and suddenly Harry felt annoyed.

"Look, I'm fine, alright!" he almost snapped, taking a step back. "If my dad wants to- If he thinks- I don't _care _what he says, Sirius!" Harry took a deep breath. "I told you already; I would've left anyway."

The man stood quietly, then shrugged lightly. "I'm just worried about you, that's all," he said quietly, and the look in his eyes made Harry's anger go away like someone had pulled a cork from a bathtub. His shoulders slumped and suddenly he was feeling ashamed of himself because of his outburst.

"Sorry," he murmured. "But you don't have to worry," he said a little louder. "I'm fine. I just don't want to think about it right now, okay?"

Again, Sirius just stood quietly for a while. Then he nodded. "Okay." He smiled lightly. "But tell me if it starts bothering you, alright?"

Harry nodded at once, without as much as a single thought. "I will," he promised. "Of course I will."

Sirius smiled again, and then offered his hand. The youth took it and they continued to walk down the road.

"We're almost there," Sirius said about fifteen minutes later, stirring Harry out of his thoughts again. The youth looked around and saw that they would soon enter a clean suburb with detached houses on both sides of the road. He turned to look behind them and saw the Tower shining over the rooftops in the distance, illuminating the maze of streets they were about to leave behind, and almost bumped into Sirius when the man stopped again. He had to take support of the man's shoulder to prevent himself from falling over, and his bag dropped to the ground.

They stared at each other and as Harry straightened, Sirius belatedly apologized. The youth just shook his head with a laugh. "I should watch where I'm going," he chuckled, and the man grinned.

"True," he admitted. "But if you're in a hurry to get into my arms I don't mind," he added after a minute with a grin.

Harry laughed again and rolled his eyes. "Aren't I here already?" he asked, and pressed a little closer. And when Sirius's arms wrapped around him, a crazy thought suddenly hit him. He suddenly realized they were in the middle of a street in the middle of the night, and though a small part of him was rolling his eyes and claiming he was an idiot for realizing such obvious things and making a big deal out of it, his stomach did a small excited jump and a smile spread on his face.

"Seems so, beauty," Sirius said, and Harry could hear the light drawl in that voice. It made him realize that what was going through his head wasn't as well hidden as he had thought it to be.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, and inwardly shivered at the feeling of the daredevil raising its head in him again. He knew the man knew what he was thinking; what he was suddenly wanting more than anything else. It was like an addicting drug- _Sirius_ was his drug, and if he didn't get an overdose and fast he didn't know what he would do. Oblivion was what he wanted, and he knew where to go to get it.

"Almost," Sirius said, and now the drawl was more audible. But instead of turning around and continuing towards the houses, he grabbed Harry's bag from the ground and almost dragged the youth into an alley at their side.

The moment the shadows engulfed them, Harry heard a thud and then there were hands on either sides of his face, tipping it up. Hot lips captured his and his mind went blank.

A low, throaty noise slipped to the air around them and then the youth had already been backed against the wall, a light but explosive exhale falling from his lips as his shoulder-blades dug into the hardness.

Sirius tilted his head and kissed the corner of the youth's mouth lingeringly, his lips all but caressing the skin before he gave it a small lick and the youth shuddered in pleasure. The man's mouth slid lower, and Harry tilted his head back and then to the side as the hot, slick tongue ran over his jaw-line. When it reached his ear, his hands tightened their hold on the man's jacket before he pried the other off in order to place it against the back of Sirius's head. The man's mouth eagerly pressed closer while it slid along the youth's skin, and when sharp teeth gnawed just at the right place, Harry's legs nearly gave in. A heated exhale exploded from his lips and he was grateful of the palm that came to rest against the back of his neck, a thumb sweeping past his ear as his chin was tipped up. Sirius left a trail of hot kisses behind on his way back up, and when the teasing tongue finally slid inside the youth's mouth he nearly sighed in relief.

Harry's head spun again, and his entire body screamed pleasure as the man brushed against him, a moan getting ripped from his throat. The fingers at the back of his neck tightened their hold and he could feel the croon bubbling against his lips before Sirius nearly sagged against him, pressing him into the wall as the kiss suddenly- as if on mutual, silent agreement- lost every bit of tenderness it had previously had and became a passionate encounter of teeth, tongue and caressing hands, as if the mere thought of a kiss ever being only about mouths was ridiculous. And just as fast as it had started, it ended, and Sirius rose just a fraction with nearly impatient, shallow pants falling from his lips.

The man looked deliciously like he was trying to locate his voice, and Harry grinned through the haze that was his mind. Somewhere at the back of the misty thing, there was a hint of coherent thinking but Harry never caught it before it flew off again because of the fingers that started to caress his lower back, maddeningly skating just above his arse. His eyes closed again on their own accord, and another disturbing flicker of a thought passed his mind. But this, too, was erased by the mad burn which escalated into his stomach when Sirius exhaled.

"The people we're going to meet," he said. His voice was dark and strained, and it made Harry shiver in delight when he realized how hard the man was holding back. "They're about as far from your parents as someone can get. They won't care."

Harry swallowed, and leaned his forehead to Sirius's shoulder. "Understood," he breathed, before pecking the tense jaw. "Sirius?" he continued, sliding his palm down the man's arm. Sirius let out a muffled sound before straightening in the slightest. His eyes widened barely noticeably when his hand was grabbed and Harry pressed it against his front, shivering in clear delight again. Then the grey eyes narrowed and Sirius smirked, rubbing with his fingers and watching the youth sag against the wall.

"Shall we?" the man asked suddenly, taking a step back. Harry drew a shivering breath, his legs feeling wobbly with desire, before he grinned.

"Yeah," he said, and took the offered hand. He leaned against Sirius's side for a moment before gathering up enough coherence to walk properly.

Harry glanced at Sirius with a beating heart as the man pushed the gate aside on the fifth house on their right on the street and stepped on the narrow pathway leading to the front door, but his head was starting to feel too dizzy for him to connect anything swirling in his mind into a coherent thought. So he just followed the pull on his hand and the almost mad pulse of his entire body, first to the door and then right inside, and it felt like the entire world came with him.

The foyer was dim but even from the small glance Harry managed to get it was easy to make out that the house was inhabited; there were jackets and shoes in a messy heap right beside the door, a mirror right next to them and a drawer beneath it. He could see pictures and pieces of paper stuck to the frame, and the wooden plane was filled to the brim with needful things.

Before he got a better look he was already pinned against the door and a hot, passionate mouth attacked his.

Sirius's hands ran down the youth's body to seize his ass and a scorching burn of heat twisted Harry's stomach. Then he'd already been lifted to the strong lap and pushed against the sturdy wood, and the man's hot body was gently yet roughly thrusting against his. Harry answered with a choked moan which got muffled against the side of Sirius's neck and then his world spun as the man turned around and started to carry him across the foyer.

Harry saw nothing of anything around them as they ascended the flights of stairs, too busy kissing the man's mouth and anything else he could reach whilst his hands grasped at the strong shoulders. Somewhere at the back of his mind a small voice was saying it was ridiculous how horny the two of them were all the time, that they should do something else than fuck every waking second of the day, but when Harry got nailed against a doorframe and a vicious grind sent him into an impressive spree of moans and half-pleas, the voice efficiently shut up. His jacket almost got ripped in two when they both tried to tear it from him, both getting distracted by the other's gnawing and kissing lips on the neck, throat, everywhere, but finally the garment disappeared somewhere to the floor and Sirius slipped the youth's legs to the floor to kneel in front of him.

A small ray of coherence somehow managed to light Harry's brain as the man's fingers started to impatiently open his jeans. Their breathing was nothing but shallow gasps and croons, heads spinning, and maybe that was why it took Harry so long to locate his voice.

His hands moved on their own while he tried to form words, hugging the man's head against his lower stomach as his hips did a helpless thrust up. It wasn't until Sirius' mouth had already wrapped tightly around the head of the youth's cock and his eyes had flown open that he found the words.

"Sirius," Harry gasped, only just registering the bit of corridor and closed doors and paintings he could see as his arms worked on their own and pulled the man even closer, a whimper slipping from his lips before me managed to repeat the man's name.

Sirius crooned nearly questioningly and the youth's legs almost gave in, his body hunching over the man as he gasped lightly. His palm slid to the back of the man's head, his fingers clutching onto the long hair, and when Sirius tilted his head back to look up to him he thought he would climax just from the sight of it.

"Sirius- We- Shouldn't you-," he stammered, not sure what he was trying to say anymore. But when the man tilted his head with a light grin and _licked_, a long, torturous sweep of his hot tongue from the base of Harry's nearly throbbing member to the tip, he forgot he had ever wanted to do anything else with his mouth than to moan. And when the man did it again, and again, and the youth's eyes were glued to that handsome face without the desire to look away, he could do naught but groan and moan and whimper and wish for the maddening torture to continue for all eternity. His mind was once more swept clear and he forgot everything else as he sagged against the doorframe, not remembering it wasn't a part of his parents' house or Sirius's flat as his head fell back and he drowned in ecstasy.

Moans slipped from Harry's lips at a constantly fastening pace by the time Sirius turned his head again and that tongue of his did a yet another torturous flick. The youth's entire body shuddered and his hold at the back of the man's head tightened. Sirius drew back enough to exhale shallowly, and the current of air caressing the youth's wet skin made him shiver.

Harry could see the light, aroused frown on the man's face even through the shadows and his heart thudded against his ribs forcefully, seemingly having forgotten that it hadn't been that long when he'd previously been in the same state, much like his body seemed to have forgotten that there was supposed to be a limit to its stamina and want sex-wise.

But oh, Harry wasn't complaining. Not at all, especially when the nimble fingers tugged his jeans down and he stood there, in someone else's house- someone he didn't know- naked, with needy breaths and the plea to get fucked once more falling from his lips. He was past any and every line where someone could have turned him back to the moral and decent life and he kept running. Fast.

A hot mouth nearly swallowed the youth's sac and he moaned, his legs giving in again as his upper body hunched again and his fingers messed the man's hair. A tongue twirled around it and Harry crooned, feeling a hand coming to slide his leg over Sirius's shoulder. He swayed, his head spinning, and his hand flew before him to take support of something even though he knew somewhere at the back of his hazy mind that there was nothing but thin air there.

His palm slammed against something solid and upright and his eyes snapped open in surprise. He stared at the wall before him, and when the hot mouth released him his concentration zoomed right back to the man. He nearly sighed in relief when warmth circled the other sac and his back arched in pleasure. His foot slid against soft sheets and he got another shock when he realized that they were on a bed, an unfamiliar room sneaking to the edges of his vision. How they'd gotten there, he didn't know, and when the mouth suddenly released him once more to trail even lower, he found it very secondary to care.

Suddenly Sirius slipped away from under the youth, agile like a snake, and before Harry could even turn around, hotness and denim was pressing tightly against his ass, rubbing, blowing every bit of any kind of brain-activity from his mind save for the mad pulse of his now unattended cock that seemed to be connected straight to the spot on the joint of his neck and shoulder that Sirius started to gnaw gently. Harry moaned hoarsely, his head tilting to the side as thrust back against the man's front. They both moaned, and Sirius's hands were quick in undoing his pants and disregarding them to the floor.

Before Harry could even exhale, the man was already inside of him and his entire body twisted in the mad pleasure of it, an almost desperately wanton moan bubbling from his lips. He could feel the weight of Sirius' head as it rested against his, the man's lips still attached to his skin, long arms wrapped around his middle to hold him close. A string of soft, thick, unfathomable words raced past his ear and then Sirius moved, pulling out. Harry groaned and his head dangled as the familiar knot in the pit of his stomach tightened forcibly.

The man didn't manage to make many thrusts before Harry could already feel the heat strengthening its hold on him, a telltale hum filling his mind, his muscles tightening, his moans getting needier and needier as he moved against the sweetly agonizing, pleasure-giving grinds and thrusts. His hand fell atop of the man's head and his fingers threaded into the thick locks, taking a tight hold as he moved to meet Sirius's vicious thrusts once, twice, three times. When the man's hand came to stroke his cock the youth cried out, his eyes flying open as his body twisted and arched, the waves of a pleasure drowning him in their intensity as he tried to gasp for air, still aware of the fast and short, nearly stabbing thrusts the man was administrating. He felt boneless in the best way possible as he sagged down, shivering as Sirius's hand kept on moving before the man stilled, his head on the youth's shoulder, and Harry could feel the shudder as it coursed through the body above him. A small sigh caressed the youth's skin and then Sirius, too, nearly collapsed down.

Time became something irrelevant, stretching; bending. Harry was sure they lay there for mere seconds, and at the same time it felt like they hadn't moved for years. His coherent mind couldn't believe what had just happened but the rest of it- the part that was in direct connection with his cock and spent ass- brutally kicked it on the butt and chased it away. He'd think about it later… Maybe… After returning from the sweet, half-conscious state Sirius was already visiting.

Harry slipped into a limbo-like state, his body feeling heavy and warm as he kept teetering between sleep and awareness. At times, the sheets felt unimaginably soft and cool under his skin and he could feel the texture of it clearly. Then he slipped away, and the next thing he noticed was how hot Sirius's body was against him, still between his legs. His mind fleetingly focused on their entwined fingers before light sleep claimed him and he visited the realm of his happy dreams.

Harry stirred awake from a funnily odd dream which had something to do with Sirius and ice-cream when the man moved against him, and without the consent of his coherent mind a bubbly, hoarse moan poured from his lips. His waist rose from the mattress and he nudged up against the man sleepily, his mind still not fully awake, and he felt hand coming to hold his side.

"Want a new round, now do you?" Sirius asked with a raspy, slightly amused but affectionate tone, and Harry could feel the limp cock still inside of him show some very acute signs of life. Arousal swirled in the pit of his stomach and assured him a full waking up in record time, his lips curling to a smile.

"Always," the youth muttered into the pillow, and just to tease the man tensed the muscles in his ass lightly. Sirius exhaled, and his lips swept past the shell of Harry's ear as he spoke.

"Bloody tease," he gasped with a chuckle before nuzzling the youth's hair lightly.

"That's why you love me," Harry grinned, turning his head.

"True," Sirius agreed with a light chuckle. He ran a hand up the youth's side and watched him shiver in delight as nails grazed the soft skin gently. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Nope," Harry replied, even though light fatigue swirled at the back of his mind. Sleep was something he could get a lot later, especially if ignoring it would lead to another fuck. And _that_ was something he wouldn't miss for anything.

Sirius made a small sound at the back of his throat and then rose ever so carefully, one hand on the headboard of the bed and the other on the youth's hip. Harry grinned to himself and rose to stand on all fours again, his heart picking up its pace once more as he dangled his head and moved against the man. This was one of the best ways he knew how to make Sirius- not to mention himself- hard again, not the least because he had the benefit of having the man's cock in his ass the entire time. Although, he had to be careful about how much he moved, because if the man slipped out in the middle of it that just totally ruined the fun. It had taken a few tries before Harry had fully gotten a hang of the twirl he should do with his hips, but listening to Sirius moan and feeling the man's cock getting hard again inside of him bit by bit was definitely worth it.

Harry's hands clenched around the sheets slightly as he moved again, slowly, his legs sliding against the man's. A sweep of skillful fingers over his stomach had him sighing contently, his head tilting before he straightened and backed to sit on Sirius's lap. The man's arms immediately came to hold him, a hand sliding over his chest, and Harry tilted his head back until he was leaning it to Sirius's shoulder. He dropped his hand down to take support of the man's thigh and a moan bubbled from his lips as Sirius's rapidly hardening cock swept past his still sensitive sweet spot. His back arched and then there were lips attached to the side of his neck, teeth gnawing gently as fingers ran over his skin like butterflies.

Pants fell from their lips and Harry's hand tightened his hold as his body twisted, a new moan pouring from his lips. Sirius's fingers raced over the youth's rigid erection and he muffled a cry, his back arching again as his eyes squeezed shut. The man did a small thrust with his hips and Harry exhaled shallowly, biting on his lower lip and still the moan slipped from his mouth, slightly muffled. Heat coursed over him and gradually made him sweat, his skin slick under Sirius's hands as he ran them over the youth's body.

Harry sighed contently and moved again, gently, nearly rocking their bodies, his hand rising to the back of the man's head. He crooned and shuddered with delight as teeth gnawed his neck gently, his fingers clenching around inky blackness, and a heated sigh fell from his lips as an arm came to stop his waist and Sirius started to slowly thrust into him, fully hard once more.

"Oh," Harry sighed- his voice soft and raspy- when the man's fingers wrapped around his cock and heat like molten lava gathered in the pit of his stomach. It made his muscles tense and chest feel too small as dizzying waves of pleasure coursed through him, repeatedly, burning him like the hot mouth pressed against his shoulder and the kisses it sowed into his skin. Sirius thrust more viciously and Harry jerked down to all fours again, his entire body shaking as he moaned quietly and moved back to meet the man.

Sirius crooned deep in his throat, his head coming to rest against the youth's as his thrust became scrambling, slipping from rhythm, hasty. Harry gasped and clutched onto the sheets, his legs trembling and feeling weak as he took it, loved it, wanted more and… _Christ. _

The man exhaled shallowly as he stilled, a groan pouring from his lips as he trembled and climaxed, clutching onto the youth's hips with a nearly bruising force. Harry moaned into the sheets , his mind hazy, his cock ready to kill him with its burn, and then completion was brought to him with a few strong strokes and a lingering kiss dropped to the center of his back. He gasped with angrily tight muscles as he drowned in the dizziness and came out on the other side, pulling Sirius along.

"Where are we?" he managed to ask before falling asleep, the fatigue from before now catching up to him with full strength.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," came the sleepy reply, and if Harry was disgruntled because of such a reply, he had no time to process it because the blackness suddenly sucked him along with the sound of the man's evening breathing echoing in his ears.

In the morning- or at least, Harry thought it was in the morning because it felt like he'd slept at least a month- he opened his eyes to find a strange woman standing next to the bed with crossed arms and a frown on her face. The youth bolted up - disoriented- and shoved at Sirius who was sleeping on his stomach next to him while still trying to keep his eyes on the woman. She didn't say anything, just looked.

Harry shoved Sirius again when the man didn't move a muscle before his eyes flew to the woman and he tried to locate his voice in order to say something, anything, embarrassment making his body feel hot. When Sirius's arm snaked over his lap he realized that he was stark naked.

Harry turned to shove the man again with a pounding heart, his other eye still on the persistently quiet stranger. "Sirius, wake up!" he said when he still got no reaction. The woman snorted and Harry's eyes flew to her immediately, his heart in his throat and the redness of mortification coloring his cheeks.

"I don't talk to people who don't say hi in the morning," Sirius muttered to the youth's hip after snuggling closer, strands of hair on his cheek.

The woman snorted again and then said something Harry didn't understand, though he guessed it to be French. He also guessed that he heard 'bonjour' but couldn't be that sure- his French was lousy. Sirius muttered something in reply, and the warm breath which swept past the youth's skin made Harry swallow.

Suddenly, the stranger laughed and her hands fell down to her hips, the red curls around her head twirling as she shook her head. She didn't look angry anymore- though Harry couldn't be sure if she had ever actually been that- and her eyes sparkled as she looked down to them. She said something again and in similar pattern Sirius answered nearly from Harry's lap, seemingly completely unashamed by the fact that there was nothing to cover his naked state. The youth on the other hand was constantly trying to find something to cover himself with, as the man's arm really wasn't sufficient enough to do the job properly.

While Harry was still in the middle of his surreptitious look-out, the woman suddenly sat on the edge of the bed and stared straight at him. He could feel his blush deepening and his heart thudded against his ribs in embarrassment when she smiled and said something to Sirius again. The man just grunted as a reply and her smile widened. Then- to Harry's utter surprise- she suddenly took his head between her hands and before the youth could do a thing or even realize the situation fully, soft lips had pressed against his own.

Shock shot through Harry and paralyzed him so completely he could just sit there. It was absurd, and most of all why was Sirius still just lying there when this woman was kissing him? It went right over Harry's head but before he got the time to think about it, the stranger had already drawn back with a massive pout on her full lips.

"Why must you all be gay?" she exclaimed with a light French-accent, and plunged Harry even deeper into his confusion. "Really! If they're gorgeous, they're gay! Is it a pheromone or something?"

"Too bad for you, Lee," Sirius murmured against the youth's hip.

"This is so unfair!" the woman pouted, crossing her arms.

"Umm…" Harry tried to say, but his voice came out hoarse and small. He could honestly say he didn't understand anything of what was going on and the only thing he wanted to do was to wipe his mouth but he wasn't sure if that would be rude.

"You gay people are taking over this earth!" the woman- Lee?- said, her foot stomping the floor. Actually, Harry was surprised she could even lift her leg so high from her enormous stomach. "'Ow do you breed, you bastards? You take over my prey, damnit!"

"Says a lady who has a husband and a flock of brats," Sirius grinned as he slowly rose to lean on his hand, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. The youth's stomach did a twisting, painful somersault and for a moment ice poured into his lungs before the woman sprung up and stomped the ground again.

"Your brother is ten times the man you'll ever be!" she declared triumphantly with her finger pointing at the man accusingly. "'E 'as moral and the common sense to settle down unlike _some _I know."

"Settling down is boring," Sirius stated with a grin before his eyes lowered to Lee's stomach and he raised an eyebrow. "Moral?" he scoffed. "If Reg had any moral in his head he'd gone to castrate himself after the sixth kid. How many does that make? Twelve?"

"We 'appen to like children," this Lee stated and crossed her arms again. Sirius just rolled his eyes. "Well, if you and your mute boy want to 'ave breakfast, you'll 'ave to come downstairs," she continued.

"He's not mute, probably just shocked," Sirius chuckled, and after pulling the sheet over their waists to cover them straightened so that he was sitting up properly. "Harry," he said, gesturing towards the younger man. "Meet my sister-in-law who needs no introduction. She's a gay-fanatic, so watch out," he continued with a loud whisper to Harry's ear. "Leanne, this is Harry, who is confused and would probably like to know why you kissed him. And just so you know, I'm getting you for that."

"I am so terrified," Leanne said with a roll of her eyes before offering her hand to the youth. Harry shook it while feeling very embarrassed. "'Ello," she said. "I'm Leanne. Why I kissed you? That's 'ow I get to know new people. It brings us closer from the first second."

"Or scares them away," Sirius stated and grinned at the murderous look he got. "What, it's true? And admit it, you like to test your charm on gay people."

"I do not know what you mean," she stated before swirling around quite agilely for a woman of her size and gracefully exiting the room.

"Umm…" Harry said again when the door had clicked shut at her wake, confusion swirling in the pit of his stomach and making him feel uncomfortable. "Sirius?"

"Hmm?" the man asked as he flopped to lie on his back, stretching. "Oh, her? Don't worry about it, she'll leave you alone from now on. It's really true that she kisses everyone she meets. She even kissed me when I first saw her."

"She did?" Harry asked, and found something very squirming and angry to be plunged into his insides all of a sudden. Sirius's light chuckle lessened it somewhat, but it didn't go away at once.

"Yeah," the man stated. "But then she got bored after she realized I wasn't interested. Besides, she was engaged to my brother already, even back then."

"How long have you known her, then?" Harry asked.

"Leanne?" Sirius tilted his head and closed one eye, his fingers caressing the youth's side as he counted. "About twenty-one years, I'd say," he finally answered. "Give or take a few months."

"Twenty-one years?" Harry asked incredulously, turning to face the door again as if the woman would march in and claim the man to be wrong. "That's…"

"A long time, yeah," Sirius chuckled.

"So she's now- what, over forty?" Harry counted as he turned to look at the man again who snorted in clear amusement.

"Never let her hear you say that," Sirius laughed, grinning when the youth frowned. "She's sensitive about her age. She's thirty-nine," he added nearly as an afterthought. "But don't tell her that I told you. And if she asks, guess somewhere around twenty. She'll like it."

"Oh," Harry said, and his gaze wandered to the opposite wall and the mirror there. He hadn't even noticed it the previous night, and seeing his reflection from it now was something he could have lived without. His hair was a mess- not that it was any different from usual, though- but he looked tired and very, extremely thoroughly fucked. It made him nearly cringe in embarrassment when he realized that some stranger had seen him in that state, especially when he still wasn't that certain about exactly who he wanted to know that he was gay. Well, now there was no question about it, at least she knew but…

"What're you looking at?" Sirius asked, and Harry watched from the mirror as the man rose to sit again and brought their heads together. "You're just as gorgeous as ever," he said huskily before kissing the youth's cheek.

"Why, thank you so much," Harry said.

Sirius laughed with a nearly purring sound straight into the youth's ear, and Harry could feel its effect in his warming stomach. "You're most welcome, beauty," he chuckled.

"So…" the youth started, his voice haltering when Sirius slid his lips to the side of his neck. "Is this your brother's house, then?"

"Mm-hmm," the man confirmed, his fingers rising to Harry's chest while he kept kissing every inch of the smooth skin before him.

"So, what're we doing here?" the youth asked, frowning and staring unblinkingly at his reflection in order to keep his mind at the right tracks. Really, the hornyness… It was sometimes ridiculous, but… eleven times out of ten Harry couldn't have cared less about how many times they fucked a day. But somehow he managed to get his brain and most of all body convinced that this was the eleventh and a half case and forced himself to stay focused- despite all the things that nimble tongue was doing to the joint of his neck and shoulder.

"This way we won't have to pay shitloads of money in order to stay in a hotel and we can enjoy amazing cooking without having to lift a finger," Sirius muttered before sliding his lips to the back of the youth's neck.

"Oh," Harry said, and hoped it sounded cool instead of wanton because Sirius's teeth had found a delicious spot on his skin again. Really, sometimes the man just knew his body too bloody well…

"And it's nice to have some company," Sirius added before giving a light gnaw again.

"Oh," Harry said again, and this time he was certain that there was nothing even about the word within a hundred-mile radius. "So- So what're we… going to do?" he continued, fighting to keep his coherent thinking at least somehow under control. Needless to say he was doing lousy and wasn't even trying that hard.

"Well, I kinda thought that we could spend the day up here having sex," Sirius suggested, and Harry gave a delighted shudder at the mere thought. "But I guess you should meet the rest of the family so… maybe we should go down to have some breakfast?"

"Huh? Oh," Harry said, completely caught up in the man's first suggestion. "Okay," he continued, and tried not to feel too disappointed. A soft chuckle met his ears and then Sirius nuzzled his ear, his hand sliding down tantalizingly slow.

"Although, we could always stall a bit if you wanted…" the man suggested with an innocent tone, and it was way too early in the morning for Harry to resist such an offer.

"They won't mind?" he asked when he was gently pushed back down onto the mattress and got a lapful of hot skin and skillful fingers. Sirius chuckled softly again.

"Who? Leanne?" he asked in turn as he leaned in, his hands racing up and then to places which had Harry's body twisting with want.

"Yeah," the youth said, and wasn't entirely sure if it was an answer to Sirius's question or a prompt to the lips dragging down his chest.

"They won't mind even in the slightest, beauty," the man muttered as he ran his palms over the already quivering thighs. "And one look from you will have them forgetting it if they even as much as think about it."

"Oh," Harry said, and this time he was one hundred and ten percent sure it was because of the lips wrapping around his aching erection.

Honestly, he just loved being young…

Surprisingly enough, it was only an hour later that Harry and Sirius descended the stairs the youth vaguely remembered from last night. What he didn't remember was how _many_ flights of stairs there seemed to be, or how high up _they_ had been, and during their climb down a small army of children of nearly all ages ran past them. Most of them didn't even glance up to the couple, but a girl of about nine or ten years of age nearly ran into a wall when she turned to look behind her after passing them. She screamed rather loudly- be it because of pain or excitement, Harry couldn't discern- and swirled around to run back across the landing. Sirius chuckled and knelt down to catch her and lift her up to his arms.

The girl started to speak really fast in French while hugging the man close, her thin legs draping around Sirius's waist, and suddenly Harry felt something hot and spiky to get plunged into his insides again. He was shocked when he realized he was jealous over a small kid, but even more so because of the strong desire to rip her away from his lover. He looked away and swallowed down the bad taste in his mouth.

Finally Sirius lowered the girl down again, patting her head and saying something with a smile. The girl smiled radiantly before running off down the stairs again, and the man turned to look at Harry. He raised an eyebrow at the frown and dark eyes before grinning and catching the tight jaw between his fingers.

"She," he started, jerking his head towards the for now deserted staircase. "Was one of my many, _many_ nieces. The last time I saw her she was around five."

Harry let out a sound which he hoped sounded keen, but he could see from the way the man was still grinning at him that he hadn't done a very commendable job. He averted his eyes from the amused grey eyes staring at him and a hand cupped his cheek, turning his head back. A soft peck caressed his lips and Harry couldn't decide if he should be feeling shocked or embarrassed when he heard more children run past them.

"You're still my petite beauty, don't worry," Sirius said to him, still grinning.

"Like I was ever," Harry snorted and looked away again, hoping his light blush wasn't too visible. When he heard the man's light chuckle, he thought he had been found out, but then a peck warmed his cheek before his hand was taken into a warm hold and Sirius pulled him towards the stairs again.

The rest of their journey down was uneventful, but the closer they got to the source of blithe voices and laugh and general loving family-life spent in the kitchen, the more Harry's stomach started to twist. He barely even registered the paintings and pictures hanging from the walls from the constantly fastening pace of his heart.

When they reached the final staircase, Sirius's hand swept past the youth's lower back anything but innocently and excitement mixed with arousal and nervousness twisted the pit of his stomach into a tight knot, and momentarily his hold on the banister tightened.

The man halted when they stepped on the soft rug covering the floor and turned around, facing Harry in the narrow corridor which was also full of portraits and pictures and paintings and quite a lot of something else the youth didn't manage to discern from the mad pounding of his heart.

"It's alright," Sirius said with a smile, and just for a second the bad twist in Harry's stomach was replaced by something much more pleasant. "These people ain't like your parents," the man continued, and the sickening twist returned to torment the youth's insides. It got dulled for a second when a gentle peck swept past his lips, giving him light assurance.

Someone hawked loudly right next to them and Harry jumped at least a foot to the air while his heart tried to leap out of his chest. He looked to the side and saw a tall, lean, black-haired man with an amused grin rippling on his thin lips standing next to them with his hands in his pockets.

"Would you mind letting me into my own kitchen or am I disturbing?" the man asked, his voice rich and low.

"This ain't the only way to get there," Sirius pointed out as he straightened and stared at his brother who stared right back. The similarity between those two caught Harry so off-guard he could do nothing but stare.

"It's the shortest," the man stated. "So would you mind? I'm kinda hungry. And I want to get a proper look of the guy Lee's been rambling about nonstop starting from the second she came back downstairs."

"Well if you want this foyer to be lighted why not repair the lamps?" Sirius asked with a devious grin.

"I'm working on that," the man said before moving to round them. "And don't nail your boy to the wall, please, I want him to be able to speak," he added as he passed, and Harry blushed quite admirably.

Sirius chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair before directing a grin at the youth, his thumb sweeping past the red cheek. "See?" he asked, and after a last reassuring peck pulled Harry along into the brightly lit, cozy kitchen.

Because of the small incident, the youth had managed to forget his nervousness for a moment, but when he saw Lee bustling about the stove and countertop with a few kids by her side, the twisting and turning returned. He watched as the man walked to her, grabbed her from behind and gave her a loud and wet kiss on the cheek before there was a hand at the side of his head to turn it away.

"Don't look, beauty," Sirius said, amused, as he guided them to the table which was almost empty save for a black-haired boy who looked around five and the same girl who they had already seen on the landing. Harry briefly wondered where the rest of the small army of children had went before Sirius continued and caught his attention. "That's marriage at its worst and there's no need for you to fry your brain with such horrid images so early in the morning." Sirius laughed and ducked to avoid the sponge aimed at his head.

"You shut up over there!" Lee exclaimed before grabbing her husband and giving him a new kiss. "And ask what 'Arry wants for breakfast."

"Me, of course," Sirius stated with a grin, and suddenly Harry felt like a very red and hot tomato as he sat down beside the large, round table. The two children finished their breakfast and ran out of the door while the young man shot a look at his boyfriend who just smiled angelically back at him. Such comments were doing nothing to ease his uncomfortable state and he was sure Sirius knew it. Otherwise the man wouldn't have even bothered.

Apparently, the brother seemed to agree with Harry's silent thoughts because he snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sirius, behave yourself," he said and rolled his eyes again when the man stuck out his tongue. "And stop doing that; I know where your tongue has been."

Harry wanted to die. Or dig himself into a very, very deep hole and stay there. Perverseness seemed to be a family-trait around here.

"Stop trying to make 'im feel more comfortable, can't you see 'e's even more bothered?" Lee asked, shaking a paddle in her hand. "Now, 'Arry. Eggs or bacon?"

"Umm…," Harry said while both of the brothers protested loudly to such accusations. "Which ever is fine, really."

"Yummy, a polite one," Lee said with a laugh before turning back toward the stove. "Eggs and bacon coming right up!"

"Watch out, now she'll never leave you alone," the brother laughed as he came to sit at the table as well. He directed his blue eyes at the youth and Harry vaguely noted that they were nothing like Sirius's before a bright, wide grin spread to the man's face. "I'm Regulus," he finally said, offering his hand. Harry took it a bit unsurely and shook it.

"Harry," the youth said.

"You can call me Reg like everyone else," Regulus said. "Actually, I like it better as well. Regulus is just so rigid."

"Try Sirius and you get funny jokes shoved at you from every direction," Sirius muttered under his breath as he helped himself to two large cups of coffee. "There you go, beauty," he continued as he handed the other cup to the youth, who just nodded in thanks.

"Well, you're the one making most of the jokes so I think it's really not the same," Reg pointed out while lifting his feet to the table and rocking with his chair. The familiarity in the movement was almost disturbing, as Harry saw Sirius in that exact same position very often.

Regulus saw the look on his face and grinned. "I only do this when the herd isn't around. It gives them bad habits."

Harry tried to smile and took a sip from his coffee.

"So," Regulus continued, entwining his fingers on his stomach. "You're gay, then?"

The youth coughed into his coffee viciously and had to hawk, his hand rising to wipe his mouth as the warmth- to his embarrassment- returned to his cheeks.

"Isn't it, like, obvious?" Sirius put in before he, too, put his feet on the table and tilted his chair back to its hind legs.

"I wasn't asking you, Romeo," Regulus said with a light but amused frown, kicking the table lightly with his foot. "So concentrate on your coffee and keep your mouth shut."

Sirius rolled his eyes but still brought the cup to his lips, pointedly looking into it.

"Umm…," Harry started, placing his cup back onto the table and mimicking Sirius in staring at the brown liquid.

"If 'e isn't, then Sirius 'as some outstanding skills as a persuader," Lee stated from her place next to the sizzling and steaming stove, causing the man to chuckle into his coffee.

"I'm just that magnificent," Sirius muttered with the utmost modesty into his cup before lifting a hand into the air. "I know. Sorry. I'll be quiet now," he said before Regulus could speak up.

"Good, otherwise I'll send you to deliver flowers to Mrs. Clément," the man threatened, and made his brother groan in obvious disgust. "Anyway," he continued, turning back to Harry. "Honestly, we don't really care one way or the other, as long as you keep what you do behind a closed door-"

"Like you two, huh?" Sirius grinned into his cup and agilely dodged the apple aimed at his head.

"- so that the younger kids won't get any wrong ideas," Regulus finished. "And really, Sirius, must you interrupt me-"

"All the time?" Sirius supplied. His brother rolled his eyes before clearly deeming the other man to be a hopeless case and returning his attention to Harry.

"It's just that Leanne mentioned something about barging in while you two were… y'know…" He shrugged, and Harry blushed all the way to his hairline.

"We- we weren't-," the youth tried to stutter, but found his voice somehow unreliable.

"Leanne Amelia Black, could you refrain from making things up for your own amusement?" Sirius called out from the depths of his coffee cup, his eyes sending daggers towards his sister-in-law who was laughing quite merrily. "The way I see it, walking in while we sleep doesn't equal to walking in on us while we're having sex."

"But it's boring to say you did nothing!" the woman protested. still laughing. "And by the looks of it, you'd already dirtied the sheets at least once."

Harry. Seriously. Wanted to die. He was pretty sure he'd never been more embarrassed in his entire life. The nervousness was almost entirely gone, but for some reason he would have rather felt the twisting and turning in the pit of his stomach instead of the nearly mortifying blush and the warmth all over his body.

"Shut up, the both of you," Reg said, rolling his eyes before he lifted his feet from the table and clacked the chair back onto four legs. "Oh, and Harry?" he continued, and waited until the youth managed to pluck up the courage to look at him. "I bet it'll be interesting to have you here," the man said with a warm smile. "Sirius has never brought anyone to stay with us when he's been here, so I reckon you must be something special."

"He is," Sirius muttered, and Harry blushed again as he glanced at the man. Grayness stared at him over the coffee-cup before getting lowered back into the steaming liquid, and the youth was left with a pounding heart and sudden somersaults twisting his stomach.

"So, how long're you going to stay?" Reg asked after a small silence.

"Who knows," Sirius replied, shrugging. "We haven't really thought about that."

"He didn't kidnap you, did he?" Regulus asked with a laugh, and for the first time Harry managed to bring a genuine smile to his own face as he shook his head.

"No," he answered. "No, I was quite compliant," he continued, before hurriedly grabbing his cup and hiding his face into it.

"You're cute," Lee said, suddenly appearing next to the youth with his breakfast. She tapped Harry's head lightly with a light smile on her face as she placed the plate on the table. "The cuties are always the first ones to go," she sighed before sinking to sit next to the youth. "Why do you think that is, 'Arry?"

"I-," Harry started. "I really don't know…"

"Don't puzzle him with your riddles," Sirius snorted. "It's confusing enough to be suddenly shoved into your family, y'know."

"Why, thank you so much for that loving comment, dear brother," Regulus immediately shot back. "And exactly what aspect of this family that you haven't visited in about five years puzzles you so?"

"One thing I don't get is how you can stand so many kids," Sirius replied calmly and took a sip from his coffee. "And the other is that you're all bonkers," he added.

"Bonkers?" Regulus snorted and Lee rolled his eyes.

"Come, 'oney," she said, placing her hand to Harry's arm to tug him up. "When these two get started, it's going to take 'alf the day. Come into the garden with me."

"Don't molest him Lee, dear," Sirius said when the two of them were almost out of the room. "I'd be upset," he continued with a grin before lifting his feet from the table.

The woman just laughed jinglingly before guiding the youth through the house and out to a neat backyard that was concealed from every direction by high fences.

"Please, 'ave a seat," Lee said, gesturing towards the set of a white table and four chairs. Harry sat and the nervousness returned as a silence descended between them, filled with birds's singing and the sound of the wind and the low, distant hum of traffic that came from somewhere behind the green fence.

The youth's eyes jumped from one thing to the other in the garden, barely registering the neat flowerbeds or the swings which hung from the branch of an old tree or the pool or the shed in the furthest corner from the house or anything, actually. He just tried to occupy his mind with something so that he wouldn't have to think about his own nervousness, or the voices floating from inside that were getting louder and louder each second. Finally, Lee rose to close the backdoor with an annoyed sigh, waving her hand in the air.

"Really, those boys," she sighed as she sat back down. "The second they see each other again it's a mock fight."

"So they… do that a lot, then?" Harry asked, grateful to hear that his voice wasn't as broken as he had feared it to be.

"Every time they meet, yes," Leanne said with a nod. "It's a 'abit of them, really. They greet that way. But I can't even remember the last time Reg and Sirius 'ad a real fight."

"So they… get along?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, very well," Lee confirmed. "Very well," she repeated almost absently before swiping her hair from her face and leaning closer. "You're young," was the next thing she said, and it sounded so much of a statement that Harry didn't even nod. He just lowered his eyes to the ear of his cup and watched his fingers fiddle with it until there was a hand to stop him. "Don't get me wrong, 'Arry," Lee said with a warm smile. "Being young isn't a crime. It is not an issue."

Harry had no idea what he was supposed to say to that, so he just stayed quiet. Besides, it looked like the woman wasn't finished.

"Sirius 'as never brought anyone 'ere," she finally said, her head tilting, and the sun played in her hair. "When did you meet 'im?" she asked, squinting, and it gave her a funny, nearly cat-like look.

"About a year ago," Harry replied, shifting on his chair. "We met about a year ago."

"As friends?" the woman inquired, a gush of wind twirling the red curls framing her narrow face.

"Umm, not really…" the youth said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and like he was being questioned. Lee seemed to sense this, for she smiled brightly and tapped Harry's hand before retreating.

"Well, it doesn't really matter 'ow you two met," she said with a laugh. "Excuses-moi, chéri, I seem to be a bit too curious…"

"No, it's… it's fine," Harry said hurriedly, and earned another bright smile from the woman. "I- It's just that…" He stammered and fell quiet, not really knowing what to say.

"I am a stranger, aren't I?" Lee said, propping her elbow against the armrest to rest her chin on her long fingers.

"I didn't-" Harry started, but quickly got interrupted by a snort of laughter.

"It's okay, 'oney," the woman said. "I'll get to know you, right?"

"R-Right," the youth said, and then the backdoor flew open. He craned his neck to look at the open doorway and managed to get a glimpse of Regulus's exasperated expression before arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and Sirius slumped against him, sighing into his neck.

"Are you still safe, beauty?" the man asked.

"'Ow rude, we were merely having a decent conversation," Lee exclaimed. "The same can't be said about you two," she continued before giving her husband a peck.

"Reg, slap your wife for me, will you?" Sirius said loudly, chuckling when the woman snorted. "So, Lee, did you manage to satisfy your curiosity concerning my cutie here?" he continued.

"'Ow rude," the woman repeated. "I told you, we were 'aving a decent conversation about-"

"Did she already ask you how big you are?" Sirius murmured into Harry ear, but loud enough for the other couple to hear as well, and every bit of the embarrassment the youth had managed to lose came running back with even more force and he blushed again, his eyes jumping to a goblin at their side.

"I would ask no such things!" Lee protested, and the man laughed.

"Sure," he said and slid to sit on the chair on Harry's right. "I brought your breakfast," he continued and placed the plate full of bacon, eggs, sausages and salad before the youth.

A dizzyingly delicious aroma waffled up to Harry's nose and his stomach grumbled quite straightforwardly, making him feel embarrassed again. Sirius smiled and took a slice of bacon between his fingers, starting to munch it quietly. After eating it, he took another one and offered it to Harry. The youth glanced at the man before accepting the slice and nibbled on it.

They ate in silence for quite a long while, but it was surprising how little it actually bothered Harry. He glanced over the table every now and then, and seeing Leanne leaning back on her chair with her hands over her stomach as she enjoyed the sun and Regulus sitting right next to her, leaning his head to hers and keeping one hand on the enormous stomach somehow calmed his nerves. And as Sirius briefly leaned on his thigh to take a sip from his coffee, he experienced an odd feeling. It was ridiculous and absurd and Harry would have never thought it to be possible, but he was feeling immensely at home with these two people he had just met.

The back-door slammed open with so much force that it banged back from the wall and a small kid ran out, startling the adults. He ran straight to his parents shouting something, clearly excited, and Regulus scooped him up into his arms.

Harry glanced at Sirius when the father started to apparently reprimand his child with very fluent French. Sirius just shrugged lightly and rested his arm on the backrest of the youth's chair.

Slowly, more children started to pour out into the backyard, undoubtedly lured there by curiosity because they knew that there was someone new in the house. Most of the older ones looked very happy at seeing Sirius and nearly ran to greet him, whereas those who were around five years old and younger stared at them both with reserve and gathered up behind and next to their parents. Harry counted around six or seven kids in total, from around one year to mid-teens, plus the one in Regulus's lap.

Lee glanced around and chuckled. "Well, aren't we curious." She looked briefly at Harry, as if wanting to see his reaction to so many children, before returning her attention to the kids. "Yvonne, Iréne, Agathe- you remember Sirius, oui?"

Three heads nodded with light, cautious smiles. Harry recognized one of them- the one in the middle in a flowery dress- as the girl from the landing and kitchen. He couldn't help noticing how those three kept glancing at him extremely curiously.

"Ere's Marc," Leanne started, turning towards the boy in his husband's lap and playing with his hand. The child giggled and snuggled against Regulus's chest. "'E's fifteen months old. Jérémie," she continued and tapped the head of the red-headed boy standing by her chair. He had freckles. "'E's three. Nadine." A brown-haired girl of about five years of age stared at them solemnly. "And 'ere's Jason and Jean," Lee finished, tapping at the chests of two black-haired kids behind her chair. "They're both six." She didn't have to add that they were identical twins, because it was as clear as the day.

Sirius smiled and glanced about. "Where's the dreadful trio, then?" he asked, his smile shifting into a grin.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Tia moved away about a year ago," he said.

"So she finally got enough of you two, eh?" Sirius grinned, making his brother roll his eyes again. "Or did you have short of space? I noticed you've enlargened the house again. Add a few more floors and you could call it a high-rise instead of a detached house."

"Dominique and Alex are both at a friend's house," Regulus continued like Sirius hadn't said a thing. "They'll be back when the holidays end."

"And here I thought I could greet all of my nieces and nephews in one go," the man sighed like he were extremely sorry that wasn't the case. Harry suddenly noticed that a smile was tugging the corners of his mouth up.

"If you wanted to see them all at once you should've probably informed us you were coming over instead of sneaking in in the middle of the night like a thief," Regulus pointed out, clearly amused. All of the children were watching this exchange of words with wide eyes, the older ones now openly smiling.

"Well what can I do if I suddenly want to come here," Sirius replied innocently, shrugging. "Besides, it's not like I broke in or anything. Have you heard of this thing called locks?"

"Have _you_ ever heard of this thing called a 'magical lock'?" Regulus asked just as innocently. "It's a damn convenient thing and now I'm starting to think I need to re-program it so that my nosy, arrogant, pig-headed and annoyingly spontaneous brother can't just waltz in when he pleases and take over the attic like this is _his _house instead of-"

"Wake me up when he's done," Sirius groaned and leaned his head to Harry's shoulder, pretending to snore. "That guy has issues. Seriously."

Harry smiled and Regulus snorted.

"Your Uncle is a hopeless case," he informed to the youngest of his offspring. "A total disgrace. Plus he's going to eat our fridge empty again."

Harry could feel Sirius smile against the side of his neck.

"I'm glad I'm here, too, bro," the man said.

The only thing Harry later on remembered of the following days was the feeling of amused shock when he slowly realized just how many kids there were in the house. The herd had looked somehow smaller out in the open, but when they had returned inside and the children had all run off to their rooms, to the living room, into the kitchen, it had felt as if the entire house had been alive. And to his utter enjoyment, the young man had been swept away by that contagious feeling.

The kids were shy around him for the first few days, but then they got used him and Sirius, and Harry felt as if he had slipped into some sort of gigantic machinery which was invisible but still almost tangible, and it was wrapping him up in a warm welcome. He was both glad and a tad surprised to notice both Lee and Reg treated him perfectly normally, like he was a long-lost friend who had suddenly come for a visit instead of the boyfriend of their brother and brother-in-law they had never met before.

Harry mentioned about this to Sirius on the evening of their fourth day in the house, when they were getting ready for bed. The young man's muscles were aching because he had been playing around with the kids for the entire day and he sank onto the soft mattress with a grateful sigh.

"They like you," Sirius said simply when they were under the blankets and watched the scarlet ray of the last beam of sunlight slowly drag across the ceiling. "I knew they would," he added with a smile.

Harry laughed and scratched his head. He was feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well..." he said. "I guess I like them, too..."

Sirius smiled again. "Good," he said. Then, he grinned. "The kids ain't bothering you?"

"Whaddya mean?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "Although, I have to admit I've never seen such a big family before..."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," Sirius agreed, and they listened to one of the kids shout for his dad until Regulus climbed up the stairs to sooth his offspring. "I honestly don't understand Reg sometimes." He shook his head with a chuckle. "I was here when they had their first kid and they were both totally lost with her. Then I left and when I came back, Dominique had already been born."

Sirius shook his head again and rolled to his back. "I'd have imagined that one or two kids is enough for most but those two..." He trailed off and waved his hand in the air with a chuckle.

"I guess they just like kids," Harry said, shrugging before nuzzling closer to the other man and resting his head on Sirius's shoulder. "Nothing wrong with that, I suppose."

"Nah," Sirius said, combing his fingers through the youth's hair. "They said it keeps the house alive to have a few kids always around. And I think it's easier for them now that they have so many older kids to help looking after the toddlers."

Harry closed his eyes and hummed low in his throat. He slid his arm over Sirius's middle and felt a hand coming to rest lightly on his elbow. "So you like it here?" he asked, enjoying the feel of heaviness which was slowly creeping up his limbs.

"It's nice seeing Reg," Sirius admitted. "And you?"

Harry nuzzled the man's neck. "Yeah," he said. "They're real nice."

"Like I said, they like you," Sirius muttered and combed his fingers through the youth's hair again. "I guess they're hoping I'll finally settle down and actually have a permanent address," he continued against the top of the youth's head, chuckling.

"I dunno if there's anything wrong with being a gypsy," Harry grinned tiredly. Sirius laughed and pulled the youth's leg over his waist, and Harry snuggled even closer against the warm body.

When he was already almost asleep, he felt the man move next to him and the long fingers slid through his hair again. He tilted his head back and readily accepted the kiss with a sleepy smile before pressing his face against Sirius's chest. He could feel the strong and regular heartbeat against his cheek, and as an arm wrapped around him, a familiar tingle shot up his spine. It made him feel happy and warm, and he lifted his head to look at the man.

Sirius cupped the youth's cheek and Harry's eyes slid shut as he felt soft lips brush past his. He placed a hand at the back of the man's neck to urge him to continue and slid his leg over the sturdy hip. Gently, Sirius pressed him against the bed.

It felt as if an electric shock coursed through Harry and made his legs go numb as the man's tongue slid into his mouth, tickling and teasing and making him feel dizzy. He was sure it was just because he was feeling tired, but it felt as if everything he was experiencing had been dipped in cotton and softened at the edges. Even the fabric of Sirius's pajama-pants under his hand seemed to be softer than usual, the heat of his naked chest almost burning, the teasing flick he made with his tongue almost too much to bear. Harry moaned softly and clutched the man with his legs.

Sirius ended the kiss with a last, affectionate peck and rose to lean on his elbows. He traced the youth's eyebrows with his thumbs, and his mouth with his lips before running them over to Harry's jawline. And when his teeth gnawed ever so gently the skin below the young man's ear, Harry's entire body felt like paralyzed. He moaned again, and Sirius sighed contently against the side of his neck.

"I love you," the man murmured softly, and Harry felt immensely warm and happy again, his heart fluttering in his chest. He smiled to the mane of black hair.

"I love you too, Sirius," he said, and a sweet, tingly sensation spread through his body, all the way to the tips of his fingers. He held the man close and inhaled his scent. "I love you."

They shifted to that they were spooning, and Harry closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth pressing against him. He could feel the steady rise and fall of the man's chest against his back and somehow that seemed to heighten his state of happiness. Their fingers were laced together and Harry held their hands close to his chest, smiling.

Before falling asleep, Sirius pecked the side of the younger man's neck. His lips caressed the soft skin and Harry gave a shudder of delight.

That night, Harry was sure he slept with the widest of smiles on his face.

* * *

**A.N/ **Ah, my muse is trying to whine something about reviews. As if I'd show him any of the ones you write after what he did! (But you can always write me something- I promise I won't show them to that gorgeous bastard *grins* I'm counting on you, love!)


	12. Sweet, sweet life

**A.N/ **Gods, I _know... _I'm sorry? *chuckles*

Get to it and don't be too mad at me, okay? :P

* * *

**12. Sweet, sweet life**

They had a small balcony which gave to Seine in their cozy little attic-apartment. The view was magnificent, and during a cloudless evening they could watch the sun set behind the city in fiery red colors. And during the days, if the sky was clear, there was enough light in the apartment that no lights were needed for the entire day as the golden light showered the bedroom with its bright, almost dazzling light, creating stripes on the floor and catching particles of dust in its rays. After noon the sun's light reached all the way to the bathroom across the floor, and if the timing was right- as it was now- it shone in just at the right angle, creating golden stripes on the walls and throwing reflections from the mirrors and letting Harry shave in natural light.

The bathroom was glistering with moisture and the mirrors were fogged up because the young man had just showered. He was feeling deliciously weak and relaxed as he dried himself on one of the black fluffy towels before wrapping it around his waist and going to the mirrors. He looked at his foggy and hazy reflection before wiping the fog off. An unmistakingly happy bloke stared right back at him. Harry grinned and rubbed his chin. He hadn't had the chance to shave in a few days. To be honest, he was quite surprised that after two weeks of living in the house he'd actually been as successful as he had been in keeping himself clean. Being the boyfriend of a long-lost and loved uncle really was a taxing job.

The young man grinned to his reflection as he took the shaving gel from the shelf. To amuse himself, he took a suffering look upon his face before starting to apply the white foam on his lower face as he stood there in the halo of the sun.

They had lived with the Black family for almost two weeks now, and at times Harry truly thought he was in heaven. Maybe it was because he hadn't done much of anything- at least, if compared to Sirius- but somehow it just felt as if this was some amazingly relaxing holiday he was taking. And every time Sirius hugged him in public, or kissed him, or held his hand as they went down a supermarket isle, he sort of knew where that feeling was coming from. Especially when on nine occasions out of ten Lee was standing right next to them with that huge, knowing and affectionate grin on her face, sometimes with a digital camera in her hands. She had taken dozens of pictures of them, in almost every room of the house and at almost every place they'd been in.

Lee seemed to find it photographic if Harry and Sirius were sitting in the living room, making a snack in the kitchen or walking down a park lane holding hands. Harry had to admit, though, that some of the photos were pretty good. But all in all, she was like a huge guardian angel- with a fixation on gay love. She had, in fact, burst into their bedroom one morning just a few days ago, claiming she had come to collect their dirty laundry. But she'd had an almost predatory look in her eyes, and had looked extremely disappointed when she'd found the couple just cuddling instead of having hot and steamy sex like she'd clearly been hoping and imagining for.

Harry chuckled and took the razor from next to the sink. When it was inches from his skin his eyes flitted over to their bed, and for a moment he halted to look at the messy mass of linen sheets and pillows. The sun was creating stripes onto them, making them gleam gently and look almost irresistibly soft and calling.

Harry looked to the clock on the wall. It showed it was hardly past noon yet, so maybe he could take a nap before going downstairs. Grinning, he looked back into the mirror and had to take a moment to get his face serious again so he could start shaving.

Some fifteen minutes later he flopped down onto the sunwarmed sheets with a content sigh and closed his eyes. Immediately, he remembered that morning and the _reason_ as to why he had suddenly decided to take a shower in the middle of the day and grinned into the pillows. If all the French he was going to learn while being here would be s'il te plâit and he'd keep saying that in a very un-innocent tone on a very uninnocent moment, he would hardly be complaining in the slightest.

He turned to his side and tugged the pillow under his head, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Not that many minutes later he was sinking into the warm and soft abyss of sleep.

Some time later, it couldn't be that long, the door creaked and stirred Harry from his light slumber. He felt disoriented and heavy-limbed but positively content as he opened one eye and saw Sirius tiptoeing across the floor towards the bathroom. A light smile tugged the corner of his mouth up when he saw the streaks of mud on the man's arms and then the warm blackness pulled him back in again and he dozed off once more.

Some fifteen minutes later Harry awoke again, this time to the dip of the bed and the feel of a warm and still damp body pressing against his back. He turned his head slightly and warm lips brushed past his cheek in greeting.

"Go back to sleep," Sirius murmured to him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Harry made a small sound at the back of his throat and turned to his back. He was feeling deliciously languid and warm, and as he stretched it felt heavenly. He exhaled long and slow through his nose as he let his body relax against the mattress before rubbing his eyes. "I don't think I should sleep any more," he muttered. "Then I won't sleep at night." He grinned.

Sirius chuckled. "Would we mind?" he asked.

"I dunno, would we?" he asked in turn and fiddled with the man's hair spread onto the pillows. It was getting long, and Sirius had mentioned about getting it cut again. In a way Harry was slightly averse to the idea because he liked the length it had now: the way it tickled his skin as it pooled on his lap when-

Harry bettered the position of his head while telling his mind to stop being so over-eager. Sirius slid an arm over the youth's waist and rolled over to rest his chin on Harry's chest.

"So, what happened to you?" the youth asked as he combed his fingers through the damp hair.

Sirius grinned and hid his face in Harry's chest. "Those kids have some serious repressions," he said with a slightly muffled but evidently amused voice. "I _told_ Reg to build that amusement-park for them," he continued and pecked the center of the youth's chest.

"Then they'd bury you in _there_," Harry grinned. Sirius laughed and moved up a notch, and his hair trickled over to Harry's side. He shivered lightly.

"I do hope not," the man said. "Otherwise I'd start _living_ in the shower."

"Don't you already?"

Sirius grinned against Harry's skin. "Move in with me?"

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh as he pulled the man up and brushed his hair behind the ears. "I'm quite happy here, thank you." Sirius pouted and Harry closed his eyes with a grin, turning his head away. "No way," he chuckled. He opened one eye and then quickly closed it again. "Away with the puppy-look, Sirius."

The man laughed. "You use the shower as much as I do, Harry," he said, and his fingers tapped the towel wrapped around the slim hips meaningfully.

"I have a reason for that," Harry grinned.

"Don't I, then?"

"You're the one who didn't want to shower with me." They youth raised an eyebrow, amused. "So don't complain."

"Was I ever?" Sirius asked innocently. "Besides, it's not my fault if my lovely brother decides he suddenly needs me and comes to drag me away so that I can't take a shower with you. A very _thorough_ shower," he added.

Harry shook his head as if in disbelief. "Is that the only track available in here?" he teased playfully and tapped the man's temple with his index-finger. "Or should I try switching channels?" He pretended to turn an invisible switch on the side of Sirius's head.

The man laughed and grabbed Harry's hand to press it against the pillows. "I haven't heard you complaining," he said with a grin.

Harry smiled and rose the half a feet keeping them apart. "True," he said before pecking the grin. His free hand curled around the back of Sirius's neck and pulled him along as he lay back down.

They exchanged light, full kisses, fingers playing with each other on the pillows, until Sirius moved to rest his head on them as well. Harry snuggled closer, turning to his side, and they wrapped each other in a warm embrace in the spotlight of the sun.

About an hour or so into their lazy cuddling, someone knocked on the door and entered after being given permission. Harry opened his eyes but didn't bother lifting his head from Sirius's chest and just that in itself told just how much he had gotten used to being here and being accepted.

It was Alexandre, the third-eldest. He was a fifteen-year-old teenager who had his father's hair and apparently his tallness-gene but his mothers soft, welcoming expression that gave the impression he was about to smile at any given moment. He and his elder brother and sister had returned from where-ever it was they had been some four days ago.

He stayed by the doorway, looking slightly timid, but still smiled in greeting. "Mom says-" he started, and as per to the changes in that age, his voice jumped from high to low and then high again. He hawked. "Mom says... she needs you downstairs, Sirius... Harry..."

"Me?" Sirius questioned with a laugh. "Why me?"

Alexandre shrugged. "She asked me to ask you two to... to... 'To put a move along and drag your asses downstairs and I don't care if you're doing something age-restricted'... she said, so.."

Sirius laughed and Harry smiled into the man's chest, trying to hide his light blush.

"Okay, tell her we'll be right there," Sirius said. The boy smiled and excused himself silently. The second the door clicked shut Sirius groaned and rolled on top of Harry who laughed.

"Sirius, we should go," he said.

"But I don't want to go," Sirius said with a playful tone. "I want to stay here and maybe in a moment persuade you to do something else than lie around, not go downstairs and listen to whatever Lee wants."

"You do, huh?" Harry asked. "Well too bad..." He rose to sit and pushed the man to his side. "Because I might want to know what she wants."

"No you don't," Sirius grinned. "You just want to tease me."

"Oh never," Harry said, turned to leave, and then yelped when he was pushed on his stomach against the mattress. "Meanie," he breathed when teeth worried the shell of his ear.

"I love you too," Sirius murmured before kissing the younger man's temple.

They stayed like that for a while longer before getting up in silent agreement and putting on some clothes.

"A-ha! There you are!" Lee exclaimed as Harry and Sirius entered the kitchen. She was elbows up in flour and her cheeks were red from the extortion as she kneaded dough. "I need some more flour, cinnamon and cardamom. The money's in the can."

"What, you made us come downstairs to go shopping for you?" Sirius asked. "No deal, Lee."

"Oh do shut up," the woman laughed. "You can have a nice romantic walk." She waggled her eyebrows and Harry's body felt hot in light embarrassment. Lee tended to have that effect on him.

"Yeah, right, down the supermarket isle between the ketchup and dry-food," Sirius said. Lee rolled her eyes.

"'Arry, could you come over here for a sec?" she asked, jerking her head. She had the kind of a look on her face that made Harry approach with slight caution. Usually she looked like that just before asking him and Sirius to do something a bit unorthodox- like kiss in the middle of a street so she could get a mood-lift. "'Arry. You see the front of Sirius's pants over there?" Harry nodded silently. "I want you to go and grab it and then walk that protesting and stubborn dog right out of this 'ouse and into the grocery store." Lee grinned. "Okay?"

Harry blushed and almost stuttered. Sirius snorted and grabbed the money. "Enough with the dirty suggestions," he said and then steered them out of the room.

"But I love gay people!" Lee exclaimed from the kitchen.

"And don't we know that already," Sirius muttered under his breath but with a smile as they put on their shoes and went out.

The sun shone down upon them with almost scorching heat and Harry was glad he had decided to wear as little as he had. He was also glad he found his sunglasses from his pocket, because without them he'd have been blind within the minute. Although, when he turned to glance at Sirius the glasses helped little. Had he ever happened to mention that the equation of Sirius and Pilate - sun-glasses equaled to weak knees and a fluttering heart on his part? Gods, the man looked gorgeous with them on- and he knew it.

They walked about a block in silence, just enjoying the warmth and the sounds of the suburb around them. On passing the second block, while crossing a road, Sirius took a sidestep closer to Harry to avoid a pack of people passing them and their hands brushed together. Instinctively, Harry took Sirius's and laced their fingers.

In a way it was still a huge shock of sorts to Harry every time he surprised himself by doing something like that. A part of him was still so hung up with what it had been like back in England- the caution, hiding, the encouragement of drinks- that stuff like this alarmed that side of his mind. But then- just like now- Sirius would just smile and squeeze his hand in return and everything felt normal again.

They walked hand in hand all the way to the store, and its cool interior was bliss after the sweltering heat. There weren't that many people there, so after they found what they had been sent to buy they didn't even have to queue for that long and they were out in ten minutes.

"Wow, that was fast," Harry laughed as he put the sunglasses back on his nose.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed.

The air seemed to stand in vast pillars, sweltering, not moving, so when even a hint of coolness came their way in the form of a faint breeze they stopped to take everything out of it.

"Gods, it's hot," Harry sighed when the heat returned. His sleeveless shirt was gluing into his skin and he felt sweaty, very sweaty.

"I think it's because you're here," Sirius grinned. The youth glanced at the man who was tilting his head back towards the sun.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he inquired.

Sirius's grin widened. "You're so hot it's got to go into the weather so the balance stays."

Harry laughed. "You're not making any sense."

"I got a sunstroke," the man said solemnly. Then he handed the grocery bag to Harry and took his shirt off. "I swear if I twisted this it'd make a pool onto the pavement."

"Most likely," Harry agreed. "Shouldn't we head back?" he went on when the other man made no move to continue down the road. "It sounded like Lee needed this stuff pretty soon."

"And that's exactly why we're going to take the sightseeing route." Sirius grinned wickedly and led them down a different street.

"Oh, you're so evil," Harry chuckled.

"Hey, if she wants us to go shopping for her she's got to deal with the consequences," Sirius said, the grin still lurking in the corners of his mouth.

Harry just shook his head with a smile, knowing better than to argue with the man and just followed him as they took the longer route back to the house. They bought some ice-cream along the way and had to eat them hastily lest it melted into their hands.

"You have ice-cream on your face."

"Huh? Where?" Harry wiped the side of his mouth.

"Missed it."

They stopped just a half a block from the house. A car drove by and Sirius moved closer to Harry to let a pack of very lightly clothed teenagers pass. They all gave the half-naked man a very long and revealing look. Sirius noticed none of this, though, because he was busy moving Harry's hand out of the way so he could lick his cheek.

"It was right about there," he said and licked his lips.

"Oh I see," Harry replied, trying not to smile. "You dog."

"Me?" Sirius asked innocently. "Hardly. I just love to lick you."

The young man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"You don't believe me?"

Harry gave Sirius a very long look. "You know what, I don't think it'll matter _what _I reply to that," he said with a grin.

"Whatever do you mean?" the man asked and followed Harry as he set off down the road again. "Are you somehow implying I'd just lick you again regardless of what you said?" he continued, and momentarily pressed close enough to let his lips sweep over the shell of the younger man's ear.

"Oh no, not at all, dearest," Harry grinned.

"You'll get to be very suspicious by nature if you keep that up, y'know," Sirius said solemnly.

"Oh really?" the youth asked.

"Yeah."

Harry nudged the front gate aside. "Would that be so bad?"

"It'd be plain horrible," Sirius stated as they walked in the front door.

"FINALLY!" Lee exclaimed from the kitchen. Moments later she entered the foyer glaring at them quite evilly, though the flour-stain on her cheek took the edge of it. "It takes precisely five minutes to walk to the store," she stated. "Ten minutes in there and five back 'ere. That's twenty minutes. It took you _forty-five minutes_."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in a hurry to get these," Sirius grinned. The woman glared at him evilly.

"Gay or not, I officially '_ate_ you now!" she stated, came to snatch the bag and then marched right back into the kitchen. "Arry dear, you can come and taste these in about twenty minutes," she called behind her. "_You're _not welcome," she said and poked her head around the doorframe, staring poignantly at Sirius.

"Ouch," the man chuckled.

Lee snorted and went back into the kitchen.

Harry shook his head in amusement and headed for the stairs. He could hear Sirius coming behind him. "You really are evil," he said as they ascended the flights of stairs.

"It's a matter of perspective, really."

Harry turned around to face the man in mid-step and saw he had guessed right- the man was smirking widely. "You're pushing it," he stated, and the smirk widened.

"I'll be just fine as long as I don't really piss her off," Sirius said. "And even then I can just kiss you and she'll forgive me," he added as if this had just occurred to him.

Harry narrowed his eyes and tried to suppress a smile. "Who says I'll be compliant?" he asked. "Maybe I should just let her beat you up. You might learn something."

"I know everything I need to know," Sirius said smugly, grinning.

The younger man rolled his eyes and continued up into their room. "Yeah, sure. Totally." He walked in and took his shirt off.

"For instance, I know where this came from," the man said and pressed a finger above Harry's right shoulder-blade. "And this, and this and-"

"I get it, I get it," Harry laughed and playfully slapped the hand mapping out the red marks on his skin away. "Besides, it'd be super-weird if you _didn't_ know where those came from. So it don't count."

Sirius laughed and followed the other man into the bathroom. "Okay, you're right," he said. "But..." He wrapped an arm around Harry and pressed them against the sink. "I know that if I do this-" He pressed his lips against the joint of Harry's neck and shoulder and sucked ever so slightly before flicking his tongue over the bit of skin. "You'll get goosebumps and bend your head back just like that," he murmured.

"Mm, true," Harry agreed. "Anything else?"

"Well... If I do this-" Sirius ran a hand down the youth's side, brought it back up while grazing the skin lightly with his nails and then let it sink back down. "It'll almost tickle you so you want to squirm away but still it arouses you."

"Good boy," Harry grinned and tapped the man's head. "But if that's all you know your education is very one-sided."

Sirius chuckled. "You really are challenging me, huh?"

"Me? Never."

"Yeah, only once in a blue moon, right?"

"Totally. I'm just so sweet, y'know."

"I do," Sirius said and then licked Harry's neck again. "Mm, tasty."

"I'm all sweaty," the youth laughed.

"I know," came the reply, and then Sirius licked some more. "But you still taste good."

Harry closed his eyes when a new shiver ran through him. "Why, thank you."

"Beauty is most welcome."

"But I thought I'd shower- _again_- so too bad you can't enjoy it more," the young man grinned.

Sirius laughed against the side of the damp neck. "I can always make you sweat again," he suggested with a rather wicked taint in his voice and pressed closer. "How about that?"

"I quite like that plan," Harry admitted and then pushed the man back. "But what'd be the point in showering, then?"

"You get to be naked and tease me?" Sirius suggested.

The younger man grinned. "Quite true," he agreed.

Some twenty minutes later, they were sprawled out on the bed and Harry was repeatedly blowing a strand of Sirius's hair from his face. Finally he got fed up and just brushed it away. Sirius moved his head on the pillow and the strand of hair was on Harry's face again. He chuckled and pushed the man's head away. "Real funny," he said, and Sirius snickered before rolling to his stomach and perching his chin on his palms.

"Got any plans for today?" he asked.

"Well I thought I'd do nothing but apparently I won't be successful," Harry said with a grin. "Why, got something in mind?"

"Well..." Sirius started. "I may have overheard a conversation between Reg and Lee and-"

"You were eavesdropping again?" the youth laughed. "Bad bad."

Sirius gave him an innocent smile. "What can I do if I walk by and hear what they're talking about, really," he said.

"Right."

"Anyway." The man gave Harry a look to make sure he wouldn't be interrupted again. Harry just smiled angelically. "They're going out to eat today so I thought we might as well tag along."

"What does Reg say to that?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled very coyly. "He can't disagree with his amazing bro."

"_I _might disagree with _that_," Harry grinned. "But yeah, I don't mind, as long as they don't."

They heard the floorboards creak outside the room and Sirius just managed to draw the sheet high enough to cover the essential parts when the door swung open and Lee walked in with a plate on her hand. She grinned at them and came to sit at the edge of their bed. "I'm too late, I see," she sighed.

Harry rose to sit and saw a pile of delicious-looking buns on the plate. "Wow, that smells good," he said and Lee beamed at him.

"Thank you, 'Arry," she said. "'Ave some. Not _you_," she continued with a teasingly evil tone as Sirius reached for the plate as well. "Didn't I say you don't get any?"

"I did get some," Sirius stated as he lay back down. Harry chose to ignore this comment for the sake of his pride and took a bun. As he munched on it, Sirius continued. "You're going out to eat today, aren't you?"

"'Ow do you know about that?" Lee asked.

"I have my sources," Sirius said rather modestly. "Where're you going? The Lonado?"

"No, it closed a few years ago. We're going to The Tiqudo."

"Never heard of it," Sirius said. "Is the food good?"

"Ah, so you're assuming we'd want _you _there?" Lee asked with the same tone, still pretending she hadn't forgiven him. "You can come, 'Arry, of course," she continued with a grin. "'Ow does it taste?"

Harry swallowed. "Delicious," he said.

"Hey, no fair." Sirius pouted. It _was_ a rather adorable look. "Where Harry goes, I go."

Lee rolled her eyes. "I'm still mad at you, fag," she said.

"Fine." Sirius rose to sit. "Harry, help me out?"

Harry took a bite from his bun and pretended he didn't know what the man was talking about. "What's in these?" he asked from Lee, just to tease Sirius.

"Family recipe, can't reveal it," Lee said. "_Fine,_" she continued, when the constant staring from Sirius clearly became annoying. "But I want to see a French kiss."

"Yay!"

And before Harry knew it, he was knocked over the bed with Sirius half on top of him. He laughed and swallowed before complying on the kiss. After all, any excuse to get kissed by the man was passable.

At seven in the evening, the entire family packed into the Blacks's Opel Zafira and headed towards the restaurant. The car had been magically expanded from the inside- otherwise it would have been impossible for ten children and four adults to fit in. When they'd traveled on it before, Sirius had usually been moaning to his brother about the lack of space and this and that in the car, but now he stayed oddly quiet on the front seat he shared with Harry. It wasn't until they'd hit the highway that he started.

"_Really _Reg," he groaned when his brother started to get past a slower car in front of them. "C'mon, how can you _drive_ this thing? It don't accelerate, it's not agile, it's _nothing. _You should let me-"

"You're not touching this car with a long stick, Sirius," Reg said sternly, his eyes directed at the road before them.

"Why? I wouldn't make you pay for it," Sirius said. "Think of the ego-boost it'd give-"

"_You _think of the ticket I'd get for speeding 125 mph with a car like this," Reg said. "Plus if they saw me punching the pedal and this'd shoot out like a race-car – do you think that's really that legal around here?"

Sirius grumbled something about 'unthankful git of brothers' under his breath and then resolved into staring out the window again like a grumpy child. Harry found this rather endearing but said nothing.

The expression on the waitress's face was indescribable when the Blacks and Harry entered the restaurant. It was a nice place in the rural area around Paris, lit with candle light and semi full with people. They were asked to wait as enough tables were gathered up together, and then they were directed to the small island in the left hand corner of the vast room.

Apparently the Black family had been here many times before, because Yvonné, Agathe, Irene and Alexandre knew immediately what they would take. Jason and Jean took a while to decide before settling on sausages and smashed potatoes, and for the younger kids Lee and Reg decided. Dominique, the second eldest with black hair and rather scrawny build, finally settled with chicken and rise while his big sister Tia, who was tall and as beautiful as her mother, went for fish.

The menu was in French so Harry's browsing through it was slow because Sirius had to translate it to him. "What's this?" he asked and pointed at a food near the middle of the list. Sirius leaned over.

"Snails in a cream-sauce," he said, and Harry wrinkled his nose. He wasn't even close to deciding what he wanted to eat when the waitress came again. Apparently she had started with drinks, because Reg turned towards Harry and Sirius.

"What do you wanna drink?" he asked.

Before either of them could even open their mouths, Lee had spoken up.

"Wine!" she said. "We'll all drink wine of course!" And then she said this to the waiter in French, who smiled, nodded, and wrote it down. Next was the food, and Sirius must have seen the 'I-have-no-fucking-idea' look in Harry's eyes because he leaned over again.

"Can I order for you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, relieved, and when it was their turn Sirius ordered for them both. Harry had no idea what he would be getting but he just hoped it wouldn't be snails in a sauce.

Understandably, it took a while for all of their foods to arrive. The wine arrived first, and Lee tasted it before deeming it passable. Harry watched with slight apprehension as three bottles were brought to the table; he was under the impression that Reg would be driving home. But when he glanced over to the man, he saw he needen't have worried: Regulus had a glass of water before him. But in his stead, both Dominique and Tia had wine-glasses before them.

The wait for their foods was a colorful one. The younger children started to get restless when nothing happened and started to wriggle in their chairs, play with their cutlery or just suddenly come up with that they were boneless and slide off the chair altogether while giggling. Harry noticed that both Lee and Reg made sure it didn't get out of hand but otherwise let the kids be. He was surprised: he remembered every time he'd gone to dine with his own parents he'd been instructed to sit still and wait, no matter how much time passed. And if he slipped, he got reprimanded so badly he remembered it for weeks.

During the wait Harry sipped on his white wine- it was rather good, even though he didn't think that highly of wines in general but rather drank beer or whiskey or something of that sort- and by the time the food finally arrived he was halfway through his second glass. The plates had to be carried to their table by no less than three waiters, and for a moment there was a hassle as everyone made sure they got their own foods. What Harry got in front of him was fried chicken and chips, accompanied by a healthy bit of salad and some sauce which looked a bit like garlic-sauce but turned out to be a mild-tasting, delicious green onion one.

"Okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. The wine was already making his head feel lighter. He leaned over and gave Sirius a light peck on the lips. "Thanks."

Sirius smiled at him, and then they started to eat. The chicken was about the most delicious thing Harry had ever eaten and the wine did go well with it. And just the experience of eating with so many people made it all seem even better. They had all dined together in the Blacks's house, of course, but there was something totally different about being in a restaurant. But one thing was the same here as back home: the elder children took turns with Reg and Lee to feed the little ones so that the parents could eat their foods before they turned completely cold.

For dessert, they ordered an enormous tiramisu-cake. Half of it was alcohol-free, for those under-aged, though they got to taste a bit of the cake with brandy in it if they wanted. Even Reg took a slice of the brandied side, and argued that it was so little he wouldn't even get tipsy when Lee pointed it out to him.

Harry took two slices and after that decided he would never eat again. His stomach was almost hurting because it was so full, and the collar of his jeans was all but digging into his skin. He wasn't complaining in the slightest though, only when he realized he needed to use the bathroom. Apparently some of the wine he had drank during the evening was already coming out.

Harry craned his neck to see over the tables, looking for the sign on lavatories. "Where's the loo?" he asked finally, when the sign just wouldn't catch his eye.

"On the other side of the restaurant," said Dominique, who was sitting next to Harry. He had only a slight french accent. "On the left, can you see?"

Harry squinted, and then spotted the man drawn on the chalked wall. "Yeah." He rose, and for a moment it felt as if his head had stayed sitting before it caught up to him and he felt slightly dizzy. After checking that the rest of his body was still under his control, Harry leaned in to peck Sirius's cheek. "Be right back."

Sirius waved, and Harry set off across the room. There were many tables with white table clothes, flowers in a vase in the middle, and candles next to them for him to round, and his slightly unstable head didn't appreciate it. He hadn't drunk enough to lose coordination of his legs, but he realized he was teetering on the edge and thus decided to proceed slowly. In the restroom, he leaned his head to the cool tiled wall while waiting for his bladder to empty. It took surprisingly long. When he was washing his hands, he sprayed some of the cold water onto his face but it didn't make that much of a difference. His mind continued to feel like it had been wrapped in humming cotton.

When Harry returned to the table, almost everyone was done eating. The bill was beside Reg and he was just peering into his wallet before sighing and taking out his credit card. "Never enough cash," he muttered to himself before offering the card to the waitress. She returned fifteen minutes later, Reg signed his name, and then they left.

The cool night-air felt refreshing. Harry closed his eyes, inhaled, and almost tripped over a stair. Sirius caught his forearm with a laugh before securing it around his waist. "Had a bit too much?" he asked.

Harry snorted benevolently and pulled the man a bit closer. "Mmno," he said. "You?" he continued, peering up to Sirius. It was always so damn difficult to tell with the man.

Sirius just shook his head with a chuckle and then they were by the car. In ten minutes, they were all but speeding through the country side. The children were nodding off at the back of the car and Harry leaned his head to the window, watching the street-lamps swish by in the darkness. Lamp. Lamp. Lamp ... Sirius was so warm next to him … Lamp … He was starting to feel sleepy …... Lamp … Maybe when they got back he and Sirius could make love … Harry shook his head, the wine was making him think about things oddly … Lam...

Harry awoke when the car pulled into the driveway and the gravel crunched under the tires. He blinked, and straightened on his seat. For a moment he had no idea where he was before he started hearing the sounds of the Black family around them and then Sirius's voice, right next to his ear.

"Out we go, Harry."

Harry's hand fumbled about before he found the latch and opened the door. He almost stumbled out from the combined haziness of alcohol and sleep and Sirius caught him again. Then the world seemed to blur around him and when he came to again, he was sitting on their bed and his clothes were getting removed.

"I can do that myself," he muttered and tried to push the hands away.

"But I like doing it," Sirius stated, opened the last button in Harry's shirt and pulled it off. "So lay down?"

Harry flopped onto the mattress and felt hands on the buckle of his belt. Moments later it and the button were open and soon after the jeans slipped off him. His socks were tugged off and a sheet drawn up to his chest. He tried to look up to Sirius and thank him but fell asleep before the words left his mouth.

Harry crawled from the darkness of sleep sometime later. He couldn't have slept for long because the room was still dark, and he wondered- in his still hazy and groggy mind- why he had woken up. But then he swallowed and his question got answered. His mouth was dry as sandpaper.

Slowly, Harry rose to sit, cross-eyed. His limbs felt heavy with sleep and he didn't want to get up but knew that he couldn't go back to sleep when he was this thirsty. Only when he glanced behind his back to see the clock on the wall, he realized that Sirius's side of the bed was still empty. This confused Harry, but not enough to get him fully awake. He reached for his jeans, then thought again. The house would be asleep by now and he was only going to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Harry rose and crossed the room to the door. His head wasn't spinning anymore but still he descended the stairs carefully. He got into the kitchen safely, drank two glasses of water, and was on his way across the hall again when he saw that there was a light on in the living room. Why he hadn't noticed it on his way down, he didn't know.

Harry was about to continue to the stairs when he heard Reg's voice. Curiosity welled up within him and he stopped, lingering in between the door and the stairs. He decided to see who were in the room and then go back up to sleep.

" … esn't know, does he?" Reg was just asking.

Harry peeked in through the crack between the ajar door and the frame, and saw Sirius sitting on the sofa. Reg was sitting before him on the coffee table. There was no-one else in the room.

He was about to turn away when Sirius spoke, and something about his tone made Harry halt.

"...No," Sirius said.

"Why?"

Sirius frowned.

"Sirius, I'm just asking," Reg said. "Why haven't you told him?"

Sirius looked away into the fireplace. Harry could have interpreted wrong, but in the candlelight it seemed like the man looked guilty.

"I dunno how," Sirius said quietly. Reg sighed. "I know," Sirius continued before his brother could say a word. "That I should've. But..." He shrugged almost helplessly. "How do you tell something like that?" he asked and kneaded his forehead with his hand. "I can't just come right out with it, can I? He'd bolt."

"Would he?" Reg asked. "Sirius, he clearly loves you. Would he really?"

"After he learned I lied to him?" Sirius looked up to his brother. "What do you think?" he asked, and there was a healthy dose of self-hatred in his tone. His next words appeared to be difficult for him to say, but he forced himself to say them. "I... I don't want to lose him, Reg." He pressed his fingers against his temple.

"If you keep lying to him you will lose him, Sirius," Reg said, and Sirius hand slipped to the bridge of his nose which he squeezed between his fingers.

"Screw this," the man muttered.

Harry retreated back into the shadows. His heart beat fast in his chest and he had no idea how he got back up into their room. He lay down and stared at the ceiling, now wide awake, and when Sirius came up he pretended to be sleeping. His stomach twisted when the man kissed him goodnight.

Lied. Sirius had lied to him. But about _what_? That was a question Harry couldn't answer during the restless hours he lay awake. He finally fell asleep, exhausted and feeling slightly nauseous, when the first light of the sun started to creep up onto the skies.


	13. Fractions in the mirror

**13. Fractions in the mirror**

In the morning, Harry feigned sleep until Sirius had gone downstairs for breakfast. When the door clicked shut at the man's wake he turned to his back and stared at the ceiling. He wished that what he had heard last night had been a dream, but the sick feeling in his gut told him otherwise. The conversation between Sirius and Regulus kept playing in his mind over and over, and he tried to look at it from every possible angle. But his conclusion was always the same; the obvious one: Sirius had lied to him. _But_ _about what_? Harry couldn't come up with anything dire enough.

Finally, he couldn't lay around anymore but got up and went out onto the balcony. He took a cigarette from a pack on the table and lit it, inhaling deeply. He looked up to the cloudy sky as he blew the smoke out and the same question rolled around in his head. What had Sirius lied to him about?

Nadine and Jerémie ran out into the backyard, laughing. Nad looked up and waved at Harry, who waved back as enthusiastically as he could before drawing back against the wall. He couldn't decide what he was feeling.

For a fortnight or so, Harry managed to forget about what he had heard. It wasn't easy nor hard, he just sort of stopped thinking about it and blocked it away when it tried to enter his conscious mind.

The autumn went on and Nadine and Jerémie went to kindergarten. Yvonne started her last year in primary school and Jason and Jean their first. Marc got doted by his parents and elder siblings. As September came, Alexandre and Iréne went off to another year at Beauxbatons. Agathé, who was a Squib but lover by her parents none the less, started a new year at the local high-school. And Harry tried to act normal despite the almost constant nagging at the back of his head, which got louder every passing day. He didn't think Sirius had noticed anything.

On one particularly fine September Wednesday, Lee asked if Harry and Sirius could go and pick up Nadine and Jerémie from the kindergarten and then the trio from the primary school. Mac had come down with something the previous night and was now screaming almost constantly no matter what his parents did, so neither of them wanted to leave.

"Sure," Sirius said and lifted his feet from the coffee table. Harry flipped the magazine on the sofa and followed the man out into the foyer.

"You can take the Aston if you want," Reg said from the kitchen. "That should brighten your day," he teased his brother.

Sirius grinned and took the keyring on the far left-hand side, instead of the one hanging next to it. "It might," he said, and then grabbed his coat. Despite the sun, the blazing hot summer was a mere memory anymore.

"Exactly how many cars do they have?" Harry asked as he followed Sirius out the door and across the front yard to the garage.

The man stopped by the door and stared at it, tilting his head to the side lightly like always when he was thinking about something. "Five," he answered finally, and chuckled when he turned to look at Harry and saw the slackened jaw. "It's a big family."

"Yeah," Harry croaked. He watched Sirius take the keys from his pocket and put a long, silvery one into the keyhole. "But where do they _keep_ them?"

"In here," Sirius said, jerking his head towards the garage.

"It can house a single car," Harry said sceptically.

"Indeed." When the man saw that he was getting stared at with a raised eyebrow, he explained with a grin. "The keyhole here? It's keyed to a charm which swaps the garages on the other side. Think of it as a Muggle merry-go-round. If I put this key here-" He waved the one in his hand. "- in the keyhole, it activates the charm so that the Aston is on the other side. If I came here with the Opel's key and put it in there, I'd find the Opel on the other side. Savvy?"

"Sure," Harry said, and thought that it really was convenient. When the garage door opened, his jaw slackened again.

"It's an Aston Martin D87," Sirius said as he stepped in. Harry followed after a second. "'95. Cost me almost 150 000 pounds."

Harry's eyes jumped to Sirius. "_You?_" he said. "Is this... This's _your_ car?"

"It used to be," Sirius said, brushing his fingers against the hood. "I gave it to Reg about a year after I bought it. Didn't need it anymore."

"Why?"

Sirius looked up to Harry over the car. "Back then I'd been staying in one place for almost a year and a half. I got restless again. Owning a car would've just slowed me down so I sold it to Reg." He shrugged. "That's it."

Harry all but gawked. Selling a car like this, probably at a ridiculously low price, just because you didn't _need_ it anymore... He wasn't sure if he'd be able to do that.

"Shall we?" Sirius said and opened the doors. Two minutes later they were zooming down the relatively busy suburban street.

Sirius clearly seemed to be enjoying himself behind the wheel. Instead of taking the route through the city, he turned to the turnoff to the highway. The engine roared and Harry felt himself being pressed against his seat as they slipped amidst the traffic pouring along the highway. Cars swished by them. Sirius tacked his way through the queues. After fifteen minutes they turned to an extension and drove up into the city. On every traffic-light, Sirius gunned the engine a bit, and the third time he did that an answering sound came from the car next to them. Sirius glanced over, grinning, and jerked his head towards the emptying road before them. The guy sitting behind the wheel in the other car seemed to comply, because when the lights turned green wheels screeched and they raced to the next intersection. Sirius turned left, and that was it. Five minutes later they were parked in front of the primary school.

"I didn't know you could drive a car," Harry said, when this suddenly occurred to him.

"If it has wheels and it goes fast, I can drive it," Sirius grinned. "You've never driven a car?" he asked, though they both pretty much knew the answer to that.

"Nope," Harry said.

"Well it's not that difficult, 'specially cuz you can drive the motorcycle already," Sirius said. "I can teach you if you want," he added.

Harry glanced about the car. "With this?" he asked.

"Would you rather take the mini-van?" the man teased. He took Harry by the back of his neck and pulled him close. "Three pedals, the wheel and the gearstick. That's it."

Harry leaned lightly against Sirius and looked. It had been a while since they'd been this close except when in bed, and even there they had been mostly sleeping recently. He took in the man's scent almost drunkenly.

Sirius turned his head to Harry and their faces were very close. It was only natural for them to kiss, but the thought which whammed into Harry's head as they did so wasn't.

_Was this car the thing you lied to me about, Sirius?_ he thought as he let the man's tongue in his mouth. He could feel Sirius's long fingers against the back of his neck, and for the first time they felt almost binding.

Someone knocked on the window and they both started lightly. Yvonne, Jason and Jean were standing on the pavement, holding hands and smiling. When she saw that she'd gotten their attention, Yvonne waved before lowering her hand.

Harry got out to let the three into the car, and then they continued towards the kindergarten which was just three blocks away. Sirius parked in front of it, and then they waited. The clock on the dash-board showed three, then a quarter past. When it was half past three, Yvonne spoke up.

"You have to go and get them," she said, not lifting her eyes from her coloring book.

Sirius feigned a groan. "Don't destroy the car," he said, and then got out. Harry followed purely out of curiosity and because he thought that the kids could manage themselves for the while they were gone.

The kindergarten was a white chalked, one story building with glass doors. Sirius stepped in from the right one, and when in the foyer looked around. Clearly he had never been here, either. Before neither of them could take a step left or right or even read the signs- which were, of course, in french so Harry wouldn't have understood them anyway- they heard an exited squeal. Moments later something akin to a cannonball struck Harry in the middle and knocked the wind out of him. When he looked down he saw that Nadine was hugging his middle, and a glance up told him that Jerémie was coming down the corridor with a brunette lady.

During the past weeks, Nadine had taken a real liking to Harry, thus she sat on his lap, followed him around, and just pretty much attached herself to the young man as much as she could. As a result, he and Sirius had been able to be alone together rarely lately, but Harry wasn't sure what he thought of it. Now, he gave the girl a light squeeze and hoped she would retreat before squashing his diaphragm.

"Bonjour," the woman said upon reaching them. Then she continued something in French and of course, it went completely past Harry. Even after almost a month of being all but surrounded by the language, he couldn't say he understood it.

The conversation between Sirius and the lady didn't last more than five minutes, and even though Harry didn't know what it had been about, he did recognize the look he got as he picked Nadine up onto his lap after her about a minute-lasting tugging on the hem of his shirt. The woman smiled at them, and after making sure that Jerémie's hand was secured in Sirius's, left.

"She thought we were their parents, didn't she?" Harry asked as they walked on the driveway towards the car.

"Probably," Sirius said. He lifted Jerémie up into the air by his hand and the boy giggled.

"What did you talk about?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not much. I apologized we were late so she had to work overtime and she said it's okay. That's pretty much it."

They had reached the car, and on the back seat the trio gave way for Nadine and Jerémie. On the way back Sirius went through the city, and by the time they pulled on the driveway Jason was complaining about being hungry. He was really loud about it, too, almost yelling something in French. Sirius answered to him as he got up and let the lot out from the back seat, and they kept talking until they were inside. There, Jason ran to his mother who'd appeared from the kitchen.

"Thank you," Lee said, and Sirius waved her off.

"Twas fun," he said, then turned to Harry. "How about learning to drive?" he asked and tossed the keys in his hand.

"What, right now?" Harry asked, taken aback. But that was how his driving lessons began, and by the end of the week he was already driving in the city. On the second week, Sirius deemed him ready to go to the highway, and there was nothing quite like the feeling of punching the gas on the overtaking lane.

Learning to drive also prevented Harry from thinking about The Question, but those hours spent behind the wheel he couldn't take with him to bed, where he lay awake listening to Sirius breathe next to him as he wondered what the man hadn't told him. It was like a splinter in his mind, slowly driving him mad. He was afraid of bluntly confronting Sirius and asking him about it, because then he would have had to confess to eavesdropping on a private conversation.

More often than not, Harry fell asleep after midnight those days, and slept late into the morning as well. And if Sirius noticed this slight change in his sleeping-pattern, he said nothing.

One morning, when Harry was alone on the balcony again smoking a cigarette- smoking one when he woke up had become a habit of his by now- he heard the door open. He thought it was Sirius until he heard footsteps he didn't recognize, and as he turned in his chair he saw Dominique.

"Oh hi," he said and took a drag from his cigarette.

"... Hi," Dom said, staying by the door. "Can I... talk to you about something?"

Harry found this request rather odd but smiled and pushed the chair in front of him away from the table with his foot all the same. "Sure."

Dominique sat down gingerly, almost twisting his hands on his lap. It was clear he was slightly uncomfortable, but Harry didn't know what to do about it. During the time he and Sirius had lived here, he and Dominique had had about a handful of conversations, none of very important subjects. But Harry reckoned they could be called friends. In the end he just decided to give the boy time and lit another cigarette.

After ten minutes or so, Dominique looked up to Harry. He appeared to be forcing himself into this, but his gaze was steady. "When did you know?" he asked. A light redness crept up to his cheeks and gave his face a rather nice touch.

Harry took a drag from his cigarette to buy time. Know what? He didn't think Dominique was talking about the situation between him and Sirius. So finally, he ended up asking "Know what?" as he shed ashes from his cigarette.

The blush on Dominique's face deepened. "That you were... gay," he said. "How did you know?"

Harry bluntly stared, until the boy looked down. He didn't mean to be rude but that had been the last thing he had been expecting to hear. He took a new drag from his cigarette. "I dunno," he said finally. "I just sort of... grew into it, I suppose. One day I just realized I didn't fancy girls and... I was okay with it, like I'd always known." That was putting it lightly and in a flowery brim, of course, but he didn't want to tell the whole truth.

"And... And you stuck with that?" Dominique asked. "You never tried... y'know, dating girls?"

"Once or twice." Harry shrugged. At the back of his mind he was slightly surprised that Dominique had come to him to ask about such things, but then decided to take it as a compliment and went on. "But I realized in time it wasn't for me." He glanced over to the boy. "There's nothing wrong with what you're feeling," he said, feeling slightly odd for saying stuff like that. Giving parental advices really wasn't his forté. "And if you really are gay... Well, I bet your mother will love you all the more for it."

Instead of smiling, Dominique hunched his shoulders. "That's what I'm afraid of," he said quietly. "If... If I say something and then... I'm not like that. She'll be disappointed."

"I really don't think so," Harry said. "But you can always... Sniff around, y'know?"

Dominique gave him a look from under his bangs. "Like, try it out, you mean," he said uncertainly, like the mere thought of it had him having second thoughts.

"Yeah," Harry said. "If it feels right, fine. If it don't, well, that's equally fine." He shrugged again.

Dominique nodded slowly. The door opened again and this time it was Sirius who walked in. His eyes swept over the empty bed before he saw Harry on the balcony.

"You finally woke up, huh?" he asked with a small grin as he came through the door.

"I've been awake for a while," Harry said and took another drag from his cigarette. He tilted his head back to blow the smoke to the skies and Sirius gave him a kiss.

"Want to go for a drive?" the man asked. "Oh hi, Dom," he continued, as if just noticing the boy sitting on the other side of the table. "What brings you here?"

Dominique blushed again. "Not much," he said and then hastily stood up. "Thanks," he said to Harry and then left.

"... Okay," Sirius chuckled as he sat on the edge of the table. "Should I know something?"

_Should I?_ Harry asked in his mind, the thought striking him like lightning. "No," he said and flicked the ash off his cigarette with his thumb. "We just talked." He blew the smoke out and crushed the cigarette-butt onto the ashtray. "I need to take a shower before we go."

"I'll wait downstairs," Sirius said, gave Harry a new kiss, and they walked to the door together. Half an hour later they were on the highway again.

Dominique seemed to have taken Harry's suggestion to heart, because for the next four days or so he wasn't much seen in the house during the evenings. He came back only after midnight but his parents didn't say anything- another thing that was painfully different from the way Harry was used to this sort of thing being handled. Otherwise life went on normally, or as normally as it could. Harry had lost the feeling of being on a holiday in the house, and was instead constantly thinking of a twisted sort of merry-go-round. On the outside everything seemed to be fine, but if you stepped in you realized you couldn't get out anymore. The lie Sirius had told him had become almost an obsession to him, so that no matter what he did he found himself wondering. And then came the time when he turned away when Sirius touched him, angry at the man for not telling him and embarrassed because he himself couldn't bring himself to ask. That was the first night ever when they didn't sleep close to the each other.

Near the end of September, Harry bumped into Dominique in the kitchen one morning. It was clear he had just come home and he was making coffee when Harry entered. They exchanged their morning greetings and Harry went to the refrigerator.

When he was settled beside the table, Dominique spoke. "It's not working," he said, still facing the coffee maker.

"What?" Harry asked, still tired and confused by his thoughts which had kept him awake for a good part of the night.

"The sniffing. It doesn't work. I still don't know which one I prefer."

Harry bit on his apple and chewed. His groggy mind didn't know what to reply so he said nothing. Dominique stayed by the counter top and continued to stare at the coffee maker long after the coffee had dripped.

As Harry went to the trash bin to dispose of the rest of his apple, the boy turned to him. "What should I do?" he asked.

"Look, I dunno," Harry said, just a tad irritated because he had his own problems to deal with, even though a part of him was pleased that Dominique had decided to confide on him instead of anyone else. "Go and kiss a bloke for all I care. If you like it, you're gay." He moved around Dominique to go back to the table and the young man followed.

Harry grabbed his glass and turned around to find himself nose to nose with Dominique. He had never realized it, but he had to look up to see into the brown eyes. He tried to take a step back because the boy was too close to his liking, but Dominique followed. "What're you doing?" he asked with a frown, but when a hot hand came against his throat he knew exactly what the boy was doing. He knew he should've pushed it away, but there mere boldness in the act had rendered him immobile. It had been ages since he'd been touched by anyone else than Sirius in that sense, and it felt almost refreshing.

But _no_. Harry tried to clear his mind. This was ridiculous. He didn't want to be a guinea-pig. He opened his mouth to say that and then there were lips against his, _strange_ lips. It had been ages, too, since anyone else than Sirius had kissed him, and he knew the man's mouth like it was his own. But this was odd, and almost excitingly strange. But again _no. _Harry tried to shrug that feeling away. The reason he hadn't been kissed by anyone else was that he didn't _want_ anyone else to kiss him. But the feel of odd lips against his, and the knowledge that he didn't know how the owner was going to use them, brought a familiar sort of flutter in his stomach.

_And besides,_ a small, mean voice somewhere deep inside Harry's mind whispered. _If Sirius thinks he can lie to you, why can't you lie to _him?

Harry tried to shake his head like he could shoo that thought away like a fly, but the hand against his throat tightened and he froze. During that split of a second of not reacting, he had clearly given Dominique permission to go on, because soon enough he felt a tongue slipping in between his lips.

_No no no, you shouldn't have gone straight for the French kiss,_ Harry thought almost incoherently, his mind racing, his body unable to do anything from the shock of this boy's boldness. And a part of him was trying to deny how _good_ it felt to be kissed by someone else for a change.

A floorboard creaked in the doorway and Dominique all but jumped away as if burned. He looked, and Harry looked, even though he knew in his heart who he would see. Sirius stood by the door with a blank look on his face. His eyes went from one to the other three times. He opened his mouth before closing it with a frown and then shook his head, like shooing away an irritating fly. When he turned away Harry suddenly found himself able to move his body again. And his voice worked, too.

"Sirius!" Harry said and ran into the foyer. Sirius was putting on his coat with twitchy movements. "Siriu-"

The man went out the door like he hadn't heard a thing and Harry ran after him with his heart racing in his throat. Having lied to him or not, he _had_ to explain to Sirius what had just happened.

"Sirius!"

But the man was halfway across the driveway. Harry ran after him. It was starting to rain. "Sirius, wait!" he said and grabbed the man's arm. Sirius brushed him off. "_Sirius!_" Harry said and grabbed his arm again.

Sirius turned and suddenly he was very close. His eyes were furious as he stared Harry down. "Oh fuck you, Harry," he all but spat. Then he yanked himself free and Disapparated.

Harry stood there, in the strengthening rain, and stared at the vacant spot Sirius had just been in until someone, he didn't know who, came to get him back inside.


	14. Fractions in the mirror II

**A.N. ***hides* Umm... If if promise to offer you a naked Harry, will you not kill me?

*runs off dodging rotten veggies*

Ahem. Yes. Short or long version? Short it is, then. My external hard-drive broke and I lost all my story-data - including all the stuff I'd written for I like the way you move. And remember about that perfectionism and self-criticism that was going a bit overboard I told you about? Yeah, they went totally overboard after that :P

But now I have returned! And so have Harry and Sirius, so buckle your seatbelts and join the ride with me!

(By the way. This silly site won't allow me to have ** or marks like that there between the paragraphs to indicate those 'ends' after scenes etc. So try to hang in there and not get confused ^^)

**14. Fractions in the mirror II**

Harry sighed heavily as he picked a yet another cigarette from the open parcel on the window-sill and lit it mechanically. He took a deep drag and then pushed the smoke out through his nose as he leaned his head against the window-frame. Rain was pattering against the window and in the distance, he could hear the low rumbling of thunder. Despite the fact that it was only early afternoon, the streetlamps down on the street had come alight a while ago and now the orange glow lighted the droplets of rain that swished through it.

Harry had been sitting by the window for the better part of five hours. He kept looking out onto the driveway, hoping against hope that Sirius would return. But the driveway, and the street behind it, remained empty.

Lee had been the one to bring Harry back inside. She had led him to sit by the table, not saying a word, and then gone to make breakfast. Dominique had been nowhere to be seen.

One by one, the children had come down into the kitchen; Harry had answered none of their greetings. His mind had been sort of frozen, he couldn't believe this was really happening. He could just stare ahead in a sort of a daze. After a while he had risen, feeling like a zombie, and gone upstairs. A small, childish part of him had believed that he was still dreaming, that he was just having a nightmare. That small part of him tried to convince him that if he went back to bed and slept, he'd wake up and realize none of this had happened. But when he'd opened the door to their shady room and seen the empty bed, all thoughts of dream had shattered. It was like that empty bed somehow meant that this was all real.

Harry had sank into the chair and lit a cigarette.

A car drove past the house and Harry's heart skipped a beat, only to sink again when the car drove on without slowing down. He took a drag from the cigarette and watched the window fog as he exhaled. His insides felt alive with guilt and shame.

What on Earth had possessed him? He should have pushed Dominique away the second he realized what he meant to do. But... For some reason he couldn't shrug off the thought he'd had, even though he knew that telling a lie and kissing another bloke weren't even in the same league.

Harry's heart wrung around itself painfully in his chest and his hand trembled lightly as he put the cigarette to his lips. He let the smoke out in a shivering breath and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now. Or rather, _how_ to do it, because he knew precisely what he wanted to do. He had to explain to Sirius what had happened. He _had_ to. But he had no idea where the man was.

Harry swallowed and leaned his head to his hand. For the past five hours, his thoughts had gone round in circles. The only things he could thing of were the look on Sirius's face when he'd seen them, and the swarming, hot guilt and shame he was feeling.

Harry dumped the cigarette on the already overflowing ashtray- he'd been smoking constantly- and sighed the smoke out. He felt somehow fragile and shaky, and every breath was suddenly an effort. His chest and throat felt tight when he wondered when Sirius would come back. Would he come back soon? In a few hours? Or... Never?

Harry couldn't stand such a thought. His head fell heavily into his hands.

Of course Sirius would come back.

Right?

The clock ticked on the wall and Harry stared out the window. Every second seemed to stretch on and on, until the tiny pauses between the ticks of the clock seemed to become dark voids. Harry felt like he had sat there by the window for hours, for weeks, but when he turned to look, he saw that only five minutes had passed since he'd last looked at the clock .

Time became something twisting and bending on that lonely, rainy day Harry spent up on the attic. The clock seemed to be making fun of him. When it showed 17.34, the rain and wind, which had been strengthening steadily throughout the day, worked itself up into a full gale. The rain pattered onto the roof heavily for hours and gusts of wind blew water to the window, blurring the world outside until Harry could only see the distant simmers of the streetlamps and a distorted driveway.

Around seven, a light knock sounded on the door. Harry's heart leaped in his chest and he sprung up from the chair. He was halfway to the door when he heard Lee's voice.

"Dinner's ready, 'Arry," she said softly.

Harry stopped dead on his tracks by the bed and his head sank. Desperation washed over him, because he had been so certain someone would come and tell him that Sirius had come back. He turned back to the window. He didn't want to eat; he couldn't bear going downstairs.

After a while, Lee went away. Harry felt, stronger than ever, that he needed to talk to Sirius when thunder rolled right above the house. But how? He had no idea where Sirius was so he couldn't Apparate to him. Even the thought of writing a letter felt absurd- he could find no words to describe what he wanted to say. No written words could convey his feelings. He needed to _talk_ to Sirius. But there was no way...

Harry's eyes landed on his bag. And then it came to him. He sprung up from the chair like it had burned him and knelt beside his bag. He started to feverishly rummage through it with his heart in his throat. He was so stupid. So stupid, why hadn't he thought of it before?

Harry pulled the cell phone Sirius had given him from one of the pockets and stared at it. This was it. He _could_ get into contact with Sirius.

Harry pressed a few buttons and then stared at the number on the screen. His heart was in his throat again. _What on Earth was he going to say?_ His mind had gone totally blank an his palms were clammy.

_I- I'll improvise,_ he thought almost wildly and pressed a button. He lifted the phone to his ear.

But as it turned out, he didn't have to improvise: Sirius had his phone turned off. After a few rings, a taped female voice told him: "_The person you are trying to reach is not available. Please try again later."_ Then the same was repeated in German and French.

Sudden anger overtook Harry. "Oh fuck you!" he cried and threw the phone to the wall with all his strength. It broke, and rained down onto the carpet in pieces.

Harry inhaled once, twice, and a sound very close to a sob slipped from his lips. The desperation and guilt returned. He took his head in his hands again and wished his chest would stop hurting so much.

The clock showed it was five thirty in the morning. Harry was sitting by the window again and staring out into the dark world. He felt like shit; he hadn't allowed himself to sleep for more than two or so hours a bit after midnight. Then, he had returned to sit by the window, and the only thing that showed he hadn't fallen asleep there was his hand when it moved from his lap to his mouth.

Harry had reached a conclusion during the night- a conclusion he believed he should have reached weeks ago. He would forget about the damn 'question'. To ever have been so obsessed about it now felt very childish and petty to him. He had chosen to forget all about it and let Sirius come and tell him what it was, when and if he so wanted, as long as Sirius would come back soon so he, Harry, could explain what had happened. The only thing he cared about now was seeing Sirius.

During the night, when everything had been dark and somehow immobile, a horrible thought after the other had gone through Harry's head. He had thought, what if Sirius would never return? What if Reg and Lee would kick him out? Where would he go then? He didn't have a home anymore. What if Sirius would come back but say it was over- he never wanted to see Harry again?

Every time that thought had swiveled to the front of Harry's mind, his chest had felt so tight he couldn't breathe, and he had felt somehow empty, empty of everything else than gnawing, hot pain. Every time he thought of that, he wished he had a Time Turner so he could go back those five weeks and tell the past him to either ask Sirius or forget about the damn 'question', so this mess would never come about.

But of course, Harry had no Time Turners. All he had was the empty attic, the bit of street he could see through the window, and the horrible knot of uncertainty, guilt and fear trapped inside of him. It was almost like a living animal that was tearing on his stomach.

Harry lit a new cigarette and coughed dryly as he took a drag. The effects of smoking constantly for almost a day straight without cleaning his lungs in between every cigarette as usual were starting to show: his throat itched, and his breathing wheezed lightly.

Harry smoked the cigarette slowly, dumped it, and lit a new one. His head ached and his hand shook lightly as he brought it to his mouth. He wondered exactly how long he could go on like this.

At quarter past seven, Harry watched Reg, Yvonne, Jason, Jean, Nadine and Jerémie file into the blue Ford Escort and drive away. The sun was starting to rise and it was painting the clouds a fair pinkish gold color.

About an hour and a half later, Reg came back. By then, the sun had risen completely but was hidden behind thick grey clouds.

Gravel scrunched under the tires as Reg pulled onto the driveway and parked the car in front of the garage. Harry watched him open the door and almost get out, before suddenly leaning back in again. After a moment, he got out and the passenger door opened.

Harry's heart skipped a beat forcefully. Sirius slammed the door shut and rounded the car. They disappeared out of sight as they mounted the porch.

Harry was already by the door when his wits caught up with him and he halted, hand on the doorknob. What was he going to do when he saw Sirius? But then he heard the front door opening and closing and threw thinking into the wind.

Sirius was just going into the kitchen when Harry reached the foot of the stairs. He glanced over to the staircase but then jerked his head away, like the sight of Harry burned his eyes.

Hurt and guilt hit Harry in the stomach like an iron-fist but he swallowed and, after bracing himself best he could, went into the kitchen too.

Regulus was by the coffee-maker making coffee and Sirius stood beside him, leaning his back against the counter with is arms crossed on his chest. A floorboard creaked under Harry's foot and Reg turned to look at him. He looked from Harry to Sirius, abandoned his attempts of making coffee and left without a word. He closed the door and left a freezing silence behind.

For many long minutes they just stood there; the only sound in the kitchen was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Sirius kept staring at the opposite wall, like if he didn't take notice of Harry he would disappear. This ignoring hurt like a red hot blade but Harry stood his ground, trying to think of something to say. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, but just bluntly blurting out 'What you saw- it was _nothing_' felt wrong. The daring which had got Harry to come downstairs seemed to have drained off on the way down and now he could only stand there, feeling oddly light in the head as his body shook ever so slightly.

Finally, Sirius turned his head enough to toss a very cold and poignant look at Harry.

"What d'you want?" he asked low. "Where's _Dom?_"

The cold fury in Sirius's voice cut through Harry's chest like a blade.

"It's not like that," Harry said, but because of the strangling sensation still around his throat, his words came out as a breathy whisper.

Sirius snorted.

"It's not like that," Harry said again, a bit louder this time. "Sirius please, listen to m-"

"I heard you loud and clear when you had your tongue down his throat!" Sirius spat.

He might as well have hit Harry in the face; his heart, now reappearing, thudded down against his gut like a sickening stone and the strangling feeling returned, stronger than ever. "It's not like that," Harry said again, weakly.

Sirius swirled around and Harry saw that he was furious. Even from ten feet away, the look in the man's eyes burned like the flames of hell and inside his mind, Harry winched pathetically.

"'It's not like that?'" Sirius hissed angrily. "Don't give me that shit!" he shouted. "I'm not fucking blind! _Merde!_" He swished the coffee-maker down from the counter. The pot broke with a high-pitched noise and the shards of glass scrunched under his boot as he trod on them. The noise made Harry start. "That wasn't the first time, was it?! How long has that _fils de pute_ been-" Sirius said something very foul in French. Harry didn't understand the words but he understood the tone Sirius was using.

"Never," he said as coolly as he could.

"I'm not stupid, Harry," Sirius spat. "Nor am I blind!"

"I dunno what you're talking about," Harry said, fighting so hard to keep his voice quiet that it shook slightly.

"Oh, _b__achie coupe_! Did you really think I wouldn't notice you two flirting right under my nose?!"

"_WHAT?! _I haven't flirted with anyone!" Harry said, bewildered but getting angrier by the second because of the look on Sirius's face. It was that look, along with the shame and guilt he was feeling, that was starting to give a very sharp edge to his anger.

"I'm not fucking blind!"

"You are if you think that!" Harry yelled, despite his efforts to stay calm. "Why would I be flirting with _anyone_?!"

"_Je'n'sais pas,_" Sirius retorted. The broken glass scrunched under his heel again. He rounded his shoulders and his fists clenched. His eyes burned with rage as he continued. "But you know what? I couldn't care less. Do whatever the hell you want. Because I'm fucking sick and tired of watching you and _him_. I'm fed up with you avoiding me. But I woulda thought you'd have enough man in you to come and say it to my face if you want to leave me instead of sneaking off to make out with my _nephew_!"

At the end, Sirius's voice had risen to a shout.

"I don't want to leave you!" Harry yelled back. His heart was hammering away on his chest like a caged bird. "And _he_ kissed _me_, I had nothing to do with it!"

"For fuck's sake, you had everything to do with it!"

"_I did not!_" Harry yelled and then forced himself to continue more quietly, speaking fast. "He's the one who came to me asking for advice because he thought he was gay. I told him to take his time to figure it out; I didn't fucking ask him to kiss _me_! And that's the _truth!_"

"Well _fuck_ your truth!" Sirius spat.

"Oh fuck _you!_" Harry shouted. " I told you how it is; _he_ kissed me! I didn't want him to!"

"You were trying real hard to stop him then! If I hadn't come down you woulda done it on the table!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not blind?!"

"If you don't believe me then what the hell are you still doing here?" Harry spat. "Why didn't you run back to England with your hallucinations?!"

Sirius crossed his arms. "I know what I saw," he retorted.

"You see nothing," Harry retorted. "I don't love that lad. I don't even _like_ him like that. _He_ kissed me!"

"Then why have I seen you with him every single fucking day during the past month!" Sirius yelled. "Why have I seen him look at you like some goddamn love-sick idiot?! Why is that fucking _fils de pute_ following you around like a puppy?! Why do you _let _him?"

"I haven't noticed," Harry said icily. "And if he follows me around, so fucking what?! So does Nadine and I haven't caught you being so bloody jealous over _her_!"

"She's different."

"Exactly how?!" Harry asked loudly. "Exactly fucking how, Sirius?! She's your niece and he's your nephew, it's all the same to me!"

"It's not the same to _me_!"

"Right!" Harry yelled. "I forgot that you're the only one that matters! This isn't even about me kissing Dominique, is it?! This is just about your ego and the fact that someone almost got to play with your _toy_!"

Had Harry been calmer, saying such things would never even have occurred to him, but now he was downright furious because Sirius was so clearly set on making this to be entirely his fault.

"He shouldn't have touched what isn't his!" Sirius shouted back. "I should have fucking wrung his sly neck! _Putain!_" He kicked the coffee-maker. It bounced from the cupboards under the sink and hit against the fridge with a loud metallic clank. "If you want to go then now's about the fucking time," he spat.

Harry's heart thudded against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. "Not until you believe me."

"I told you to go and fuck your truth!"

"What the hell else can you possibly want from me?!" Harry yelled. "I told you how it is! I can't fucking change what happened but I didn't mean for it to happen! If you want to go there then this's your own fucking fault for bringing me here in the first place!"

"Well finally!" Sirius exclaimed almost triumphantly. "That took you only two months to say!"

What the _hell_?!"

"It took you only two months to say you never wanted to come here in the first place!" Sirius spat.

"Stop making things up already!" Harry yelled. "I said I wanted to come! I didn't _lie_!"

"Then why have you been looking like you'd rather be anywhere else than here for the past month?!"

"I haven't!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not blind?! First you act like you'd rather be anywhere else than here, then you pretty much stop talking to me and next thing I know you're all but glued together with that _fils de pute_! So what should I make of that?!"

Sirius's eyes were burning with rage but for the first time Harry saw a kind of sadness there as well that he'd never seen before. "Tell me what I should make of that, Harry," Sirius repeated, a lot quieter than the first time.

Suddenly Harry understood, and all anger drained from him. He had been so caught up thinking about 'the question' that he had become sort of blind to the outer world. So to say he hadn't noticed Dominique starting to cling on him more and more- it wasn't a lie at all. He had been so caught up on that one single snippet of a conversation that it had corroded his mind and prevented him from truly being present at any given moment, because always there had been that suspicion and slight anger. Subconsciously and consciously, he had distanced himself from Sirius because he had felt so hurt over something that could be just a small white lie. Looking back on it now he felt so stupid, and right there and then, once more, he decided he would never again bother himself with 'the question'.

At that moment he also knew what he had to say next. But unlike the angry words that had slipped like oiled from his lips, these words felt heavy with meaning and were hard to pronounce. Harry swallowed.

"I'm sorry," he said. His voice was barely audible. "I love you," he said, and his voice grew slightly stronger. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry, Sirius."

Harry would have thought that the man hadn't heard him if he hadn't seen his hands unclench from the tight fists.

"You should be sorry," Sirius said. And without another word, he swept past Harry and out of the kitchen.

"Why are you and _tonton _Sirius still mad at each other?" Nadine asked a bit over a week later. She was sitting on Harry's lap reading a book and Harry was absently browsing through the TV-channels. It was Sunday so all the kids were at home, but because it was a spectacular day outside, most of them were in the backyard or at a friend's house. As far as Harry knew only he, Nadine and Sirius were in the house.

"We're not mad at each other," Harry said and switched channels only to find a yet another talk-show.

"Did you apologized to each other?" Nadine asked.

"Apologize," Harry corrected. "And yeah, we did."

Sirius had returned to sleep in their shared room on the attic few nights back. Harry hadn't slept much that night because a part of him had been afraid that when he woke up he'd still be sitting by the window looking out to the street. Of course, in the end he had fallen asleep and when he'd woken up the bed had been empty. His heart had thudded against his chest and empty desperation had washed over him. Then Sirius had come back from the bathroom and lain back down.

"You must apologized again," Nadine said and directed her stern blue eyes up at Harry. "_Maman_ says you has to apologized a hundred thousand times."

"Sometimes it's not that simple," Harry said and fiddled with the remote-control, not bothering to correct Nadine again.

"It is," Nadine assured him with that magnificent certainty only the young can have. "You must apologized again and again and _tonton_ Sirius has to apologized again and again." She nodded , looking pleased with herself now that she had solved this grave problem from the adult-world. "What are im- impo-ssi-bi-liti-es?" she continued, looking down to her book.

"It means things that are impossible," Harry said and changed channels again. "Things that are not possible," he clarified further when Nadine looked up at him again.

"It's not impossibilities to apologize!" Nadine said, though she stumbled upon the long word.

"Indeed," Harry muttered and kissed the top of her head lightly.

About a half an hour later, he heard the backdoor opening. He looked towards the kitchen in time to see Sirius walk past the doorway.

Harry turned back towards the TV. He chewed lightly on his lower lop and his insides squirmed restlessly. Then, he made his decision. He lifted Nadine aside to sit on the couch. "I'll be right back," he said and then went into the kitchen.

Sirius was by the counter-top next to the stove making himself a sandwich. If he saw that Harry had entered the room, he didn't show it.

Harry braced himself best as he could. "Sirius, could we talk?" he asked.

The man didn't say anything but he didn't leave, either, so Harry took that as his cue to go on.

"I'm... sorry," he said. It felt hard to speak, but he pressed on. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I love you and I'm sorry for how I've been recently." It hurt to see Sirius ignoring him but Harry forced himself to finish. "That's all."

Harry had already turned to leave when Sirius spoke.

"You should be sorry," he said.

Harry turned back towards the man. He had a knife held loosely in his hand before he lowered it onto the counter-top.

"But not as sorry as I am," Sirius continued. He wasn't looking directly at Harry but still he felt a happy flutter of hope in his stomach. "I... should've asked what was wrong but... I guess I was scared." Sirius swallowed difficultly. His eyes almost flickered to Harry's face before he lowered his gaze to his shoulder again. "I didn't want to hear you say you wanted to... leave me. I didn't know what I would've done then." For the first time in almost two weeks, their eyes met. "I thought to myself that I would rather take this pain tenfold than feel the pain of losing you totally," Sirius said so quietly Harry barely heard him.

Harry couldn't find the words for his reply. Finally he decided to disregard the words and walked over to Sirius. Their eye-contact didn't break until they were hugging, and Harry tried to convey everything he couldn't find the words for with the tightness of his embrace. For a second or two Sirius was unresponsive before his arms rose hesitantly and wrapped around Harry. His hold was tight but Harry loved that sort of tightness so he just rested his head against the side of Sirius's neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Sirius's arm tightened around him for a second in response.

They stood like that for many minutes. Finally, Harry started to take a step back. Sirius tightened his hold and Harry froze.

"I don't-" Sirius paused as if at a loss for words. "I don't want to see something like that ever again, Harry," he said, and the pain was so fresh in his voice that it seemed to slash a wound to Harry from throat to stomach.

"You won't," he promised. "I promise you won't."

Soon after that they broke off the embrace and Sirius continued to make his breads. Slowly, almost tentatively, they started to talk about utterly trivial things and never saw Nadine, smiling and tiptoeing back across the hall into the living room.


	15. Gabriel

**15. Gabriel**

"When are you due?" Harry asked from Lee as she carefully sat down on the couch after they had come back from the grocery store. "It can't be for too long anymore, can it?"

"Should be in a few days." Lee grunted. "'E or she could 'urry up, though. They weigh a _ton_."

"You don't know which one it is?" Harry asked. He tapped both of the plastic bags with the foods in them with his wand and then pointed it towards the kitchen. The purchases sprung out and floated into the kitchen where they arranged themselves onto the right shelves.

"Oh, no," Lee said. "No, we've never wanted to know beforehand. Much more exciting like this."

Harry's personal opinion was that carrying a baby was by default pretty exciting, but said nothing to that and only sat down on the armchair by the foot of the couch to accompany Lee.

It was one of the few quiet moments in the house; it was Friday and all the kids were still either in school or kindergarten, save for little Marc who had gotten the rare opportunity to go and see some family with his father. (In other words, Lee had told Reg he would be taking Marc with him when he drove the hour and a half trip down south to visit Lee's parents.) Marc always slept best in a moving car, so as Lee had said he could get some of his naps done during the drives.

"Plus I get 'im off my hands for a while," she had confided in Harry, though Harry hadn't been entirely sure if she'd been talking about the baby or her husband; Reg had become like a mother hen now that Lee was clearly reaching the end of her pregnancy.

So with just the two of us- Sirius would be gone half the day chasing after some part for one of the Blacks's cars he had announced he was going to 'brush up'- Lee had decided they go to town to stretch their legs slightly. Harry had thought this meant shopping, but Lee had laughed and said she hated shopping more than eating liver, and that they'd just grab a cup of coffee and maybe some ice-cream.

Over the coffee, Lee had in her straightforward manner stated that she missed Harry and Sirius's 'making out like a pair of teens'.

Harry had mumbled something trivial to that with burning cheeks. But the truth was that even two weeks after they had finally made up again, they hadn't as much as held hands. Right now their closeness narrowed down to the bed they shared, and somehow Harry was slightly apprehensive about crossing that last one, final bridge that led to what they had had before.

Lee had continued, straightforward as she was, by asking if everything was fine between Harry and Sirius again. For the briefest of moments Harry had considered lying but had soon found that he had come to respect and even love Lee to an extent where lying to her would have made his conscience ring like a church-bell. So Harry had given her the honest reply: he thought so. He thought so, but missed the ease with which he had in the past reached out to take Sirius's hand or kissed him just because he felt like it. The slight awkwardness and stiffness of their conversations had at least worn off by now.

"What time is it?" Lee asked, stirring Harry out of his thoughts. She had closed her eyes and was leaning against the backrest heavily, and now that she was perfectly still and without her usual grin, Harry could see how exhausted she looked. She had dark shadows under her eyes and her skin looked paler than before.

Harry checked his watch. "Ten to two," he said. "Why? Do you need to do something? I can do it for you."

"There's another mother 'en," Lee groaned, but sounded pleased. "I just wanted to know 'ow much time I 'ave before the kids come 'ome. But-" She opened one eye and the grin returned to her face. "If you feel like pampering me, get me some of that ice-cream we just bought."

Harry chuckled and rose. He went into the kitchen and to the fridge, and took one of the ice-cream cans out. On his way back to the living room, he snatched a clean spoon from the table.

Lee pushed herself higher on the couch when she saw Harry coming back. As Harry handed over the ice-cream and spoon, he noticed that Lee had something in her hand. It looked like a photo-frame but he couldn't tell who were in the photo because he was seeing the black cover.

"Take a seat," Lee said and patter the spot next to her. She put the photo onto her lap face down and opened the ice-cream. Harry sat down when she scooped the first spoonful into her mouth. "Ah, 'eaven," Lee murmured before sticking the spoon in the ice-cream. "'Ere," she continued and gave Harry the photo.

Harry looked down and his jaw slackened. He glanced at Lee before his eyes were drawn back to the photo. It was of him and Sirius. They were sitting side by side by the kitchen-table and Harry had an apple dangling from his hand. Their faces were barely inches apart; their foreheads and noses were touching lightly. Sirius was holding Harry's chin gently. They had just kissed. Harry knew, because he remembered this scene. He'd taken a bite from the apple and some of the juice had dribbled down his chin. Before he could wipe it off, Sirius had turned his face towards him, wiped the juice from his chin with his thumb and then kissed him to clean the rest of it.

The photo was giving off a feel of a sort of concentrated intimacy, so strong Harry found it slightly breathtaking.

"I've tons and tons of pictures like that," Lee said and scooped more ice-cream into her mouth. "I'll give you the rest when I get them developed."

Harry looked at Lee. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because I love you both," Lee said simply and took the photo from Harry to look at it. She grinned. "You two're so cute!" she cooed.

"But why?" Harry asked again.

Lee gave him a look and handed the photo back. "Because it's about time you see for yourselves what we've been seeing for months," was the only thing she said.

Not much later, Lee doubled over in the kitchen when she was washing the dishes. Harry had offered to do it but Lee had insisted, saying she wasn't a 90-year old with rheumatism.

Lee clutched her stomach with one hand and the sink with the other. Harry rushed to her side from the table.

"Lee? What's wrong?!"

"_Putain_," Lee hissed from between grit teeth. She inhaled sharply. "'Elp me sit down."

Harry took Lee by the arm and helped her to a chair. She walked dragging her feet, hunching like an old woman with a sore back. When she was seated, Harry crouched before her. "Lee?"

"Shut up!" Lee hissed. She had her eyes screwed shut and she muttered under her breath in French for a few minutes before opening her eyes. "The baby's coming," she said. "_Bêtê._"

"What?" Harry was amazed but couldn't say he hadn't seen it coming. He had been watching Lee the whole day that day and seen her rub her back and stomach in turns when she thought he wasn't looking. He had guessed what it could mean and had tried to get Lee back home quick as he could, but then she'd realized they needed to go by the grocery-store on the way back. There, Harry had seen her flinch every now and then like someone had pinched her, but when their eyes had met she'd just grinned brightly.

"Go get the car," Lee said. "No!" She grabbed Harry's arm when he rose. "Go to the bathroom first. There's a mirror cabinet facing the door. In it, there's a deep purple bag. Go get it." She spoke with her eyes closed and when she was finished, she squeezed Harry's arm. Then, she let go. "Go."

Harry all but ran up the stairs to the first floor and to Lee and Reg's bedroom. It was his first time up there. Facing the door was a kingsize bed, made neatly, and on either side a small nightstand. To the left was a wardrobe whose doors were mirrors, and to the right was another door. Harry strode to it and entered the bathroom. He found the bag just where Lee had said it would be and ran back downstairs.

Lee was slowly walking towards the front door. She was holding her stomach lightly with one hand.

"Good," she said when Harry appeared next to her. "Now go get the car."

"Lee," Harry said. He'd thought of something while coming down. "Why don't I Apparate us?"

"No." Lee shook her head. "I hate it. It's horrible when I'm pregnant." She inhaled deeply. "We'll go by car."

She had the sort of look in her eyes that told Harry he would have better luck in drying the entire Atlantic Ocean with a single spell than trying to talk back to her. He gave up. "Which one?" he asked.

"Whichever you like." Lee leaned lightly against the table beneath the mirror. "Today, please," she added with a light chuckle when Harry lingered by her side.

Harry hurriedly put on his shoes and grabbed his coat an a set of keys. He jogged out the door and returned a few minutes later. "Okay," he said. He offered his arm to Lee, who was walking a bit straighter again.

Lee went to the back seat and lay down as much as she could. Harry rounded to the other side of the car and sat down. He fastened his seat-belt and started the engine again.

"Where're we going?" he asked.

"You saw that big white building when we were in town, right?" Lee asked. She had her eyes closed again and she was holding her hands on her stomach. "There."

Harry glanced at Lee from the rear-mirror before driving down the driveway to the street. There, he turned right.

The drive to the hospital took fifteen minutes. During that time, Harry listened to Lee sucking in a breath in steady intervals. At first he kept glancing at her through the rear- mirror, but the fifth time he did this he almost rear-ended the car before him and Lee laughed.

"'Arry, I'm not going to die or 'ave the baby 'ere," she said. "Concentrate-" She sucked in a breath. "-on your driving."

When the hospital came into sight, Lee instructed Harry where to park the car. Her words were from time to time cut off with a sharp intake of air, and each time her voice was slightly tenser as she continued.

After parking, Harry helped Lee out. She wiped her face to her sleeve and leaned against the side of the car to stretch her back briefly before straightening again. "Let's go," she said.

"Shouldn't we let Reg know?" Harry asked.

"'Ow?" Lee asked sharply.

"Well I could-"

"You're not going _anywhere_," Lee snapped. Then she smiled, after which she immediately grimaced and doubled over slightly. "When Sirius comes back 'e sees the note I left and then 'e'll go get Reg."

"You left a note?"

"Come," Lee said like she hadn't heard Harry and started to walk towards the entrance of the hospital. Maybe she even hadn't. "I wanted Reg to be here but you'll do more than fine. Now come."

"You _knew_ you were going to have the baby today?!"

"Of course I didn't _know_," Lee said with a strained chuckle. "Now stop talking and 'elp me walk."

It took them a few minutes to reach the doors to the hospital. To Harry, though, the building looked like an ordinary thing housing offices. But when Lee pushed aside the door, he understood. They were in a branch of St Mungo's.

Lee walked to the receptionist briskly as she could. "_Bonjour_," she began. Then she continued in French and talked very fast.

The conversation with the witch on the other side of the desk took about a minute, after which a wizard pushing a wheelchair appeared next to them. Lee sat down gratefully, took Harry by the forearm, and they set off down a corridor on the right hand side from the desk.

The Healer was very talkative and spoke with Lee the entire way. Harry couldn't obviously take part in the conversation, but found their voices oddly soothing.

Finally, they reached a door that had a black number 78 on it. The Healer pushed Lee in, said something, patted Lee on the shoulder and then left.

"Bad luck," Lee grunted as she rose heavily from the chair. "My doctor's on 'oliday. That _bêtê._" She chuckled. "I s'pose they had to force 'im. 'Es a workaholic."

A pale-blue hospital-robe had already been laid out on the bed. Lee walked to it and Harry followed.

"About Reg-" he started again, but again didn't get far.

"I already said you'll do more than fine," Lee cut through him. "And besides, Reg might get 'ere on time. Now, 'elp me change."

Harry looked at Lee for a few seconds more before taking the robes from the bed and flinging them open. Lee sat down on the edge of the bed and promptly took off her shirt. She glanced at Harry and grinned at the surprised look on his face.

"It's not like you'll be that shocked, right?" she asked. "And besides, I've seen you naked as well. This's only fair."

Warmth spread to Harry's cheeks and he felt slightly uncomfortable because he was suddenly reminded of such things.

Without a hint of shyness, Lee took off her bra. Her breasts looked heavy and full above her enormous, round stomach.

"The robe." Lee snapped her fingers. Harry gave it to her and then, to get something to do, started to fold Lee's clothes.

After the robe was on her, Lee took off her jeans, socks and underwear as well. Harry folded them and arranged them to a small pile which he put on the chair by the bed. When he turned back, Lee had lain down on the bed.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

Lee beckoned with her hand. She had her eyes closed again. "Sit," she said and patted the mattress. When Harry had sat down, she took his hand in her own. Her skin was warm and dry. "Child-birth is easy," she assured him. "Just do as I say." She flashed him a grin. "You don't need to worry at all. I've done this many times before." She patted Harry's hand with her other hand. "Now let's rest."

For the first hour and a half or so, nothing happened. A doctor came to speak with Leanne twice, and from the first moment it was obvious that Lee knew precisely what she needed to do. After going through everything with her out of formality, the doctor told Lee that when the labor would begin, she should send for her.

"She's pretty trusting," Harry had noted after the doctor had left and Lee had told him what they'd talked about.

Lee had laughed. "I've 'ad ten kids and almost all of them 'ere in this very room," she had said. "Perhaps I know what to do."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"That's why you're here," Lee had said. "But nothing'll go wrong."

Lee's optimism was contagious, and soon Harry had found his worry lessening somewhat due to her clear ease.

Every now and then they walked about the room. Lee leaned slightly on Harry's arm and they halted every time a contraction came. She took the pain quietly, only squeezing Harry's arm and breathing deeply, and when it was over they continued.

When it had been two and a half hours since they had arrived, the contractions were coming more frequently and Lee was too tired to walk around much. She lay down on the bed with a light sheen of sweat on her face and impatiently wiped it off every now and then. They talked of trivial things. When three hours were up, Lee's speech was frequently cut off and she seemed to be withdrawing into her body, her eyes growing distant like she was listening to a voice Harry couldn't hear.

Harry had once or twice tried suggesting he got in touch with Reg but Lee was unwavering. Either Reg would make it in time or he wouldn't.

The doctor came to see Lee when it had been three and a half hours. Harry sat by the head of the bed in silence; they hadn't talked much with Lee for the past fifteen minutes or so.

The doctor put a hand on Lee's shoulder and she opened her eyes. Her face was sweaty and her eyes hazy, but she smiled and said something. The doctor nodded and went to the foot of the bed. Lee spread her bent legs and, after putting on a glove, the doctor slipped her hand in between them. After mere seconds, the doctor nodded and moved back to the side of the bed. She held her hand briefly on Lee's shoulder, said a few words and then left.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

Lee slid her legs back down. "This won't take much longer," she said. "Maybe an 'our." She closed her eyes but then promptly opened them again. "Could you massage my back?"

"I dunno if-"

"It's not difficult," Lee assured. She slowly turned to her side so her back was turned to Harry. "'Ere," she said and brushed her hand over her lower back. "Just by the spine. Just press."

Harry glanced at his hand like it could tell him if he could do this or not. Then, he pressed it against the small of Lee's back. The robes were damp with sweat and hot. Harry closed his eyes to get a better feel, and after a moment of hesitation started to gently press with his thumb up and down both sides of Lee's spine.

Lee groaned in pleasure. "Good," she said. "Keep going," she prompted when Harry halted.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Harry massaged Lee's back to the best of his abilities. Then Lee asked if he could do the same for her shoulders and neck. It seemed to relax Lee somewhat in between the strong contractions and she even fell into fitful sleep. Harry watched her sleep with her head on his lap and wiped sweat off her forehead.

The Healer came back when Lee was still sleeping. She had changed her deep-blue billowing robes to a much simpler and tighter white robe which left her arms completely free. She had two other healers accompanying her.

"'Ow iiz ze doing?" the Healer asked softly.

"Okay, I think," Harry said. "Is everything okay?" he continued when the Healer pressed her hand gently on Lee's stomach and pressed here and there.

"Oui oui," the Healer assured. "Ah, _bonjour, mademoiselle_," she said to Lee when she opened her eyes. "_Comment allez-vous?" _

"_Tres bien, merci,_" Lee replied. "Thanks," she continued to Harry.

"No problem."

The Healer moved to the foot of the bed again and put a glove in her hand. The inspection didn't last any longer than during the first time, and the Healer nodded to herself again. "_Bien_," she said.

A contraction came and Lee inhaled sharply. Harry's hand was in hers and she squeezed very hard. When she could speak again, she asked something from the Healer, who nodded again. She put a chair to the foot of Lee's bed and sat down. The two Healers went to stand behind her. Harry could sense the tension in the room intensifying and a nervous flutter appeared in his stomach. Lee looked tired and was almost bathing in sweat now, but her grip was like a clamp.

For the next ten minutes or so, the Healer sat by the foot of the bed and Lee squeezed Harry's hand so tight it burned every time a contraction came. Now there were mere seconds in between them and Harry wondered what the Healer was waiting for. Lee fought with her body so as not to push when the contractions came, and soon Harry was almost as sweaty as she was.

Then, so suddenly that Harry started, the Healer exclaimed something. Lee sighed amidst her gasping and leaned her head against Harry's leg. When the next contraction came, Harry understood what the Healer had said when Lee pushed with a groan. His hand prickled and his fingers were numb, but Harry barely even noticed as he watched in awe as Lee's stomach moved with each contraction. Then, after the fifth or so, something clearly moved within and after that everything happened very fast. Lee pushed two more times, groaning and moaning, before sagging limp against the mattress. Harry heard a choked cough from the foot of the bed where the two other Healers had stepped forth and then a bright, loud cry.

Lee sighed against Harry's leg, tired but happy. The baby was cleaned and weighed and then-

"'Ere," the other of the two Healers who had stayed in the background for the almost entire time said, and offered the small white bundle to Harry. "_Félicitations!_"

Harry gaped and for a moment felt totally astonished, but then he understood. They must think that _he_ was the father.

"Go ahead," Lee said. She looked up to Harry with an exhausted smile. "Go ahead."

Harry looked back to the beaming Healer, and carefully took the bundle in his arms. As he looked down to the baby he could see why he had been easily mistaken for the father: there was a tuft of jet-black hair on the newborn's head.

Harry held the baby for a second, then leaned in to lower the bundle to Lee's chest. She immediately peeked between the blankets.

"_Bonjour, Gabriel,_" she cooed, kissed the baby's forehead and then opened her robes to offer the baby her breast.

Gabriel was just on his way to try and get his first meal when the door banged open and Reg ran inside. Sirius came after him a bit more slowly.

"Lee!" Reg exclaimed and ran to the bed. Then he saw the bundle and his legs gave in, and he fell on his knees next to Lee.

"Say 'ello to Gabriel," Lee said.

"Gabriel," Reg repeated breathlessly, with a wide smile on his face.

Sirius rounded to the other side of the bed, passing the slightly baffled-looking Healers. Carefully, so as not to disturb Lee, Harry slipped from the bed. His right leg had fallen asleep under him and he would've fallen over if Sirius hadn't caught him.

"Ouch, my hands," Harry muttered quietly against Sirius's shoulder. Now that everything was over and the adrenaline was slowly starting to wear off, he was starting to notice the thumping burn in his hands and the stiffness of his back, not to mention the foreboding prickling in his leg when blood started to circulate to it again.

Sirius chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around Harry.

Reg kissed both Lee and the newborn child. Then, he rose and rushed over to Harry. Before Harry could even blink, he'd been pulled into a tight hug. He swayed slightly because his right leg didn't want to support his weight.

"Thank you," Reg sobbed, his voice thick. "Oh thank you, Harry. If you hadn't been there-"

"I would 'ave 'ad our last child in our kitchen," Lee filled in. She had offered her breast to Gabriel again and now he was trying to eat from it clumsily. "Thank you, 'Arry."

"N-No problem," Harry managed to say. Reg gave him a final tight squeeze and then took a step back, wiping his eyes. He turned to the Healers and started to talk with them.

"Come and see your last nephew, Sirius," Lee said.

"Are you sure it's going to be the last one?" Sirius asked as he went closer. He leaned over the baby and scrutinized it. "It's amazing how they all look the same, innit?"

"You're so cute," Lee cooed at Gabriel, who smacked his lips and hit about lightly with his tiny fists. "Isn't he cute?"

"Totally," Sirius said and straightened.

Harry looked about. He saw a chair and all but fell to sit on it with a light sigh, stretching out his prickling leg. Reg finished talking with the Healers and they left, and he went to Lee's side again. They made a nice picture, Reg and Lee with their heads bent over Gabriel and Sirius standing to the side watching them. Harry smiled to himself and yawned.

They stayed in the hospital for some two hours more. Gabriel fell asleep and soon after Lee followed suit. Reg took the baby carefully and placed him on the small bed a Healer had brought before sitting back on the chair next to Lee's head. Every five minutes, he would thank Harry.

"I think we'd better get going," Sirius said a quarter past eight. By then, Harry had been nodding off by his side for the past half an hour. "We'll come and see how Gabe's doing tomorrow."

"Gabe." Reg twisted the corners of his mouth down in disapproval. "It's _Gabriel_."

"Oh right, should it be _Gaahbrriell _or just Gabriel_?_" Sirius teased, twisting the word to both French and English.

"Either way's fine, so long as it's not Gabe," Lee murmured softly. She opened one eye to look at them. "_Merci beaucoup, 'Arry,_" she said.

"Like I keep saying, don't mention it," Harry said, still feeling slightly embarrassed by the extent of their gratitude.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Lee said and then closed her eyes.

Reg came to walk them to the door, and there he once again hugged Harry. "Till tomorrow," he said. He looked back to the room where all lights save for the bedside lamp had been turned off. In it's soft halo, both his wife and baby slept. "I have a baby," he said with a faint, wondering tone.

"You've had eleven already," Sirius pointed out but Reg didn't seem to hear him. "Take care," he continued, and Reg blinked.

"You too," he said. "You too."

Harry and Sirius walked to the car in silence. The air was brisk and moist and Harry inhaled it deeply to get rid of the warm buzz inside his mind.

"'Ve you got the keys?" Sirius asked.

Harry put a hand in his pocket. He stopped when his fingers hit on only the bottom of the pocket, and searched the other one. "Where did I put them?" he muttered to himself, brushing a hand over his forehead. Then, he felt his jean-pockets and pulled the set of keys from the left-side one. "Here," he said and handed them to Sirius. As the man thanked and took the keys, their fingers brushed against each other.

"Where're the kids?" Harry realized to ask when they were driving back to the Blacks's house.

"At Marielle's," Sirius replied. "Lee's sister," he clarified.

"Oh."

Harry watched the lit street-lamps glide by. The low hum of the car made him extremely drowsy and before he knew it, he was dozing off. He fought to keep his eyes open but they weighed like lead.

Harry started awake when gravel scrunched under the tires. He saw from the corner of his eye as Sirius turned the key and the engine died out. He yawned mightily and climbed out of the car into the clear night-air. A lone star was twinkling gently behind the house. He inhaled deeply and then followed Sirius inside.

"Do you think they really meant it?" Harry asked when they were up in the attic-apartment.

Sirius glanced at him and then finished unbuttoning his shirt. "That Gabriel's the last?" He shrugged the shirt off. "Maybe. Who knows. I heard them say the same when the twins were born." He shrugged again. "But then again, they're getting older. Even though witches and wizards live longer than Muggles, they're gonna be sixty by the time Gabriel is twenty."

Harry shrugged his jeans down and moved them to the side. "It's amazing how Lee took the child-birth."

"Well I guess she's had a lot of practice."

They both laughed.

"She said so herself, actually," Harry said as he sat down on the bed. "That I shouldn't worry and that she knows what she's doing."

Sirius came to the other side of the bed and lay down. He tucked an arm under his head, crossed his ankles, and said to the ceiling: "Reg won't stop thanking you for months."

Harry chuckled awkwardly and tugged his shirt over his head. "I think he thanked me enough today."

"Next thing you know, they'll name him Gabriel Harry."

Harry snorted and lay down as well. "I hope to god they won't." He looked up to the ceiling, too, and enjoyed the fluttering feeling of happiness in his chest. Like this, it felt like everything was back to normal again.

"Harry's a good name," Sirius teased.

"Shaddup!" Harry chuckled. "And besides, don't you usually name your kid after a _dead_ relative or friend?"

"I wouldn't know." Sirius grinned and tugged his blanket out from under him. "By the way," he continued. "Pay no attention to Lee for the next few days."

"What?" Harry laughed. "Why?"

Sirius tapped his temple with his finger and smiled at Harry. The fluttering feeling intensified. "Because she'll be all gaga because of the baby," he said. "So the mood-swings..." He pretended to shudder. "Just ignore her."

Harry chuckled and then they fell into silence. He looked up to the dark ceiling and fell asleep in the middle of thinking how much he loved to be able to lay there next to Sirius.

Next day, they briefly visited Lee at St Mungo's and Harry noticed almost immediately that Sirius hadn't been kidding. At times Lee's speech was overflowing with joy and the next second she was as pissed as a penniless aristocrat. But she noticed this herself as well, and apologized to them.

"It's the baby," she explained to Harry. Gabriel was sleeping by her bed at the moment, looking peaceful and angelic. "And this's small. When Tia was born..." She grinned widely. "Reg almost divorced me right from the get go, didn't you, 'oney?"

"Yep," Reg said and pressed a kiss to Lee's forehead. "Sirius bore witness to that."

"Unfortunately," Sirius said.

All three of them laughed and Gabriel stirred in his cot. Lee leaned in and pressed a hand to the small stomach, rubbing slightly. Within seconds, the baby was asleep again.

So as not to tire neither the mother or the newborn too much, Harry and Sirius left after barely an hour. Reg walked them to the door again, and there gave them both a brief but tight hug.

"We'll come home the day after tomorrow," he said after hugging with Sirius. "The kids can stay at Marielle's until then. And... When we come back, there's something we want to talk with you two."

Reg smiled brightly and waved them off without giving them a chance to ask what that something was.

"What do you think they want to talk to us about?" Harry asked as they walked out of the hospital. They'd Apparated, so this time there was no car to walk to.

"Dunno." Sirius dug a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and shrug one out. He put it between his lips before offering the parcel to Harry.

"And shouldn't Lee be in the hospital longer?" Harry asked and put a cigarette between his lips.

"Nah." Sirius lit first Harry's cigarette and then his own. "She hates hospitals, so she's always running off as fast as she can," he continued with the cigarette dangling from his lips. He took a drag with a grin.

"She didn't look like that yesterday."

"Yeah well, she had a reason to be there," Sirius said. "Now that the job's done she wants to go back home."

"Yeah, who wouldn't," Harry said. He took the cigarette between his thumb and index finger and blew the smoke out while looking at the dull face of the hospital.

"Do you?"

Harry quickly lowered his eyes back to Sirius. The man had an arm crossed over his chest and his elbow was leaning against his wrist. He was dangling his cigarette between his fingers with a rather sharp look in his eyes.

"No," Harry said. "Although, technically speaking I don't even have a home anymore." A tiny but all the more sharper pain stung his chest but he ignored it.

Sirius took a drag from his cigarette. "Reg and Lee would love it if we stayed here," he said quietly. "Although, we'd have to get a place of our own."

"What do you think, then?" Harry asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and smoked the rest of his cigarette in silence. Harry didn't prompt him to answer. Finally, Sirius dropped the butt to the ground and as he turned his heel over it, he shook his head. "No," he said, smoke streaming from his mouth. "I can't."

Harry raised an eyebrow in turn. "How long does it take to walk to the house?" he asked.

"About an hour, why?" Sirius asked, clearly surprised.

"Can we walk there?"

Sirius glanced up to the clear blue sky. "Sure," he said.

About twenty minutes into their walk, as they were talking about trivial things, Harry suddenly asked: "Why can't you live here?"

Sirius trailed a hand along the wrought-iron fence they were following. "Because I can't," he said. "I mean..." he continued fast before Harry could comment. "That I honestly can't. I can't bear living in one place for too long. I just... I get so restless I can't stand it."

Harry swallowed. "You've lived in England for over a year now," he said.

"Yeah," Sirius admitted. "I know. Lately, I started thinking that I need to leave again." He let his hand fall against his side. "I know Reg and Lee would love to have me around, but... I can't do that. I guess that's just how I am. Once I got the taste of traveling, I haven't been able to get enough of it. I keep thinking there's still a more beautiful place I haven't visited yet."

'What about me?' Harry wanted to ask but couldn't bring himself to open his mouth, not once, not regarding that subject, during all the way back to the house.

"What's this?" Sirius picked the photo-frame up from the coffee-table in the living room. Harry glanced into the room and entered it after taking off his shoes.

"Oh, that," he said when he saw the picture of himself and Sirius. "Lee gave it to us. She said she has tons and tons of pictures like those. We'll get them when she gets them developed."

"Tons and tons... huh?" Sirius muttered to himself as he sat down. He slid his fingers along the surface of the glass before suddenly holding out his hand to Harry. Feeling a bit surprised but pleased nonetheless, Harry took it and sat down. "I wonder where she keeps those tons and tons of pictures..."

"Beats me."

"...Why?"

Harry almost said he didn't know why he didn't know, but very soon understood that Sirius was asking about the pictures, just like he had.

"She coos at them."

Sirius laughed softly. They were still holding hands and sitting side by side.

"She could coo at _us_ if she wanted to," he pointed out.

"She said it's because she loves us," Harry said. "And... something about how we should see what they've been seeing for months... or something like that."

Sirius brushed his thumb over the photo again. "I'm surprised it's a Muggle photo," he said.

"I think it's nice like that."

"Oh yeah, it is. I didn't mean it like that." Sirius placed the photo on the coffee table and they both looked at it. "I don't remember seeing her then, though," he continued.

"Me neither," Harry admitted. "I bet that'll be the case with most of the photos."

"Yeah. For a woman of her size, she sure could walk silently."

They both laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked after a while of comfortable silence.

"Why, do you have food?" Sirius grinned.

"Lee bought half the grocery-store empty yesterday," Harry told him. "I tried stopping her, but..." He shrugged. "At least she let me carry the bags."

"Well, I guess that's something," Sirius agreed. "What did she buy, anyway?"

"Ice cream," Harry said as he stood up. "At least." He went for the kitchen and Sirius followed him. "Yeah, she bought ice-cream," Harry chuckled as he opened the fridge. "And... some jam. And, lets see... some ice-cream!"

Sirius smiled. "Anything decent in there, then?"

"I guess. If you _are_ hungry, that is." Harry glanced over to Sirius.

"Are you?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "All that walking made me hungry."

"And who was it who wanted to walk in the first place?"

Harry grinned. "You brainwashed me," he said and then dug out some meat from the shelves.

"I did no such things." Sirius stated with a laugh. "Need a hand?" he continued.

"Depends on whether you want salad or something else with this," Harry said.

"Salad's fine with me," Sirius assured. They switched places and he stared into the fridge. "Now I understand why Reg sometimes sighs in the grocery-store," he said, sounding like he had just come to understand a primal truth about the world. "Who even _eats_ all this?"

"Well it's a large family," Harry pointed out as he dipped the meat package over a plate. "So I guess they eat a lot."

"This isn't even _food_," Sirius laughed. "This's stuff to keep Lee happy."

"Didn't she once say we should keep the pregnant lady happy?"

Sirius snorted and closed the door. "Right." He visited the backyard briefly to get the salad-ingredients and Harry put a pan on the stove. Lee didn't have just a green thumb- all of her fingers were bright green, and with some small assistance of magic, she could grow almost anything in the backyard.

"How do you want these?" Harry asked some fifteen minutes later as he was frying the steaks.

"Utterly and thoroughly cooked, thank you," Sirius said. "I can't understand how a raw steak is good."

"Some like it, apparently."

"Apparently, yeah." Sirius chuckled. "But don't you lose your appetite when there's a pool of blood on your plate?"

"I would." Harry turned the steaks over. "How's that salad coming up?"

"I like cars more," Sirius stated. "In other words, this's boring but perfectly done. And I didn't even cut myself; how do you like that."

Harry reached over to pat Sirius's back lightly. "Good good." He couldn't resist it, but let the touch linger on a second longer than necessary.

"How're the steaks coming up?" Sirius asked in turn.

"Why, are you hungry?" Harry grinned.

"Naaaah," Sirius said. "Never. It smells good, though. Must be that."

"Must be," Harry agreed. Sirius walked behind him to the table, and maybe he just imagined it but the man seemed to walk by closer to him than before.

Some ten minutes later they sat down to eat. In the same amount of time they were done.

"It's funny," Sirius said as he wiped his plate clean with some bread. "Have you ever thought that it takes you, say, half an hour to cook, and then you're done eating in less than a third of that time."

"Yeah. Pretty unbalanced in my opinion," Harry agreed. He rose from the table and gathered his dishes.

"You're not gonna _wash_ those, are you?"

Harry laughed at this dramatized fit of shock from Sirius. "What, were you gonna make Lee do all the cleaning when she comes back?"

"Well yeah," Sirius said. "She's the lady of the house." Then he grinned to imply he wasn't being serious. "She'd kill me if I did."

"Probably," Harry said and went to the sink. Some of yesterday's dishes were there as well. He rolled up his sleeves. "She'll also kill you if I happen to slip you made me do this all by myself," he continued with an impish smile.

Sirius groaned, sighed, and then gathered his dishes and brought them over. "You're so mean."

"I think you mean _considerate._"

"No, I mean mean."

Harry smiled and let water into the sink.

"Really, what's _with_ them?!"

Harry raised his eyes from the book he was reading. It was evening-time, and they were in the living room. Sirius was watching TV and Harry was just finishing the book he'd been reading for about a week now. They both sat on the couch- or rather, Harry was slouching on it with his feet on the coffee table.

"What?" he asked, marking the pages with his fingers.

"Nothing good is on," Sirius said. "_Nothing. _ And it's Saturday!"

"Is that any news?" Harry inquired. "They're assuming everyone's at a bar now."

"We haven't been to a bar in ages," Sirius noted.

"True." Harry opened his book again. "Makes you feel so old, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Sirius feigned a huge sigh. "And from now on, it'll be just babysitting, babysitting, babysitting, because Lee and Reg will be all over the baby and they'll happily hand Marc over to us."

Harry hadn't even thought of that. He put his finger in between the pages again. "Do you think it'll be like that?"

"Sure, if we let them," Sirius said.

"Would Lee and Reg do that?"

"Gladly." Sirius laughed. "They'll only have eyes for Gabe for a few weeks."

"I thought you were told not to use that name," Harry said amused.

"Well they're not here, are they?" Sirius asked with a grin. "And what they don't hear, they can't use against me. And besides." He rolled his eyes. "Since when have I done what Reg tells me to do?"

Harry laughed and returned to his book with a nod. After a moment, though, he looked up again. He couldn't concentrate. "But would Marc be okay with that?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh." Sirius switched channels again. "Sure. It's not like we're strangers. And, it's not like we're carting him away. I guess Reg and Lee would just want us to keep an eye on him for them, that's all." He glanced at Harry. "If you don't like the idea-"

"No, I'm cool with it," Harry assured. He returned to his book and before they went to bed around midnight, he had finished it and started the next one.

Lee and Reg returned on Monday just before midday, just like they'd promised. Harry and Sirius were in the kitchen talking about what Lee and Reg could want to talk to them about over a light snack. The second they heard the front door opening, they went to greet the fresh parents.

Reg came first and Lee followed, carrying the sleeping baby. She looked a bit tired but was beaming all the same, and a similar look of baffled happiness was on Reg's face, too. When he spotted Harry, he came to hug him again.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you. Thank-"

"Take Gabriel," Lee said to Reg. "You've thanked him enough, 'oney. Soon they'll leave just because they got fed up with you."

Reg laughed and went to take the baby from Lee. "Doesn't he look just like me?" he sighed, looking at the sleeping face.

"It's a bit hard to tell so soon," Sirius said with a slight smile. "Maybe in fifteen years."

His brother glared at him before turning and going into the kitchen without another word.

"So which one of you was the mother?" Sirius continued to Lee, who giggled like a teenager.

"Sometimes I wonder," she admitted. "Now come, we want to talk to you." She led the way into the kitchen and, after sharing a glance, Harry and Sirius followed.

Reg was sitting by the table with Gabriel in his arms. The the goofy, happy smile had returned to his face. He glanced up and wrapped an arm around Lee when she sat down beside him.

"Grab a seat," he told softly to Harry and Sirius.

Harry sat down, feeling super curious and a bit apprehensive at the same time. Even after talking about it, he and Sirius hadn't come up with much of anything about why Reg and Lee would want to talk to them like this. He couldn't help wondering... was it that they wanted them to leave?

That was was the only thing coming to his mind and thus, he felt slightly sad even before they could begin, because he had come to really love the entire Black family.

Reg begun first. "Like we said, this will be our last child." He glanced at Gabriel lovingly before looking over the table again. As he continued, he looked directly at Sirius. "We have twelve children now," he said. "And from the eleven before Gabriel, not a single one of them has my own brother as their godfather."

Harry silently let out the breath he'd been holding in. It wasn't anything more than that, after all. His heart began to swell with happiness.

"No way," Sirius said curtly and rose. Harry looked, startled, up at him. Sirius was frowning. "No," he repeated and turned to leave.

"Sirius, I want you to be the godfather for our last child!" Reg said, rising too.

"I told you long ago how I feel about that damn title!" Sirius snapped.

"You damn inconsiderable prick!" Lee screeched suddenly and sprang to her feet. She yelled at Sirius in French and even though Harry couldn't understand a word, he guessed every single word was an insult of sorts. But Sirius just turned and exited the room, looking like an angry cat with its ears flat against its head.

Reg sat down and a moment later so did Lee. She had red patches on her cheeks and her eyes were ablaze with rage.

"I told you," Reg said quietly to Lee.

Lee snarled and for a moment resembled more a dragon than the loving mother of eleven (now twelve) Harry was more used to seeing. Harry had seen her this angry only once or twice before and she was, quite frankly, pretty scary when she got like this. No wonder none of the children crossed her.

"That inconsiderable, selfish _fag,_" Lee hissed.

Harry made an attempt to rise and Lee's eyes jumped to him. "Where do you think you're going?" she barked, and Harry froze in surprise.

"Well I-" he started, but Lee cut clean through him.

"This concerns you as well, 'Arry," she said.

Harry sat back down again. "How?" he asked, confused. "If Sirius doesn't want to do it, I can't-"

"We want to know what _you_ want to do," Lee said, and it was like a switch had been turned: her green eyes were soft and gentle again and there was a light smile ghosting on her lips.

Harry frowned. "You're confusing me," he said blatantly.

"You're Sirius's boyfriend," Lee said with the air of explaining something to a dense child. Then, she smiled and reached across the table to take Harry's hand. "We want you to be Gabriel's godfather, too."

Harry gaped at her. When what she'd said finally sank in, he croaked, "What?!"

"We've given it a lot of thought," Reg said. "Even before Gabriel was born. This is what we want to do."

"Yeah but," Harry started with a small voice. "But I'm not even... I mean, we're not..."

Despite his incoherent mumbling, Lee and Reg understood what he wanted to say.

"Do you think you and Sirius will break up?" Lee asked in her blunt, straightforward manner.

Harry shook his head, blushing lightly. "Not if... I can help it," he said.

"Well, there you have it, then," Lee said and patted Harry's hand. "Of course, we're not asking you to decide now. But while you're at it... get Sirius to change his mind as well." She grinned.

For the next half a week or so, Lee and Reg didn't mention their offer again. Sirius didn't, either, unless Harry intentionally brought it up.

They were asked to keep an eye on Marc just as Sirius had predicted. Basically, it just meant that they put him to bed at night if Reg and Lee were too caught up with Gabriel to do it, and kept him within sighting distance during the day. To his surprise, Harry found that he quite enjoyed doing it. He particularly liked the evenings, when the entire house had settled down and was quiet, and he was in Marc's dimly lit room. Marc fell asleep best with a lullaby, but because Harry knew none he just hummed a nameless tune under his breath until the little brown eyes closed in sleep.

It was during one of those evenings, when it was Harry's turn to put Marc to sleep, that his hum took a definite tune to it. And as he hummed low, softly, the need for his guitar to be at hand suddenly overtook him. It had been months since he'd played a single tune and to be honest he hadn't even given his mediocre playing skills a single thought during all the time they'd stayed in Paris, but now the itch was back at the back of his mind.

Harry recognized the itch. It was the same he'd had before he'd written that song he'd later played to Sirius- that seemed to be centuries ago. But because he couldn't do anything about it, at least not now, he just hummed under his breath, listening the tunes slowly take shape, until Marc fell asleep.

The tune swirled in Harry's head as he went upstairs. Their bedroom was dark save for the bedside lamp on the nightstand, casting a gentle halo of light on the bed where Sirius sat reading a car-magazine.

"That was fast," the man said when Harry closed the door behind him. "Did you charm him?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Nah," he said. "He was probably just tired from the day."

"I'd be tired too if I ran and played about that much," Sirius noted with a chuckle and turned the page.

"Yep."

Harry took off his clothes and tossed his shirt and boxers to the pile of dirty laundry by the door. He hummed the tune low under his breath as went into the bathroom and into the shower. Usually he avoided taking a shower so late in the evening but by now he'd been putting it off since yesterday.

As Harry was washing his teeth with a towel draped around his waist, he couldn't resist humming the tune some more. Like with most music he heard (and the tiny bit he'd made himself) this tune also gave him a feel: this time it was a soft, fluffy sort of feeling that reminded him of soft and fresh bedsheets and body-heat pressed against him.

Harry was still humming the tune like he was spelled to repeat it when he went into their bedroom. He went to get a pair of boxers, tossed the towel back into the bathroom and then laid down next to Sirius on the bed. The tune wouldn't leave him be but it was one of the best sort of bothers there was.

Harry closed his eyes and listened to the occasional rustle of paper as Sirius turned the page. When he was already dozing off, he heard Sirius toss the magazine to the nightstand and then a 'click!' preceded the darkness that fell in the room. For a moment Sirius sat in the darkness before Harry felt him lay down. Shortly after that, Harry fell asleep.

The room was barely lit with pale light when Harry awoke in the morning. It felt like his sleep had been a steep slide and lasted for only minutes. He turned to look at Sirius and saw that he was still asleep. When Harry looked at the clock, he understood why: it was barely six in the morning. But he couldn't remember when he had felt less tired.

Harry couldn't go back to sleep anymore. He lay awake for the better part of an hour, staring at the ceiling with the tune going round in his head like in a merry-go-round, driving him insane but in a very good way. Somehow it almost felt like the tune had gone round in his head for the entire night while he'd slept.

Finally, Harry sat up. He couldn't even pretend he wanted to sleep anymore. He was almost sizzling with energy and his spirits were higher than in weeks.

Harry looked at Sirius and on a whim leaned closer and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Then he all but sprung up, feeling oddly proud of himself, and got dressed. He went to the door quietly and headed to the ground floor.

On the first floor landing, Harry suddenly got an idea. He continued downstairs and into the kitchen. Reg was there making breakfast and looked surprised to see Harry.

"You're up early," he said with a laugh and glanced up to the clock on the wall. It was barely after seven. "Is the house on fire?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Do you have a guitar?" he asked.

"Nope," Reg said and Harry's heart sank. He put a slice of cucumber into his mouth and said while eating it, "Alex has, though. 'S up in his room. Why?"

"Do you think he'd mind if I borrowed it a bit?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know you played," Reg said, surprised again.

"I took lessons ages back," Harry said with a slight, modest shrug. "I felt like trying if I still got it. Do you think Alex'd mind?"

Reg shook his head and ate another slice of cucumber. "I doubt it. It's only good if it's put to use." He put the breads he'd made on a plate, and then lifted the plate onto a tray full of food. "Lee's breakfast," he explained. "She eats like a horse now."

Harry raised an a eyebrow at the overloaded tray. "Apparently," he agreed.

Reg took the tray into his hands. "You can help yourself," he said. "The guitar's up in Alex's room. It's next to ours."

Harry followed Reg back up onto the first floor. He glanced into Lee and Reg's bedroom when Reg opened the door and saw from the mirrors that Lee was resting against pillows with Gabriel sleeping by her side. She saw Harry through the mirrors, too, and waved brightly. Harry grinned in response and then Reg closed the door.

Harry continued to the other door on the landing. It was a bit to the side, so it wasn't exactly next to the master bedroom. Harry opened the door and peeked in. He'd never been in Alex's room before and sort of felt like trespassing, even when he had Reg's permission.

The acoustic guitar was on a stand by the window. As Harry went to get it, he looked about curiously. It seemed Alex was an extremely tidy teenager- or he'd just thoroughly cleaned his room before going to school. There was a bookshelf left from the door, laden with heavy-looking books, and every single square-inch of the walls was plastered with posters of bands and movies. Some were moving, and some were still. The bed was neatly made and the writing desk beside it reflected the cleanness of the entire room: there was a jar for pens and a reading lamp on it, but little else. It was in fact almost ascetic.

Harry went to get the guitar and then went downstairs.

By the time Sirius woke up and came down, Harry had been happily plucking at the strings of the guitar for almost three hours straight after tuning it. His playing had only been interrupted once when Reg, wearing a sheepish smile, had brought Marc into the living room. Reg had asked if Harry could keep an eye on Marc while he took the kids to school and kindergarten. Harry had, of course, agreed, and Marc had been parked in front of the couch where he could play with his toys.

When Sirius came into the living room, Harry was trying to give the tune swirling around in his head a fluent voice through the guitar. He wasn't doing too well but didn't get bothered- just playing was enough for him at the moment.

Sirius sat down next to Harry silently and Marc was instantly drawn to him like he was a magnet. Sirius listened for a moment as Harry plucked the strings, then said, "You were humming that last night."

"Yeah." Harry stopped plucking the strings and ran a finger over them so they rang softly. "It's been in my head for a while now."

Marc leaned against Sirius's legs and looked up at him demandingly. Sirius chuckled and lifted the boy up into his lap. Marc laughed excitedly and squirmed. When Harry started to play again, he looked at him intently while leaning his head against Sirius's shoulder and playing with his necklace.

Sirius listened for a while again, then said softly: "You could make a good lullaby out of it."

Harry almost started with surprise, because that had been exactly what he'd thought the tune was. "How did you know it was a lullaby?" he asked, amazed.

"Is it really?" Sirius chuckled. "Someone here seems to think so at least," he continued and nodded down towards Marc who was almost nodding off against his chest. When Harry stopped playing, his eyes opened fully.

Harry plucked the tunes again and after mere seconds Marc's eyelids were growing heavy again. "Wow," he said amazed.

"He likes it," Sirius said softly.

"I need to remember to tell Lee and Reg about this," Harry murmured.

Harry continued to pluck the simple tune on his guitar. Marc was soon fast asleep despite the fact that nowadays he only took one nap in the afternoon.

"Was yesterday that tiring, hmm?" Sirius asked Marc softly. Marc just continued sleeping happily against his chest. "What happens if you stop playing?" he continued to Harry.

"Aw, I don't want to try that," Harry chuckled. "Let him sleep."

"Well, you're the one who'll have to continue playing."

But just then, the phone rang in the foyer and after the soft tunes of the guitar, it was as earsplitting as a whistle in the middle of the night. Marc awoke with a start and yelped in surprise.

Harry saw Reg striding into the foyer and then heard him pick up the phone.

"_Âllo?_"

Then his attention was drawn to Marc again, who was very upset because his nap had been disturbed. His eyes glimmered and his face was screwed up. Sirius patted Marc's back and glanced over towards the hall. Reg's voice was floating into the room but Harry couldn't tell what he was saying.

The phone call was brief, and after hanging up Reg came into the living room. "Guess what!" he exclaimed and scooped Marc up from Sirius's lap. He spun a small circle. "Marc is going to kindergarten next week!"

"Oh thanks, do we take that poor care of him?" Sirius teased.

Reg shot him a look and then squeezed himself between Harry and Sirius on the couch. He turned his back on his brother and talked to Harry.

"There's this English kindergarten for magical kids in Paris, you see," Reg confided in Harry. "Well, there are more than one, of course, but this one is convenient for us. Only problem is, they take in a limited amount of children so we've had to queue for the entire autumn. But now one of the children is moving away so Marc got his place!"

"Congratulations," Harry said.

"Why're you ignoring me?" Sirius asked.

"That phone call just now was from the headmistress of the kindergarten," Reg continued like he hadn't heard Sirius, but Harry could see the smile in his eyes and knew that Reg was just teasing his brother. "Marc can start going there next Monday, which means you'll have your free-time back as well."

"I haven't minded looking after him," Harry said truthfully.

"Thank god," Sirius said on Reg's other side and Reg turned to look at him.

"And you wonder why I ignore you," he said with a grin before growing serious again. "Thanks."

"For what?" Sirius asked surprised.

"For looking after Marc for us," Reg said. "So why won't you be Gabriel's godfather?"

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Oh, nice try."

"Come off it, I don't get why don't want to do it."

"I told you why."

"Well bummer, I'm not buying any of that. Have you asked what Harry wants to do?"

Harry almost groaned inwardly. He didn't want to get pulled into this.

"And before you say anything unnecessary," Reg continued. "I do think Harry has a say in it."

Sirius snapped his mouth shut and looked angry. "Who cares if I'm Gabriel's godfather or not?"

"I do."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Reg frowned. At that moment, the two of them looked very alike.

"Sirius, you're evading your responsibilities," Reg snapped.

"I have no responsibilities to anyone else but me!"

"So you like to think at least."

Sirius snorted and rose.

"Why're you always running away?!" Reg asked angrily. "When Tia was born and you said no I could somehow understand it but that was bloody _ages _ago_! _What's so goddamn bad about it? And besides, you're not on your own anymore in case you haven't noticed!"

"I don't need _you_ to tell me what I have or don't have!"

Reg almost shoved Marc to Harry's lap and rose too. "I think it's about damn _time_ someone told you what you have! You have twelve nieces and nephews! You have a boyfriend! Isn't it about time you stopped running about the world and settled down?!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do with my life!"

"Well no-one else's doing it, either!"

"What would you have me do, then? Buy a house and live there for the rest of my life?"

"What's so bad about it?"

"It makes me _sick!" _Sirius almost spat. "You live your life like that if you want but I won't have it."

"Oh yeah? And what about Harry?" Reg asked and Harry's heart leaped in his chest.

Actually, Harry didn't want to be even hearing this conversation because he definitely felt he was eavesdropping but then again, Reg and Sirius had started arguing right in front of him. He looked up to Sirius.

"What we do has nothing to do with you," Sirius said coldly.

"Do you really think he'd want to wander about with you with no home, no job, no nothing?! Sirius, you're about the only guy in the world who hates domestic life so much you'd rather have no home at all!"

"You just want me to be like you!" Sirius yelled. Marc cowered in Harry's lap and he put a hand against his head.

"I just want you to get a grip! What's the point in all that wandering, Sirius? Who's happy with that?"

"I am," Sirius stated.

"Well let me tell you something," Reg snapped. "Being in a relationship changes things. You need to stop being so damn selfish."

"Oh fuck you, you hypocrite!" Sirius turned away.

"Right, fuck me, it's always someone else's fault, isn't it Sirius?" Reg said and Sirius stopped.

"Don't talk about things you don't know," Sirius said low.

"And why might it be that I know nothing?" Reg said. "Why might that be, Sirius? Surely not because my only brother is Merlin only knows where all the time and I only see him once every ten years when he comes to show his face to let us know he's not _dead_. Have you any idea how that feels?"

"You'd know if I'd died," Sirius said bitterly. "_They'd_ be so over the moon they might even deign to come over."

"They don't like Lee."

Sirius laughed humorlessly. "Right, I forgot. Sorry."

"Why can't you think about it? That's all I'm asking."

The fact how quickly Sirius answered truly showed how long he and Reg had known each other; Harry was scrambling to understand what 'it' was when Sirius had already opened his mouth.

"I'm not promising a thing," he said.

"That's good enough for me," Reg said all the same. He turned and took Marc from Harry's lap. "I'll go tell Lee about the kindergarten."

Sirius watched Reg go and then suddenly turned to Harry. "Wanna go for a drive?" he asked. He still looked slightly angry but his voice was calm.

Since Harry didn't actually have aything better to do, he agreed. Ten minutes later they were in the Aston Martin and Sirius was barely following the speed-limits as he drove them out of town.

They drove in silence for over twenty minutes; the radio was on but the volume was turned low. It had started to rain so the world outside was blurry and grey. The windscreen wipers moved across the windscreen rhythmically and the heater was humming slightly; Harry felt a warm breeze on his face.

Harry glanced over to Sirius every now and then. Sirius was driving with one hand and leaned his head to his other hand. Occasionally, he would drum his fingers against the wheel. Harry didn't feel he should prompt Sirius to talk, if he indeed wanted to talk, so he just looked out the window and followed the paths the rain was making to the glass.

Suddenly, Sirius spoke. He had been drumming the wheel more frequently for the past three or so minutes and a light frown had fallen on his face.

"Am I really that selfish?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno," Harry said honestly. "Maybe... Sometimes. But isn't everyone selfish?"

"Not according to Mr. Selflessness."

A light smile tugged the corner of Harry's mouth up but Sirius kept frowning.

"He thinks it's as selfish as it can get because I'm doing what I want to do."

"Well, isn't Reg like that, too?" Harry asked. At least from his perspective, both Lee and Reg were leading pretty satisfactory lives. He hadn't once heard either of them complaining about their jobs (even though both of them were on holiday for the time being).

"He wanted to play Quidditch professionally," Sirius said. "He was Seeker when he was in Hogwarts. But _they_ wouldn't have any of that. _They_ wanted him to have a more straightforward job."

Harry knew that Sirius always referred to his and Reg's parents as 'they'. It was never 'our parents' or, Merlin forbid, 'mum and dad' or even 'mother and father'. Always just the cold _they_.

"So they made him study finance," Sirius continued. "And he let them brainwash himself. Nowadays he even _likes_ his job at Gringotts. He's probably forgotten he ever even wanted to play professionally."

"What about you, then?" Harry asked and Sirius gave a laugh.

"I was a lost cause the second I went to school," he said. "They tried, though." His free hand slid down to the scar at the side of his neck. "But I was too... me."

Harry smiled to himself. That was all the describing Sirius would have to do to explain what he had been like.

"Reg was always the good kid," Sirius said, leaning his head to his hand again. Despite the fact that it wasn't even midday yet, the clouds hanging overhead made the world so dark the car's headlights cut through the rain as they swept over the road. "He did everything right. He made the right choices. I just got into trouble and pissed _them_ off the best I could." Sirius drummed his fingers against the the wheel again. "When I left, Reg was the only one who tried to talk me out of it. But..." He gave Harry a slightly sheepish smile. "Some say I'm a bit stubborn."

Harry laughed. "Just slightly," he agreed, while wondering if the argument with Reg had been what had prompted Sirius to suddenly open up like this and talk about the past; usually he was very tight-lipped about bygones. But Harry didn't really care what the reason was; listening to Sirius talk gave him a very warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Sirius grinned as well. "I went to... Where did I go again?" He drummed his fingers on the wheel. "The States, I think. I only had a vague idea of what I was going to do once I got there but when I _really_ got there..." He shrugged, as if to imply that the rest was, as they say, history. "I zigzagged the States for over a year. Then I went back to England but... I couldn't stay put. So I left again. And I haven't actually stayed anywhere for more than a few months after that. Except now, of course."

Harry looked out the window again with his chest felt oddly tight all of a sudden. "So why now?" he asked as casually as he could while watching streetlamps swish by. He wanted Sirius to say it was because of him, but that was just romantic nonsense. But he couldn't help wishing he was the reason.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to give it a go," Sirius said and Harry's heart sank, even though he'd been expecting that. "And..."

Harry's heart leaped in his chest again. "What?" he asked a bit too eagerly, now looking at Sirius.

",,,Nothing," Sirius said. "Anyway," he continued, and it might've just been Harry's imagination but there seemed to be a light heat on Sirius's cheeks. "I'm never in one place for that long. Who'd want a godfather like that?"

"Well," Harry said thoughtfully. "I would be excited if Remus went around the world and then gave me peculiar souvenirs when we met. If I were a kid, that is. And besides, it's not like you _have_ to be there all the time, right? Just frequently enough so he doesn't forget that you exist. And probably a lot of kids have godfathers they only see twice a year or something."

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "But I don't want to be like that," he said.

"Half of Reg and Lee's kids didn't know who you were when we arrived there," Harry reminded him. "And really, what's the difference between the doting uncle you already are and being a godfather?"

Sirius made a face when Harry said 'doting'. "What do you think?" he asked and made Harry feel very warm inside again.

"I think you're making too big a deal out of it," he said honestly. "And," he continued thoughtfully, his mind returning to the bit of a row he had witnessed. "I think Reg and Lee just want to make sure they see you more than once in a blue moon."

Sirius stared at the somewhat crowded street before them. "What about Gabriel?"

"What about him?"

Sirius gave Harry a look from the corner of his eye. "Well, if you talk me into it... They asked you to be his godfather as well, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted, feeling happy for some reason.

"And?"

"And what?"

Sirius sighed like Harry was being exceptionally dim in his opinion. "And what do you think about that?" he asked.

Harry had the briefest of temptations to pretend he still didn't get it but then the urge went away. "I'd be delighted," he said, and after the words left his mouth he realized that he actually _was_ nothing short of delighted that Reg and Lee wanted to make him, a guy they haven't known for even six months, the godfather of their last child.

"Hm," Sirius said and then relapsed into silence again, but it was of the thoughtful kind so Harry didn't try to make him talk.

They drove about for almost an hour and a half more, but talked only of trivial stuff. Around midday, they returned to the house.

That evening during dinner, Sirius and Reg acted like they had never raised their voices at each other. Harry was slightly amazed by this but then figured that it must be a sibling-thing that he, as an only child, couldn't understand. Thinking about that made him think of his parents- a subject he had been avoiding for as long as he had been in Paris with Sirius- but now he found he couldn't stop thinking about them because of something that Reg had said.

It was true: if Sirius really hated being in one place for a long time that much, where did it leave him, Harry? Harry had gotten the impression that Sirius had thought about leaving England again before all hell had broken loose. But as far as he knew, Sirius hadn't even hinted he wanted Harry to come with him.

Suddenly Harry felt cold inside and he lost his appetite. To push that thought away was what he would have done a month ago but he had learned. Now he knew that avoidance was no solution.

Harry looked over the table to where Sirius sat, between Reg and Nadine. All three of them looked alike. Of course, it was no wonder, but suddenly and for the first time, Harry felt like an outsider in the house.

Out of nowhere, Harry started to wonder what he was going to do when Sirius would tell him he had grown tired of staying still and that he was leaving again. Would he ask Sirius to stay? Of course not; he hated selfish, clinging people more than anything. Would he ask Sirius to be in touch if he was ever in the neighborhood again? Probably.

That thought was very lonely and suddenly Harry felt like his heart was torn into two. A part of him couldn't believe that Sirius would just leave so easily and leave it all- _him, Harry_- behind after everything and only come visit now and then but... Sirius had said himself he wanted to leave again. And Harry knew Sirius was too independent to just change the way he lived his life for him when staying put clearly wasn't an option.

Harry's insides churned. The voices around him seemed to echo emptily inside his mind. He realized he couldn't bear to be in the kitchen a second longer and rose. "Thanks Lee, it was delicious," he said mechanically as he gathered his dishes and took them to the sink.

"You're welcome, dear!" Lee said but Harry barely even heard her.

Harry looked around the attic-apartment when he got inside. Only now, when he knew in his heart it was going to end one way or the other, he realized how much he'd come to love the small world they had at the top of the house, and also the entire family below on the ground floor. His heart ached. He didn't know what to do.

Harry's eyes fell on the guitar he had taken the liberty to bring upstairs. He went to brush his fingers against the polished neck before picking it up in his hand. Without even consciously deciding it, he went to the balcony.

It was cold outside; it was almost November now, and the sky had remained a chill shade of grey for the better part of a week already. Harry's breathing fogged in front of his face as he went to sit on one of the chairs scattered about the round table.

Harry could only plug the strings of the guitar mindlessly. It was like suddenly his mind had shattered into pieces and he couldn't string together a decent thought, let alone a distinctive tune. He had taken his pack of cigarettes from inside with him onto the balcony and now lit one. He sighed the smoke out and leaned his head to his hand.

Harry had been in the balcony for about a half an hour when he heard the bedroom door opening. He was freezing but didn't want to go inside; he could barely feel his fingers anymore and had stopped even pretending to play the guitar a while back.

Sirius looked about the bedroom before spotting Harry on the balcony. He slid onto a chair across the table wordlessly. "Can I have one?" he asked and tapped the pack of cigarettes against the table.

Harry just nodded.

Sirius was halfway through his third cigarette when he finally spoke again. Harry hadn't been able to say a single word; it was like his throat had frozen shut and despite his determination down in the kitchen that he wouldn't just let this hang about he suddenly found himself very unwilling to bring it up.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

Harry wanted to say 'nothing'. The cowardice part of his mind was almost forcing him to say it. Suddenly Harry thought he understood perfectly well why Sirius had been so reluctant to ask him what was wrong before. He wanted so badly to cling onto how things had been before and refuse to believe they could change. But... he couldn't do that. He knew he couldn't. But not a word came from his mouth.

Harry lit a cigarette. He kidded himself by saying he'd think of how to say what he wanted to say while smoking that one cigarette. But in his heart he knew he was just postponing things.

It felt like the hardest and most selfish thing he'd ever done when he said: "What about me?" when he let the smoke stream from his mouth and dumped the cigarette on the ashtray.

Harry chanced a glance at Sirius and saw that he looked surprised.

"What about you?" Sirius asked.

Harry felt like he had to dig every word he said from a dark pitch. At the same time he felt lightheaded and embarrassed. "You said... that you need to leave again." Eternities seemed to be squeezed between every word.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

Harry realized he'd have to spell it out when Sirius didn't continue. He couldn't look into the grey eyes so he took the lighter from the table and started to play with it, lighting the flame and then letting it die. _Click! Klank. Click! Klank. _He stared at it instead of Sirius.

"When were you planning to leave?" Harry asked.

"Not before Christmas," Sirius said. "Reg asked just now if we want to spend the holidays here. I said I'm fine with it but promised to ask you, too."

"I don't mind," Harry said quietly.

They lapsed into silence and Harry cursed himself. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. He couldn't force the words he wanted to say out of his mouth.

"Aren't you cold?" Sirius asked softly after a while.

Harry shook his head lightly. "'M fine," he lied, even though he was barely able to suppress the violent shivers. He could feel Sirius's eyes on him and knew that _he_ knew that he, Harry, was holding something back. He felt like such a coward but still couldn't bring himself to ask the question that mattered the most.

In the end, after they'd sat in silence for over half an hour, Harry rose. "I think I'll turn in early," he muttered and went inside. It was blissfully warm there and his fingers burned as blood started to circulate in them again.

"I'll go back downstairs for a bit," Sirius said. He had followed Harry inside.

Harry felt mad and disappointed at himself when he just nodded before going to the bathroom. When he went to bed and stared at the ceiling, painfully aware of the emptiness of Sirius's side of the bed, he vowed to himself: tomorrow he would ask Sirius. Tomorrow he wouldn't be such a coward. _Tomorrow._

Harry drifted off to sleep while knowing deep in his heart that tomorrow he wouldn't be any braver.


	16. Just the right words

**16. Just the right words**

But the next day, Harry didn't have the time to think about his cowardice behavior or Sirius's leaving. Hallowe'en was just around the corner, which meant that the Black's house was getting decorated in accordance, the kids were making their costumes for their trick and treat rounds and Lee got Harry to help her in the kitchen as she made tons of food and then after dinner they made candy and chocolate with the kids and some of their friends. Sirius had tactfully disappeared into the garage in the morning when he'd noticed the agenda of the day and didn't come back until it was dinner time.

Lee had told Harry that the Hallowe'en feast they were preparing was also a sort of a end-of-holiday feast for Reg, who had taken a year off from work the previous year.

"And then we found out I was pregnant with Gabriel so the timing couldn't 'ave been better!" Lee had said, smiling warmly.

Harry only remembered the promise he'd made to himself when he was already in bed again, and Sirius was already asleep beside him so he couldn't ask. Again, Harry promised himself he'd ask Sirius tomorrow, while trying to silence the small voice at the back of his head that was inquiring exactly how many times he was going to keep saying 'tomorrow'.

It might've been his guilty conscience, but Harry didn't sleep too well that night. He kept starting awake from hazy, twisted dreams that he couldn't recall. Around seven he finally gave up trying to get a decent sleep, got up and dressed silently.

The house was quiet as Harry went downstairs. He wasn't all too surprised to find Lee in the living room with Gabriel. She had the baby in her arms and she was walking about, occasionally glancing out the window to the dark, streetlamp-lit street.

"'Arry!"

Harry started like he'd been caught red-handed doing something out of bounds- at least that was what Lee's sharp tone was suggesting. He turned and went into the living room.

"Morning, Lee," he said and attempted a smile that was very feeble; Lee was all but glaring at him.

Lee put Gabriel to the cot she'd moved into the living room next to the sofa and then turned to look at Harry again with her hands on her waist. She stared at Harry in the eye for a minute straight without a word and Harry saw he wasn't the only one who hadn't gotten a decent sleep; Lee looked highly irritable.

"What is it this time?" Lee asked almost angrily.

Harry tried not to let it show how that surprised him. He had read from somewhere that mothers with newborn babies sometimes had almost psychic abilities when it came to reading other people and had also noticed before that Lee had a very sharp nose for things like these but this was bordering on creepy. "I dunno what you mean," he lied regardless.

Lee snorted. "Do us all a favor and learn to lie better, 'Arry," she snapped. Then, she suddenly walked to Harry and hugged him tight. "Come, hug the fresh mother back now," Lee said when Harry just stood there, too surprised to move.

Harry hesitated for a moment, then hugged her back. She smelled good. "Why..." he started, but his words got caught in his throat when Lee hugged him tighter.

"Because I love you," Lee said simply. "You're supposed to 'elp the people you love, right?."

"But you've only known me for barely half a year," Harry reminded her. But even as he said it, it felt somehow false; somehow, it felt like he had known Lee and Reg and their bunch of kids for all his life.

"Who cares." Lee laughed. "You need to start 'aving a little faith in yourself, 'Arry," she continued softly. "Sirius loves you to death."

It was amazing how Lee could find just the right words to make Harry feel at ease. He hugged her tighter. "You'll make a great mom, Lee," he murmured and Lee laughed.

"Thank you, _cheri,_" she said and kissed Harry's cheek. "I love you too. Now can you do me a favor and do something about that mopy face of yours? I like you smiling a lot more."

Harry smiled feebly but it felt a lot more real than a while back.

"That's more like it." Lee smiled too. "Now come to say 'ello to your godson!"

A happy sort of flutter warmed Harry's chest as Lee took his hand and guided him beside Gabriel's cot. "So Sirius said yes?" he asked as he looked down to the baby.

"Well, not yet," Lee said. "But 'e didn't say no, either, when we asked 'im the evening before last." She grinned. "So that's as good as a yes."

They just looked at Gabriel for good ten minutes. He wasn't asleep but stared about with his mouth hanging slightly open. As Harry looked at the baby, an odd feel of calm seemed to seep into him until he felt he could breathe a bit more easily. Slowly and reluctantly, he decided he was done with being a coward. Things just couldn't go on like this; he'd rather have the cold blatant truth than this feel of unease and uncertainty.

But just thinking it was easy. When Harry pictured himself going upstairs and bluntly asking Sirius, he found his feet unwilling to move an inch. He wanted to forget what he'd thought. A quiet voice inside his mind was desperately asking why it seemed that all sorts of things had happened _now_, _here_.

Finally, he steeled himself. "Thanks, Lee," he said and somehow managed to keep his voice even.

"Go get 'im, tiger," Lee said like she'd read Harry's mind and gave him a light peck on the lips.

Harry's palms were clammy and his heart raced in his chest as he climbed the stairs up to the highest floor. Every other step he wanted to turn back and pretend everything was fine. But a steely, unbending part of him forced him to go on. It kept telling him he had to do this, no matter how bad he might be feeling when it was over.

Sirius had woken up. He came from the bathroom when Harry closed the door behind him and their eyes met. Harry's heart was hammering in his throat. He didn't want to do this. He realized he didn't even know what he wanted to say, or how.

"You're up early," Sirius said as he went to the wardrobe. As he took out a shirt, Harry was struck with an odd, almost funny realization that he couldn't remember when their clothes had stopped being in their bags and had been moved into the wardrobe.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly. His mind was racing.

Sirius glanced at Harry when he'd put on his shirt. "What is it?" he asked, because Harry hadn't moved an inch.

This was it and Harry knew it. But suddenly his mind had gone blank. He struggled to find the word, the right words. "About your leaving," he said.

"Mmhmm?" Sirius was looking for his socks so he wasn't looking at Harry.

"Well-"

"Yeah, about that," Sirius said and turned to look at Harry again. "Do you want to keep your motorcycle? Cuz I thought it might be a bit tricky to drag it about with us."

"What's my motorcycle got to do with anything?" Harry asked, frowning. "And what do you mean, us?"

Sirius looked just as baffled as Harry felt. "Don't you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Come with you where?" Harry asked. His mind felt like it was working on the pace of a snail.

"Well, anywhere. Everywhere."

Harry suddenly felt like he had to sit down. There was no chair but he leaned heavily on the chest of drawers by his side. _Go _with_ Sirius._ Harry wanted to curse his stupidity. He hadn't even thought about that. Suddenly it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him.

"So you... you want me to come with you?" he asked with a small voice.

"Of course!" Sirius laughed. "What, did you think I'd just..." He shook his head. "No way."

Harry gave a big sigh of relief. "Are you sure?" he asked nonetheless.

"Sure I'm sure."

Harry all but bounced to Sirius in his happiness. He hugged Sirius tight and heard the man chuckle before he was hugged back just as tightly.

Suddenly, Harry could see all sorts of new possibilities down on the road he had mere moments ago imagined to be cold and lonely.

For the entire day that day, Harry felt he was afloat with happiness. He couldn't help the almost goofy smile that rose to his face completely out of the blue every now and then. Now when he thought back to the possibilities he'd thought he had, he could only wonder why he'd never thought he could go with Sirius.

Lee pulled Harry and Sirius aside after dinner and presented them with a thick stack of photos. "Don't worry, I'll be taking loads more before you leave," she grinned as Harry and Sirius browsed through the photos. "Do you want an album for those?"

Harry and Sirius glanced at each other.

"Why not," Harry said. "Thank you, Lee."

"You don't need to thank me." Lee grinned mischievously. "I took the liberty of taking doubles of some of the best so far." She sighed happily and then went to wash the dishes.

"Your gal is seriously weird," Sirius said to Reg who was passing.

"I know," Reg grinned. "That's why I love her so much."

Later that evening, when they were already up in the attic, Harry browsed through the photos once more. He stared at some for a long time before putting them aside. When he was halfway through the stack, Sirius came to sit next to him and took the half he'd already looked at.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she had hundreds of these," Sirius said in amazement when he was finished. "There're over seventy here."

"Yeah, and probably over a hundred here," Harry said as he placed the last photo on the bed.

Sirius took the thick stack and slowly browsed through the photos. "When has she even been taking these?" he said more to himself, shaking his head. "By the looks of it we have a loving _stalker_."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah."

It took Sirius a while until he was finished. When he was, he looked at Harry. "So I was thinking..."

"What?"

"Wanna go for a drink somewhere?"

Harry didn't have to think twice. "Sure," he said immediately.

They saw Reg down in the hall. "Where're you going at this hour?" he asked surprised.

"Well Reg," Sirius started with a teasing tone. "We decided we've had enough of this house for a while so we're going out to remind ourselves what life _really_ should be like."

Reg looked at him silently for a few seconds before smiling crookedly. "I guess you can justify going to a bar with that, yeah," he agreed, once more demonstrating to Harry the almost creepy level of understanding siblings seemed to share. "Just don't make a lot of noise when you get back," he added.

"When have I ever made a lot of noise after coming back from a bar?"

Reg raised an eyebrow at him. "I could make a mile-long list."

"Don't you just hate having a brother," Sirius grinned to Harry and then they left.

Sirius took Harry to a small, cozy bar that was a fifteen-minute walk from the house. It was blissfully warm there after the cutting wind that was howling outside, relatively full of people and filled with cheerful voices. Harry and Sirius got a table in a niche near the door, by a window that overlooked the still quite busy street despite the late evening.

Sirius went to get their drinks, and as Harry waited for him to return, he studied the bar. The only thing that set it apart from all the bars they'd been to back in England was the language he heard. When a lot of voices spoke English at the same time, it sounded like a herd of ducks. French, on the other hand, sounded like many birds were discussing their business all at once.

Sirius returned and gave Harry his beer. He sat down and said: "Bottoms up," with a grin.

Harry laughed. "Bottoms up," he said and took a decent swig from his glass.

Like Harry had guessed, they didn't drink just one beer each. It felt good to be in a bar after so long, even though he couldn't understand half of what was being said around him. But he could at least commend himself on the fact that by now, he understood at least _some_ French. He listened intently to the conversation two middle-aged men who were sitting by the table next to theirs were having and had just concluded that they were arguing over a business-matter when the man sitting on the left said something and both of them burst out laughing.

Harry shook his head and drank the rest of his second beer. "I still don't understand French," he said and Sirius laughed.

"It's not all too difficult, really," Sirius said.

"Speaking of which," Harry said, suddenly experiencing that funny/odd sort of realization again that he had never thought to ask this before. "_Why_ do you two speak French?"

"Mm, right." Sirius drank the rest of his beer. "I'll tell you after I get us new ones, okay?"

Sirius returned five minutes later. "It's because of our _mother_." He almost spat the word out like it tasted foul. "You see..." He took a decent mouthful of the beer. "She was part French- her mother's side were French- so she decided me and Reg would speak French as well as English." Sirius pulled a face and drank more of his beer. "_I_ didn't think I needed to know any other language than English. But then I discovered that French is an awesome language for cursing."

Harry laughed. "You had a decent motive, then."

Sirius laughed as well. "Well, it's true," he said and then said a long string of words in French.

Harry recognized some of the curse-words but not all. "Sure," he agreed and nodded.

"You should hear Lee cursing when she's really angry," Sirius chuckled and took a swig of his beer. "That's _art_."

"She's scary when she's angry," Harry pointed out and emptied a good quarter of his glass.

"True," Sirius admitted.

"So have you regretted that your mother made you study French?" Harry asked.

"Nah," Sirius said. "And besides, I've talked it so long I've forgotten that there was a time when I didn't." Suddenly, he frowned. "That was the only thing _she_ managed to take to the end with me."

Harry didn't like the dark look in Sirius's eyes so he cast about to find another subject. "What does Lee do, then?" he asked, feeling all the more sillier because here he was, after living with the Black family for almost six months, and not knowing what Lee did for a living. But it had never come up and Harry hadn't given it much thought given Lee's state where it was clear she was on leave from work.

"Mm? Oh, she's a nurse," Sirius said and looked away from the dark street. "Wanna know how those two met?" he continued, leaning closer with a light grin.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you should be telling me?" he asked while feeling a very familiar sort of lightheadedness creeping up his head. It had been so long since he'd last drunk alcohol that just two beers made him tipsy.

"Well it's no secret," Sirius said. "Reg came over to France after graduating to visit some of _her_ relatives and they ran into each other on the street. I mean literally _ran_. Lee got a cut lip and Reg a concussion and they fell in love on the way to the hospital." He rolled his eyes, as if to say that was so overly romantic it defied believability. "They got married six months later and not before long Tia popped into the world." He tossed back the rest of his beer. "What d'you say about a fourth one?"

"Well..." Harry swirled the remainders of his beer around in his glass. He didn't want to leave just yet. "Sure. But that's the _last_ one."

Harry and Sirius left the bar around midnight. Harry had kept true to his word and hadn't drunk another beer after the fourth one- he'd taken two shots and one glass of whiskey. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea because he hadn't drank in so long, but had decided that it was time to celebrate- although he didn't know precisely what it was that he wanted to celebrate.

The streets were pretty empty as they walked along it on their way back to the Black house; only a few cars drove past them. It reminded Harry of the night he and Sirius had arrived in Paris- somehow that night felt millions of years away.

Harry became aware of how close together he and Sirius were walking when Sirius took a sidestep to avoid the small pond on the pavement and their arms brushed past each other. Without thinking, he brushed his fingers against the back of Sirius's hand. To his surprise- and utter delight- Sirius took his hand like it was the most natural thing to do. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

They walked like that for a good five minutes. The air was cold but the wind had stopped blowing and stars twinkled faintly above them, barely visible from the lights of the city.

As Harry looked up to the sky, he suddenly realized he wanted to kiss Sirius- and pretty badly at that. He glanced over to Sirius and saw that he was looking ahead of them at the empty street. Then, as if sensing Harry's stare, Sirius turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Sirius asked playfully.

Harry's heart skipped a second beat and he smiled weakly. "Nothing."

It took Harry all the way back to the house to pluck up his courage. When the front door clicked shut behind them, he took Sirius by the arm and as Sirius turned, he closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Harry had only intended to brush their lips together but when he felt the hotness of Sirius's mouth against his own, his mind sort of short-circuited. Next thing he knew, he was pressing against Sirius and Sirius was _answering_ the kiss.

Harry's knees felt positively weak when he parted his lips and Sirius's tongue slipped into his mouth. He felt Sirius's hands sliding into his hair and tipping his head back and soon found his own hands clutching Sirius's jacket.

The table under the mirror jolted when they bumped against it. Sirius broke the kiss and leaned back.

"Oops." Harry grinned.

"Oops," Sirius echoed and then leaned in to kiss Harry again. "Maybe we should go upstairs," he murmured, and Harry's insides warmed up like someone had turned on a switch because of his tone.

"Maybe," he agreed, and into the warmth mixed happiness and excitement.

They seemed to fly upstairs- Harry felt so light. The attic was dark but they didn't turn on the lights. Harry's heart beat fast when Sirius closed the door and turned to him. Then, Sirius was already holding him and they were kissing again.

Harry backed towards the bed almost hastily, opening the buttons of Sirius's shirt and tugging his undershirt from his jeans while feeling hands tugging his shirt up as well. His legs hit the edge of the mattress and he fell back on the bed with Sirius on top of him.

Only now, when Harry could once again feel Sirius's body against his, the familiar weight on top of him, he realized just how much he'd missed it. They kissed almost hastily and Harry helped Sirius to tug his shirt over his head before pushing the dress-shirt off Sirius's shoulders.

Sirius slipped between Harry's legs and it felt like he'd last been there just yesterday. His touch was so familiar that Harry's body answered to it so readily and with enough intensity to steal his breath.

They kissed again. And again. It was like a drug Harry couldn't get enough of. It made Harry's head spin and his body pulse with need. But...

When Sirius's mouth moved from Harry's lips to his neck and jawline, Harry forced his eyes open. He wanted to immediately close them again and enjoy what he was feeling when Sirius kissed that one spot just below his ear and suckled on it lightly.

But Harry managed to clear his head enough. "Wait," he breathed, and Sirius stopped like he'd hit a wall.

Sirius rose fast to lean on his hands and looked at Harry through the darkness.

"I don't-" Harry started. But that would come out wrong. He tried again. "Not just... just because we're drunk." That sounded better. "I don't want us to do this just because we're drunk."

Sirius straightened and Harry sat up too, so they stayed very close to each other.

"It's not like I don't want to," Harry continued. "I just..."

"I get it," Sirius said softly and smiled. "Really, I do." He slid a hand to the back of Harry's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then, he rested their foreheads together. "I get your point. We can have drunken sex later, right?"

"Later?" Harry teased, immensely relieved that Sirius hadn't taken his words the wrong way. "When's this later?"

"Later."

Harry could hear Sirius grinning.

They undressed each other in between soft kisses. Sirius tickled Harry gently and he laughed before resting his head on Sirius's shoulder. They fell asleep just like that.

Harry's dreams consisted of patched-up memories that night. When he woke up, his body felt heavy and there was an unmistakable tight ache in his loins. He opened his eyes a fraction and saw Sirius's chest. As far as the way they were laying was concerned, they hadn't moved an inch during the entire night; Harry was still snuggled tightly against Sirius's side with a leg half-draped around his middle.

Half of the reason why he was experiencing such a tight ache was that for the first time in a long while, he had a full morning-erection and it was squeezed tightly between his stomach and Sirius's hip. Harry needed to think only so much to know _why _he had a hard-on. Reason number one was Sirius's warmth that he was pressed against and reason number two was the dreams he'd been having all night: they had been of him and Sirius in bed.

Harry smiled to himself and closed his eyes again. Despite being horny as hell so early in the morning- or maybe it was precisely because of that- he couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed himself so much by just laying in bed.

Sirius stirred after a while. He turned to his side and wrapped his arms around Harry, whose breathing hitched when warm skin rubbed against his hard-on through his boxers. After a minute, Sirius's hand slid from Harry's back to his front and Harry gasped audibly.

"G'morning," Sirius muttered with a definite mischievous taint to his morning-gruff voice. "What's this here?"

Harry raised his head enough to look the man in the eye. Sirius had a light grin ghosting about his lips. There was really nothing to say to Sirius's question apart from stating the obvious, so Harry just grinned, leaned in and gave him a light kiss. It made him almost unbearably happy to be able to do it again.

Sirius's free hand tangled in Harry's hair and he answered the kiss while nimble fingers slipped under Harry's boxers and fisted his erection gently. Harry shivered in delight and pulled Sirius on top of him. His legs clutched Sirius's hips to pull him closer as they kissed again.

"So eager... so early in the morning," Sirius almost panted as he rose a fraction.

"Oh, shaddup!"

"What, you think I was complaining?" Sirius grinned and then his lips ventured down to where Harry had stopped him last night.

A shudder of pleasure went through Harry and he sank his fingers in Sirius's hair- it was longer than he remembered. Sirius moved and his hand slipped under Harry's boxers again, and just that had Harry shamelessly moaning as his hips jerked up towards the touch. It was quite obvious he'd been without for a long time- but so had Sirius, who sighed heavily against Harry's neck.

Harry felt the hardness of Sirius's erection against his and suddenly- just like yesterday- he realized he wanted it in his mouth, and quickly at that. So he rolled them around, gave Sirius a very thorough kiss and then slid lower without further ado. Harry could tell Sirius was caught by surprise from the way he took a sharp intake of air through his teeth when he pulled his boxers down and gave him a long lick.

Ah... Harry had almost forgotten what Sirius tasted like. The tight ache in his loins intensified when he ran his tongue over the row of piercings before sucking the tip of Sirius's cock into his mouth. He moaned almost as loud as Sirius.

Harry's heart beat fast in his chest and his insides ached with need as sucked the hot, hard flesh deeper into his mouth. He couldn't understand how he'd managed to go on for so long without feeling that amazing, arousing sensation of the piercings sliding over his tongue.

As Harry continued, he was torn between the need of prolonging this as much as he could so he could keep on sucking and licking and teasing, and the need of wanting to feel once again exactly how it felt when Sirius came into his mouth.

Sirius chose for him and Harry wasn't at all disappointed by that. He felt Sirius's fingers tightening around the back of his neck and knew from experience exactly what it receded. He gave the hot flesh a last lick before sucking the tip of Sirius's erection into his mouth again. He gave its underside a few licks and Sirius groaned. His hold was so tight it almost hurt but all it did was make Harry's heart beat even faster.

Harry gave Sirius a final suck and the man took a sharp intake of air again, cursing something in French as he came into Harry's mouth. And the feeling of it was every bit as wonderful as it had ever been. Harry swallowed greedily, enjoying the taste of it until the last drop, while trying to ignore the demanding, tight pulse in his loins.

Finally, Harry rose to stand on all fours while licking the corners of his mouth. He dropped a kiss to the center of Sirius's chest. Sirius muttered something in French, his eyes tightly shut.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked playfully.

"I said..." Sirius opened his eyes and looked at Harry with a smile. "Gimme a sec."

"I'll give you a minute." Harry rolled over to lay on his back next to Sirius. Sirius immediately rolled on top of him.

"I said a sec," Sirius murmured into Harry's ear. Then he kissed the skin below it and slid lower.

Unlike Harry, who had jumped straight to the point, Sirius took his time. Harry gave a delighted shudder of pleasure again as Sirius's lips closed around the piercing in his nipple. Very soon he was forcing his body to stay still when Sirius's fingers started to play with the other piercing and his hip was rubbing his erection very deliberately.

"Gods, move on," he groaned after a moment when he couldn't take it anymore, clutching Sirius's shoulder and upper arm in his hands.

Sirius did a last lick, gave Harry a sweet smile and then moved lower. He kissed his way down Harry's stomach, prolonging it the closer he got, until Harry downright pushed his head down.

"Tease me later," he said, out of breath.

"Later?" Sirius teased, just like Harry had teased him last night.

"Later," Harry said and pulled his boxers down.

A moan bubbled from Harry's lips when the hot mouth wrapped around his erection. If he'd forgotten how damn amazing it felt to suck Sirius, someone had Obliviated him about how it felt when the man was returning the favor. His coherent thinking immediately went on a vacation and his mind was only willing to accept fractured, unconnected sensations.

Harry felt Sirius's hot tongue lapping his skin and moaned; the soft sheets twisted under his clutching fist; Sirius's hair was long and smooth as Harry clutched the back of his head. The pressure was building up in his loins and he was moaning almost constantly; long fingers ran over his thigh and made his skin tingle.

Then, without warning, Sirius's tongue twirled around the tip of Harry's erection and a wave of intense pleasure shot through him, making him moan quite loudly. Before he could fight the pleasure down in an attempt to prolong this amazing, arousing torture, that skillful tongue did another flick and nimble fingers caressed his skin just the right way. Harry couldn't have held his orgasm back even if he'd been promised all the treasures in the world: it swept over him with enough intensity to steal away his breath and control of his body until the only thing he could do was moan and tremble violently. After what felt like half a minute in the grasp of the tight but relieving ache that swept over him again and again, he let out a sigh and his body relaxed.

Harry opened his eyes a fraction when Sirius wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his head on his stomach. "_Merde_," he said low but audibly and Sirius kissed his side.

"I think you mean _merci_," Sirius said mischievously.

Harry closed his eyes again and combed his fingers through Sirius's hair lazily. He felt like he didn't want to move a muscle for the next... let's say an hour.

Harry had barely finished that thought when the door banged open and Lee marched inside.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed loudly when she saw them. "Didn't I make it in time? Bummer!"

Lee dragged a chair next to the bed and sat down. "Hold that pose, dears," she said and dug out her camera.

Both Harry and Sirius were so amazed that they actually stayed still until Lee had managed to take a handful of photos.

"Excuse me!" Sirius said loudly when he recovered from his surprise. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Lee? Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Lee made a face. "If I knock, you stop what you're doing and I can't catch a glimpse of it!"

"Why won't you go and harass your husband?"

"Reg's not gay." Lee said it like this was something obvious. "And I need my gay-fix now. So chop-chop. Don't let me disturb you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "If I didn't know you, I'd sue you."

"What ever do you mean?" Lee asked innocently. "Besides, if you're 'aving sex or something like that, shouldn't you lock the door? The kids won't understand it the right way if they 'appen to walk in on you."

"Your kids knock unlike their nosy, deranged mother," Sirius pointed out.

"I love you too, Sirius," Lee cooed.

"Did you want something?" Sirius asked when Lee just continued to stare at them with a smile on her face.

"No," Lee said, still smiling. "I just came you make sure you've kissed and made up nicely." Her smile turned slightly lewd. "It appears you 'ave. Now I can go back downstairs. Thank you, boys!"

She swept out of the room before neither Harry or Sirius could reply. As the door closed, Sirius shook his head in disbelief and crawled higher on the bed.

"She _is_ deranged," he muttered and moved to lie on his side next to Harry.

Harry chuckled lightly. "Yeah," he agreed. "Maybe we should've locked the door, though," he continued.

"Lee should learn to knock," Sirius said. He put his arm over Harry's chest and leaned his head to his shoulder. "She's such a bother."

"Isn't it nice she's being considerate?"

Sirius snorted and Harry smiled. "She's being damn _nosy._"

Harry pressed his cheek against Sirius's head and looked up to the ceiling through half-open eyes. They laid like that for over twenty minutes before getting up and greeting the day.


End file.
